Audi, vide, tace, si tu vis vivere
by Neko Gina ao
Summary: Mikaela Tepes est le cinquième noble et techniquement prince des vampires du Japon. Le voila envoyé à Nagoya où il tombera par hasard sur Hyakuya Yuichiro qu'il se verra obligé de ramener à Sanguinem. Or la-bas, Kululu à ses projets pour le jeune seraph, mais en attendant le confie à Mika qui devra garder un œil sur la créature plus qu'agaçante. Mika x Yuu. Achevée.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mikaela Tepes fixait avec un dégout non-dissimulé la créature inanimé à ses pieds, honnêtement, pourquoi ce pathétique humain s'était-il jeté devant cette jeune femme aux cheveux violets, encaissant le coup que le vampire lui portait à sa place ?

-Yuu-san !

D'ailleurs l'humaine et ses compagnons qu'il voulait tuer se trouvaient devant lui, paniqués, ne bougeant pas, se demandant probablement s'il ferait un geste sur le dénommé « Yuu » à terre qui respirait difficilement s'ils l'attaquaient.

-Shinoa ! Idiote ! Rugit une humaine aux cheveux blond, Yuu n'aurait pas eut à te protéger si tu avais fait plus attention !

-Je sais, gémit la jeune femme serrant ses mains autours de son énorme faux.

Le vampire inspectât les humains devant lui, l'un assez grand aux cheveux roses et ayant deux lames pour armes, le second male était brun et armé d'un arc dont Mika se méfiait. Les jeunes filles, elles, avaient respectivement les armes les plus impressionnantes de l'équipe : Une faux démesuré et une sorte de hache géante.

Ils étaient tous très jeunes, comme la petite chose à ses pieds avec son katana aux reflets verdâtres encore dans sa main, allait-il mourir là ?

Il soupira, agacé. Kululu, celle qui l'avait changé en vampire il y à de cela des siècles, lui avait ordonné de prendre les humains par surprise à Nagoya lorsque ceux-ci lanceraient une attaque. Bien évidement, ils ne s'imaginaient pas que les vampires étaient au-courant et à peine avaient-ils posés un pied dans la ville qu'une centaine de vampires leur tombaient dessus, au lieu de se séparer en petit groupe et partir en quête des nobles à tuer, les créatures des souterrains l'avaient fait pour eux, rompant leur formation et les attirants chacun dans des coins pour mieux pouvoir les achever.

Or, les vampires n'étaient pas là pour faire un massacre, juste une démonstration de force pour affaiblir le moral des humains et montrer la supériorité évidente de leur race, ils en en laisseraient certains en vie pour qu'ils puissent conter cette défaite aux leurs.

L'archer banda son arc dans un vain espoir d'éloigner Mikaela du corps de leur ami, mais le blond dévia la flèche d'un simple mouvement de bras, il n'était pas classé cinquième noble pour rien.

Alors qu'il allait s'avancer, enjambant le corps tremblant de l'humain à terre, une forme argenté tomba à ses cotés faisant sursauter les adolescents qui semblèrent encore plus sur leurs gardes si cela était possible.

-Ferid Bathory, salua-t-il froidement en voyant le septième noble le rejoindre, son habituel sourire moqueur aux lèvres d'où dépassaient deux crocs acérés.

-Mika-kun, répondit le vampire en se pavanant jusqu'à lui.

-Mikaela Tepes pour toi, grogna Mika ne quittant pas des yeux les humains.

Il n'éprouvait qu'un profond mépris pour ce vampire.

-Ne soit pas si froid, cela fait si longtemps que nous nous co… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ferid Bathory posa son regard sur la forme inerte au sol, ses yeux s'allumant d'un intérêt soudain alors qu'il retournait à l'aide de son pied le corps sur son dos, révélant une balafre rouge au ventre.

Immédiatement, les compagnons du petit humain blessé se tendirent alors que Ferid écarquillait les yeux :

-Quel gâchis, gémit-il, un si joli visage, tu ne sais décidemment pas qui blesser ou non Mika-kun ! En plus je le connaissais !

-Tu le connaissais ? répétât le blond en se redressant légèrement et abaissant de quelques centimètre son épée.

Pour toute réponse, le septième noble ricana :

-Il vivait à Sanguinem en tant que bétail, un jour sa famille et lui se sont égarés dans les tunnels en cherchant un des leurs… Et ils ont trouvés par hasard la sortie ainsi que le gamin perdu que je venais de tuer… J'ai juste laissé celui-ci vivant !

-Tu es répugnant cracha Mika en grimaçant, certes il ne portait pas les humains dans son cœur, mais s'il ni était pas contraint, il ne leur faisait pas de mal.

-Au fait, ajoutât Ferid, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué… Mais ne serait-ce pas la petite chose que tu as vue sur les engistrements de la bataille de Shinjuku ? Moi j'y étais et je t'assure que le petit humain ici est le même que celui qui s'est transformé en cette chose… Kululu ne voulait-elle pas le récupérer d'ailleurs ?

Les yeux de Mikaela s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reculait pour mieux observer le corps sur la route fissuré, maintenant que Ferid le mentionnait, l'enfant était clairement le même qui s'était changer en ce monstre à Shinjuku et avait dévasté le quartier et mit en fuite l'armée vampire à lui seul.

Au même moment, un groupe d'humain passa en trombe hurlant la retraite et deux personnes se détachèrent de ce groupe pour venir récupérer les plus jeune, le cinquième noble blond repéra le lieutenant-colonel de l'armée Ichinose Guren et Hiragii Shinya le major-général.

-Yuu ! S'écria l'homme aux cheveux noires alors qu'il se jetait en avant pour récupérer l'enfant à terre, mais il fut retenus de justesse par Hiragii Shinya qui le tira en arrière.

-Lâche-moi ! Rugit-il en perdant toute notion de bon sens, ils ont Yuu !

-Je sais ! Mais tu vas te faire tuer si tu y vas ! Rétorqua son camarade alors que les adolescents autours d'eux regardaient de gauche à droite cherchant à trouver un moyen de reprendre leur camarade.

Mika les observaient se débattre avec désintérêt, pour lui les déboires des humains n'était que des choses futiles qui ne les mèneraient à rien. Il baissa son regard sur la créature à ses pieds : cet être qui avait dévasté Shinjuku à lui seul faisait pale figure à présent.

Il se pencha, interrompant les humains qui le fixèrent avec de grands yeux, et attrapa le bras de l'enfant le soulevant à la hauteur de son visage.

Le petit humain n'eut la force que de gémir, entrouvrant un œil. Mika se figea, il n'avait jamais vu une couleur aussi vive, il s'en retrouva subjugué pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse en secouant la tête et le prenne dans ses bras sans ménagement à la façon d'une marier.

L'humain grogna, la douleur dans son ventre devant être lancinante, sa tête roula en arrière révélant son cou, si près du nez du vampire qui tourna la tête pour éviter d'être tenter.

-Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Ferid sans quitter du regard les humains.

-Nous partons, déclara Mika, je vais le donner à Kululu, nous verrons ce qu'elle en fera…

Le lieutenant-colonel se débâtit de plus belle dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux blanc, et alors que le blond et Ferid faisaient volte-face ils entendirent clairement l'humain aux cheveux noir hurler de lui rendre « son gosse ».

….

Le bruit de ses bottes résonnait dans les couloirs quasiment vides du château de Sanguinem alors que des murmures et chuchotement accompagnaient son trajet vers la salle de trône. Mika n'en avait cure. Ces gardes vampires ne méritaient pas son intérêt, certes il portait un humain blessé dans ses bras, et alors ? Cela les concernaient-ils ? Non.

La balafre de la créature ne semblait pas très profonde, du moins pour un vampire, un faible humain comme lui devait souffrir le martyr, mais il survivrait… Si Kululu le voulait bien.

Les portes de la salle du trône entrèrent dans son champ de vision, il pressa le pas et les poussa brutalement.

-Oh, Mikaela, dit Kululu en le voyant entrer, qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes ?

La salle était assez vaste et couverte de dorures, un tapis rouge en velours menait jusqu'à l'unique meuble de la salle sur un piédestal : le trône de la reine finement décoré. La troisième noble se tenait devant, sa longue chevelure rose tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles lui donnant l'air, encore plus, d'une jeune enfant. Or, cette apparence douce et fragile n'était qu'un leurre, tous savaient qu'une dangereuse créature à la force démoniaque, même pour un vampire, se cachait dessous.

Le jeune vampire se prosterna devant sa « mère », posant au sol le corps de l'humain devant elle, comme s'il présentait une offrande à une déesse.

-Ca alors ! S'écria-t-elle en s'accroupissant au niveau de l'adolescent qui, à peine conscient, eut la force d'emmètre un faible feulement.

La reine laissa échapper un gloussement en posant une main sur la tête de l'humain, la lui caressant et lui donnant un petit coup sur le nez, provoquant dans l'esprit de Mikaela l'image d'un maitre corrigeant son animal.

-Allez, gentil, gentil, ricana-t-elle, je suis contente de ta trouvaille mon fils… Moi qui était folle d'inquiétude lorsque mon unique séraphin s'était échappé il y à de cela quatre ans… Le revoilà de nouveau sous mon aile, la seul chose qui m'inquiète est son état… Qui lui a fait ça ?

-Moi, déclara-t-il sans hésitation, je visais une jeune fille lorsqu'il s'est jeté devant elle…

-Courageux, n'est ce pas ? Murmura pensivement Kululu en continuant de caresser la tête de l'humain qui tentait tant bien que mal de se soustraire à la touche tel un petit chat fougueux.

Elle réfléchissait comprit Mikaela, il ne l'interrompit pas, attendant son verdict. Pour tromper son ennui il examina l'humain affalé contre le sol : Des cheveux noir ébouriffés encadrant un visage fin aux yeux d'un vert incroyable à semi-ouvert, un corps de taille moyenne et élancé à caractéristiques douces.

-Je sais !

L'éclat de voix de sa reine le sortit de ses pensés, il releva la tête vers elle :

-Votre décision ? S'enquit-il poliment, dois-je le tuer ?

-Non ! Surement pas ! S'exclama Kululu, Mikaela voyons ! Au contraire, nous allons le garder ici et soigner, il pourrait nous être utile contre les humains…

-Ah… dit Mika, et qui sera chargé de le garder ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

-Toi bien évidement !

Il se redressa, ne se souciant plus de manquer de respect ou non à la première Dame vampire du Japon, lui ? Impossible, il ne voulait pas s'occuper de l'humain, surement pas !

-Je ne jouerais pas au baby-sitter, grogna-t-il ses yeux luisant de colère contenue, il existe des vampires bien plus aptes que moi à s'occuper de la créature !

Kululu laissa échapper un rire avant de lui envoyer un regard de pure condescendance, comme pour lui rappeler que bien qu'il soit techniquement son fils et le cinquième noble, il restait inférieur à elle et se devait d'obéir.

-Ne voit pas cela de cette manière, dit-elle le regard grave et les yeux rouges impitoyables baissés vers lui, certes tu dois le surveiller… Mais tu peux en faire ce que tu veux du temps que tu l'as sous ton aile. -De plus, apprend lui l'obéissance… Pourquoi ne pas le faire devenir ton serviteur personnel ?

Il fronça les sourcils, les serviteurs, il y en avait des centaines dans le château, quoique cela ferait du bien aux vampires à son service… Ils pourraient aller s'occuper de la chambre de Ferid à la place qui était un vrai cauchemar… Pourquoi diable y avait-il des menottes attachées à la rambarde de son lit ? Sans parler des autres choses qu'il avait vues et ne voulait pas se souvenir.

-Pourquoi pas… articulât-il lentement alors que le regard de la reine s'éclairait, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Exactement, je suis contente que tu comprennes, minauda Kululu avec un sourire mielleux, allez, va le soigner sinon il mourra d'ici ce soir.

Et Mikaela s'exécutât.

…

Le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans la salle de réunion, certains hoquetèrent alors que d'autres détournaient le regard.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Shinoa une marque rouge sur son visage.

Ichinose Guren se tenait devant elle, l'air terrible et le bras levé.

Après que Yuu ai été capturé par les vampires à Nagoya, les membres de l'armée avaient dû battre en retraite. Cette attaque destiné à les mener à la victoire avait été un fiasco totale, Kureto était furieux, et encore plus lorsqu'il avait appris que Hyakuya Yuichiro s'était fait enlevé, et cela à cause de la négligence de sa propre sœur, Shinoa.

-Je suis désolé, répétât la jeune fille alors que ses camarades détournaient le visage, maculé de larmes pour certains.

Guren leva de nouveau le bras, mais fut arrêter par Shinya et son escadron se trouvant derrière.

-Stop, dit fermement le major-général en plantant son regard dans celui de son ami, je sais que la disparition de Yuu te perturbe mais reprend toi, tu es le lieutenant-colonel ! Que vont penser tes hommes ?!

A contrecœur, Guren baissa le bras.

-Yuu était le fils que j'aurais toujours voulut avoir… Avoua-t-il. - Il est idiot, à ses défauts comme tout le monde, mais il ne méritait pas ça… Se faire avoir par les vampires à cause d'une _Hiragii_.

Il cracha le nom avec hargne et Shinoa se recroquevilla sur elle-même comme accablé par le poids de la culpabilité.

-Arrêtes ça, dit Shinya réprobateur, je suis sûr que Yuu-chan va bien, il sait se débrouiller… Il survivra assez longtemps pour s'enfuir ou que nous trouvions un plan pour l'aider, de plus, ce n'est pas la faute de Shinoa…

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, à la place, l'homme tourna les talons et passa le seuil de la porte sans leur adresser un regard, la chef d'escadron aux cheveux mauve s'effondra à genoux les larmes coulant sur son visage alors que tous la fixaient avec pitié ou compassion.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour annoncer ça… soupira Shinya, mais une nouvelle personne devra remplacer Yuu-chan…

-Personne ne peut remplacer Yuu ! Coupa Kimizuki furieux.

-Je suis d'accord, siffla Mitsuba.

-Taisez-vous, les réprimandât sévèrement Mito en prenant la parole, écoutez un peu vos supérieurs !

L'air d'enfants prit en faute, l'escadron de Shinoa se tût.

-Alors, reprit le major-général en se grattant la tête, je tiens à vous présenter Narumi Makoto.

La porte par laquelle était passé quelques minutes plus tôt Guren s'écartât pour laisser passer un adolescent aux cheveux bruns noué à l'arrière de sa tête et aux yeux triste.

-Enchanté, déclara-t-il mollement, je comprends votre douleur, je viens de perdre mon escadron entier… Je sais donc ce que ça fait…

-Faite lui un accueil aussi chaleureux que possible, dit Sayuri les yeux baissé, désormais que Hyakuya-kun n'est plus… Ce sera lui votre as dans l'équipe.

…

Il reprit petit à petit conscience.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut sa douleur à la tête, il avait l'impression qu'un éléphant l'avait percuté de plein fouet avant de lui piétiner son corps qui lui semblait complètement engourdit et courbaturé.

La deuxième chose dont il s'aperçut fut qu'il reposait contre des sortes de couvertures.

Il ouvrit un œil et tout lui parut flou alors qu'il se redressait doucement pour ne pas raviver la douleur à son ventre.

La pièce où il se trouvait été vaste avec un lit à baldaquin blanc et une simple commode à ses cotés où reposait un pichet remplit de liquide rouge avec un verre. Le reste de la salle avait elle-aussi des meubles aussi luxueux que le lit, blanc cassés, finement ouvragés, ils semblaient plus avoir leur place dans une galerie d'art qu'ici.

En tournant la tête il vit une porte donnant probablement sur une salle de bain, il s'aperçut aussi qu'il se trouvait à même le sol sur des couvertures, à coté d'un placard.

Où était-il ? Et pourquoi était-il là ? Les souvenir lui revinrent : La bataille de Nagoya, sa blessure au ventre, puis un vampire qui le soulevait dans ses bras et le noir complet.

Non. Un horrible sentiment montât en lui, il ne pouvait pas être à Sanguinem, quand même pas… Il voulut se lever pour vérifier cela par lui-même, or sa blessure au ventre le rappelle à l'ordre : Yuu baissa la tête pour voir des bandages l'entourant, c'était la seule chose qu'il portait d'ailleurs se rendit-il compte avec horreur alors qu'il restait paralysé par cette constatation.

Ashuramaru n'était même plus avec lui, il était clair qu'il ne se trouvait pas en terrain amical.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, il s'affaissa sur lui-même, tremblant comme un petit animal effrayé.

…..

Mikaela, assis sur la chaise de son secrétaire, le coude sur le genou observait avec un certain intérêt l'humain se réveiller et prendre compte de son environnement avant de comprendre qu'il était nu et seul en territoire ennemis.

Le vampire se demanda si l'adolescent allait fondre en larme, pour l'instant il se contentait de trembler en affichant un air apeuré que Ferid aurait adoré.

Il décidât de lui faire savoir sa présence : Il se leva s'avançant vers l'humain qui sursautât avant de pousser un petit cri et de se couvrir des maigres couvertures éparpillé autours de lui, telle une vierge effarouché.

-Que diable ce passe-t-il, s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte en rougissant et reculant contre le mur, pourquoi je suis là ? Foutu suceur de sang ! C'est de ta faute c'est ça ?

Roulant des yeux, Mika s'arrêtât devant l'enfant qui grondait furieusement en tenant les couvertures contre sa poitrine, le blond tendit une main pour tester les eaux et voyant que l'humain allait surement le mordre ou une chose dans le genre, il la retira, un rictus moqueur tordant ses trais.

-Tu es à Sanguinem, répondit-il, la reine à décidé pour une raison obscure de regarder en vie, alors en attendant de savoir pourquoi tu es mon serviteur, j'exige de toi un comportement exemplaire.

Yuu le fixa comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, ce vampire se moquait-il de lui ? Devenir un serviteur ? Etait-ce une blague de mauvais gout ? A voir le visage de la créature, non.

-Jamais ! Rugit-il au bout d'un moment, devenir la boniche d'un suceur de sang ? Je refuse !

-Tu n'es pas en état de refuser quoique ce soi, dit Mika en haussant un sourcil face au caractère de la créature, il allait être très difficile à gérer.

Il attrapa un pend de tissus recouvrant l'humain, tirant légèrement dessus pour lui rappeler sa situation, alors que celui-ci s'y cramponnait avec un embarra de plus en plus croissant, ne disant soudains plus rien et tremblant légèrement pour cause la proximité.

Même si le blond l'avait fait taire, son regard vert ressemblait à un brassier qui pourrait le consumer tellement la haine qu'il y voyait était grande.

Se détournant, il fit un pas vers un des placards de la salle, parfaitement conscient du regard de l'humain suivant ses moindres faits et gestes. Il avait l'impression d'être observé par un chat.

Il ouvrit la porte de son armoire en sortant un vielle chemise troué que Ferid lui avait donné en espérant qu'il la porte. Inutile de préciser que la chemise était déjà déchirée lorsqu'il la lui avait offerte.

Sans même un regard, il la jetât sur la tête de l'humain qui glapit en se débattant.

-Enfile-là, dit-il, des personnes devraient bientôt arrivés pour prendre tes mesures et te trouver des habits à ta taille et adapté à ton futur travail.

L'adolescent voulut ouvrir la bouche pour faire une réplique cinglante, mais au même moment on toquait à la porte et il se dépêcha d'enfiler la chemise, trop grande pour lui, avant qu'un autre vampire ne le voie en tenue d'Eve.

Sans que le vampire blond ai dit quoique-ce soit autorisant les personnes de l'autre coté à venir, la porte fut repoussé et un vampire familier aux cheveux argenté entra dans la pièce alors que la deuxième personne, une vampire aux cheveux bleue et au visage couverte de tache de rousseur, restait sur le pas de l'entrer.

Les yeux de Yuu s'arrondirent en voyant le septième noble s'avancer vers le vampire blond, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Il le connaissait : C'était le vampire qui avait tué toute sa famille.

-Ferid, grogna Mika, je croyais de t'avoir dit de _jamais_ venir ici !

-Tu es si cruel Mika-kun, geignit le vampire avec une expression chagriné exagéré, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas là pour toi mais pour lui.

Il désigna d'un doigt l'humain qui prenait de grande inspiration, les larmes débordant de ses yeux écarquillés d'où la pupille semblait presque avoir été avalée par le blanc. La créature semblait totalement hors d'elle.

Ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun son en sorte et Mika lu sur celles-ci le nom du septième noble. Qu'avait déjà dit Ferid à ce sujet ? Ah oui, qu'il avait tué toute la famille de l'humain en face de celui-ci, pas étonnant qu'il soit si en colère.

-Ah ! Yuu-chan ! Rit Ferid en s'approchant du soldat, quelle plaisir de te revoir… Il semble que tu es grandit.

Ses yeux parcoururent éhontément le corps de l'adolescent qui haletait toujours bruyamment. Pendant une seconde, Mika se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire une crise de panique ou quelque chose de semblable, mais il se ravisa pour reporter son attention son camarade aux cheveux argentés qui tendait une main vers l'humain.

Lorsque celui-ci sentit une touche sur sa joue mouillé, il lâcha d'une main la couverture qui conservait sa pudeur, la chemise étant si troué qu'elle ne cachait rien, et la claqua aussi fort que ses maigres force le pouvait sur le bras du vampire.

Ferid retira sa main en riant, clairement amusé par la réaction de la créature et se tourna vers Mika :

\- Que vas-tu en faire alors ? Demanda-t-il, quand j'ai entendu de Crowley que c'était à toi qu'avait été confié sa garde je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

La nouvelle s'était donc rependue, songea Mika avec agacement et fusillant du regard le noble.

-Il sera mon serviteur, répondit-il.

-Ton serviteur ? Ohoh ? Et quel genre de serviteur ?

-Sors ton esprit tordu de la gouttière*, rétorqua le blond en reniflant dédaigneusement, je ne m'abaisserais pas à coucher avec un humain, un _animal_.

Un son étouffé lui indiqua que le dit animal était outré de ce titre.

Mikaela se tourna vers sa porte, autorisant d'un signe de main la femme vampire à entrer.

Celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers l'humain, ses accessoires de coutures et mesure entre ses mains.

-Vous avez des préférences sur ce que vous voulez qu'il porte ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix suave en s'agenouillant devant la créature qui gronda en s'adossant encore plus au mur.

-Pas vraiment, dit Mika.

En attendant que la servante vampire parvienne à prendre les mesures de l'humain, le cinquième noble se dirigea vers sa commode, s'empara du pichet sur celle-ci et se versa une quantité généreuse de sang dans son verre en cristal, le portant à ses lèvres alors qu'il observait du coin de l'œil l'humain se débattre entre les mains de la servante et sous les ricanements de Ferid.

-Stop ! Protestait-il, ne me touchez pas sales suceurs de sang !

Le tout suivit d'une flopé d'insultes aussi inventives les unes que les autres faisant rire aux éclats le septième noble.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que la servante se redressa, son chignon bleu en désordre, l'aire mécontente et les mains couvertes de griffures qui cicatrisaient déjà.

-J'ai finit, le prévint-elle les dents serrés, vous êtes sûr que de prendre ce stupide _chat_ –un feulement de l'humain lui répondit- à votre service soit une bonne idée ?

-C'est un ordre de la reine, dit-il comme si cela répondait à tout, et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire à ce que je sache, ajoutât-il en plissant les yeux.

La servante sursautât avant de s'incliner se confondant en excuses et se précipitât vers la sortie en lui disant que les vêtements de l'humain seraient prêts d'ici quelques heures.

-Effrayant Mika-kun, chantonna Ferid, bon… Moi aussi je dois y aller ! Bye-Bye Mika-kun, Yuu-chan !

La porte claque pour la dernière fois, laissant les deux occupants de la pièce se fixer en chien de faïence, ou du moins pour Yuu.

-Tu t'appelles Yuu donc ? Dit Mika en brisant le silence qui les entourait.

L'humain releva la tête, étonné que le vampire lui adresse même la parole, puis il se renfrogna avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Pas Yuu, dit-il, mon nom complet est…

-Pas besoin de te présenter, coupa Mikaela, Yuu me suffit, le reste m'importe peu. –Maintenant enlève cette couverture et cette chemise pour que je puisse voir un peu cette blessure.

-Surement pas, siffla Yuu, va crever sangsue.

Le prince soupira, il manquait plus que ça : Un humain au caractère inconscient et fougueux qui refusait de lui obéir, s'acharnant à essayer de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Kululu voulait que l'humain soit son serviteur, elle souhaitait que Mika lui apprenne à ce taire et à exécuter les commandes qu'il lui ferait.

Or en attendant, « Yuu » n'était pas disposer à obéir.

En le voyant s'abaisser à son niveau, l'humain leva le visage, prêt à lui tenir tête s'il faisait un geste vers lui, mais le vampire blond ne comptait le laisser s'en tirer ainsi ils étaient clairement dans rapport de force, un dont Mikaela savait qu'il sortirait vainqueur.

En effet, lorsque l'humain voulut le repousser, il lui attrapa les poignets d'une seule main, les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête.

-Que… Lâche-moi ! Cria Yuu en se tortillant à la manière d'un petit serpent.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille ! Grogna Mika en arrachant les bandes recouvrant l'estomac du jeune homme.

Bien, la blessure était propre, aucuns signes qu'elle s'infecterait. D'ici demain il pourrait commencer à travailler… Ou même ce soir.

Il claqua de la langue agacé en sentant que la créature n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de le déloger. Pour l'immobiliser, il appuya contre la plaie, l'effet fut immédiat : L'humain poussa un cri et se figea alors que Mika en profitait pour enrouler de nouveau bandages propres autours de son ventre.

-Enfoiré, siffla-t-il en reculant de nouveau, le dos contre le mur.

-Charmant, soupira le vampire en roulant des yeux.

Quelle plaie. Dire qu'il allait devoir le surveiller pendant une duré indéterminé ! Il sentait déjà que la petite chose allait bien lui causer des problèmes et essayerai de s'échapper à chaque occasion qui se présenterait.

Il soupira pour la énième fois dans la journée et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Où… Où tu vas ! Fit la voix de l'adolescent derrière lui.

Mika ne lui répondit pas, il claqua la porte laissant Yuu à l'intérieur. Il savait que l'humain ne s'échapperait pas, c'était impossible.

Il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise en son absence.

….

Yuichiro se retrouva livré à lui-même dans cette vaste chambre ou l'odeur du vampire, dont il ignorait le nom, était omni présente.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de vérifier les sorties potentielles, d'abords la porte qui était, comme prévue, verrouillé. Ensuite venait la grande porte-fenêtre qui elle pouvait s'ouvrir mais donnait sur un balcon à des dizaines de mètre du sol.

Yuu se figea, de là ou il était, il voyait toute la ville s'aligner dans la caverne géantes où elle se trouvait. Rien n'avait changé, les même bidonvilles où dormaient les humains et plus près du château, à ses pieds, les quartiers vampire après le pont menant aux banques de sang.

Ses genoux vacillèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol, c'était donc vrai… Il était de retour à Sanguinem où il serait de nouveau exploité par les vampires. Les larmes envahirent de nouveau le coin de ses paupière mais il les réprima en les essuyant rageusement de son poing, il avait autre chose en tête : Comment Shinoa et les autres allaient ? Il ne se souvenait quasiment de rien après avoir été transpercé par l'épée de ce vampire…

Qui était-il ? Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait avoir un rang élevé pour se mouvoir aussi rapidement et l'avoir vaincu à peine une seconde après le début du combat.

C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il ait réussi à s'interposer entre Shinoa et lui.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Yuu retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre s'asseyant sur le lit du vampire. Un frisson le parcourut, il était quasiment nu et il faisait froid dans la ville souterraine.

Le vampire apprécierait peu s'il utilisait son lit, songea Yuichiro en se levant. A la place il partit ramasser les couvertures au sol et s'en enveloppa levant les yeux vers le plafond, réfléchissant à comment il pourrait s'échapper.

Il réalisa très vite que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

…

Lorsque le vampire blond revint dans la chambre, Yuu remarqua qu'il tenait entre ses mains un paquet ainsi qu'une sorte de futon qu'il jetât au sol ou auraient dû se trouver les couvertures.

-Tiens, dit le blond en jetant le paquet sur le futon, enfile moi ça en vitesse… Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon lit ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir sursautât avant de planter son regard dans celui du vampire : il ne se laisserait pas faire.

-Je suis assis, déclara-t-il froidement, ce n'est pas un crime, non ?

Yuu ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva, un coup le vampire était devant lui une seconde plus tard celui-ci plissait les yeux ne laissant plus qu'apercevoir deux fentes rouges et il se sentait soulevé dans les airs avant d'être lancé sans ménagement sur son futon.

Une ombre plana sur lui :

-Connais ta place humain ! Rugit Mikaela en le surprenant, jamais le vampire n'avais montré le moindre sentiment, le voir s'énerver le choqua.

Il ne répondit pas, le blond avait certes élevé la voix sans faire le moindre geste, mais il sentait une aura menaçante sur lui qui le poussait à ce taire.

Voyant que Yuu n'allait rien ajouter, il se calma et se tourna en soupirant :

-J'ai un travail pour toi, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, va me préparer un bain.

-Quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne deviendrais pas ton servant !

Le vampire laissa échapper un rire sans joie qui hérissa les poils de Yuu avant de se pencher vers lui à quelques centimètres de son cou.

L'adolescent s'immobilisa, n'osant plus faire un geste de peur que la créature n'y enfonce ces crocs effilés. Il déglutit sentant le souffle du blond sur sa gorge, qu'allait-il faire ?

-Crois-tu vraiment que tu puisses dire quoique-ce soit ? murmura-t-il contre sa gorge avant de sortir sa langue et de la laisser courir sur une veine, s'assurant de terrifier l'être humain.

Yuu sentit la langue du vampire contre son cou, il frissonna de dégout. D'où il était il ne pouvait que voir les cheveux blonds de la créature. Puis au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité, il se détacha.

-Fait ce que je t'ai dit, dit-il, je ne me répéterais pas, profite-en aussi pour t'habiller.

La seule chose à faire était obéir comprit Yuu alors qu'il serrait les poings en s'emparant du paquet. Il envoya au passage un regard aussi meurtrié que possible au vampire avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte.

La salle, à l'image de la chambre était spacieuse et richement décoré à voir tout le marbre blanc présent. Honnêtement, il s'attendait à quelque chose de classique comme la chambre, mais la salle de bain était assez moderne, un lavabo avec un robinet cascade, un grand miroir ou il pouvait voir son reflet et ainsi qu'une énorme baignoire creusé à même le sol dans l'angle droit de la pièce.

Il s'en approcha, posant sur les toilettes son paquet de vêtement, examinant attentivement le robinet, lui aussi cascade, surplombant la cavité dans le sol. Une idée lui vint : Peut-être devrait-il laisser couler de l'eau brulante ou glacé histoire de contrarier le vampire ?

Mais comme si celui-ci pouvait lire à distance dans son esprit, il entendit la voix de la créature à l'extérieur de la pièce :

-Ne compte même pas tenter de m'ébouillanter ou autre ! Ca ne marchera pas !

Grommelant entre ses dents, Yuu actionna le robinet, réglant la température et se tourna vers la pile de vêtements. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se doucher aujourd'hui, son corps était déjà propre, les vampires avaient dû s'en charger pendant qu'il était évanouis. Il frissonna rien qu'à songer que ces monstres avaient posé une de leurs sales pattes sur lui, peut-être était-ce même le vampire blond qui l'avait déshabillé ?

Non, ce vampire semblait avoir un haut rang, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se fatiguerait à le soigner. Surement avait-il confié cette tache à ses servants.

Le jeune homme s'empara de ce qui semblait être une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir avec une ceinture à l'image de ceux qu'il portait à l'armée. Il fronça les sourcils : Pas de chaussures évidement…

Un bruit soudains lui signala que quelque chose venait de tomber à terre, il cligna des yeux alors qu'il se baissait pour examiner la chose et se figer aussitôt après. Etait-ce une blague ?

Au sol se trouvait un petit objet verdâtre de forme ronde avec une sorte de petite médaille accroché sur le devant.

Le collier du bétail en vert.

Il le ramassa, sentant sa main trembler alors qu'il examinait ce qui était marqué sur la médaille : « _Yuu_ ».

Ses épaules se crispèrent alors qu'il retenait un grondement furieux. Comment osaient-ils ? Le marquer comme un vulgaire animal ?

Au même moment, la voix du vampire retentissait à travers la porte :

-Tu as terminé ?

Yuichiro sursautât, regardant autours de lui puis en direction de la baignoire qui était quasiment pleine et se dépêcha d'aller arrêter le robinet.

-Presque, grogna-t-il.

D'un mouvement de main rageur, il récupéra la chemise et le pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement, laissant de coter le collier, et alla ouvrit la porte au blond.

Celui-ci entra, s'arrêtant pour dévisager Yuu avant de lui attraper les joues entre son pouce et index faisant glapir l'humain qui voulut se débattre, or un claquement de langue de Mikaela l'en dissuada.

-Bien, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, les vêtements sont à ta taille… Mais ou est le collier ?

-Ou je pense ! S'étrangla Yuu en cherchant à se soustraire aux doigts de la créature.

Pour toute réponse, l'étau se resserra, lui donnant l'impression que sa mâchoire se briserait d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Ne me parle pas ainsi, humain, déclara froidement Mika, tu as la tête dure à ce que je vois… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous corrigerons cela.

Et sans un regard de plus, il lâcha Yuu qui s'effondra au sol en se frottant sa mâchoire endolorie, le fusillant du regard. Mika se pencha et ramassa le collier s'approchant de l'humain qui reculât précipitamment comprenant ses intentions.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se heurtât à un mur et serait tomber dans la baignoire creusé dans le sol si Mikaela ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Non ! Protestât-il, lâche-moi ! Je ne porterais pas ça !

Malgré ses protestations et gestes désespérés, le blond parvint à le maintenir facilement au sol et lui passa la chose autours du cou.

-Voila, déclara-t-il une fois chose faite, et ne l'enlève pas !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un étrange sentiment déplaisant montât dans sa poitrine à voir l'air anéantis de l'humain. Il écartât sans ménagement cette sensation gênante et commença à se déshabillé réveillant Yuu qui poussa un cri scandalisé en se tournant vivement dans le sens opposé.

Ce fut une mauvaise idée, de l'autre coté se trouvait le miroir et en plus de voir le derrière du vampire il vit son propre reflet avec le collier.

Il était de nouveau enchainé à Sanguinem.

La constations le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il chancelait se retenant au porte-serviette qui manqua de se briser sous son poids.

Il eut un bruit d'éclaboussure et Yuichiro vit que le vampire était rentré dans l'eau, s'installant confortablement sur une des marches de la baignoire.

-Ramasse mes habits veux-tu, dit-il en désignant son uniforme à même le sol, il y à un panier de linge sale à ta gauche, tu sais quoi faire…

Yuu s'exécutât, serrant les dents. Il avait comprit qu'énerver ce vampire ne serait pas la plus sage des décisions au vu ce que celui-ci avait déjà fait lorsqu'il l'avait provoqué.

-Va aussi me chercher de nouveau vétement… Ils sont dans le placard.

De nouveau l'adolescent fit ce qu'on lui dit, posant les affaires du vampire dans le lavabo et voulut tourner les talons pour laisser la créature seule, mais celle-ci le reteint :

-Tu ne sortiras que quand j'aurais finit, déclara-t-il, attend donc.

Répriment un énième grognement Yuu s'assis à même le sol et en profitât pour observer le vampire. Il était vraiment beau réalisa-t-il, des cheveux blond encadrant un visage fin aux typiques yeux rouge, un corps musclé et ferme.

Il secoua la tête, et se sentit rougir lorsque le vampire lui envoya en coup d'œil moqueur.

-To… Ton nom ! Demanda-t-il maladroitement pour tromper son embarra, tu connais le miens mais moi pas…

Le blond haussa un sourcil à l'audace de la petite créature, puis consentit à ouvrir la bouche :

-Mikaela Tepes, répondit-il, cinquième noble et techniquement prince de ce château.

Le vampire ne pus réprimer un sourire à voir l'expression stupéfaite qu'abordait l'humain comprenant son rang. La pauvre petite chose venait probablement voir ses espoirs de fuites être réduit à néant.

C'était exactement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Yuu, lui qui espérait pouvoir s'enfuir en s'emparant d'Ashuramaru avant d'assommer le noble, se retrouvait bien désemparé. Cinquième noble et prince ? Il savait parfaitement que plus le numéro du noble s'approchait de zéro, plus ils étaient puissants.

Et celui-ci devait bien être le deuxième plus fort après la reine.

Yuichiro déglutit alors que Mikaela reprenait son bain et enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux repoussant de toute ses forces le désespoir qui menaçait d'envahir son être.

Prenant une inspiration, il prit sa décision : Pour l'instant, il jouerait son rôle de serviteur et attendrait le moment parfait pour frapper…

Il savait pertinemment que désobéir serait une très mauvaise idée, surtout entouré d'autant d'ennemis…

Il l'avait d'ailleurs comprit ici, la devise était « _Ecoute, vis, tais-toi si tu veux vivre_ ».

…..

*Je crois que cette expression n'existe pas en français mais je ne suis pas sûr, je sais juste qu'elle vient de « get your mind out the gutter », à savoir si elle à un équivalent en français… Bref, je trouve qu'elle est bien trouvée, elle signifie que Ferid à l'esprit mal-placé.

Voila donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfic, le chapitre 2 paraitra après la fin de mon autre fanfic qui touche à sa fin « Dum spiro, spero ».

Review ? On aime tous ça après tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Lakesong : Wow, contente que cela te plaise ! ^^ Pour Ferid, moi perso je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou déteste… Il est… Tellement lui quoi.

Shino12 : Now ^^

Owanosegirl : Bien évidement, mais ce sera progressivement ^^

Arya39 : Oooh ! Merci ! Ouep je veux bien que tu dessines ça pour voir ce que ça donnerait XD Pour le titre ça veut dire : Entend, vois, tais-toi si tu veux vivre.

Kitsuki : Wow merci ! Et oui, toujours Mikayu avec moi, bien que celui-ci va être un peu plus dure à développer vu comment Mika considèrent les humains. ^^

…

Chapitre 2

Les jours qui suivirent au château passèrent paisiblement, ou du moins Yuu pouvait le penser. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait crut dans un premier temps, Mikaela le traitait correctement et ne le tourmentait pas comme l'auraient fait bien d'autres vampires s'il avait été à leur service.

Du temps qu'il obéissait et accomplissait ses taches journalières le blond le laissait tranquille… Yuu n'avait pas encore tenté de se rebeller, il voulait essayer de retrouver Ashuramaru, son précieux katana habité par un démon, mais ses recherches s'étaient soldés par un échec retentissant.

Il sortait rarement de la chambre et n'avait, pour l'instant, uniquement visité l'étage de ce couloir déjà immense et seulement pour aller récupérer une chaise supplémentaire dans une salle voisine pour qu'il puisse s'assoir et manger à la table de la chambre de son « propriétaire ».

C'était bien là une des rares choses pour lesquels Yuichiro était reconnaissant au vampire : Il le laissait manger à table et lui fournissait assez d'aliments, voir trop, pour une semaine.

A son grand étonnement, la chambre du cinquième noble avait une kitchenette qu'il utilisait pour se préparer de simples repas (heureusement qu'il avait les bases et mettait pas le feu à chaque aliment comme Shinoa et Mitsuba). Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi une chambre de vampire abritait une telle chose, le blond avait levé le nez de son rapport avant de soupirer en lui expliquant brièvement que certains vampires pouvaient avoir des serviteurs humains mais que cela avait été aboli il y a des années, il était donc le seul à abriter un humains dans sa chambre.

D'ailleurs, Yuu dormait sur le futon à coté de l'armoire, cela l'avait dans un premier temps agacé puis il s'y était habituer au bout de quelques jours ou il avait finit par se lasser de fusiller du regard le vampire dans son demi-sommeil (Les suceurs de sang de « dormaient » pas à proprement dire, il somnolaient et étaient assez alerte comme avait pus en faire l'expérience Yuu lorsqu'il s'était levé pour aller au toilette et le vampire lui avait sauter dessus croyant qu'il tentait quelque chose de stupide).

Ce jour là, Mika venait de lui remettre le panier de linge sale en main :

-Va en bas, déclara-t-il en fixant avec un amusement non-dissimulé Yuu chanceler sous le poids du panier qui était en or, bien évidement tu déposeras ça aux machines à laver… Tu sais faire une machine rassure-moi ?

-Oui, grogna Yuichiro en titubant, où c'est cette laverie au-fait ? Tu m'as dit en bas, mais où ?

Une chose qui énervait le vampire : Qu'il soit tutoyé par un humain, mais quoiqu'il ait pus faire Yuu n'avait pas abandonné cette habitude plus son langage vulgaire et il avait finit par abandonner, laissant cette petite victoire à l'humain.

-Descend les escaliers, expliquât-il, ceux du bout du couloir, va jusqu'en bas ou il y à une issue de secours, et à partir là il y a le pont conduisant aux banques de sang… ne le traverse pas, il y aura un bâtiment à ta gauche : la laverie.

Il hocha la tête et se débâtit pour réussir à ouvrir la porte de la suite de Mikaela et sortir dans le couloir.

Suivant les indications du blond, il descendit un escalier en colimaçon en pierre éclairé par des chandelles et parvint en bas avant de pousser une lourde porte en bois de son épaule pour déboucher sur le couloir qui le conduirait au pont surplombant le quartier des humains.

Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir désert, ses pieds nus martelant légèrement contre le sol froid, Yuu se surpris à vouloir parcourir de nouveau les bidonvilles, certes il ferait tache par son âge mais peut-être cela lui ferait du bien de marcher sur un territoire plus ou moins humains.

Puis… Peut-être pourrait-il aller visiter son ancienne maison ? Celle ou il vivait avec Akane et les autres…

L'adolescent était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il n'entendit pas des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à qu'il se heurte à quelqu'un.

Il s'arrêtât interloqué et fixa devant lui sans voir personne, puis il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une petite vampire aux cheveux violets coupé court qui le fixait avec un regard réprobateur.

Elle lui faisait penser à Shinoa, songea-t-il, de plus elle lui disait quelque chose… Peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisé avant…

-Fait attention ou tu vas ! Geignit-elle en se frottant le crane, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui avant que ceux-ci ne s'écarquilles :

-Un humain !

Yuu eut automatiquement un mouvement de recul, posant au sol le panier de linge, il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il croise un vampire dans un couloir vide.

Mais au même moment une voix claire se fit entendre à l'angle du couloir :

-Chess ! Ou es-tu !

Et une seconde vampire blonde assez grande avec des cheveux enroulés sur le devant, et une poitrine à faire pâlir Mistuba apparut accourant dans leur direction.

-Chess ! S'exclama-t-elle les sourcils froncés, combiens de fois dois-je te le dire ? Ne part pas en courant comme ça sans aucunes raisons !

-Mais-euh ! Gémit puérilement la dénommé Chess, au-fait regarde ! J'ai trouvé un humain ! Il à l'air appétissant ! On peut en avoir un morceau ?

Yuu déglutit, et jetât un coup d'œil autours de lui pour localiser le meilleurs itinéraire pour s'enfuir, sans son arme maudite il ne pourrait jamais tenir tête à des vampires comme elles… Il les connaissait en plus, il s'en rappelait uniquement maintenant, mais il les avait vu à Shinjuku avec le vampire qui avait arrêté leur voiture et avait failli le tuer avec son équipe.

-Un humain ? répétât la blonde avant de remarquer sa présence, oh !

Elle l'examina de haut bas, ignorant les geignements de Chess qui lui disait de se dépêcher de décider si boire ou non son sang, puis le regard de la noble se posa sur la pile de linge à ses cotés avant que ses yeux ne s'allument dans la compréhension.

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses le toucher, déclara-t-elle, il appartient à quelqu'un… Surement l'humain capturé au service de Mikaela-sama…

La vampire s'avança vers lui, ses talons claquants contre le sol de marbre, Yuu ferma les yeux et replia ses bras contre sa poitrine en voyant la main de la Dame se tendre vers lui, ses ongles acérés en avant.

Mais aucune douleur ne vint comme il s'y attendait à l'origine, à la place, une main se posa sur sa tête et il entrouvrit un œil avant de comprendre que la vampire le _caressait_.

-Eh bien… murmura-t-elle en attrapant se son autre main le médaillon du collier à son cou, tu t'appelles Yuu donc…

-Hey ! Intervint Chess les poings serrés en avant devant son visage, moi aussi je veux le caresser Horn !

Les yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction, Yuu bondit en arrière le visage rouge, laissant la main de la blonde suspendu dans le vide.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Mikaela avait plusieurs fois mentionné qu'ici les humains étaient considérés comme des animaux, du bétail. Mais il n'avait pas dit que certains le traiteraient comme tel.

-Que… Que… bredouilla-t-il avant de ce rendre compte que la petite vampire aux cheveux violets n'était plus devant, Horn semblait aussi la chercher des yeux.

Une masse lui atterri sur les épaules et il se sentit tomber avant que ses fesses n'heurtent le sol dans une collision non-désiré.

-Aie… gémit-il avant de comprendre que Chess frottait sa joue contre la sienne le tétanisant complètement.

-C'est tout doux, gloussa-t-elle, puis elle lui attrapa le visage entre ses deux petites mains qui détenaient un peu trop de force au-gout de Yuichiro.

-J'aime bien ses yeux, reprit-elle avec enthousiasme, Mikaela-sama à de la chance de l'avoir, il est si mignon !

Yuu reprit ses esprits en entendant ce que la vampire venait de dire et se débâtit pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-He.. Hey ! Je ne suis pas mignon ! Maintenant lâche-moi !

Ses maigres protestations eurent pour conséquence de faire rire Chess qui s'accrocha encore plus à lui. Comprenant finalement au bout d'un moment qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir avant un certain temps il abandonna, se laissant câliner par la vampire comme un vulgaire animal, serrant les dents.

-Chess, dit Horn sur un ton d'avertissement, arrête de l'embêter, le pauvre à du travail !

En faisant la moue, la vampire s'écarta laissant Yuu se relever, puis elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose d'important à voir son regard.

-Yuu-tan* ! Cria-t-elle en faisant sursauter le pauvre humain qui la fixa avec incrédulité « Yuu-tan » ? Réellement ?

-Ne, ne, ne Yuu-tan ! Répétât-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus alors que lui reculait la tête vers le bas pour ne pas perdre Chess de vue.

-Tu vas laver le linge c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Euh… Oui ?

-Chouette ! Attend là !

-Chess ! s'écria Horn en tendant une main vers son amie, ou du moins croyait Yuu.

Mais la petite noble s'était déjà enfuie, le laissant seul avec la blonde plantureuse qui soupira avant de se tourner vers lui :

-Elle est impossible !

Il ne répondit pas, que pouvait-il dire ? Or il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il la trouvait mignonne dans ses réactions, même si elle était une vampire, quand il voyait quelqu'un à l'air si enfantin (excepté la reine dont il avait un vague souvenir et qu'il trouvait totalement effrayante) il avait juste envie de s'en occuper.

-Mikaela-sama te traite convenablement ?

La question le prit totalement au dépourvu et il fixa Horn avec incrédulité.

-Je… je suppose… marmonna-t-il, pourquoi poser une question pareil ?

-Pour savoir, répondit-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, tu sais, lorsque des vampires prenaient des serviteurs ils étaient souvent maltraités de diverses façons horribles et finissaient par mourir…

-Ah…

Après tout, les vampires étaient des monstres, pensa intérieurement Yuu en y ajoutant un reniflement de dédain mental, bien que ces deux vampires ne semblent pas hostiles… Elles n'en demeuraient pas moins des suceurs de sang, il resterait donc sur ses gardes.

Au même moment, Chess revenait en courant, les mains remplie de choses colorées qu'elle lui jetât au visage et qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

Il eut juste le temps d'étendre un halètement choqué d'Horn avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il tenait : Des sous-vêtements féminin appartenant à la vampire.

-CHESS ! S'époumona la vampire blonde, mais pourquoi diable fais-tu une chose pareille ?!

-Mais-euh ! dit la plus petite en gonflant les joues, les servantes ne les ont pas pris pour les amener à laver ! J'ai plus rien à me mettre moi !

-Si tu ne laissais pas tes habits parterre, les servantes les auraient ramassés ! Tu n'as pas à les donner au serviteur de Mikaela-sama ! Ce n'est pas son travail de s'occuper de tes vêtements.

Yuu soupira et se tourna pour ajouter les sous-vêtements à la pile de linge de Mikaela.

-C'est bon, dit-il interrompant la dispute entre les deux dames vampires, je m'en charge… Je dois les déposer où après ?

Horn cligna les yeux alors que Chess bondissait dans les airs le bras tendu en signe de victoire.

-Tu… n'es pas embarrassé ? Demanda la blonde interloquée.

-Non, je devrais ?

Sa réponse sembla encore plus la surprendre, pourquoi devrait-il être gêné par du tissu ? Il ne comprendrait jamais les gens qui l'était, déjà une fois Kimizuki avait fait un bond de trois mètre lorsqu'il s'était trompé de sac et en avait sortit une culote de Shinoa qui avait bien rit. Shinoa non-plus n'était pas gêné… les autres personnes étaient décidément bizarres.

-Etrange… murmura Horn pour elle-même avant de sourire en décroisant ses bras, Mikaela à fait un bon choix en te prenant à son service… Pour la lingerie de Chess viens la mettre dans notre chambre… Elle au bout du couloir, impossible que tu la manques, tu comprendras en la voyant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Horn tourna les talons sans non lui avoir dit au-revoir et Chess lui emboitât le pas après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux à son grand déplaisir.

-Bye Yuu-tan !

Se retrouvant de nouveau seul il reprit donc son chemin en récupérant au passage le panier en or, en or ! Qui avait idée de faire une chose pareille ? De plus il était atrocement lourd, heureusement qu'il était plus fort qu'un humain moyen.

Il parvint enfin à apercevoir le pont qui menait aux banques de sang ainsi qu'à la laverie, déjà il pouvait voir des jeunes enfants s'attroupant devant des vampires qui scannaient leurs colliers avant de les envoyer traverser du coté de Yuu où ils rentraient dans un bâtiment à l'aspect délabré : Le même où Yuichiro et sa famille venaient se faire prendre leur sang il y à de cela quatre ans.

Détournant le regard, l'adolescent tourna sa tête à gauche pour y voir un second bâtiment : la laverie.

Il s'y précipitât, ignorant le regard médusé des enfants qui avaient finit leur prélèvement et attendaient d'être renvoyés au bidonville, et ceux prédateur des vampires.

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, vide à cette heure, excepté une vampire qui lui jetât un coup d'œil interloqué avant de comprendre qui il était et se détourner comme si de rien n'était.

La laverie était composé uniquement d'une grande salle ou des machine à lavé s'étendaient contre les murs. Au milieu se tenait une unique table ou il déposa le panier à linge avec soulagement.

Il entreprit de se mettre au travail, ce n'était pas différent de la laverie réservé aux soldats de l'armée ou celle des étudiants.

Il laissa tourner la machine et alla s'accouder au-dehors sur la rambarde le séparant du vide. D'ici la vue sur les quartiers humains était bonne, la nostalgie l'envahi soudainement et il réprima les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient à la manière de colibris en cage dans son esprit, il se revoyait entourer de toute sa famille, lui et Akane leur ordonnant de se tenir tranquilles alors que les plus jeunes couraient dans tout les sens en riant… Akane… Elle avait été sa sœur adorée, celle qui le soutenait quoiqu'il arrive, et le reprenait à chaque action inconsidérée, Akane qui avait insisté avec les autres enfants pour partir avec lui dans les souterrains du château pour retrouver Taichi qui s'y était égaré… Akane qui était morte.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il manqua de sauter par-dessus la rambarde lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa manche.

-Tu es humain !

Une fillette d'environs six ans se tenait devant lui le fixant de ses grands yeux bruns interrogateurs.

Yuu s'en retrouva tétanisé, que faisait-elle là ? Normalement les jeunes enfants restaient un peu plus loin, ici les vampires pouvaient venir !

-Mia ! Cria une voix.

Et l'adolescent vit accourir un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années avant que celui ne s'aperçoive de sa présence et freine brusquement. Surement le prenait-il pour un vampire.

-Nii-san, s'écria la petite fille, regarde ! Un humain !

Le garçonnet le fixa avec méfiance avant de déduire qu'il ne pouvait être un vampire et consentir à s'approcher.

-Lâche-le Mia, dit-il en tirant la petite fille en arrière, qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il, je n'ai jamais vu d'humain de cet âge ici !

-Hyakuya Yuichiro, se présentât-il doucement, c'est normal que tu n'ais jamais vu d'humain de cet âge ici… Je viens de l'extérieur.

A cette mention, les yeux des enfants s'arrondirent de façon presque comique alors qu'un halètement s'échappait de la bouche de la petite fille brune à couette :

-Sérieusement ? Moi aussi je voudrais revoir l'extérieur !

-Et pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? S'enquit le petit garçon dont Yuu ignorait le nom.

L'enfant semblait assez intelligeant et prudent réalisa Yuu alors qu'il s'asseyait à même le sol en se grattant la tête.

-Je… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, était-ce judicieux de faire part de cette horreur qu'était le champ de bataille à ces enfants ? Or ces enfants vivaient avec des vampires, ils devraient pouvoir comprendre…

-Je suis en quelque sorte un prisonnier, reprit-il, j'étais un soldat de la brigade Gekki chargé de tuer les vampires…

-On peut les tuer ! Hurla le garçon claquant ses mains contre le sol, sérieusement ?

-Chut, Dai** ! Couina Mia en lui mettant une petite main sur la bouche.

En effet, certains vampires sur le pont avaient tournés leurs regards carmins vers eux, avant de se détourner en jugeant que ce n'était rien d'important nécessitant leur intervention.

-Oui, soupira Yuu, grâce à des armes spéciales… Mais cela n'est pas important… Sachez juste que pour une raison inconnue alors que je me battais, ils m'ont eut et amené ici ou je suis en attendant, le serviteur du vampire qui m'a capturé…

Il mentait, il avait bien une idée de pourquoi il était ici et non pas six pieds sous terre : Probablement à cause de ce gène seraph.

-Le serviteur du vampire qui t'as attrapé, répétât le dénommé Dai, ça doit être dur…

-Pas vraiment, se surpris à répondre Yuu, il me traite étonnement bien… Pour l'instant les vampires que j'ai croisés n'ont pas cherché à m'égorger, ça change du champ de bataille…

Un cri se fit entendre, les vampires-gardes sur le pont donnaient l'ordre aux enfants de revenir aux bidonvilles, Mia et Dai se jetèrent un coup d'œil commun avant de se retourner vers Yuu :

-Je crois qu'on doit y aller, déclara l'ainé en se relevant, je suis content d'avoir pu parler avec toi onii-san… Viens Mia…

-On te reverra ? demanda la petite fille les yeux remplis d'espoir, tu nous raconteras tes aventures dehors ?

-Si tu veux, répondit le jeune homme attendris en posant une main sur la tête de la petite fille, une dernière chose… Soyez prudents.

Et il les laissa pour aller s'occuper de son linge, du moins celui de Mikaela et Chess.

Une fois sa tache accomplie, il remit le tout dans le panier à linge, veillant bien à positionner la lingerie de Chess sur le dessus, il ignorait quel serait la réaction du prince s'il venait à trouver des articles féminins mélangés à ses sous-vêtements.

Grognant en soulevant le panier, l'adolescent aux yeux vert entreprit de refaire le chemin inverse en songeant à la rencontre qu'il venait de faire : Etrangement cela l'avait mit de bonne humeur…

Le couloir où il avait rencontré Chess et Horn s'étendit devant lui, et au lieu de réemprunter les escaliers en colimaçon il poursuivit tout droit comme lui avait indiqué la vampire blonde. Il devait aller rendre les affaires de Chess à même leur chambre…

C'est au moment ou il arriva devant une grande porte en bois, il comprit ce que Horn voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas la manquer. Elle était tout bonnement énorme et conviendrait bien mieux au prince du château plutôt qu'à deux simples nobles !

Pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, il posa son fardeau au sol et toqua trois fois à la porte et attendit bêtement devant dans le couloir sombre.

C'est alors que des pas retentirent derrière celle-ci et qu'elle s'ouvrit révélant non pas Chess ou bien Horn mais le vampire roux qui avait arrêté leur voiture aux portes de Shinjuku.

Yuu reculât aussi vite qu'il le pu, livide. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Partageait-il cette chambre avec les deux femmes vampires ?

-Oh ! Fit celui-ci l'air ravit de le voir comme s'ils furent de bon amis, mes suivantes m'ont averties que tu passerais rendre le linge que tu as lavé pour Chess !

-Je… Oui… Bredouilla Yuu alors que le treizième noble s'écartait pour lui céder le passage.

Il restât devant sans bouger.

-C'est bon, dit Crowley amusé par sa crainte à moitié dissimulé, je sais que j'ai failli vous tuez toi et ton escadron mais là tu es au service de Mikaela- _sama_ , je ne peux par conséquent rien te faire.

Yuu lui jetât un regard méfiant et consentit à rentrer dans l'entre du vampire, trébuchant légèrement sous le poids du panier.

-Il est en or ? Ricana Crowley.

Le porteur du dit panier en or lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ne fait pas cette tête ! C'est juste hilarant tu ne trouves pas ?

La suite était juste immense réalisa le jeune homme avec surprise, elle était remplie de meuble à l'air ancien mais dans les tons rouge/bordeaux comme la chevelure tressé du vampire. Au centre se trouvait une table basse couvertes d'une nappe en dentelle entouré par trois fauteuils en cuir rouge et aux accoudoirs en bois représentant des griffes.

A sa gauche, on pouvait apercevoir une sorte de secrétaire/table de nuit avec un miroir lui renvoyant son reflet, et au fond, un énorme lit à baldaquin trônait.

-Pose les affaires de Chess ici, indiqua Crowley en lui montrant une chaise contre un mur, il s'exécutât déposant tout sur celle-ci et fit volte-face pour aller récupérer son fardeau et enfin revenir à la chambre de Mikaela. Mais Crowley l'arrêtât :

-J'envi notre très chère cinquième noble, soupira-t-il.

Yuu jetât un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir le noble appuyé contre un mur en sirotant un verre de sang, voyant que l'attention de l'humain était focalisée sur lui, le roux sourit.

-Il a de la chance d'avoir un si joli animal à son service.

La colère envahi soudainement Yuu alors qu'il crispait les poings pour se tourner face au noble, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il de telle chose ?

-Je ne suis pas un animal, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue tremblante par la rage, je ne suis pas du bétail !

Le vampire cligna des yeux, clairement surpris par sa réaction.

-Je crois que tu as mal comprit, dit-il, quand je dis « animal » cela ne signifie pas « bétail ».

-Ah ? Et quel est la différence.

-Le bétail ne parle pas, expliqua Crowley en posant son verre en commençant à se déplacer d'une manière féline, il ne parle pas et ne doit pas penser… Un animal est différent pour les vampires…

Il s'approcha de Yuichiro qui refusa de détourner le regard, même s'il devait lever la tête.

-Ils peuvent nous être utile… murmura-t-il, ils nous facilites la vie et en échange nous ne les tuons pas… De plus…

D'un mouvement doux, presque délicat, il se saisi du menton de Yuu et de son poignet et planta son regard dans siens :

-Ils peuvent faire toute sorte de _chose_ , souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

La bouche de l'humain se tordit dans le dégout alors qu'il giflait la main du noble pour se reculer. Il avait parfaitement conscience que si le vampire ne voulait pas réellement le lâcher, jamais il n'aurait pus s'éloigner, Crowley ne faisait que jouer avec lui.

-Bas les pattes suceur de sang, siffla-t-il en faisant volte face aussi dignement que possible, vos fantasmes ne me concerne pas.

Ayant Shinoa pour amie, il avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion, mais ce qui l'étonna fut d'entendre Crowley éclater de rire derrière lui.

-Hey ! S'écria-t-il en s'empourprant, qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-Non c'est… dit le vampire entre deux gloussement, ont aurait dit un des feuilletons à l'eau de rose que regarde Horn sur internet en cachette… Ceux du XVII siècle ou une femme cherche à rester fidele à son mari et dit à l'homme qui veut la prendre pour maitresse qu'elle fera tout pour préserver sa vertu !

Les vampires avaient internet ? Non attendez ! Est-ce que ce vampire venait de le comparer un équivalent de la Présidente de Tourvel dans les Liaisons dangereuses ?

Un grondement naquit dans sa gorge alors qu'il se décidait à quitter la chambre, mais ce fut sans compter sur le roux qui se précipitât à sa suite la rattrapant :

-Désolé, désolé, rit-il l'air penaud, il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça… euh… Ton nom ?

-Yuu !

-Yep Yuu.

Contrarié, l'adolescent franchit la grande porte en bois, chancelant sous le poids du panier, mais ce poids même lui fut enlever et il leva la tête pour voir Crowley le tenir à une main.

-Rend moi ça ! S'exclama-t-il furieusement.

-N te fâche pas petit… Je veux juste t'aider, moi aussi je monte en haut.

-Quand bien même ! Rend le moi !

-C'est bon, tes petits bras d'humains ne te permettrons pas de porter ça plus longtemps.

-Je te signale que je t'ai désarmé à Shinjuku !

Crowley se figea devant les marches menant aux étages supérieurs et Yuu plaqua une main contre sa bouche : Ce n'était peu être pas judicieux de rappeler cela au vampire alors qu'il était désarmé.

Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsque le roux se retourna, ce ne fut pas une expression furieuse qu'il aborda, au contraire il semblait trouver cela drôle à voire son sourire.

-C'est bien vrai, dit-il, mais ce n'était qu'un coup de chance.

Et il entreprit de monter les marches sans l'attendre et Yuu n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboiter le pas en maugréant entre ses dents.

Ils refirent le chemin inverse qu'avait effectué l'humain pour descendre et arrivèrent devant la simple porte blanche abritant la chambre du prince porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement lorsqu'ils furent devant :

-Yuu ? Tu es déjà de retour… Crowley ?

-Yo ! Le salua le vampire en levant une main.

Mikaela plissa les yeux pour ensuite les poser sur Yuu qui s'en retrouva mal-à-l'aise.

-Pourquoi portes-tu cela ? C'est à mon serviteur de s'en charger…

-Ne sois pas cruel, dit le noble en posant le panier, demander à un si petit humain de porter une soixantaine de kilo voir plus n'est pas injuste ? Hein Yuu ?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Sangsue !

Crowley soupira alors que Mika fermait les yeux las du comportement de l'humain, la plupart des choses qui sortaient de sa bouche à l'adresse des vampires étaient des insultes.

-Yuu… commença le blond en grondant dangereusement, qu'ai-je déjà dit à propos de ton vocabulaire ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le ton du vampire avant de se reculer légèrement apeuré.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, l'interrompis Crowley sans aucune gène, c'est dans son caractère… Moi je trouve ça mignon.

En riant, le treizième noble posa une main sur la tête de Yuu qu'il tapotât s'attirant des sons de protestations.

-Bon… J'y vais Ferid m'attend !

-Satané vampire, grogna Yuu une fois que le roux est tourné à l'angle du couloir, je n'ai rien de mignon… Pourquoi vous dites tous ça !

-Je n'ai rien dit, renifla Mikaela en roulant des yeux, aller entre et range tout ça.

Grognant, Yuichiro souleva de nouveau le panier à linge (finalement il était reconnaissant à Crowley pour l'avoir aidé, mais cela il ne l'avouerait jamais) et le déposa à sa place avant de s'emparer des vêtements et aller se placer sur son futon pour les plier tendit que le dit prince des vampires lisait un énième rapport.

Alors qu'il accomplissait cette tache, il réfléchissait à ou pourrait se trouver Ashuramaru… Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il soupira bruyamment en posant une chemise proprement plié (Kimizuki serait fier) sur la pile qu'il avait crée. En attendant de trouver son arme et un moyen de s'échapper le voila destiné à jouer à la femme au foyer… Il comprenait maintenait pourquoi Mitsuba et Shinoa s'hérissaient à chaque commentaire sexiste que Yoichi disait parfois inconsciemment*** … C'était décidé, s'il survivait à cet enfer et sortait d'ici il les soutiendrait dans leurs démarches féministes !

Il serra le poing contre lui regardant droit devant lui déterminé, se remettant au travail avec une ardeur renouvelé sans se rendre compte que Mika semblait interloqué par son étrange comportement.

Décidément les humains étaient vraiment de drôles de créatures se dit le vampire blond alors que son serviteur se remettait au travail avec plus d'entrain. Honnêtement, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait à personne, l'humain qu'il avait à l'origine non voulut garder apportait du piment à son existence morne et répétitive, par contre la créature n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et était terriblement maladroite, une fois Mika avait failli lui tordre le cou lorsqu'il avait, sans le vouloir, mit feu à sa cape en préparant son repas du soir, de plus il ne voulait même pas mentionner lorsque Yuu avait trébuché sur ses propres pieds pour aller briser la jarre de sang sur la commode du noble…

Bien que l'humain soit ainsi, Mikaela ne le jugeait pas comme une nuisance réelle, juste comme un animal dont ont lui aurait confié la garde et qu'il devait surveiller en espérant qu'il n'aille pas mordre, ou du moins dans son cas, griffer les voisins.

Il secoua la tête, il ferait mieux d'y aller, Kululu lui avait ordonné de le rejoindre à sept heure précise pour lui parler, peut-être voulait-elle lui annoncer le sort de l'humain ?

Le vampire repoussa sa chaise alors que Yuu levait la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux vert brillant d'un éclat interrogateur.

-Continue, déclara-t-il en lui arrachant des mains sa cape que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à plier, je dois aller faire quelque chose… Pas de bêtise en mon absence c'est clair ?

Pour toute réponse, l'humain lui tira la langue croyant qu'il ne le voyait pas alors qu'il refermait la porte. Des fois il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas tenter de se faire plus respecter par la créature. Il savait qu'à sa place d'autre vampire auraient arraché la langue de Yuu, mais lui ne pouvait se résoudre à blesser un humain ou créature vivante qui ne lui portait pas atteinte, c'était bien là un trais de caractère méprisé au sain de la communauté vampire qui lui avait attiré maintes moqueries. Moqueries qui s'étaient interrompus lorsque poussé à bout il avait planté d'un mouvement vif sa lame dans le torse de la personne lui portant affront.

En attendant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre punir Yuu, il l'avait bien menacé en mettant ses dents proches de sa gorge mais il n'avait pus se décider à y planter les crocs… Il se devait d'être plus ferme.

Au détour du couloir, la porte de la salle du trône apparu avant qu'il ne la pousse sans même toquer.

Kululu se tenait comme à son habitude affalé sur son trône mais ce qui attira le regard de Mika fut Ferid qui se trouvait devant la reine, plongé dans une conversation importante avec elle.

Il s'avança sur le tapis rouge de moquette dans leur direction, ses bottes claquant contre le sol et interrompant les deux vampires qui se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ah ! Mika-kun ? Chantonna Ferid, nous parlions de toi !

Le « prince » l'ignora royalement passant à ses cotés avant de s'agenouiller devant la reine qui se redressa, un mince sourire venant éclairer ses trais :

-Mikaela, dit-elle, te voila donc, Ferid commençait à m'ennuyer…

-Quel cruauté ma Dame, gémit le noble en faisant une courbette, je vous laisse donc en famille, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire.

Et sans perdre un instant, il fit volte face, sa longue chevelure argenté et sa cape suivant son mouvement dans un arc de cercle gracieux. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec. Kululu et Mikaela attendirent quelques seconde pour s'assurer que l'irascible septième noble était partit avant de pouvoir enfin commencer l'entretien.

-Alors ? Interrogea le cinquième noble, pourquoi suis-je convié ici ? Est-ce pour l'humain ?

-C'est cela, répondit la reine ses yeux brillants comme des rubis, je voudrais le tester…

-Le tester ?

Kululu hocha la tête avant de se lever de son trône et s'avancer vers son fils s'agenouillant à ses cotés, posant une main sur sa joue.

Sachant qu'il n'était pas autorisé à lever la tête, Mika se laissa faire alors que sa « mère » se penchait vers son oreille marquant un temps d'arrêt pour inspecter les alentours :

-Mikaela, chuchotât-elle son souffle lui chatouillant les oreilles, tu as vus le potentiel de cette créature à Shinjuku… Je voudrais essayer de reproduire ce phénomène mais surveillé dans une salle spéciale des souterrains… Il pourrait nous être fort utile pour parvenir à nos fins…

Sa respiration se bloqua alors que Kululu se retirait dans un froissement de tissus, avait-il bien entendus ? La reine voulait réveiller de nouveau cette chose ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'enregistrement, lorsque Yuu s'était changé en ce que les humains appelaient « Séraphin », une créature brisé tenant plus du démon que de l'ange à voir l'antre sombre d'où un liquide noir suintait qu'était devenu son œil droit, sans parler du squelette noir semblable à des branches brisé qui germait de son dos rependant le même liquide semblable à de l'essence.

La petite chose qui se trouvait dans sa chambre en ce moment ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à cette créature qui s'était jeté sur le premier humain qu'elle avait vue, clamant qu'elle tuerait tous les « pécheurs ». Kululu souhaitait vraiment réanimé cette chose ?

-C'est de la folie ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant avant de se rendre compte de son erreur et de baisser prestement la tête, ses pupilles tremblantes sous la stupeur qui le paralysait.

-Je ne pense pas, dit Kululu en levant une main et retournant s'assoir sur son trône doré, il ne nous portera aucune atteinte… Le séraphin s'en prend uniquement aux humains, les vampires ne risquent rien, mais nous prendront évidemment des précautions.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il sa main se serrant en un poing au sol, ce serra fait selon vos ordres… Quand cela commencera-t-il ?

-Dans une semaine, répondit la vampire aux cheveux roses en fermant les yeux, les préparatifs sont assez long… En attendant profite-en pour apprendre le respect et la soumission au chaton dans ta chambre, tu es trop flexible avec lui Mika…

Elle s'interrompit avant de se détourner et s'emparer d'une coupe de sang se trouvant à ses cotés, Mika comprit que c'était le moment de prendre congé : Il s'inclina une fois avant de tourner les talons, l'esprit embrumé par la décision dont la reine venait lui faire part.

….

Poussant doucement la porte de sa chambre, le cinquième noble priait pour que l'humain n'ai pas fait de bêtise pendant son absence. Il était environs huit heure du soir, la créature devait probablement diner.

Or, à son grand étonnement il trouva celle-ci affalé sur son futon, recroquevillé sur elle-même dormant à poing fermé entouré de chemise et pantalon fraichement repasser.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche remerciant les cieux pour sa chambre intacte avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers Yuu et de s'accroupir à sa hauteur, un genou à terre.

Dans son sommeil, les trais de l'humain étaient complètement détendus lui conférant un air doux et inoffensif renforcé par ses mèches de cheveux noirs lui tombant de son visage et sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappaient de petit ronflements semblables à des ronronnements.

Mikaela posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Yuu, puis secoua celui-ci sans management provoquant un glapissement de l'humain qui se réveilla en sursaut avant de se redresser en position assise sur le lit, l'air vaguement perdu.

Ses yeux vert et embrumés rencontrèrent alors ceux du vampire rouge sang et il comprit ce qui l'avait réveillé à voir son air outré, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffé sur sa tête.

-Ah c'est toi, grogna-t-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étirant langoureusement.

Puis, à la grande surprise et du vampire il s'affala de nouveau lourdement sur son futon enveloppant les couvertures autours de lui de manière à former un cocon protecteur.

Cet humain était-il stupide ou inconscient ? Se demanda Mikaela en clignant des yeux, normalement un simple regard de sa part suffisait à les faire trembler, mais celui-ci n'éprouvait aucune crainte, même en le sachant si près.

-Yuu ! Gronda le vampire en attrapant les couvertures et les tirant brusquement, va ranger les chemises ! Tu dois finir ton travail avant de t'occuper de tes besoins ! D'ailleurs va me chercher un pichet de sang dans le frigo, j'ai soif !

Grommelant, Yuu se redressa, envoyant au passage un regard exaspéré à son « maitre » avant de s'emparer des vêtements au sol et d'aller les ranger dans le placard.

-Le sang, insistât Mika assis à sur son lit en voyant le petit humain s'immobiliser pour le provoquer, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je boive de toi ?

La menace sembla faire mouche, le corps de l'humain se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant probablement s'il plaisantait ou non, puis il obéis sagement en lui présentant un nouveau pichet qu'il posa sur la commode avant d'aller se réinstaller sur le futon et ne plus le quitter des yeux.

Le noble avait parfaitement comprit que la menace de boire le sang à même la source était une des rares choses à forcer Yuu à se taire et à écouter sans protestations.

Un bruit de l'autre coté de la salle lui signala que l'humain avait finit de le surveiller et s'était écrasé sur son lit de nouveau, se recroquevillant en boule dessus. Mikaela soupira : Sur quelle étrange créature était-il encore tombé ?

Il se changea en vitesse avant de lui aussi imité Yuu, se posant mille et une questions à propos des objectifs de Kululu et de la réunion qui venait d'avoir eut lieu.

….

*J'utilise le suffixe « Tan », déformation de « chan » car celui-ci est réservé à Mika.

** Dai existe vraiment dans owari.

*** Oui, il en à fait un dans la série… J'étais surprise… Enfin de mon point de vue je me suis sentie outré.

Donc voilà, bref, j'espère que vous mettrez des review car celle-ci pousse les auteurs à écrire plus rapidement et efficace, de plus ce fandom ne se remplit pas vraiment en français, c'est pour cela qu'il faut encourager les auteurs à écrire plus ^^ Ah… Et si vous voulez voir des choses en particulier dans la fic je suis prenante si l'idée est satisfaisante.

Merci de votre compréhension. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Owanosegirl : Dans la saison 2 : Les gars vont manger chez Shinoa et Mitsuba et Kimizuki se demande si le repas sera bon. Yoichi lui répond : « ce sont des filles, ne t'inquiète pas », honnêtement je trouve ça un peu gonflé, dans le genre « ne t'inquiète pas après tout elles sont faites pour ça » comme si la cuisine était instinctive chez les filles, bref ravi de constater que Yoichi à découverts que NON les filles n'étaient pas toutes bonnes en cuisine XD

Mini Shiro Neko : Merci, on le vois brièvement dans ce chapitre mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans le script de la fic (celui que j'ai rédigé pour l'instant) il aura une place importante.

Arya39 : Il en fait un (reporte toi à la première review à laquelle je réponds pour voir ou), en tout cas merci pour ta chouette review (comme d'hab quoi XD) et j'attends avec impatience le dessin ^^ (Tu prévois de mettre à jour unes de tes fanfic ?)

Kitsuki : (Reporte-toi à la première review à laquelle je réponds pour voir le commentaire de Yoichi) Sinon merci ! Et pour Crowley et Ferid… Je pense que tu devines parfaitement ce qu'ils vont faire XD

MisakiDragnir : Arigato !

….

Chapitre 3

Shinoa marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs du bâtiment Hiragii. Pour une fois, son éternelle sourire moqueur s'était transformé en une mine préoccupée : Hiragii Kureto, son frère ainé l'avait convié dans son bureau pour s'entretenir avec elle, et jamais la jeune fille n'avait mit les pieds là-bas, ni jamais avait eut une conversation tête à tête avec son frère.

Un inconnu, voilà ce que le lieutenant-général de l'armée était à ses yeux, un inconnu qu'elle avait croisé mainte et mainte fois sans qu'un seul regard ne lui soit adressé.

Et voilà qu'un soldat lui remettait une missive lui indiquant de se rendre, seule, au bureau de Kureto pour s'y entretenir avec le maitre des lieus. Mais elle n'était pas dupe : Elle avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas pour avoir une discussion entre frère et sœur que le lieutenant-général l'avait appelé, mais bel et bien pour lui rappeler son échec cuisant.

Dans la famille Hiragii, un échec était considéré comme un déshonneur qui leur valait bien des reproches et leur laissait un gout amère dans la bouche, du moins pour les plus chanceux, elle, la rejetée de la famille ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Hyakuya Yuichiro, un membre de son escadron qu'elle était censé diriger et défendre avait dû se jeter devant elle pour lui épargner la mort avant de se faire capturer par leurs ennemis. Cet instant d'inattention qui avait provoqué cela, elle s'en voulait tellement ! Elle souffrait à chaque fois que Narumi Makoto, le remplaçant de Yuu, posait sur elle un regard compatissant mêlé à la pitié.

Shinoa voulait juste récupérer la personne qu'elle aimait, que tous aimaient, en le laissant prendre ce coup d'épée à sa place elle avait provoqué un grand changement dans leur groupe ainsi que dans celui d'Ichinose Guren : Shinya lui avait confié que le lieutenant-colonel ne dormait quasiment plus et essayait de convaincre les hauts gradés de le laisser aller seul aux abords de Sanguinem.

La porte du bureau apparut au-détour du couloir alors qu'en frissonnant elle montrait au garde posté à l'entré son insigne prouvant son appartenance à la famille.

Avec un signe de tête solennel, comme si la jeune femme s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'entre du diable, le soldat lui céda le passage.

Shinoa déglutit avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans une salle richement décoré avec une énorme baie vitré donnant une vue incroyable sur les restes de Tokyo, derrière un grand bureau où Kureto se trouvait assis, les mains croisés sous son menton.

La jeune fille remarqua aussi que Sangu Aoi, la sœur de Mitsuba, se trouvait, comme à son habitude, à ses cotés.

-Avance, ordonna Kureto.

Elle obéit avant de s'incliner attendant qu'il parle. Elle n'était pas comme Yuu qui n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte, se serait tenu bien droit attendant le verdict du lieutenant-général les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, elle n'était qu'une lâche comparé à Yuu, voilà ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment.

-Relève la tête, fit la voix de son frère, tu sais pourquoi tu es là n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle la gorge noué, à cause de mon imprudence Hyakuya Yuichiro s'est fait avoir par les vampires et capturé.

-Tu es conscientes que ceux-ci pourrait lui arracher des informations par la force ?

-Bien sûr… Mais si je ne m'abuse… Yuu-san est bien trop têtu pour lâcher quoique-ce soit… Même sous la torture…

A sa grande surprise, Kureto sourit et se pencha en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise :

-Je le sais, déclara-t-il, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Souffla Shinoa un mauvais pressentiment s'éveillant en elle.

-Comme tu le sais, reprit Kureto, Hyakuya Yuichiro à été une expérience de la secte Hyakuya et a été capturé par les vampires, un désavantage pour nous… Perdre un aussi bon soldat suite à une erreur d'une stupide gamine.

La chef d'escadron aux cheveux violets se recroquevilla sur elle-même et Aoi lui jetât un regard dédaigneux.

-Mais cela n'est plus de notre ressort… soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, je souhaiterais que tu informes Guren que je l'envoi avec une centaine de soldat à Kanazawa… Il n'y a qu'une centaine de vampire que vous éliminerez en guise de réponse pour Nagoya… C'est comprit ?

-Oui, répondit Shinoa la voix tremblante, mais pourquoi ne pas dire ça à Ichinose en face ?

-Impossible de le joindre, répliqua Kureto avec agacement, depuis que Hyakuya Yuichiro à été capturé il ne se présente plus nulle part… Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un soldat. Tu peux prendre congé…

Shinoa s'inclina une deuxième fois, soulagée que son frère ne lui ait pas donné de punition et s'en fut à toute vitesse en direction du bar ou Guren et Shinya seraient (ce dernier l'accompagnant plus qu'autre chose).

….

-Tu vas où ?

Mikaela se figea, ses mais sur l'accroche de sa cape, du coin de l'œil, il vit Yuu sortir de la salle de bain, ses cheveux encore mouillés. L'humain le fixait avec des yeux remplis de curiosité.

-Une mission, répondit le vampire après un moment, pendant ce temps tu t'occuperas des demandes de Chess, Horn et Crowley, j'ai crus comprendre qu'ils t'appréciaient et ne te cogneraient pas lorsque tu répondras de manière malvenue.

-Une mission ! S'écria bruyamment Yuu en le faisant grimacer, où ça ?

-Kanazawa.

Le cinquième noble serait le seul vampire de haut rang à être là-bas, Ferid n'avait pas voulut y aller donc Kululu l'envoyait lui à son grand déplaisir et voilà qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller son humain.

Il enfila ses gants et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer avant de marquer un arrêt :

-Ne fait pas de bêtise… Tu dormiras ici la nuit mais la journée tu serras avec Crowley et ses suivantes… Je rentrerais dans quelques jours.

La porte se referma, laissant Yuu seul dans la chambre, le teint livide : Et si à Kanazawa Shinoa et les autres étaient présent ? Et si Mika les rencontrait et leur faisait du mal ou pire : Les tuait ?

Il secoua la tête se tapant de ses paumes ses joues à plusieurs reprises, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ! Au contraire ! Il devait en profiter pour essayer de chercher Ashuramaru avant de rejoindre la chambre de Crowley.

C'est donc avec optimisme qu'il jailli précipitamment de la salle et se mit en quête de son épée.

Bien évidement, il ne trouva rien, aucuns signes de la lame. Les vampires devaient l'avoir cachés dans un recoin secret du château… Et maintenant il devait descendre en bas pour s'occuper de Crowley… Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le revoir, encore Chess et Horn à la rigueur mais lui… Avoir un vampire capable d'arrêter un véhicule à main nue à coté n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Parvenu devant la porte des vampires il toqua timidement avant qu'une voix ne l'autorise à rentrer, il poussa la porte et s'arrêtât brusquement face au spectacle qui se présentât à ses yeux, à savoir Chess derrière Crowley lui attachant des tas de barrettes et diverses choses dans ses cheveux alors que le noble lui-même fixait Horn d'un regard suppliant qui l'ignorait en buvant du sang dans une tasse de café.

-Ah ! Yuu ! dit le vampire roux en le voyant, aide-moi !

Yuu ne fit strictement rien pour l'aider, à la place son visage se tordit en un sourire avant qu'il n'éclate de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le terrible treizième noble lui semblait bien moins effrayant avec deux couettes sur le sommet de son crâne.

Il dû se tenir à la porte tellement il riait, mais ce rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Chess releva la tête de son travail fastidieux pour le voir :

-Yuu-tan ! s'écria-t-elle en accourant vers lui, à ton tour !

A son tour ? La petite noble ne pensait tout de même pas à…

Le court de ses pensés fut interrompus par Chess qui le poussa au sol même avant de s'agenouiller derrière lui et de lui attraper une bonne poigné de cheveux.

-Eh ! Attend !

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, déclara sagement Crowley en levant une coupe de sang dans sa direction, son sourire moqueur à peine masqué, j'aime cette expression humaine !

-Impossible de prendre le thé tranquille, soupira Horn en levant enfin la tête, bien le bonjour Yuu… Mikaela-sama nous a informé que tu serais à notre service pendant quelques jours, mais il semble que Chess ait prit cela à la légère…

Au même moment la petite vampire lui passa un peigne entre ses mèches rebelles lui arrachant quasiment les cheveux avec.

-Aie ! Aie ! Gémit-il les larmes aux yeux et les doigts de ses mains crispés à la hauteur de son visage, arrêtez la !

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, répétât Crowley en ricanant sous sa cape.

-Mon thé va refroidir…

-Les vampires ne boivent pas de thé ! Aie !

Malheureusement pour le pauvre humain, aucuns des deux vampires ne leva un doigt pour l'aider et Yuu était bien trop faible pour lutter contre une noble de 17ème rang. Il dû donc se laisser faire, priant pour que la vampire ne le scalpe pas.

A la fin, il se retrouvât avec deux rubans roses attachés de chaque cotés de sa tête abordant une mine désespéré alors que Crowley se tenait le ventre à force de rire.

-Mo… Mon dieu ! Gloussait-il, c'est juste hilarant !

-C'est mignon hein Horn ! Couina Chess en attrapant les mèches qu'elle avait attachés.

Yuu voulait mourir, que diraient ses amis s'ils le voyaient comme ça ?

-Je dois l'admettre, rit doucement Horn une main devant sa bouche, ceci est fort adorable.

-Il me reste encore quelque chose à faire !

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il déglutissait en reculant lentement contre le mur à l'aide de ses mains alors que Chess avançait vers lui à quatre pattes.

Or son dos heurtât le mur et derrière la vampire aux cheveux violet il vit clairement le treizième noble roux lui adresser un regard moqueur. Cela le faisait rire ? Yuu ne voulait pas rire et craignait déjà ce que Chess allait encore vouloir lui accrocher, et il ne fut pas deçut : La noble plongea une main sous son corset avant d'en sortir eu petit objet rond qui émit un son claironnant.

Bouche-bée, Yuu fixa la chose, était-ce une blague ? Voulait-elle réellement lui accrocher ça ?

-C'est joli n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, quand j'ai vus ce collier à ton cou je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il y manquait quelque chose !

-Je ne suis pas un animal ! Protestât-il outré, je ne portais jamais ça !

-Si tu l'es, fit la voix de Crowley en arrière plan alors qu'Horn s'emparait d'un livre sur la table basse.

-Aller Yuu-tan, geignit Chess en agitant sous son nez la petite clochette argenté qui émit un petit son de carillon, c'est si mignon !

-Jamais ! Répliqua-t-il de façon virulente, ni dans cents ans !

Dix minutes plus tard, il descendait aux banques de sangs pour récupérer un nouveau stock de sang pour les trois nobles, le son d'une clochette accompagnant chacun de ses pas alors qu'il marmonnait furieusement entre ses dents.

Au moment ou il avait clairement fait savoir à _Miss Bell_ qu'il ne porterait jamais le petit accessoire à son cou, celle-ci lui avait fait ce regard, celui qu'avait les chiots lorsqu'ils voulaient quelque chose, et Yuu en était resté sans voix.

Ce silence avait d'ailleurs été interprété comme son accord et la vampire le lui avait attaché à coté du médaillon. Il avait eut beau tirer, celle-ci ne s'était pas détaché à son grand regret, de plus elle clinquait à chacun de ses pas avertissant les vampires de sa présence…

Yuu se disait que s'échapper avec la clochette bruyante allait être compliqué…

…..

Les jours suivant se passèrent de façon monotone : La journée, Yuu restait avec Crowley, Horn et Chess et s'occupait de leurs affaires alors que les vampires ne faisaient quasiment rien de leur journée, sauf pour Chess qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger partout, une fois elle avait décidé de s'entrainer au maniement de son arme (un fouet !) dans la chambre même. A ce moment là, Crowley, Horn et Yuu s'étaient jetés droit sur le sol s'empilant bêtement les uns sur les autres pour empêcher la pointe de l'arme de leur arracher la tête.

Sinon, à part ces petits désagréments, les vampires le traitaient convenablement et n'avaient jamais fait un geste sur lui, il arrivait même à avoir des conversations civilisés avec eux parfois, la plupart du temps avec Horn avec qui il partageait les ouvrages qu'ils avaient lut, contrairement à ce que ses amis croyaient, Yuu aimait lire, il ne faisait que ça lorsqu'il vivait encore dans les bidonville de Sanguinem.

Le quatrième jour s'achevait alors qu'il lavait la vaisselle dans la chambre de Mikaela et allait se poster sur son futon en soupirant. Le jeune homme aurait bien squatté le lit du vampire mais il y avait trouvé un mot dessus lui disant que s'il posait un orteil dedans, le cinquième noble le saurait et il le payerait cher.

Ne voulant pas encourir le courroux du prince, il s'était décidé à rester sur le futon à coté du placard.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi obéissant ? Yuu s'en était aperçut avec horreur deux jours avant : lorsqu'un vampire lui demandait quelque chose il s'exécutait sans même réfléchir ou protester.

Cela lui faisait peur, lui qui était connu pour être têtu et ne rien écouter… Voilà qu'il devenait le « toutou » des sangsues. Il se recroquevilla dans sa couverture, pestant contre le froid du château avant que ses yeux ne prennent une teinte triste : Il s'inquiétait pour Guren et les autres, il se sentait si seul ici…

Même en ce moment, la vaste chambre lui semblait bien vide sans Mikaela, le blond lui manquait presque ! Il s'était habitué à la présence du cinquième noble et ne plus le voir le perturbait presque, il souhaiterait qu'il rentre...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement alors qu'il se redressait attrapant sa tête entre ses mains : A quoi pensait-il ?

Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de s'échapper ! C'était la seule chose à laquelle il devait songer, et rien d'autre.

…..

L'écho du son de ses bottes se répercuta contre le sol métallique du bâtiment désaffecté qu'il arpentait, voila plusieurs jours que Mikaela Tepes était à Kanazawa sans que l'ombre d'un humain n'ait été aperçut… Les informations étaient-elle fausses ?

Il soupira en s'arrêtant devant une fenêtre pour fixer un instant le ciel bleu avant de reprendre sa route. Le blond aurait préférer rester à Sanguinem avec Yuu à son service à la place de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

Mika avait remarqué avec satisfaction que l'humain obéissait légèrement plus rapidement qu'avant et était devenu efficace dans les taches qu'il lui confiait. Ici, il était obligé de donner ses affaires à des vampires soldats à l'air mal-assurés qui lui avaient déjà ruiné deux paires de gants en à peine trois jours.

Des bruit de cavalcades se firent soudains entendre et il se retourna pour voir une dizaine de soldats humains lambda se mettre en garde face à lui.

-Meurt vampire ! Brailla celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe avant de s'élancer.

Etait-il stupide ? Pourquoi même se le demander ? Ce n'était qu'un humain après tout…

D'un mouvement vif, presque nonchalant il effectua un coup d'estoc avec une épée ne servant pas à cela, et la tête du soldat fut séparée de son corps sous les hurlements de terreur de ses compatriotes.

-Qui est le suivant ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant le sang de sa lame d'un mouvement vif sur sa gauche avant se mettre en garde, sa lame devant ses yeux carmins, sachez que je n'aurais aucune pitié humains.

Les soldats hésitèrent, se demandant probablement s'ils devaient réellement risquer leur vie pour pouvoir le tuer. Mais ils n'eurent jamais de réponse, Mika s'élançait déjà vers eux à une vitesse étourdissante son regard changé en flèches glacés.

…

Mika marcha dans une flaque de sang, contemplant les ondulations du liquide brouillant son reflet. Le vampire soupira en observant le carnage qu'il avait contribué à crée : Les murs et le sol couvert de liquide vermeille et quelques membres éparpillés un peu partout dans le couloir.

Les humains étaient faibles, songea-t-il avec une grimace de dégout, tellement faibles qu'un simple coup de sa part réduisait leur os en miettes. Sans leurs armes démoniaques et expériences ils n'arriveraient même pas ne serait-ce à les effleurer…

En parlant d'expériences… Yuichiro en était une à coup sûr… Un pauvre enfant que les humains avaient envoyée au champ de bataille pour voir comment la chose en lui réagirait. Mikaela n'était pas stupide : En fouillant dans les dossiers secrets de Sanguinem il avait trouvé bien des choses intéressantes sur le « séraphin de la fin » comme ses créatures étaient appelés… Mais pourquoi les humains s'acharnaient-il à vouloir crée une chose qui échappait à leur control ?

Un éclat de voix l'avertit qu'il n'était plus seul dans ces couloirs et il attendit patiemment que les nouveaux arrivants ne se présentent.

Il fut surprit.

A la place d'un nouvel escadron d'humains lambda voila que le major-général et le lieutenant-colonel apparaissaient au coin du couloir, un groupe d'enfants à leur suite. Mika reconnut parmi eux la jeune fille aux cheveux violets que Yuu avait sauvé.

Ils se figèrent, se fixèrent sans échanger un mot pendant plusieurs secondes puis le visage du lieutenant-colonel se tordit dans une grimace haineuse :

-Toi… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, tu es celui qui a prit Yuu… Ou est-il !

-Guren ! Calme-toi ! Lui intima le major-général en posant une main sur son bras.

Le vampire ne répondit pas, ce qui sembla encore mettre encore plus hors de lui Guren qui gronda furieusement.

Mikaela vit la jeune femme à la faux s'avancer dans sa direction, remarquant au passage qu'un nouvel humain avait prit la place de Yuu : Un grand jeune homme costaud aux cheveux brun et tenant un trident entre ses doigts crispés.

-Ou est Yuu-san ? Demanda l'humaine la voix tremblante, il est en vie ? Pourquoi vous nous l'avez prit ? Rendez-le nous !

-Vous le rendre ? Répétât le blond à la surprise général, tu es la seule responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé…

La manieuse de faux eu l'air de s'être prit une gifle alors qu'elle reculait tétanisé.

-Vous êtes pathétique, enchaina Mikaela en reniflant dédaigneusement, vous ne le voyez que comme un objet… Un joli petit objet dont vous vous servez pour atteindre vos sombres desseins et pratiquer des expériences interdites… En quoi êtes-vous meilleurs que nous vampires ?

Son monologue laissa les humains cois.

-Que racontes-tu ? demanda le garçon aux tridents les sourcils froncés.

-Tais-toi, siffla soudains Guren des filaments noirs pulsant sur le pommeau de son épée, tel des représentations de sa haine, on ne t'a pas sonné vampire ! Jamais Yuu ne souffrira plus d'expérimentations… Je me le suis juré… Alors maintenant… Dit-nous s'il est en vie avant que je ne te tranche en deux !

-Il l'est, répondit Mika indifférent à la puissance sombre émanant de l'arme et qui mettait mal-à-l'aise ses propres alliés, il est insupportable mais en vie… Mais ne comptez pas le revoir un jour.

Le regard du major Shinya se durci alors qu'il levait à hauteur de visage sa baïonnette et que les enfants retenaient Ichinose Guren :

-Préparez-vous au combat, dit-il se chargeant de donner les commande à la place de Guren, au moindre signe de désavantage nous fuyons c'est clair ?

Les humains hochèrent la tête, leurs armes pointées droit sur le blond.

-Extorquons-lui des informations par la force, clama alors le lieutenant-général en s'élançant en avant suivit de ses compagnons d'armes.

Les voyants foncés sur lui de cette manière dans un couloir étroit, Mika ne pu se dire que les humains étaient réellement des idiots.

…

Yuichiro bailla en s'étirant : Il venait juste de laisser le linge dans la laverie et attendait sur le pond que la machine ait finie de tourner.

Ce jour là, il portait des vêtements qu'Horn avait eut la gentillesse de lui donner, la vampire avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à se mettre et devait alors laver ses uniques habits dans la salle de bain et attendre qu'ils sèches au lieu de les mettre dans la machine à lavé comme ceux de Mikaela.

Les vétements que la noble lui avait donnés se composaient d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise noire trop grande qui lui servait aussi de pyjama depuis deux jours.

Comme à d'habitude, personne ne venait le déranger, après tout il était le serviteur du cinquième noble, deuxième personne la plus forte dans le château et aussi techniquement « prince ».

Les lumières des lampadaires du bidonville brillaient en-contrebas du pont créant une vue sublime sur la caverne entière, il grogna en s'affaissant contre la rambarde avant qu'un cri ne lui fasse lever la tête : Un cri de fillette.

Alarmé, il se redressa tentant de localiser la provenance du son, puis un nouveau cri retentit, plus fort que le précédant et Yuu comprit qu'il provenait d'une allé sombre proche de la banque de sang.

N'écoutant que son courage, et ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre un vampire, il fonça droit dans le cul de sac pour apercevoir deux suceurs de sang : Un de dos aux cheveux noirs en retrait et un second aux cheveux violets et visage fin se penchant vers deux enfants, une fillette derrière un garçonnet brun.

L'adolescent les reconnus aussitôt : Mia et Dai et avec un grondement sourd alla se poster devant eux provoquant des exclamations surprises des deux enfants et un air intrigué des deux vampires.

-Tiens, dit celui aux cheveux violets, ne serait-ce pas le serviteur de Mikaela ?

-Onii-san… Bredouilla Dai derrière Yuichiro qui se retourna pour lui sourire brièvement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur les vampires, ils ne vous feront aucun mal.

Sa phrase sembla amuser celui aux cheveux violet alors que le deuxième vampire roulait des yeux.

-Et que comptes-tu faire humain ? Pouffa-t-il.

-Lacus, grogna le second d'un ton ennuyé, laisse… Tu ne peux pas poser une main sur le serviteur de Mikaela-san…

-Tu es si rabat-joie Réné, soupira le dénommé Lacus en levant les bras au ciel de façon dramatique, puis même… Si on ne peut pas toucher le chaton du prince nous pouvons très bien boire de ceux-là !

Il désigna Dai et Mia qui se recroquevillèrent derrière Yuu, allant même jusqu'à saisir un pend de sa chemise.

-Vous ne les toucherez pas, articulât lentement l'adolescent, son cœur grognant bruyamment contre sa cage thoracique.

Il jetât un coup d'œil rapide en direction de l'entrer du cul de sac, il était pour l'instant piégé contre le mur, et cherchait à savoir si s'enfuir était une bonne initiative.

-Lacus ! Insistât Réné en voyant que son ami se penchait vers Yuu qui ne détournait pas les yeux.

-Mais il est amusant ! Protestât le vampire, regarde ! Même en sachant qu'il ne peut rien faire il me défie du regard !

C'est alors que des pas se firent entendre au bout de l'aller et qu'une forme sombre se découpe dans la lumière.

-Ahlala… Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? Dit une voix que Yuu aurait reconnue entre mille.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que Réné et Lacus s'écartaient respectueusement pour laisser passer un vampire à la chevelure argenté.

-Lord Bathory, le salua poliment le vampire aux yeux cernés.

Quant-à Yuichiro, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement et il attrapa les enfants avant de se mettre à genoux au sol les piégeant contre son ventre, une main à terre l'autre autour de ses protéger.

Les deux vampires fixèrent quelque instant le noble qui venait de s'apercevoir de la présence du jeune homme avant de s'incliner brièvement et de tourner les talons.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? Minauda le vampire en dirigeant ses yeux dans la direction de Yuu et des enfants, Yuu-chan et des petit agneaux qu'il à prit sous son aile… Que c'est mignon !

Ne bougeant pas un muscle et son cœur battant à la chamade, l'adolescent ne répondit pas, les souvenirs de la mort de sa famille se rejouant dans son esprit, ce noble… Il ne pouvait pas le défier, pas comme ça, sans arme, rien pour ce défendre et surement pas avec deux enfants à protéger qu'il sentait trembler contre lui.

Ferid risquait de les tuer, c'était ainsi qu'agissait le vampire, il était sans pitié et s'attaquait au plus jeunes sans distinctions.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Murmura le noble en s'abaissant à sa hauteur, son souffle à l'odeur de sang sur ses cheveux, cela ne te ressemble pas…

-Va t'en, réussi à chuchoter Yuu en serrant encore plus les enfants contre lui, tu ne les toucheras pas !

-Oh ? Rit Ferid en reculant légèrement sans pour autant s'éloigner, tu as peur que je touche à tes chatons ? L'instinct maternel est une belle chose.

Piqué au vif, Yuu releva la tête :

-Va te faire foutre !

Il se tut, comprenant son erreur et baissant de nouveau prestement la tête, se plaquant un peu plus au sol et y bloquant Dai et Mia qui émirent un son étouffé. La sueur coulait sur son visage alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Yuu sentait sur lui le regard carmin du vampire, ainsi que son souffle qui s'approchait de plus en plus de son oreille :

-Tu sais… Chuchotât le noble, si tu me laissais les enfants je ne te ferais rien…

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'arrondirent, le vampire le prenait-il pour un lâche ? Jamais il ne le laisserait toucher à un des deux enfants !

-Jamais ! Cracha-t-il avec toute la hargne qu'il pouvait rassembler, tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps !

-Très bien, répondit Ferid clairement amusé.

L'adolescent sentit alors une main saisir son cuir chevelu et le forcer à lever la tête révélant les enfants sous son ventre abordant des expressions horrifiés jumelles.

-Je vais boire ton sang, l'informa le vampire en lui inclinant le cou.

Avec un gémissement pathétique, Yuu réussi à se tourner péniblement vers les enfants :

-Fuyez, souffla-t-il.

-Non ! s'écria Dai.

-Partez ! Répétât-t-il avec plus de force alors que le noble approchait dangereusement ses crocs de sa gorge.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que Bathory ne le laisserait pas en vie et il ferma les yeux, le visage de ses amis dansant dans son esprit et il pria ardemment qu'ils se portent bien, eux ainsi que les enfants qui se devaient de fuir.

Les crocs déchirèrent sa chaire alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue.

Il sentait déjà ses forces être drainés, sa tête commencer à tourner, ses membres s'affaisser et un faible cri qu'il identifia comme celui des enfants lui parvint.

-Que fais-tu !

Soudain, tout s'arrêtât et son corps entama sa chute vers le sol avant qu'une paire de bras fort ne l'attrape avant qu'il ne heurte les pavés.

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent pour apercevoir des mèches blondes.

-Mi… Mikaela ? Croassa-t-il étonné avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux.

Le cinquième noble ne lui répondit pas, à la place il le posa contre le mur et immédiatement les Dai et Mia qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis se pressèrent à ses cotés alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration gardant un œil sur la scène.

Mikaela et Ferid se faisaient face, le cinquième noble semblant tout bonnement hors de lui alors que le septième noble souriait moqueusement.

-Ne fait pas cette tête, Mika-kun, ricana-t-il en s'essuyant le menton couvert de sang ce qui lui attira un regard polaire du prince, son sang est excellent ! Tu devrais y goutter !

-Kululu à clairement dit qu'il ne devait pas être touché, déclara froidement le blond.

Et il dégaina sa lame, Ferid reculât petit à petit dans l'ombre avant de disparaitre complètement, son ricanement machiavélique résonnant encore dans l'air.

Lorsqu'il fut assuré que le noble était partit, Yuu s'autorisa à se détendre alors que les enfants se serraient contre lui, fixant le nouveau arrivant avec méfiance.

Le blond se tourna vers l'humain, rengainant son épée puis posa ses yeux sur les petits l'entourant :

-Partez, grogna-t-il en les effrayant, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Dai et Mia ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, voyant que Mikaela s'impatientait Yuichiro se redressa légèrement, poussant les enfants :

-Allez, susurra-t-il d'une voix douce qui étonna le vampire, il ne me fera rien… C'est le vampire que je sers, vous voyez bien qu'il nous a sauvés…

Les deux enfants hésitèrent quelques secondes avant que Dai n'attrape le bras de Mia la tirant en avant, jetant un dernier couloir au jeune homme avant de disparaitre au coin du mur.

Seul avec le vampire et déterminé à ne pas montrer de faiblesse devant celui-ci Yuichiro tenta de se relever, mais s'écroula aussitôt a terre, la perte de sang le rendant nauséeux.

Soupirant, Mikaela se pencha vers son humain avant de l'attraper part un bras, sentant le corps vidé de ses forces et amorphe pendre au bout.

Il remarqua au passage qu'une clochette argenté avait été accroché à son cou.

-Lâche-moi, protestât faiblement le jeune homme.

-Si je fais ça tu vas tomber, dit Mikaela en roulant des yeux, je te ramène à la chambre.

Et sans prévenir il lui passa un bras derrière les genoux, le souleva et se mit en marche vers sa chambre.

Bercé dans les bras du blond, Yuu sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement, l'épuisement l'emportant, mais il se souvint soudains que le cinquième noble était sensé être sur les champs de bataille et non ici, de plus s'il en croyait son odora, la créature empestait le sang.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il envisageait les pires scénarios, son équipe et Guren transpercé par la lame du vampire, le visage agonisant de sa famille flottât dans son esprit alors qu'il lâchait un petit gémissement peiné.

-Qu'y à–t-il ? Interrogea Mika en sentant son trouble, cette enflure de Ferid t'aurait-elle blessé ?

Pour toute réponse, Yuu renifla et le vampire se sentit immédiatement mal-à-l'aise : Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ferid l'avait-il réellement blessé en fin de compte ?

Un sentiment d'affolement montait en lui avant qu'il se rende compte que celui-ci n'avait aucune raison d'être là : L'humain lui importait peu se rappela-t-il, il devait juste le garder vivant et en bonne santé pour les projets de Kululu.

Il regagna sa chambre, poussant la porte de son pied, puis déposa l'humain sur son futon où il s'affala sans aucune grâce la respiration haché et le teint pale contrastant avec ses cheveux onyx.

Claquant de la langue agacée et maudissant Ferid, le blond se mit en quête de quelque chose que l'humain pourrait consommer pour récupérer de sa perte de sang. En ouvrant le frigo il y découvrit toute sorte de chose dont une des boissons habituellement remises au bétail après le drainage de sang.

-Parfait, grogna-t-il en s'en emparant et retournant au chevet de l'adolescent qui ouvrit un œil ensommeillé. –Bois-ça ordonna-t-il.

Yuu s'exécutât, trop faible pour protester, Mika dû l'aider, les mains du pauvre humain tremblant trop pour faire quoique-ce soit.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il se releva laissant l'humain s'endormir progressivement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ou tu vas ?

Sa main s'arrêtât à deux centimètres de la porte, une impression de déjà-vu le prenant.

-Chez Kululu, déclara-t-il avant de tourner la poigner et fermer la porte derrière lui, veillant bien à la verrouiller.

Il devait parler à la reine immédiatement pour la mettre au courant de se qui s'était passé, en espérant qu'elle soit assez en colère pour tuer Ferid Bathory.

…

Malheureusement, bien que furieuse, Kululu ne pouvait pas tuer le septième noble sans que certaines informations compromettantes ne parviennent aux oreilles du conseil, elle lui avait alors intimé de surveiller plus attentivement son protéger et avertit qu'une chose ainsi ne devait plus se reproduire.

Mika avait hoché la tête, puis avait prit congé.

Lorsque le vampire rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Yuu parfaitement éveillé, les yeux perdu dans le vide.

L'humain l'aperçut alors et se mit à genoux la tête levé dans sa direction, l'air préoccupé, de nouveau au bord des larmes, puis il ouvrit la bouche :

-Ta cape… déglutit-il, elle est couverte de sang…

-Je sais, répondit Mikaela en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais de qui ?

Ah… Il comprenait désormais, l'humain était inquiet pour ses « amis », il renifla dédaigneusement songeant un instant à lui dire qu'il les avait rencontré sur le champs de bataille sans rien ajouter, mais les yeux larmoyant de l'adolescent le convainquirent que ne valait mieux pas lui dire ça… Qui sais s'il décidait de se venger ou se mettait à déprimer ?

-Pourquoi t'inquiéter pour ces humains ? Dit-il à la place, ils t'utilisent !

-Ils ne m'utilisent pas ! Rétorqua Yuu en se mettant à quatre pattes sur le futon avant de s'emmêler dans ses draps et chuter dans un petit cri ressemblant à un miaulement.

Le son cristallin de la clochette résonna dans la salle. Ils n'y firent pas attention :

-Je l'ai ai croisé sur le champ de bataille, lâcha soudains Mika alors que le jeune homme levait vers lui ses grand yeux vert.

-…Mais ils se sont enfuis saint et sauf.

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ?

-Vrai ? S'écria Yuu avec espoir, tu ne les as pas poursuivit pour les tuer ? Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que le pensait !

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, grogna Mikaela en croisant les bras, ne va pas penser des choses inapproprié humain !

Bon sang ! Qu'il n'aille pas faire de méprise sur ses intentions ! Il n'avait pas besoin de les tuer alors il ne les tuait pas, point.

-Au contraire, dit Yuu en souriant pour la première fois bloquant la respiration de Mika, le fait que tu ne tues pas juste pour le plaisir comme les autres vampires prouvent que tu es une bonne personne !

-Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, insistât le blond, de plus je me sens sale, va me préparer un bain.

L'expression de Yuu s'assombris alors qu'il se relevait en grognant, les capacités de régénération de cet humain impressionnèrent Mikaela, et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain.

…..

Trois jours plus tard, Mika recevait l'ordre de mener Yuu au souterrain secret pour le début des expérimentations.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il accompagna l'humain qui demandait ou ils allaient dans la salle d'expérimentation où Kululu les attendait.

…

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre… Bref, laissez des review si vous aimez, c'est ce qui motive les auteurs et agrandit le fandom (du moins j'espère). Il y à vraiment du travail pour cette fic donc j'espère que j'aurais votre soutiens.

Merci de votre compréhension.


	4. Chapter 4

Mini Shiro Neko : Wow merci, j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire.

: Merci ! J'ose espérer que la suite te plaira.

MisakiDragnir : Arigato… Mais le réel Mikayuu devrait intervenir dans les prochains chapitres !

Arya39 : Comme d'habitude merci, je suis contente qu'Assassin's Allen reprenne ! Sinon tu verras pour Mika et Yuu ^^

Laeryth : Merci ! Et oui ! Il faut contribuer au fandom Mikayuu !

Guest : La voila.

0re-sama : Wow merci ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, les fanfic françaises sont un peu abandonnés… Mais ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Avec moi (tu as probablement dû le voir déjà) toute mes fanfic sont terminés à coup sûr, je suis d'ailleurs très fière de pouvoir le dire XD

….

Chapitre 4

Yuu et Mika s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans les souterrains de Sanguinem, sur les murs des torches, unique source de lumière, brillaient d'un éclat jaunâtre éclairant leurs visages

-Mikaela ? Demanda l'humain timidement, où allons-nous ?

Devant lui, les épaules du vampire se crispèrent, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint alors qu'ils parvenaient enfin au bout des marches qu'ils descendaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

Une porte en bois se trouvait devant eux, le cinquième noble la poussa sans aucune hésitation et ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle blanche bien éclairée aux odeurs de désinfectant.

La salle était séparée en deux par une grande baie vitré, une partie était vide et un cercle aux étranges symboles mystérieux était tracé à même le sol, la seconde partie contenait divers appareils électroniques émettant des sons stridents à intervalles réguliers.

Du coté de cette salle se trouvaient trois personnes, deux vampires toutes deux de sexe féminin vêtues de blouses blanches atteignant leurs chevilles et le visage couvert d'un masque chirurgical ne permettant pas de distinguer leurs trais.

Or ce fut la troisième personne de la salle qui attira l'attention de Yuichiro : Il la reconnut immédiatement, petite, menue avec de longs cheveux roses : Kululu Tepes se tenait devant lui.

Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, se souvenant qu'à son arrivé à Sanguinem il l'avait rencontré et celle-ci l'avait autorisé à vivre entre les murs de son château.

Un mauvais pressentiment le prit et il songea un instant à s'enfuir avant que Mika ne le pousse en avant vers la petite vampire qui souriait d'une manière qu'on pourrait qualifier de doucereuse.

Il tomba à genoux face à la reine et il baissa la tête comprenant que la défier ne serait pas une bonne idée. Durant son séjour dans la ville des vampires, il avait acquit une connaissance des sangsues auquel il pouvait répondre et celle ou il valait mieux se taire pour éviter d'avoir la langue arraché.

-Yuu… Murmura Kululu en s'agenouillant à son niveau et posant une main sur sa tête, je suis ravie de voir que tu vas mieux… Sa blessure est soigné Mika ?

-Quasiment, répondit le blond inexpressif, d'ici une semaine je lui enlèverais les bandages…

Satisfaite, la vampire se redressa, sans avoir caressé une ou deux fois les cheveux de Yuu qui frissonna. Pourquoi faisaient-ils tous ça ?

-Parfait, dit-elle, je suppose que nous pouvons nous y mettre… Commençons l'expérience.

La reine se redressa alors que Yuu tentait de reculer, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les deux vampires vêtues de blouses chirurgicales furent plus rapide et le saisirent chacune par un bras, le trainant de l'autre coté de la grande vitre avant de lui enfoncer des aiguilles reliés à des câbles dans la peau qui l'immobilisèrent.

Terrifié, il posa son regard paniqué sur Mikaela qui détourna le regard.

-Que ce passe-t-il ! S'écria-t-il en se débattant sans succès, or soudains, une étrange torpeur le prit l'amenant à s'écraser au sol.

Ils avaient drogués les aiguilles réalisa l'humain avec horreur, incapable de bouger.

En tournant péniblement la tête il put voir derrière la vitre Mikaela et Kululu converser.

….

-Kululu ! Siffla Mika en s'avançant à grande enjambé vers sa « mère », qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Nous allons réveiller le séraphin bien entendu, répondit la reine en haussant un sourcil, n'est-ce pas évident ? De plus je te l'avais dit.

-Certes ! Répliqua le blond, mais toutes ces mesures sont-elles nécessaire ? Nous imitons les humains !

-Nous devons posséder le séraphin.

-Kululu ! Hurla Mikaela frustré par son manque de réponse et en s'approchant à grand pas, levant une main vers elle.

Surement voulait-il la forcer à se tourner vers lui au-lieu de regarder le pauvre Yuu tenter de se libérer, mais elle fut plus rapide et lui enserra le poignet entre ses ongles pointus.

Il grogna sous la douleur mais de détourna pas le regard, défiant sa reine pour la première fois.

-Te serais-tu attaché à cet humain Mikaela ? Demanda Kululu un sourire amusé venant naitre sur ses lèvres d'où dépassaient deux crocs acérés.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma prit au dépourvu par la question de la troisième noble. Voyant que son « fils » ne répondait pas, Kululu le lâcha :

-Alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce l'expérience commence.

Il n'ajoutât rien et Kululu, victorieuse, reportât son attention sur les deux vampires scientifiques qui s'activaient devant d'étranges machines posés contre les murs vierges.

-Alors ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est bien ce que nous pensions, déclara une des vampires, son arme démonique empêche une transformation complète en séraphin…

-C'est à cause de cela qu'il a prit cet apparence à Shinjuku, poursuivit la seconde, si nous voulons avoir un séraphin aussi complet que possible nous devons briser momentanément le contrat de l'humain avec son démon…

En disant cela, elle se dirigea vers un petit placard dans un coin de la pièce et en sortit un katana verdâtre scellé avec plusieurs papier magiques, Mikaela le reconnut aussitôt : C'était l'arme que Yuu brandissait sur le champ de bataille.

La vampire scientifique l'amena à la reine avant de se mettre à genoux et de lui présenter la lame à deux mains.

-Ashuramaru… murmura Kululu en caressant l'épée d'une façon que Mika aurait pu juger comme tendre. –Ou devrais-je dire… Asura Tepes, mon frère.

Le blond ainsi que les deux autres vampires présent sursautèrent, que venait de dire la troisième noble ?

-Asura ? Répétât Mikaela en s'approchant.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du petit vampire à la longue chevelure mauve, il était le frère de Kululu mais avait disparut il y a de cela environs dix ans sans laisser de trace. Un horrible doute le prit soudain en regardant le katana de plus près : Il était connut qu'un vampire privé de sang devenait un démon, mais ce qui le perturbait était qu'il avait entendu, il y à de cela déjà quelques années, que les humains capturaient ces démons et les enfermaient dans des armes qui, en échange d'un contrat, leur donnait le pouvoir de tuer des vampires.

-Tu ne pense tout de même pas que…

-Si, déclara froidement Kululu en l'interrompant, ses dents serrées et sa frange cachant ses yeux, c'est mon frère, je le sens au plus profond de mon âme… Les humains l'on probablement capturés privé de sang et enfermé dans ce stupide bout de ferraille !

Les personnes présentes frissonnèrent imaginant la douleur par laquelle avait dû passer Asura Tepes. Il n'était jamais agréable d'être privé de sang.

-Mais c'est trop tard désormais, poursuivit la noble sa voix se brisant, il n'est plus qu'un démon… Nous allons devoir couper momentanément le lien entre lui et Yuu pour l'expérience… J'espère que cela ne le blessera pas mais c'est nécessaire…

-Bien Ma Dame, murmura tranquillement la scientifiques toujours à genoux avant de se relever et s'emparer de nouveau de la lame qu'elle amena à sa camarade avant de commencer à y fixer des câbles comme pour Yuu qui, au centre même du cercle tracé au sol, ne bougeait plus,.

Mika braqua son regard sur l'adolescent dont les yeux étaient vitreux, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, un étrange sentiment qu'il interprétât comme la culpabilité montât en lui, mais il l'ignora en secouant la tête : Le pauvre humain devait probablement être drogué pour éviter qu'il ne face un quelconque mouvement brusque.

Il entendit un « bip » sonore et Yuu réagi, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne aux oreilles du cinquième noble, la baie vitré étant insonorisé, et ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne se crispe comme sous le choc.

-Kululu, dit Mika mal-à-l'aise en s'apercevant que le katana possédé était désormais dans une étrange machine et émettait une lueur noir de mauvaise augure, pourquoi couper le lien entre le démon et l'humain ?

-Je l'ai dit, soupira la reine sans se retourner, fixant Yuu d'un regard impénétrable, il bloque la transformation en séraphin, ou devrais-je dire la retient…

Les deux scientifiques s'activaient de plus en plus vite derrière les écrans des ordinateurs, pianotant sur les claviers avant de passer aux machines et régler certains boutons. Mikaela fixait cela se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Dame Tepes ! S'exclama alors une des vampires en tenant en main un étrange papier qu'une des machines imprimait et qu'elle lisait au fur et à mesure, les résultats son formel, il est plus que compatible avec le sérum dit « seraph ». Pouvons-nous commencer ?

-Sérum « séraph » ? Répétât Mika en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un produit permettant de provoquer la transformation, l'informa Kululu avant de se tourner vers les scientifiques : -Allez-y !

Avec un hochement sec de la tête, la vampire au masque chirurgical d'où des mèches brunes dépassaient se précipitât vers une machine avant d'y tourner plusieurs bouton.

Il eut un bruit étouffé et le cinquième noble s'aperçu que le bruit en question venait de Yuu : Le jeune homme avait ouvert sa bouche sur un cri muet alors qu'il se tordait sur le sol secoué de spasmes.

Il soufrait.

-Kululu ! Cria Mikaela les yeux écarquillés.

Un cri lui parvint à travers la baie vitré, le cri d'une bête agonisante parfaitement audible bien que le verre soit insonorisé.

-Tais-toi et observe, grinça la reine des vampires.

Mika cligna des yeux en reculant d'un pas, choqué. Il ignorait que la noble pouvait faire preuve d'autant de froideur, même envers un être humain, pourtant le fait était là : Son regard rouge était braqué sur Yuu sans qu'aucunes émotions ne transparaissent.

-C'est un mal nécessaire, ajoutât-elle, je sais que c'est cruel mais ces expériences sont importantes…

-Pourquoi ! Rugit le blond en faisant un grand mouvement de bras, pourquoi faire souffrir un enfant innocent !

-Ces enfants innocents tu les tues sur le champ de bataille, rétorqua Kululu lui donnant l'impression de s'être prit une gifle, de plus n'oublis pas qu'il est en partie humain… Ou du moins l'était jusqu'à maintenant… Peut-être que l'expérience lui enlèvera cela…

Un hurlement plus fort que les autres le détourna de la vampire aux cheveux roses et son cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il vit Yuu : Il semblait en proie à une douleur insoutenable, mais ce qui stupéfia Mika fut ses yeux : Le blanc de l'œil avait été remplacé par un noir profond et ses pupilles autrefois vertes viraient au jaunes.

-Qu'est-ce que… S'étrangla-t-il en plaçant ses deux mains gantées contre la vitre.

-Ca commence, murmura précipitamment Kululu, ne vous arrêtez pas ! Ordonna-t-elle, nous y sommes presque ! Augmentez la dose !

Les scientifiques obtempèrent et à ce moment Yuu hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, la sueur dégoulinant de ses tempes et un léger filet de salive coulant de sa lèvre à son menton.

Estomaqué, le noble blond ne pouvait rien faire, juste regarder Yuu souffrir.

Soudains, il sursautât. La cause étant qu'une étrange chose noire venait de germer du dos de l'adolescent qui s'arqua, les yeux révulsés, alors que le même phénomène se produisait à ses poignets et chevilles, mais avec bien moins d'ampleur.

-Ca y est, dit Kululu ses pupilles réduites à de simple fentes dans le blanc de l'œil, le voila… Le séraphin de la fin.

Et Mikaela comprit soudains ce qu'étaient ces choses noires : Des plumes, des plumes couleur encre jaillissants d'entre les omoplates de l'humains pour venir former deux paires d'ailes dont une dirigé vers le bas.

Yuu parvint à se mettre debout, une grimace de douleur tordant ses trais avant de s'effondrer de nouveau à genoux, serrant son cœur entre ses doigts crispés et ses dents laissant passer la salive.

Les ailes dans son dos bruissèrent avant de s'affaisser elles-mêmes au sol.

Yuu tourna son regard dans sa direction et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le cœur de Mikaela manqua un battement à la vue des larmes coulant sur les joues de l'humain.

Il pouvait tout voir dans ces yeux : La douleur, la peur, la haine, mais pardessus tout : la trahison.

Et le blond comprit : Yuu en était venu en quelque sorte à le considérer comme une personne à qui il pouvait s'attacher dans le château remplis d'ennemis, un protecteur dans le camp ennemi mais qui le traitait avec humanité.

Quelque chose se brisa en Mika, quelque chose qu'il avait pensé disparut depuis sa transformation en vampire, un sentiment qu'il ne pensait plus jamais ressentir : La compassion, cette capacité de se mettre à la place d'une personne pour comprendre sa douleur et avoir envie d'y remédier.

Mika détestait voir des personnes qui ne lui avaient rien fait souffrir, mais cela lui importait peut, pour lui leur douleur était quelque chose qu'il ne préférait pas voir, ignorer, il n'aimait tout simplement pas ça.

Mais avec Yuu c'était différent, il sentait presque sa douleur et voulait que cela s'arrête.

C'est pour cela, que sans même réfléchir, il se jetât en avant, passant devant Kululu qui ne le reteint pas, puis écartât sans ménagement les deux scientifiques qui émirent des piaillements surpris et d'un geste vif, éteignit les boutons.

Immédiatement, Yuu sembla s'apaiser, la respiration haletante et le blond se précipitât dans la seconde partie de la salle, brisant presque la porte de celle-ci dans son empressement.

Un grognement guttural qu'émit le jeune homme le força à s'arrêter : Telle une bête traqué, l'humain le fixait de ses yeux jaunes vif en grondant dangereusement et exhibant des dents bien plus pointues qu'elles ne devraient l'être.

Mikaela déglutit en le voyant : C'était bien la première fois que Yuu lui faisait peur, il semblait pourtant si fragile avec ses ailes tombant au sol à l'image d'un drap noir le recouvrant, mais la férocité instinctive qui se dégageait de ses yeux était déconcertante.

Il tremblait réalisa le cinquième noble en voyant la main de Yuu agrippé à son bras gauche être secoué de léger spasme. Mika devait lui enlever les aiguilles pour mettre fin totalement l'expérience, or comment s'approcher d'un séraphin qui pourrait se déchainer d'une seconde à l'autre ?

Derrière la vitre, immobile, Kululu se contentait d'observer.

-Yuu, murmura doucement le noble en tendant une main, c'est moi… N'aie crainte…

L'adolescent voulut reculer mais ses jambes étant trop faible trébuchèrent et son visage heurtât le sol accompagné du bruit perpétuel de la clochette argenté. Il gémit pathétiquement et se redressa avant d'ouvrir la bouche prenant au dépourvut Mikaela :

-C'est si douloureux, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, les… pécheur… Ils doivent mourir… Ou sont les humains ?

En disant cela, il leva faiblement une main dans le vide avant qu'une lance blanche finement ouvragé ne s'y matérialise.

Hoquetant, le cinquième noble jetât un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la reine comme pour lui demander ce que tout cela signifiait, mais celle-ci se contentât d'un sourire moqueur l'air de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire désormais qu'il avait interrompus l'expérience.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune explication ou aide, le blond décidât d'opter pour la manière forte : Il s'avança vers Yuu, ignorant la lance dangereusement proche, et d'une accélération soudaine disparut pour réapparaitre derrière le jeune homme qui fit vivement volte-face.

Mais c'était trop tard, utilisant son agilité hors du commun, Mikaela évitât de justesse que l'arme ne l'empale et donna un coup sec et précis dans la nuque de l'adolescent qui écarquilla les yeux avant de s'affaisser dans ses bras, ses ailes noire semblant disparaitre progressivement.

La lance devint poussière et vint s'agglutiner au sol en un petit tas, en y regardant de plus près Mika réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait non pas de poussière mais de sel.

Doucement, il décrocha les IV et souleva Yuu du sol réajustant sa prise sur le corps inanimé avant de se diriger la tête basse vers la sortie.

Kululu l'attendait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et les mains sur les hanches :

-Alors ? Susurra-t-elle, comment à tu trouvés la véritable forme du séraphin de la fin sans un démon pour l'influencer ?

-Horrible, murmura-t-il sans oser la regarder et resserrant sa prise sur l'adolescent, Kululu, nous ne sommes pas des humains cupides… Alors pourquoi faire cela ?

-Justement, répondit-elle en s'écartant, nous ne sommes pas humains… Nous ne faisons pas d'expérience sur notre _propre_ race.

-Et tu comptes continuer ça ? Quel est ton but ?

-J'ai vu ce qu'il fallait pas besoin d'une autre expérimentation pour l'instant, quant-à mon but… Qui sait…

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse et qu'il ne devait pas se risquer à les arracher de force, Mikaela contourna la vampire pour sortir de la salle, ses bottes claquant contre le carrelage immaculé.

-Je suis contente Mika, l'entendit dire le cinquième noble, tu t'en occupe bien, j'ai bien fait de te le confier.

Il ne répondit pas et montât les marches quatre à quatre se précipitant dans le couloir à toute vitesse. Il se devait de regagner sa chambre pour traiter les blessures de Yuu. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il l'ignorait.

Lorsqu'il fut parvenu au premier étage, il croisa plusieurs vampires qui le fixaient les yeux ronds, Mika aurait bien voulut être plus discret mais la clochette au cou de l'adolescent n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Lorsque les regards devinrent un peu trop insistants, Mikaela retroussa les lèvres set montrât les crocs. La réaction fut instantanée : Les serviteurs et gardes se détournèrent comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas être dévisagé ainsi.

Après environs une dizaine de minutes à marcher, la porte de sa chambre apparut au bout du couloir et il la poussa du bout de sa botte avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce, le pend de sa cape volant derrière lui.

Dans un premier temps, le noble voulut poser Yuu sur son futon, mais il se ravisa : Ce ne serait pas confortable pour une personne blessé, à la place il le posa sur son propre lit aux draps moelleux et propres.

Puis lorsque ce fut chose faite, il alla dans la salle de bain et s'empara de plusieurs serviettes et les posa sur le lit avant de faire l'inventaire des blessures de Yuu :

Il ne semblait avoir de graves lésions, juste des écorchures causé par les IV mais une énorme cicatrice en forme de croix était apparut sur son dos où la chemise était déchiré, là où les ailes avaient germés. En laissant son regard courir plus bas, il remarqua que les plumes aux poignets n'avaient pas disparues, prit d'un doute il descendit vers les chevilles et grimaça :

Ce n'était pas beau à voir, le jeune homme portait un pantalon très serré, les plumes s'étaient prisent dedans, se brisant en plusieurs morceaux dont certains à même la racine de la plume elle-même ce qui laissait croire que l'humain avait une fracture ouverte où la chaire rougeâtre du muscle était visible.

Contrarié, le vampire dû se résoudre à les enlever, les saisissants délicatement de leur racine et tirant d'un coup bref.

Yuu gémit, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Le blond poursuivit son ouvrage, arrivant aux plumes coincés dans le pantalon de son protéger, doucement, il voulut les faire sortir mais l'humain geignit en lui donnant presque un coup de pied.

Pestant entre ses dents, Mika réfléchit à une manière de les retirer, une idée lui vint mais il soupira se disant que Yuu allait mal interpréter le fait qu'il n'aurait plus de pantalon lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Et sans aucune hésitation, il dégaina son épée accroché à sa hanche et découpa le vêtement suivant les coutures de la chevilles à la taille de chaque cotés. Le tiré vers le bas aurait tourné les plumes dans le mauvais sens et fait souffrir atrocement.

Une fois sa tache accomplie, il alla jeter les plumes dans la corbeille sous son bureau, mais s'arrêtât au dernier moment, la main suspendue dans le vide.

Elles étaient belles, songea-t-il en les observant attentivement, noire comme la nuit, elles semblaient absorber la lumière elle-même… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il récupéra celles intactes et les posa sur son bureau, jetant celles brisés.

Il retourna au chevet de Yuu, soulevant un poignet délicat le tournant en tout sens, se demandant si essayer d'enlever les plumes à cet endroit serait une bonne idée.

Convaincu que non, il banda les chevilles qui avaient la chaire à vif se disant que l'humain ne pourrait pas marcher pendant quelques jours dans cet état, et alla prendre un rapport avant de se rassoir sur le lit et commencer à le parcourir.

Comme d'habitude, étant le cinquième noble, Mikaela se devait de lire les rapports des gardes et soldats envoyés au front pour une bonne connaissance de la situation. Or, rien n'était plus ennuyeux que d'effectuer cette tache et il soupira longuement avant que son regard ne se pose sur le corps de Yuu, le parcourant des yeux.

Ferid avait raison, l'humain était plaisant à regarder, endormit, sans son perpétuel froncement de sourcil il semblait doux et innocent.

Mika se surpris à vouloir passer une main dans la tignasse indiscipliné de l'adolescent, et sans ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il faisait, sa main alla se poser sur la tête de l'humain.

C'était soyeux, pensa-t-il brièvement en sentant les brins de cheveux glisser entre ses doigts, il avait l'impression de caresser la fourrure d'un chat.

Un bruit semblable à un ronronnement se fit entendre, le vampire failli s'arrêter puis se détendit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Yuu, le jeune homme se recroquevilla inconsciemment contre lui en quête de chaleur qu'il ne pouvait réellement lui donner.

Mikaela en fut presque attendrit, les poings en boules, vêtu uniquement de sa chemise blanche, l'humain dormait désormais pareil à un ours en pleine hibernation, se collant au noble comme s'il fut un amant.

Un maigre sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne reprenne la lecture de son rapport se demandant, à travers les lignes de celui-ci, en quoi Kululu comptait utiliser Yuu, sa main toujours dans les cheveux.

…

Il se sentait bien.

Ce fut la première chose que pensa Yuichiro alors qu'il émergeait lentement du sommeil. Une chaleur agréable se diffusait lentement dans ses muscles endoloris et une main lui caressait la tête intervalles réguliers.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il souhaitait rester dans cet état léthargique et libre de souci éternellement. Ronronnant presque de bien être, il s'étira mais cette manœuvre fit résonner la clochette à son cou et il fut brutalement rattrapé par la dure réalité alors que la main se figeait.

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il chercha à comprendre où il était et accessoirement se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici… En remontant dans ses souvenirs il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un trou noir, la seul chose qu'il parvenait à se remémorer était sa descente dans les souterrain de Sanguinem avec Mikaela…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'il sentait sous lui la douceur d'un matelas d'incroyablement bonne qualité, il voulut se redresser brutalement voulant prendre appuis sur ses pieds mais une douleur foudroyante partant dans sa cheville et lui causant un choc électrique dans les jambes l'en empêcha alors qu'il retombait pathétiquement sur le matelas en gémissant les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme posa un coude contre le rebord de lit avant de se retourner pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec ses jambes puis un halètement surpris s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant ses chevilles bandés.

Il examina le reste de son corps minutieusement avant de parvenir aux poignets. Cette fois un véritable cri de terreur lui échappa alors qu'il avisait les plumes noir présente dessus avec une horreur mêlé à la fascination.

Un bruissement doux le sortit de sa stupéfaction et il leva la tête pour voir Mikaela se mettre debout. Pendant un moment, il se demanda pourquoi le vampire le laissait être sur son lit, puis il secoua la tête se focalisant plutôt sur le visage de celui-ci au demeurant froid.

D'ailleurs… La main qui le caressait précédemment lui appartenait-elle ?

-Alors, commença Mikaela en le faisant sursauter, comment te sens-tu ?

Interloqué par la soudaine question, Yuu ne sembla d'abords pas comprendre que le vampire s'adressait à lui :

-Je… dit-il en détournant le regard embarrassé, sentant toujours la touche sur sa tête, je pense que oui… Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Mikaela soupira alors qu'il se ressayait sur le matelas, son poids l'enfonçant légèrement, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux, révélant brièvement une oreille pointue :

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Pour toute réponse, Yuu secoua la tête et réussi à se mettre à genoux, fermant un œil face à la douleur qui remontait dans ses jambes.

-Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? demanda-t-il, et c'est quoi ces trucs !

Il leva les mains, mettant bien en avant les plumes sur le dessus de ses poignets et décidât sous une impulsion soudaine de tirer brièvement dessus.

Un grognement de douleur lui échappa : mauvaise idée.

-Arrête, dit le cinquième noble, tu vas te blesser… Sinon… Si rien ne te reviens en mémoire je peux juste te dire que tu as subit des expérimentations…

-Quoi ?!

-Des expérimentations, répétât le blond en roulant des yeux.

-J'ai compris ! s'écria Yuu, mais comment ça ? Et pourquoi ? Que me voulez vous !

Désormais, l'adolescent était sur le qui-vive, effrayé et furieux, il s'était légèrement pencher en arrière pour mettre le plus de distance entre Mikaela et lui.

Des expérimentations, le mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête à la manière d'oiseau en cage, qu'avaient donc fait les vampires pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ?

Une idée germa dans son esprit… Se pourrait-il que les vampires aient cherchés à réveiller cette chose à Shinjuku ? Mais il n'avait pas de plumes avant ! Or il n'avait jamais été complètement possédé par le séraphin…

-Vous voulez que je tue les humains, murmura-t-il la tête baissé, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez changé en cette chose ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

La réponse de Mikaela le prit au dépourvu et il cligna des yeux surprit.

-Les objectifs de Kululu restent des ombres dans la nuit pour moi, poursuivit le cinquième noble accoudé au mur, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne compte pas poursuivre les expérimentations pour l'instant…

-Je vois…

Yuu était perdu, voila que Mikaela lui disait que la reine voulait l'utiliser pour un but précis que le prince lui-même des vampires ignorait, sans parler du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger et qu'il était, apparemment, alité…

\- Que vas-tu faires de moi ? Demanda-t-il soudain, je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité puisque je ne peux plus te servir…

Cette fois, le vampire afficha une expression surprise, comme si une telle idée ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit, puis après un petit moment de silence il consentit à répondre :

-Je vais te garder, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, je vais certes, malheureusement, devoir m'occuper de toi comme mais Kululu à été formel : Aucuns mal ne dois t'être fait.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit en fermant brièvement les yeux, entendant clairement Mika grogner derrière. Il n'appréciait probablement pas de le voir se vautrer sur son lit…

Or c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappela de la main qui caressait ses cheveux lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, et il se redressa brusquement avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur le noble qui affichait désormais une mine perplexe :

-Toi ! S'écria Yuu en s'empourprant, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de me caresser la tête !

La créature laissait échapper un « tch » en détournant le regard, ayant l'air pour la première fois à cour de mot :

-Je… Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, puis en reprenant son expression froide en à peine une seconde : -Un maitre à parfaitement le droit de caresser son animal, qui à-t-il de mal à ça ? Puis cela avait l'air de te plaire.

Yuu en restât bouche-bée : Lui qui pensait enfin pouvoir gêner le vampire, voila que celui-ci en profitait pour le rabaisser !

-Je ne suis pas un animal ! Feula-t-il rageusement en s'emparant d'un coussin et le jetant droit sur le blond qui l'attrapa d'une main, l'expression sombre.

Seulement à ce moment, Yuichiro réalisa qu'il s'était un peu emporté et que Mikaela ne laisserait pas passer un tel affront, il se tendit en voyant la créature approcher.

Le noble leva une main vers lui et l'adolescent ferma les yeux en se repliant sur sois, parfaitement conscient qu'il allait avoir de gros problèmes et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir ni se défendre vu son état.

Or rien ne vint, et il entrouvrit un œil pour voir le blond remettre le coussin en place en profitant pour replacer les deux autres correctement, il sourit moqueusement en voyant son regard éberlué :

-Te frapper et perdre son calme seraient s'abaisser à ton niveau, dit-il, et nous n'avons clairement pas le même rang…

Et il fit volte-face, sa cape fouettant presque le visage de Yuu qui restait figé, les yeux écarquillés.

Ses mains se crispèrent alors en poing sur le matelas avant qu'il ne laisser échapper ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avec un grand cri :

-Idiot de Mika !

Se figeant, Mikaela eut l'air de mettre quelques secondes à se rendre compte comment Yuu l'avait appelé, puis il se tourna :

-Co… Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Bredouilla-t-il en fixant l'humain fulminer silencieusement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Idiot de Mika ! répétât Yuu avec défi en croisant les bras, et pour faire bonne mesure il lui tira la langue.

Le sourcil gauche du vampire tiqua, était-il sérieux ? Quel était la raison de se comportement puéril ? Cherchait-il à venir à bout de sa patience ? Il ne s'emporterait pas.

-Mika ? Dit-il en croisant à son tour les bras, si cela t'amuse de me donner des surnoms… Fait ce que tu souhaite…

Le jeune homme se renfrogna face à l'impassibilité du noble qui sourit intérieurement, cet humain était bien trop téméraire pour son propre bien…

-Sinon… Poursuivit le blond, tu ne peux pas te faire à manger dans cet état… Je vais demander aux servantes en bas de te préparer quelque chose…

Et sans attendre il se dirigea vers la porte, Yuu toujours sur son lit et le fixant avec de grand yeux.

-Je reste sur ton lit ? S'enquit-il intrigué.

-Bien entendu, soupira le vampire, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir remarqué mais dormir sur le futon inconfortable risquerait d'ouvrir les cicatrices sur ton dos… Je ne veux pas me retrouver à ramasser un drap ensanglanté au sol.

-Cicatrices dans mon dos ?

Trop tard, Mikaela venait de fermer la porte le laissant seul, Yuu poussa un grondement furieux :

-Ce sale vampire… marmonna-t-il en tentant de se tordre pour apercevoir la dite cicatrice, comment pourrait-il avoir une chose pareil dans le dos sans le sentir ? Les expérimentations ? De plus, comme à Shinjuku, ses habits étaient déchiré au niveau de ses omoplates, serait-il possible que… Non, il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait des plumes aux poignets qu'il devait en avoir eu au dos…

Il soupira en se laissant tomber en arrière, le bruit agaçant de la clochette venant avec le mouvement puis soupira une énième fois avant de froncer les sourcils : Ou était passé son pantalon ?

….

Mikaela marchait dans les couloirs, un plat fumant contenant une soupe en équilibre sur sa main, il pensait : « Mika », l'humain s'était lui aussi décidé comme Ferid à l'appeler par ce stupide surnom ? Le plus étrange était que venant de sa bouche, ce mot lui paraissait presque agréable…

Surement qu'à force d'entendre « Mika » de la gueule fétide du septième noble cela paraissait plaisant…

Il poussa la porte pour voir l'humain rouler en boule sur un des coins du lit… Comparer à la taille de celui-ci, immense et large, Yuu paraissait minuscule. Dormait-il ?

-Yuu, j'ai la nourriture.

Immédiatement une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés se redressa accompagné d'un bruit de carillon. Visiblement, non, il ne dormait pas… L'appel du ventre était bien plus fort que le sommeil après tout…

Posant la soupe sur la table, il observa quelques secondes l'humain essayer de se mettre debout avant de soupirer : Il n'y parviendrait pas… Il aurait besoin de son aide.

-Attend, dit-il en le rejoignant, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça…

Et sans donner le moindre avertissement, il passa un bras sous les jambes de l'adolescent et l'autre sous le dos le soulevant ainsi du sol.

Dans un premier temps, Yuu restât comme gelé, sans esquisser le moindre geste puis son visage prit progressivement la couleur d'une pivoine alors que Mika déglutissait en sentant le sang à travers la peau pulser violement.

Puis Yuu se mit à ce débattre causant un grand étonnement au vampire qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction :

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Ne me porte pas comme ça ! Je peux marcher !

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise, répliqua aussitôt Mikaela en chancelant, tu t'effondrerais au premier pas !

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'écouter, si bien que, pour éviter de lâcher prise, le blond du resserrer son étreinte sur l'humain, c'est-à-dire sous les cuisses nues de celui-ci qui glapit bruyamment avant de se débattre de plus belle.

-Lâche-moi ! Bat les pattes espèce de vieillard lubrique !

Cette fois, le cinquième noble manqua bel et bien de s'étrangler en entendant comment l'humain venait de l'appeler, bon sang ! Il n'avait qu'environs 200 ans ! Il était encore terriblement jeune ! C'était Ferid et Kululu les vieillards ! Pas lui !

Or cet instant de distraction indigné lui fut fatal, en effet : Il trébucha sur ses propres pieds et tomba en arrière avec un grand bruit, Yuu lui atterrit par-dessus avant de gémir en se redressant à genoux, les mains de chaque cotés de la tête du vampire.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent alors qu'ils ne pipaient un mot, et soudain, des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir avant que la porte de la chambre ne soit brutalement repoussée contre le mur et qu'une vampire aux cheveux violet apparaisse suivit de deux autres, dont une blond et un géant roux.

Tous se figèrent, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes avant que Yuu ne lâche un miaulement étranglé et ne recule pour retomber sur ses fesses avec un gémissement peiné.

Mika en profitât pour se redresser sur ses coudes, plissant les yeux face à ceux qu'il considérait comme des intrus.

-Mi…Mikaela-sama ! S'indigna soudainement Horn en portant une main à sa poitrine, que tentiez-vous de faire avec Yuu ?!

Le blond ouvrit la bouche stupéfait : La vampire croyait que…

-Yuu-tan ! Cria Chess en accourant vers l'humain choqué, il ne t'a rien fait n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Mikaela, renifla Crowley avec ce qui semblait du dédain.

Les trois vampires s'étaient rassemblés autours de Yuu, Chess ayant même passé ses bras atours de son cou lui caressant la tête sans que l'adolescent ne proteste.

-Vous avez faux, grogna Mika en mettant une main sur son genoux pour se relever, je voulais juste le porter jusqu'à la table mais cet idiot à décider que ce débattre serait une bonne idée, puis nous sommes tombé et vous êtes arrivés.

Cowley décroisa les bras avant de se tourner vers Yuu qui était, pour une fois, étrangement silencieux :

-C'est vrai ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui… bredouilla l'humain les joues rouges, mais il n'avait pas à me porter sans prévenir !

-Méchant Mikaela ! Rencherit Chess les joues gonflées alors qu'Horn soupirait :

-Pourquoi ne pas faire ce qui était prévu à l'origine ? demanda-t-elle, l'amener à la table pour qu'il puisse se nourrir…

Crowley prit les devant et aida Yuu à se lever, ne faisant pas attention au grognement de l'humain avant de l'assoir sur une chaise prévu à cet effet.

C'est alors que Mika remarqua quelques choses : Pourquoi Crowley et ses suivantes ne semblaient pas étonnés par l'état de l'humain ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils ici dans un premier temps ?

Le vampire roux sembla s'apercevoir de son trouble et consentit à y remédier pendant que Chess et Horn s'occupaient de Yuu qui en paraissait fort surpris.

-Ferid-kun nous à prévenus que sa majesté avait fait quelque petites expérimentations sur le chaton… Dit-il l'air grave.

Le cœur du cinquième noble manqua un battement, comment diable Ferid Bathory pouvait-il être au courant ?

-Ferid-kun sait toujours tout, reprit-il comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensés, mais on ne sait jamais d'où il tient ces informations… Mais au moment même où il nous a dit cela, Chess, même Horn ! Ont voulut voir Yuu…

-Je vois, marmonna Mika les yeux plissés, il devait vraiment trouver la source des informations du septième noble… Fourbe comme il était il risquerait d'en tirer profit pour son propre intérêt…

C'est à ce moment là qu'une exclamation les interrompit et ils se tournèrent en concert pour apercevoir Chess tenant le poignet couvert de plumes de Yuu qui paraissait mal à l'aise.

-Horn ! Gémissait la petite vampire, ils veulent le transformer en oiseau !

-Mais non Chess ma chère, je suis sûr qu'elles partiront d'ici quelques jours…

-Ca je n'en suis pas sûr, coupa Mikaela, si ses chevilles sont dans cet état c'est parce que j'y ai enlevé les plumes déjà présentes…

-Quoi ! Hoquetât Yuu en prenant la parole, alors si je les enlève au poignet ça fera la même chose ?

-Je suppose… C'est pour cela que je te propose d'attendre de voir si elles tombent d'elles même avant de chercher à les arracher…

Le jeune homme leva sa main droite à la hauteur de son visage, grimaçant comme dégouté par ce qu'il voyait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas donc à ce point très cher, lui dit Horn en se penchant, de plus c'est très joli.

-C'est bien vrai ça ! Renchérit Chess avec enthousiasme.

Alors que les deux vampires se faisaient une mission de réconforter Yuu, Crowley se tourna vers Mikaela :

-Tu vas en faire quoi ? demanda-t-il en le prenant au-dépourvut, il ne peut plus te servir… Je tiens par contre à te prévenir que si tu te décidais à le vider de son sang Chess et Horn te tomberaient dessus… Elles l'ont « adopté » en quelque sorte…

-Je ne compte pas m'en débarrasser, rétorqua de façon acide le noble, quel maitre tue son animal lorsqu'il à besoin de soin ? Non, à la place il l'amène au vétérinaire. Je me chargerais donc de Yuu jusqu'à qu'il se remette.

Le treizième noble cligna des yeux interloqué, il semblait que la réponse de Mika l'aie prit au dépourvut, puis un sourire naquit sur son visage :

-Tu es bien responsable, gloussa-t-il, mais où vas-tu le faire dormir ? Vu l'état de son dos le futon ne sera pas confortable…

-Je vais faire une exception et le laisser avec moi sur le lit, déclara le cinquième noble en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Si Ferid-kun entendait ça…

-S'il entend cela, dit adieux à ta langue.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un calme relatif, du moins si l'on faisait abstraction des jérémiades de Chess. Ce ne fut qu'environs une heure plus tard, une heure ou la patience de Mikaela fut mise à rude épreuve, que les trois vampires nobles finirent par les laisser seul, un silence embarrassant régnant entre eux.

-Tu veux dormir ? Demanda le blond en voyant l'humain bailler.

-Mouis, grommela Yuu ensommeillé, ça ne me dérangerait pas…

Cette fois, Mika le prévint avant de le soulever du sol, s'attirant un regard contrarié et embarrassé au passage, puis à la grande surprise de l'adolescent, le déposa sur son lit.

-Que…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Mikaela, je ferais une exception jusqu'à que tu sois guéri… Ne met pas de poil partout, ajoutât-il après un moment.

-Toi… Marmonna l'humain avant de s'allonger et de lui tourner le dos, l'air extrêmement contrarié, ne me prend pas pour un animal…

-Tu l'es, dit le vampire se couchant à son tour après s'être changé, environs un mètre les séparaient, c'est bien ce que les humains sont : Des animaux.

Yuu grogna mais ne répliqua pas, surement n'en voyait-il pas l'intérêt. Quelque seconde plus tard, le doux bruit de ronflements semblables aux ronronnements parvint aux oreilles de Mikaela.

…..

Chapitre 4 bouclé, nous reverrons Shinoa et les autres dans le prochains chapitre où un peu d'humour serra normalement présent puis un événement important se produira….

J'espère que le chapitre vous conviendra et n'hésitez pas à mettre des review… Ce fandom est bien trop petit, c'est bien pour cela qu'il faut en mettre pour inciter à écrire.

Bref, à la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

LakeSong : Merci ! J'ose espérer que ce chapitre te conviendra aussi ^^

Arya39 : Evidement que Yuu est un minou XD Déjà avec ses cheveux noirs et yeux vert c'est grillé mais déjà que dans l'anime (surtout dans les omake) ont dirait qu'il « s'hérisse » ^^ J'ai bien décrit la souffrance de Yuu tu dis ? Vous êtes deux ou trois à l'avoir dit ^^ Tant mieux alors (ou pas pour Yuu bien entendu).

Kitsuki : Wow arigato ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

Mini Shiro Neko : Merci ^^

0re-sama : ^^ Merci je souhaite pouvoir te faire rire un peu dans ce chapitre bien que je doive me contenir dans mon humour (sinon c'est le délire complet comme dans une de mes fanfic ayant une licorne exorciste se prénommant Marcel), bref pour les caresses de Yuu… Ben même moi j'ai envie de le caresser alors je ne vois pas pourquoi les vampires s'en priveraient XD Ils le considèrent comme un animal de compagnie après tout.

Shino12 : Now XD

Kawaii 3 : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Shinoa et compagnie, on les voit mais pas trop, je préfère largement me focaliser sur le Mikayuu XD Je pense que tu seras contente/servie à ce niveau. Bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 5

Narumi marchait à grandes enjambés dans les vastes couloirs de l'école au sein de la zone sécurisé de l'armée, le jeune homme avait été appelé avec sa nouvelle équipe par le major-général, Hiragii Shinya, qui leur avait ordonné de venir au bâtiment scolaire.

Sans poser de question, les jeunes adolescents du bataillon de Shinoa s'étaient empressés d'accourir au lieu de rencontre laissant Narumi derrière.

Le brun avait parfaitement conscience d'être de trop dans cette équipe : Il n'était qu'un intrus qui avait prit la place du dénommé Hyakuya Yuichiro, le soldat au centre de ce petit groupe, celui qui, pour des raisons obscures, avait été capturés par les vampires.

Soupirant, l'ex-sergent de bataillon chercha des yeux la salle B-1 où Shinya leur avait donné rendez-vous, encore une des choses qui l'avait surpris : Ces jeunes soldats étaient terriblement proches des hauts gradés de l'armée. Certes, deux de leurs membres faisaient partit de la famille Hiragii et Sangu, mais apparemment, « Yuu » avait été élevé par le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose Guren.

« Yuu », ce jeune homme demeurait un mystère pour lui : Un coup, l'équipe de Shinoa le qualifiait « d'idiot », un autre coup ils étaient tous au bord des larmes excepté le géant aux cheveux roses, Kimizuki, qui réprimait assez bien ses émotions.

La salle qu'il recherchait apparut au bout du couloir et il s'y engouffra avant de se figer : L'escadron d'Ichinose Guren était réuni et assis sur des sièges d'élèves avec l'équipe de Shinoa, de plus, Narumi s'en aperçut très vite : Hiragii Shinya se tenait devant le tableau de la classe où plusieurs dessins enfantins tracés à la craie blanche étaient visibles.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, dont celle d'Ichinose bordé de cernes.

-Tu es en retard, le réprimandât le major-général comme s'il fut un élève perturbateur, va t'assoir !

Comprenant que protester ne servirait à rien, le jeune homme brun hocha simplement la tête et alla s'assoir aux cotés de Kimizuki, près de la fenêtre, avec il s'entendait le mieux.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son compagnon en se penchant vers celui-ci.

-Shinya fait le point sur la situation, répondit Kimizuki en grimaçant les bras croisé sur son pupitre, mais comme tu t'en doute cela ne sert à rien… Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous récupéreront cet idiot de Yuu…

Yuu, encore « Yuu », toujours « Yuu ». Narumi commençait sérieusement à se demander qui était cet enfant, pourquoi tous semblaient autant l'apprécier…

Le bruit de frottement de la craie contre le tableau le sortit de ses pensés alors qu'il examinait celui-ci de plus près : Des gribouillages incompréhensibles étaient présents sur toute la surface, le brun remarqua ce qui semblait être une représentation grossière du bâtiment Hiragii et de Sanginem, la ville des vampire, où une sorte de créature à poil noirs semblait être mise entre barreau, surement Yuu se dit Narumi avec un pincement au cœur, ils voulaient décidément vraiment le sauver et il n'avait le courage de leur dire qu'ils étaient aveuglés par leurs sentiments et que le jeune homme qu'ils chérissaient ne reviendrait jamais.

-Mettons la situation au point, clama la voix de Shinya en claquant du poing contre le tableau, notre but premier est de réussir à convaincre les hauts gradés de nous laisser approcher Sanguinem !

-A quoi cela servirait-il ? demanda Guren d'une voix trainante, le coude sur la table et la tête dans sa main : -C'est inutile… Peut-importe combiens de fois j'ai été les voir ils m'ont tous refusés de m'approcher de la capitale de ces sangsues…

Les expressions sur les visages se renfrognèrent, et Narumi vit du coin de l'œil Shinoa se mordre la lèvre les poings serrés.

Or contrairement à tous les soldats, Shinya ne perdait pas espoir, et ses yeux s'allumèrent à la manière d'un brassier alors qu'il tapait pour la seconde fois sur le tableau qui émit un craquement inquiétant.

Ils déglutirent : Le major-général était décidément effrayant, même l'ombre de l'homme aux cheveux blanc semblait s'être changé en celle d'un tigre pour les terroriser encore plus.

-N'abandonnez pas ! S'exclama-t-il avec passion, il existe bel et bien une solution : Nous pourrions demander à un haut gradé bien connu à qui nous n'avons encore rien dit de nos projets !

-Tu ne pense tout de même pas à… commença Goshi avant de s'interrompre en voyant son supérieure se tourner vivement vers le tableau, la craie en main devenue floue à cause de la ferveur dont faisait preuve Shinya en dessinant.

-Oui ! Cria-t-il en s'époussetant les mains son ouvrage une fois finit, c'est bien Kureto que nous devons convaincre.

Personne ne répondit, trop occupés à observer la chose que l'albinos avait gribouillé.

-C'est… Kureto ? S'enquit de façon hésitante Yoichi en montrant d'un doigt le dessin.

-Pourquoi à-t-il de la barbe sur le front ? Interrogea à son tour Mito en fronçant les sourcils.

En effet, le rond censé représenter le lieutenant-colonel disposait de poil noir foncés sur son front lui donnant un air encore plus sévère mais par-dessus tout ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas de la barbe ! S'indigna Shinya, c'est ses sourcils !

Un grand silence s'installa, avant qu'un gloussement doux se fasse entendre: Ichinose Guren riait depuis la première fois que Yuu leur avait été enlevé.

Bientôt, il fut rejoins par les autres soldats, dont Goshi qui s'esclaffait bruyamment :

-C'est tout à fait lui, haletât-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Le major-général affichait désormais un air satisfait prouvant à Narumi que celui-ci ne les avait non pas seulement venir pour parler d'un plan stupide, mais plutôt pour leurs remonter le moral et redonner espoir.

Or, au même moment, des pas retentissaient dans le couloir les faisant taire, qui diable pourrait venir trainer une école un jour de congé ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte avant que celle-ci ne soit ouverte révélant Sangu Aoi, la sœur de Mitsuba qui semblait surprise, et Hiragii Kureto lui-même, une veine battant à sa tempe démontrant sa mauvaise humeur :

-Shinya ! S'écria-t-il de sa voix grave, cela fait des heures que je te cherche ! Ou étais-tu donc…

Il s'interrompit alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le tableau pour s'écarquiller quelques secondes plus tard.

Avec un rire nerveux, son éternel sourire plaqué aux lèvres, le major-général jetât la craie qu'il tenait entre ses doigts alors que celle-ci rebondissait contre la tête de Kimizuki qui grogna.

Un silence religieux avait laissé place aux éclats de rires précédents, tous fixaient Kureto attendant sa réaction.

-Hehehe… dit Shinya un sourire angélique sur le visage, Kureto-nii-san ! Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

Narumi ne quittait pas des yeux les deux hommes, une tension palpable régnait dans l'air leur hérissant les cheveux, même Guren, une des rares personnes ne craignant pas le lieutenant-général, ne disait rien se contentant d'observer la scène.

Puis lentement, la main de Kureto se dirigea vers son épée attaché à sa hanche, et ce fut à se moment que s'arrêtèrent les souvenirs de Narumi pour cette journée.

…..

Yuu soupira de bien être, se roulant encore plus dans les draps confortables du lit de Mikaela alors que la clochette à son cou émettait le doux tintement auquel il ne faisait plus attention depuis déjà quelques temps, il s'était habitué à ce bruit suivant chacun de ses pas, comme les vampires qui savaient désormais qu'il approchait dès qu'ils entendaient le son.

Cela coutait au jeune homme de l'admettre, mais si le petit grelot venait à lui être enlevé, il en serait perturbé s'étant trop accoutumé à ce petit bruit devenu comme une musique à ses oreilles.

Il ouvrit un œil ensommeillé pour tomber sur le visage paisible du vampire noble à ses cotés, sans peur, il l'observa quelques instant, s'extasiant secrètement sur les trais aristocratiques et noblse de celui-ci le rendant magnifique.

La créature paraissait paisible dans son sommeil, il en semblait presque humain se dit Yuu avant de cligner des yeux surpris de ses propres pensés.

Il eut alors soudain envi de le toucher, et prit d'une impulsion, il tendit la main devant lui, ayant complètement oublié que les vampires ne dormaient qu'à moitié.

C'est pour cela que l'adolescent fut prit au-dépourvu lorsqu'à quelques centimètre du visage du noble, une main à la force écrasante se saisi brusquement de son poignet avant de le plaquer contre le matelas alors qu'il poussait un petit miaulement surpris.

Piégé sous le vampire ses poignets maintenus d'une seule main au-dessus de la tête, Yuu tomba droit dans les yeux pourpres vides du blond qui le dévisageait comme s'il n'était qu'une proie à dévorer.

Un peur instinctive montât en Yuichiro alors qu'il comprenait que Mikaela était encore dans son demi-sommeil, son esprit était toujours endormit laissant le control à ses instincts primaires, à savoir ici se nourrir.

Aussitôt le jeune homme se débattit, se tordant souplement pour essayer d'échapper à la créature qu'était en ce moment son gardiens, mais c'était en vains : L'écart entre leur force équivalait à la profondeur de la fosse des Mariannes de l'océan pacifique, soit considérable.

Mika se pencha vers lui, ou plutôt vers son cou alors que l'adolescent se figeait, son sang battant violement sous la peau, puis quelque chose d'humide se fit sentir sur la gorge et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la langue de Mika.

Avec un gémissement de désespoir, il se débâtit encore plus inutilement, gaspillant des forces pour rien, des larmes d'embarra naissant dans ses yeux.

-Arrête, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix tremblante.

Le vampire ne semblait pas l'entendre, l'humain tentât de s'arcbouter plantant durement les talons dans le matelas, ce fut inutile, sentant sa proie se débattre le vampire avait posé sur main sur sa jambe empêchant tout mouvement et en profitant pour grignoter légèrement sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas Mikaela songea l'adolescent aux yeux verts effrayé, sentant la langue du cinquième noble remonter le long de son cou alors que la main au-dessus de son genoux se resserrait enfonçant ses doigts dans la chaire douloureusement.

-Mika ! S'étrangla Yuu paniqué.

La langue sur son cou se figea et Yuichiro entrouvrit un œil qu'il venait de fermer.

Et soudain, le poids qui le maintenait piégé s'envola brusquement, de façon tellement inattendue que le jeune homme ne le réalisa pas immédiatement.

Ce ne fut qu'un grognement étouffé qui le ramena à la réalité alors qu'il prenait appuis sur ses coudes pour se redresser, le corps tremblant.

Mikaela lui tournait le dos, sa main droite venant saisir le pichet de sang sur la commode pour venir en verser dans un des verres de cristal sur le comptoir de la cuisine, une fois chose faite, il l'avala cul-sec

-Mi… Mika ? Murmura Yuu le poing contre la poitrine.

Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi le noble avait-il eut une telle réaction alors que l'humain ne lui avait pas porté atteinte ?

Lentement, la tête du blond se tourna vers lui, et l'adolescent réprima un reflexe nauséeux : Les yeux rouge luisant braqué dans sa direction, Mikaela le fixait de façon vide, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre où des crocs acérés étaient visibles.

Pour la première fois, Yuichiro le voyait pour ce qu'il était vraiment : Un prédateur, un vampire.

Or, un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du noble alors qu'il se détournait en s'essuyant la lèvre avec la manche de son vêtement.

-Zut, maugréa-t-il d'une voix rauque, voila donc ce qui arrive quand j'oublis de boire ?

-Mika ? répétât Yuu pour la énième fois en se mettant à genoux, que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

De nouveau, les yeux rouges croisèrent ceux vert affolés alors que la créature soupirait en s'approchant du lit pour s'y assoir.

-Je n'ai pas bu de sang depuis trois jours… c'est assez pénible, expliqua-t-il en levant inconsciemment une main pour venir la poser sur la tête de l'humain qui ferma un œil, surpris.

-Et lorsqu'un vampire ne bois pas de sang… Tu sais ce qui arrive n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, murmura le jeune homme en se penchant sans s'en rendre compte vers la main du vampire, ils se transforment en démon… C'est triste non ?

-Tu es étrange, dit Mikaela ses lèvres s'étirant un léger sourire, bon… Je vais te couler de l'eau il faut bien te laver… Vu que tu ne peux pas te déplacer je vais t'aider, vivement que tu te remettes.

A cette mention, les yeux de l'humain s'arrondirent et il rougit vivement en bredouillant des paroles incompréhensibles ressemblant à des protestations, Mika l'ignora et disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Les joues couleur pivoine, Yuu tentât de se mettre sur pied dans l'espoir de prouver à Mikaela qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, il ne voulait absolument pas qu'un vampire le vois nu.

Bien évidement, la première chose qui se passa lorsqu'il voulut prendre appuis sur son pied fut qu'une douleur foudroyante remontât le long de sa jambe et il s'affala la tête la première dans le matelas.

-Ne tente rien d'idiot ! Retentit la voix du cinquième noble depuis la salle de bain.

…..

Un bruit de clochette indiqua à Mikaela que son humain avait voulut bouger, il soupira secouant la tête amusé :

-Ne tente rien d'idiot, cria-t-il.

Seul un grognement lui répondit et cette fois il se reteint de rire pour de bon, cette petite créature vivant chez lui pimentait bel et bien son quotidien se dit-il.

Au début, lorsque Kululu lui avait ordonné de prendre soins de lui, il n'avait ressentit qu'une sorte qu'agacement fugace avant de se résigner, mais désormais il ne savait plus quoi penser… En particulier depuis que Ferid avait mordu son protégé. Une colère noire l'avait alors soudainement envahi et son esprit s'était focalisé sur les crocs du septième noble plantés dans la chaire de Yuu et l'irrépressible envie de réduire en lambeau le vampire l'avait prit.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ne voulant pas s'attacher à l'humain mais le fait était là : Il s'imaginait mal, désormais, vivre sans la petite chose, sans parler de la mauvaise habitude de le caresser qu'il commençait à prendre.

Mikaela coupa l'eau et vérifia un instant la température pour retourner dans la chambre où Yuu se trouvait, complètement affalé sur le lit.

En le voyant revenir, l'adolescent leva vers lui des yeux larmoyant, surement avait-il mal.

-Viens là, l'appela Mika en le soulevant à la façon d'une marier en priant pour qu'il ne se débâte pas comme la dernière fois.

Par chance, Yuu ne bougea pas et à la place, laissa sa tête tomber contre la poitrine du blond qui en fut stupéfait : C'était bien là une action à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendus.

Le vampire déposa le jeune homme contre le mur de la salle, veillant à ne pas le blesser lorsqu'il le posa à terre. Puis il prit une inspiration : La suite n'allait pas être facile… L'humain avait une salle caractère et se battrait jusqu'au bout…

-Déshabille-toi, déclara-t-il directement, je vais t'aider à te laver vu que tu es quasiment paralysé au niveau des jambes.

-Pas devant toi, rétorqua aussitôt l'adolescent sa voix se muant en un sifflement menaçant, je me débrouille seul ! Et ne reste pas là !

Roulant des yeux, et ignorant le grondement sortant de la gorge du jeune homme, Mika s'agenouilla devant celui-ci avant d'attraper le col de la chemise et d'entreprendre le dur labeur de le déboutonner sans recevoir au-passage un coup en pleine tête.

-Hey ! Hurla aussitôt l'humain en le faisant grimacer sous l'intensité du son, je peux le faire seul ! Lâche-moi !

-Calme toi lui, intima le noble en lui bloquant les mains, ce n'est comme si j'étais intéressé par ton corps de fillette.

-Je suis musclé enfoiré, je fais, ou du moins faisais 10 000 abdos par jours !

L'humain croyait-il réellement qu'il avalerait cela ? Encore une fois se rendit compte Mika, il était toujours aussi amusant.

-Mais oui, mais oui, le railla-t-il, allez, retire toi-même le reste je vais te faire rentrer dans l'eau.

-Idiot, rétorqua Yuu en se retournant pour enlever sa chemise, ne regarde pas !

-J'ai comprit ! Cria-t-il agacé en se détournant, claquant de la langue.

Il résistât à l'envie de lever les bras au ciel et se contentât de fixer le mur devant lui, son regard tombant brièvement dans le miroir pour y voir Yuu retirer la dernière pièce de tissus avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers le lavabo.

Contrairement à ce que d'autres vampires auraient fait, Mika ne se tourna pas pour vérifier si le jeune homme ne tentait pas quelque chose de stupide, le cinquième noble était parfaitement conscient du fait que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas se déplacer à sa guise et que s'il voudrait lui porter atteinte d'une quelconque manière, ce serait en rampant.

-J'ai terminé, murmura la voix Yuu depuis le sol la tête baissé.

Le blond se retourna, posant son regard sur l'humain recroquevillé à terre, cherchant à cacher le plus de peau possible le regard, une nouvelle fois, larmoyant de honte.

Ne voulant pas le perturber encore plus, le vampire passa un bras autours de sa taille et le plongea doucement dans la baignoire jusqu'à qu'il soit assis, de l'eau jusqu'au cou.

Et sans prévenir, il se saisi d'un gant et s'empara du bras de Yuu pour commencer à le nettoyer, haussant un sourcil aux cicatrices que l'adolescent abordait, probablement la formation militaire…

Bien entendu, l'humain n'apprécia pas le geste et envoya aussitôt une gerbe d'eau au visage du vampire l'aspergeant généreusement.

Mikaela en restât figé, la main tenant l'éponge toujours suspendue en l'air alors qu'il clignait des yeux, ne semblant pas encore réaliser ce que Yuu venait de faire.

Décidément… L'humain ne le craignait pas comme il se le devrait, d'ailleurs un petit rire lui parvint aux oreilles, Yuichiro se moquait ouvertement de lui, nu dans une baignoire et vulnérable. Il n'avait vraiment pas peur réalisa Mika une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe, l'eau dégoulinant sur son visage.

Pendant une seconde, il hésitât à enfoncer la jolie petite tête de l'adolescent dans l'eau, finalement il se contentât lui rendre la pareil en lui jetant de l'eau au visage.

-Hey ! Protestât Yuu en crachotant, c'est toi qui à commencé !

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement pour lui faire face, les poings en avant, l'expression rageuse et ses cheveux noirs aplatis sur sa tête le faisant ressembler à un chaton mouillé.

-Tu es impossible, soupira le vampire en bloquant le bras de l'humain le visant, tu es faible et pourtant tu continues à me provoquer… Je suis un vampire tu sais, un vampire répugnant qui pourrait te faire du mal à tout moment.

-Que… S'étrangla Yuu interdit.

Ce moment de choc venant du jeune homme fut propice à Mikaela et il en profitât pour recommencer à frotter la peau de l'humain.

Yuichiro restât silencieux, semblant douter de ce qu'il venait d'entendre : Pour lui cela devait lui sembler improbable, un vampire qui n'aimait pas ce qu'il était ? Impossible !

-C'est faux.

La voix de l'adolescent le prit au dépourvut.

-Pardon ? dit Mika.

-C'est faux, répétât Yuu, tu ne me feras pas de mal… Tu es différent, ce matin tu es revenu à toi !

Le blond en restât stupéfait, était-il stupide ou simplement inconscient ?

-C'était un coup de chance, répliqua-t-il, ne sois pas convaincu de cela…

-Mais…

-C'est bon, le coupa Mikaela, maintenant tiens toi tranquille que je puisse finir !

A son grand étonnement, Yuu n'ajoutât rien, se contentant de poser la tête sur le bord de la baignoire tandis que Mikaela passait aux cheveux humides de l'être humain.

Il aimait les caresse, songea le blond mi-amusé en voyant l'adolescent se détendre alors qu'il passait ses doigts entre les brins sombres, la petite créature avait l'air sereine, presque sur le point de s'endormir, Mika en fut attendrit, c'était bien vrai qu'il était adorable, après tout, Chess et Horn ne le cachaient pas à voir leur comportement autours du jeune homme.

Contrairement à ce que Yuu affirmait, il n'était pas si musclé que ça, c'était tout l'opposé : Il était fin et souple, point, certes l'entrainement militaire avait porté ses fruits, mais non pas comme il se le devrait pour un soldat de l'unité d'extermination des vampires. Même s'il disait cela, un des enfants de l'escadron de Yuu avait lui aussi l'air faiblard…

Or son humain et l'autre humain étaient différents : Le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait peut-être un gabarit de taille modeste mais contrairement au second humain, il n'abordait pas cette apparence de gringalet… Non. L'adolescent semblait aussi élancé, gracile que les félins. Le petit brun de son équipe était faible et craintif sur le plan mental comme il avait pu le voir depuis l'affrontement à Kanazawa, Yuu lui, était fort et courageux de plus il avait cette flamme dans le regard qui le rendait si unique.

-Ils me manquent…

La petite voix ensommeillé du jeune homme le sortit de ses pensés alors que le cinquième noble se redressait.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon équipe, répondit Yuu comme si ce fut une évidence, même Guren et tout le monde… J'espère qu'ils vont bien…

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ?

-Tu sais, poursuivit le jeune homme les yeux dans le vide, ils sont parfois vraiment agaçants, comme Shinoa qui se moque souvent de moi… Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle guette mes échecs pour me narguer…

-Et c'est ton amie ? S'étonna Mika avant de s'apercevoir qu'il venait de parler.

-Eh bien oui, dit Yuu sans voir le trouble du vampire, mais elle à de bon cotés : C'est un leader géniale, et est super intelligente ! Comme Kimizuki, il sait faire des tas de truc tu sais, la cuisine, le ménage et plein d'autre truc super utile ! Puis je ne te parle même pas de Mitsuba, elle crie souvent et elle et Kimizuki aime bien me taper... Mais elle est super forte et brandit une hache qui fait deux voir même trois fois sa taille et poids ! Puis il y à Yoichi, toujours gentil quoiqu'il arrive, il vise super bien !

En écoutant l'humain parler, Mikaela se rendit compte combien l'adolescent devait tenir à son équipe, or, ce qu'il entendait lui déplaisait : Il n'était pas d'accord sur certains points, et il se gêna pas pour interrompre l'humain en plain monologue sur Ichinose Guren et la relation étrange que celui-ci entretenait avec Hiragii Shinya.

-Es-tu sûr que ces humains sont vraiment tes amis ? L'interrompit-il, ce que tu me dis me semble faux : Cette jeune femme aux cheveux violets, est-elle réellement un si bon leader ? Après tout c'est elle qui t'as mise dans cette situation.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla Yuu, surpris que le blond lui réponde même, non ! Tous peuvent faire des erreurs !

-Une grosse erreur alors, rétorqua le cinquième noble, quel chef d'équipe laisse son soldat se sacrifier pour lui ? Puis… Pourquoi avez-vous laissé ce gamin brun faiblard se battre ? Ton équipe n'est pas la meilleurs il me semble… De plus tu me dis que cette blonde et l'autre aux cheveux roses te frappent parfois ? Je commence à penser que ton équipe n'est pas si équilibré que ça…

Yuu restât quelque secondes immobile, ne semblant pas croire ce que le noble venait de dire puis une expression rageuse se peignit sur son visage :

-Ne dit pas cela d'eux alors que tu ne les connais pas ! Rugit-il, ce sont la meilleure équipe dont l'on peut rêver ! Bien sûr qu'ils me tapent ! Nous nous battons tout le temps Kimizuki et moi, c'est normal, je suis idiot après tout, c'est normal qu'ils me frappent pour me remettre dans le droit chemin !

-C'est tout sauf normal, cracha Mikaela en lui attrapant le poignet le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ils doivent justes être plus patient avec toi ! C'est aussi simple que cela ! Je commence à croire que les humains t'utilisent Yuu-chan !

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et la referma brusquement, rougissant furieusement devant le blond qui se demandait quel était la raison de ce soudain silence alors que le séraphin le fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

-Yu… Yuu-chan ? répétât-il en bégayant.

Et seulement maintenant Mika s'aperçut de comment il avait appelé le jeune homme et ce fut à son tour de paraitre embarrassé avant de se ressaisir :

-Yuu-chan, dit-il une nouvelle fois, cela te conviens parfaitement, je t'appellerais comme ça…

-Non ! S'indigna l'adolescent, surement pas !

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, déclara-t-il froidement avant de plonger son bras entier dans l'eau pour en ressortir la cheville de Yuu qui glapit se sentant basculer en arrière, le pauvre dû se retenir contre le bord de la baignoire pour ne pas terminé totalement immergé.

Sans laisser le temps au séraphin de protester, il commença à lui frotter vigoureusement le membre, ignorant les plaintes de l'adolescent, veillant à ne pas rouvrir les plaies irritées.

-Ce n'est pas beau à voir… grogna à mi-voix le noble en examinant les blessures et cicatrice du corps du jeune homme :

Celles aux chevilles n'étaient pas très belles, mais les pires étaient de loin celles dans son dos formant une croix aux bords déchiquetées au niveau de ses omoplates où les ailes avaient germés.

C'est alors qu'en remontant vers les épaules de Yuu, qui le laissait le manipuler sans qu'aucuns son ne sorte de ses lèvres, il aperçut une étrange cicatrice plus vieille que les autres et en y regardant de plus près il vit qu'elle lui traversait l'épaule :

-D'où vient-elle ? demanda-t-il en mettant un doigt dessus.

-Hein ? Bredouilla le jeune homme, euh…

Il plaqua une main dessus, recouvrant par la même occasion celle de Mika :

-C'est mon père, lâcha-t-il finalement la voix emprunte de douleur : -Ma mère et lui me détestait, et un jour il à tenté de me tuer…

Le cinquième noble en restât figé : Pour lui la seule qualité des humains était de protéger leurs progénitures, mais il semblait que tous ne partagent pas ce point commun.

Quand il pensait à ce que Yuu avait dû endurer… Il en tremblait de rage, comment les humains pouvaient se traiter ainsi entre eux ?

-Mika ?

-C'est lamentable, gronda le vampire en crispant sa main sur la vieille blessure, ses cheveux projetant des ombres sombres sur son visage faisant ressortir ses yeux rougeoyant de haine.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne remarqua pas Yuu se retourner, avant que deux petite mains humides ne se pose sur ses joues :

-Tu ne dois pas mettre tout les humains dans la même catégorie, dit-il sur le ton d'une mère corrigeant son enfant, moi j'ai décidé depuis que je t'ai rencontré de ne plus juger les vampires sur ce qu'ils sont, mais sur qui ils sont !

La bouche de Mikaela s'ouvrit dans la stupeur la plus profonde, ses yeux s'arrondirent lui donnant presque un air bovin ne lui ressemblant pas, puis quelque chose de chaud montât jusqu'à sont visage et il réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de son sang, donc par conséquent qu'il _rougissait_.

A voir Yuu le fixant ainsi, les yeux luisant de détermination et le corps humide un sentiment étrange montât en lui et il reculât précipitamment avant de se ressaisir.

-Les humains sont tous avides, dit-il, et ce n'est pas près de changer… Viens par là, je vais te sécher…

Yuu ne protestât pas et se laissa soulever sur le bord de la baignoire, les yeux baissés, il semblait toujours qu'être nu devant Mika le perturbait.

Avec un soupire, le blond lui lança une serviette blanche sur la tête, souriant amusé au petit bruit de feulement qui en résultat.

Sans perdre une seconde, il se mit à l'essuyer, évitant certains endroits qui feraient hurler aussitôt l'humain.

Or, des gouttelettes lui parvinrent aux visages alors que Yuu s'ébrouait, secouant sa tête pour en chasser l'humidité. A la fin de cela il serait aussi mouillé que l'adolescent, songea-t-il en réprimant un grognement.

Mika s'empara du collier à grelot à deux mains et le suspendit devant Yuu qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, l'air triste.

-Met-le, soupira l'humain en réussissant à se tourner, je sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de lutter…

Le voir ainsi fit mal au cœur de Mikaela, mais il n'attendit pas pour passer le collier autours du cou du séraphin avant de le refermer, l'enchainant de nouveau alors que la petite clochette teintait agréablement en contraste par rapport à ce que devait éprouver Yuu.

-Allez viens là Yuu-chan, murmura doucement le cinquième noble comme on parlerait à un animal pour ne pas l'effrayer, il le tira vers lui l'enroulant dans la serviette avant de le soulever pour le ramener dans le lit à baldaquin.

Le jeune humain bailla, clignant des yeux ensommeillés laissant sa tête se poser contre la poitrine du blond qui fronça les sourcils : Déjà fatigué ?

Il avait déjà remarqué que Yuu avait tendance à dormir longtemps mais surtout à s'endormir à n'importe quel moment et partout ou il pouvait.

-Hey ! Grogna-t-il en le secouant légèrement alors qu'il le déposait sur le lit : -La journée vient à peine de commencer ! Ne t'endors pas !

-Mais moi j'ai sommeil, gémit Yuu en fermant un œil, puis tu ne pourrais pas me donner des habits ?

-Tu es impossible, grogna de nouveau Mika en lui jetant une chemise noire et une paire de sous-vêtement, roulant des yeux : Comme il l'avait dit, l'humain ne le craignait guère.

Yuu la passa au-dessus de sa tête et enfila rapidement le sous-vêtement en lui jetant un regard en biais vérifiant probablement qu'il ne dévisageait pas puis il s'affala de nouveau sur le matelas avant qu'un bruit de gargouillement ne se fasse entendre.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de manger…

-En effet, ricana le vampire en voyant comment l'humain semblait gêné par le son de son estomac.

Par chance, Mikaela était prévoyant, donc il avait déjà un repas tout prêt dans le frigo qu'il réchauffa rapidement au micro-ondes avant de lui présenter sur un plateau, s'asseyant à ses cotés pour le laisser manger.

-Du curry ! S'extasia Yuu en voyant le contenu de l'assiette, j'adore ça !

Et sans attendre, il se mit à le dévorer, laissant Mika prier pour que ses beaux draps blancs ne terminent pas recouvert par la sauce opaque qui composait le plat.

-Merci, déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs une fois repus.

-Il faut bien te nourrir, répondit Mikaela en récupérant le plat qu'il amena à l'évier avant de le nettoyer rapidement mais efficacement, espérant que Yuu se remettrait vite pour qu'il puisse travailler de nouveau, l'humain le servait bien après tout, c'était donc normal qu'il soit préoccupé par son état de santé.

A peine eut-il posé l'assiette à sécher qu'on toqua à la porte.

La tête de l'humain se redressa alors que le noble claquait de la langue contrarié en se dirigeant vers l'entré : Qui osait le déranger durant son jour de congé ?

Chess Bell apparemment… La petite vampire le fixait de ses grands yeux pourpres, une boite trouée entre ses mains :

-Bonjour, gazouilla-t-elle, Mikaela-sama, Kululu-sama veut vous voir le plus vite possible !

-Maintenant ? S'étonna le blond, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non, elle à dit « tout de suite ».

-Très bien… dit-il en s'emparant de sa cape, je suppose que je dois y aller…

-Je peux rester avec Yuu-tan ? demanda Chess le regard brillant d'espoir.

-Si tu veux.

Avec un cri de joie, la petite noble s'engouffra par la porte avant d'aller se jeter sur Yuu qui poussa un miaulement surpris alors que Mika sortait de la salle dans un tourbillon de cape blanche.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, la voix étouffée de Yuu lui parvint :

\- Amène-moi un pantalon Mika ! Il fait froid ici, aie Chess ! Ne me serre pas si fort.

Le cinquième noble leva les yeux au ciel alors que les cris de Yuu et couinement de Chess se faisait de plus en plus lointains.

….

Kululu se tenait devant lui, affalé dans son grand trône d'or, le fixant d'un regard impénétrable alors que Mikaela se tenait agenouillé devant elle attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Mikaela, commença-t-elle, j'ai de grande nouvelle à t'annoncer… Tu peux lever la tête…

Le blond s'exécutât, plantant son regard dans celui de sa reine.

-Premièrement, poursuivit-elle, comment va ton « chaton » ?

-Bien, répondit-il de façon formel, il s'est remit des expériences aussi bien mentalement que physiquement bien qu'il ne pourra pas marcher pendant quelque temps…

-Je vois… Marmonna Kululu pensivement, une main sur son menton, contente de savoir que sa vie n'est pas en danger…

Mika hocha la tête.

-Bon, reprit la troisième noble, je vais être directe… Le conseil des hauts nobles semble avoir eut des informations leurs indiquant que nous retenons illicitement un humain ayant le gène séraphin…

-Ferid Bathory… Grogna le blond entre ses dents, le fourbe était bien le seul à pouvoir transmettre des informations pareil dans le but de causer des problèmes à Kululu.

De plus, son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il se rappela que c'était ce même conseil des hauts nobles qui avait demandé l'extermination complète des enfants ayant le gène séraphin il y avait des années, qu'allaient-ils donc faire de Yuu ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, se moqua Kululu en remarquant son regard inquiet, ils envoient juste Urd Geale ainsi que ce gamin de Lest Karr pour vérifier si Yuu est une menace ou non… Et s'il peut nous être utile… Je compte donc sur toi pour lui inculquer les bonnes manières avant qu'ils ne viennent.

-Bien… dit Mika la gorge noué, et si je ne m'abuse… Quand viendront-ils ?

-Dans une semaine environs, répondit Kululu, ce qui me laisse une semaine pour trouver Ferid et lui causer le plus de douleur possible… Tu peux disposer.

Le noble se remit sur pied, s'inclinant brièvement avant de tourner les talons et repartir d'où il était venu, l'esprit remplis d'inquiétude, or au moment ou il atteignait les grandes portes de la salle du trône, la voix de Kululu résonna une dernière fois dans ses oreilles :

-Tu t'es beaucoup attaché à Yuu, dit-elle, mais prend garde… Il n'est ni humain ni vampire après tout… Il n'appartient pas à notre monde.

…

-Ne, ne, ne Yuu-tan ! Cria Chess en montrant à Yuu la boite en carton qu'elle tenait, regarde !

A peine rentré dans la salle, la noble s'était jetée sur le lit, exhibant une boite a chaussure de grande taille trouée dégageant une odeur forte avant d'entreprendre de caresser Yuu qui s'était laisser faire habituer désormais à ce genre de traitement qu'il en venait presque à trouver agréable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a Chess ?

-Crowley-sama à reçut un cadeau de Ferid-sama, mais il me l'a donné ! N'est-ce pas génial ?!

-Euh… dit Yuu pas sûr de comment prendre la nouvelle, surtout si le présent venait à l'origine du septième noble et que Crowley avait apparemment voulut s'en débarrasser. –C'est quoi au juste ?

-Un pigeon voyageur ! s'écria Chess joyeusement, mais il est un peu féroce… Alors j'ai pensé que vu que toi aussi tu as des plumes tu pourrais le comprendre et lui dire d'arrêter d'être méchant !

Ne sachant pas si être vexé ou non par le fait que la noble le comparait à un pigeon à cause des plumes à ses poignets, Yuu soupira levant légèrement le couvercle de la boite avant que deux yeux démoniaque et rougeoyant ne s'allume dans la pénombre.

Il referma aussitôt la boite, levant un visage livide vers Chess :

-Chess… commença-t-il une main toujours sur la boite, ce n'est pas un pigeon… C'est une poule.

A peine eut-il prononcé le mot « poule » qu'un gloussement rageur retentit et la boite se mit violement à secouer faisant presque lâcher prise à la vampire qui la plaqua contre le matelas les deux mains dessus.

-Yuu-tan, haletât-elle affolée, aide-moi ! Ce pigeon à une force démoniaque !

-C'est une poule ! Cria Yuu en posant à son tour les mains sur la boite horrifié par le fait qu'une vampire noble ait besoin de son aide pour contenir un simple volatil, où Ferid avait donc trouvé l'oiseau ?!

Comme si Chess avait lu dans ses pensés elle répondit à sa question mentale :

-Ferid-sama nous à dit qu'il l'avait trouvé abandonné seule dans la foret d'Aokigahara !

Maintenant, Yuichiro pensait avoir découvert la source des légendes comme quoi la forêt serrait habité par des entités démoniaques dévorant les cadavres des suicidés.

Une secousse plus brutale suivit d'un piaillement manqua de le faire tomber et il s'appuya encore plus contre la boite priant pour qu'elle ne cède pas.

-Comment veux-tu que je communique avec ce truc ! Hurla Yuu à travers le vacarme.

-Tu as des plumes ! Glapit la vampire en désignant de sa tête les plumes ébène sur ses poignets.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport !

-Si !

-Non !

Alors que la situation s'annonçait désespéré, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit révélant Mikaela qui s'immobilisa comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

-Mika ! A l'aide ! S'écria aussitôt Yuu, Chess à ramené une poule !

-C'est un pigeon !

Un « CÔT » retentissant vint démentir ses paroles alors que le cinquième noble ne faisait pas un geste pour les aider, probablement toujours dans son état de stupéfaction totale.

Or, au même moment, le monstre présent dans la boite donna un coup si puissant qu'il en fit perdre l'équilibre aux deux compères, les désarçonnant et laissant la voie libre à la poule.

Celle-ci jailli de sa boite tel un boulet de canon, dans un tourbillon de plumes et fonça droit sur la porte d'entré dans un floue blanc et Mika dû prestement s'écarter pour ne pas la rencontrer dans une collision non-désiré.

-Gork ! Cria Chess d'une voix stridente avant de bondir du lit et de partir à sa poursuite.

-A plus Yuu-tan ! Ajoutât-elle dans le couloir, puis elle disparut.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle, Yuu était toujours dans la même position que lorsque « Gork » l'avait éjecté en arrière, à savoir sur les fesses les mains derrière et jambes pliés.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit le blond d'une voix blanche toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Euh… Chess a ramené une poule que Ferid avait donnée à Crowley…

-Ah… Je vois.

De nouveau, un ange passa alors qu'ils se fixaient sans savoir quoi dire, puis Yuu remarqua que sa position donnait une vue sur ses sous-vêtements au vampire qui abordait une expression impassible.

Il s'empressa de se mettre à genoux, manquant de tomber dans son empressement avant de rougir brusquement.

-Ne te gène pas surtout ! S'écria-t-il, vieillard lubrique !

-Je ne suis pas un vieillard ! S'étrangla immédiatement le noble outré au plus haut point, je n'ai que 200 ans !

-Cela reste tout de même vieux ! Répliqua l'adolescent les yeux vert écarquillés, en passant tu m'as rapporté un pantalon ?

-Non.

-Quoi mais…

-Ecoute moi deux seconde veux-tu, le coupa Mikaela sentant un mal de tête pointer, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Voyant l'éclat grave qui s'était allumé dans les yeux du vampire, Yuu comprit qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de terriblement important et il décidât que se taire pour une fois serait une bonne idée…

…..

Un horrible mal de tête vrillait les tempes de Narumi alors qu'il papillonnait des yeux cherchant à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Il se redressa pour apercevoir l'équipe de Shinoa ainsi que celle de Guren autours de lui le fixant avec des regards préoccupés, ils étaient à l'extérieur, près de l'école (il voyait le bâtiment d'où il se trouvait) et cachés derrière un massif de bégonia où des centaines d'abeilles butinaient autours d'eux en cette fin de journée.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Croassa-t-il en se frottant la tête, que s'est-il passé ?

-Kureto n'a pas aimé les dessins de Shinya, répondit Goshi en indiquant du pouce le major-général affichant un sourire penaud.

-Il n'a aucun gout, geignit-il, sinon pour répondre à ta question… Nous sommes cachés de Kureto… Il veut nous tuer, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es évanouis et que tu sens le poulet grillé…

Le poulet grillé ? Maintenant que l'albinos le disait, il remarquait que ses vêtements étaient complètement déchirés et brulés à certain endroit. Il comprenait désormais, le lieutenant-général avait dû leur envoyé la foudre de Raimeki, son katana, sur eux.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours vivant ? interrogea-t-il.

Si Hiragii Kureto les avait visés de son pouvoir destructeurs pourquoi parlait-il et respirait-il encore ?

-On à sauté par la fenêtre… Soupira Kimizuki en redressant ses lunettes, dieu merci que Ichinose-san l'ai retenu pour que nous puissions te trainer avec nous…

Il désigna une forme sombre allongé derrière lui qui croisa son regard avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux qui le fit cracher une étrange poussière noire.

-Guren-sama ! Couina aussitôt Sayuri en se rendant à son chevet.

-Il survivra, déclara Shinya avant de reporter son regard bleu sur eux : -Malheureusement à cause de cet incident stupide nous ne pourrons rien demander à Kureto pendant un bon moment…

-Faute à qui ? Grommela Mitsuba entre ses dents et Narumi ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

-C'est pour cela, poursuivit Shinya sans se préoccuper des remarques, que nous devons viser plus haut…

-Attend… l'interrompit Mito en chassant une abeille d'un geste de main, tu ne veux tout de même pas dire…

-Si, dit le possesseur de Byakomaru un sourire mauvais venant fleurir son visage angélique créant un contraste effrayant, nous devons viser haut pour sauver Yuu-chan ! Allons directement voir Hiragii Tenri !

…..

Vala, vala ! J'espères que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait ! Sinon si vous vous demandez pourquoi Kureto n'a pas poursuivit les deux équipes c'est en réalité à cause de Shinya, bien qu'il ne le sait même pas… Vous souvenez-vous des coups que notre major-général à mit au tableau ? Dont un provoquant un craquement inquiétant ? Eh bien quand Kureto passa devant le tableau pour sauter à son tour par la fenêtre, le tableau ce cassa la gueule sur lui et Aoi passa le reste de l'après midi à le décoincer.

Quand à Chess et Gork la poule, la noble parvint à la rattraper lorsque le volatile se cogna à Lacus qui s'évanouit sur le coup, voyant que cette poule détenait un énorme potentiel, Chess décidât de lui donner de son sang… et lorsque le soir même Horn lui dit qu'elle ne lui passerait l'ordinateur uniquement lorsque les poules auraient des dents, elle exhibât Gork.

Apparemment cela marcha car Horn s'évanouis aussitôt et la vampire aux cheveux violet pu regarder sa série humaine.

Bref, je compte sur vous pour les review ! Cette fanfic représente un gros travail, après tout, écrire sur un fandom si peu actif comme owari est difficile ^^

Merci de votre compréhension.


	6. Chapter 6

Excusez mon retard… Je me remettais d'une lourde trahison… A l'anniversaire d'une amie proche alors que je sortais dans son jardin j'ai découvert qu'elle avait adopté des poules ! Trois poules dont une noire qui ressemblait au diable en personne, de plus j'ai innocemment tendu un trèfle derrière le grillage et vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ! R.I.P Trèfle.

J'étais aussi en période d'exam, probablement vous aussi pour certaines… Bref, réponse aux review :

Laeryth : Contente que tu continues à apprécier la fic ^^ Sinon ça n'aura pas été deux semaine d'attente mais un mois (sorry) mais j'espère que le contenu (hehehe…) sera une consolation.

Mini Shiro Neko : En effet les poules sont des démons ^^ Bonne lecture.

Kawaii 3 : Aw, Merciii ! Mais je pense que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre *sifflote innocemment*

Nido : Aye, merci moi aussi je suis pressée de pouvoir refaire interagir Guren et Yuu ^^

Arya39 : Merci, sinon pour l'anecdote sache que si Luffy s'est fait appeler Lucy à l'arène c'est apparemment car Eiichiro Oda aurait le « béguin » pour Lucy de fairy tail XD D'où ce nom ^^ Pour le dessin du temps que je l'ai avant ma mort ça me va ^^ J'ai même envie de dessiner moi-même lol, le seul problème c'est que j'ai l'habitude de dessiner des trucs vraiment stupide ^^ Et que je finirais probablement par parodier le truc en y ajoutant une poule à la place d'un chaton (Comme l'image de Dum spiro, spero XD).

Deldom : Il y a toujours une suite avec moi -) Et toujours une fin aussi alors pas d'inquiétude !

Naokuo : Oooh ! Merci ! En espérant qu'elle monte dans ton classement.

Mirtie252 : Eh bien le voila et je te remercie pour la review ^^

…..

Chapitre 6

Yuu pouvait de nouveau marcher, ou du moins boitiller sur de courte distance. Les plumes arrachés à ses chevilles avaient laissés des traces rouges vives qui commençaient tout juste à disparaitres, contrairement aux plumes à ses poignets qui, elles, demeuraient toujours au même endroit.

Il y à de cela quelques jours, Mikaela, le cinquième noble et accessoirement prince de Sanguinem lui avait apprit que des vampires de très hauts rangs viendraient visiter la capital afin de le rencontrer et juger s'il devait être gardé en vie ou mit à mort.

La nouvelle lui avait tiré un frisson dans l'échine, mais ce qui l'avait le plus bouleversé était quand Mika s'était saisi de ses mains, plantant son regard dans le siens :

-Ne fait rien de stupide, avait-il dit un éclat angoissé dans les yeux, écoute, vois et tais toi si tu veux vivre.

Yuu avait hoché la tête, trop choqué pour faire quoique-ce soit d'autre, la clochette à son cou teintant à son mouvement, scellant ainsi la promesse : Il voulait vivre, il s'en remettrait à Mikaela pour que celui-ci parvienne à convaincre les sangsues qu'il n'était pas un danger pour eux.

Ce jour là, il se trouvait comme à son habitude sur le lit du vampire allongé aux cotés de celui-ci tandis que la créature lisait les rapports de ses escouades passant une main distraite dans les cheveux noir de Yuu qui, à force, s'y était habitué le laissant faire y prenant même plaisir, bien qu'à chaque fois l'impression qu'une aiguille lui effleurait le cœur se manifestait : La culpabilité.

Ses amis et Guren devaient être fou d'inquiétude et se mettaient probablement en danger sur les champs de bataille et voila que lui, dépouillé de son arme, était tranquillement coucher sur un lit digne d'un roi se faisant cajoler par l'ennemi.

Il frissonna de plaisir lorsque le blond le gratta distraitement derrière l'oreille avant d'entrouvrir un œil :

-Mika… Marmonna-t-il alors que la main dans ses cheveux cessait tout mouvement, dit… Ils arrivent demain ces nobles ? Tu ne m'as pas dit leurs rangs…

Après un moment de silence, Mika consentit à répondre :

-Ils ont un très haut rang, articulât-il lentement, presque péniblement, ce ne sont clairement pas des vampires à prendre à la légère…

-Quels numéros ? demanda Yuu son cœur battant à la chamade, redoutant la réponse.

-Deux et trois.

-Quoi ?!

Deuxième et troisième noble ? C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait, le projet seraph devait être bien plus important que ce qu'il avait crût à l'origine pour que ces vampires viennent directement le voir.

La peur serra son cœur, s'enroulant autours de lui comme des serpents vicieux, l'immobilisant totalement. Un hoquet lui échappa : Ces vampires risqueraient de le tuer et de plus, se joindre aux combats opposant la reine des sangsues du japon et la JIDA où tous ses amis étaient.

Le blond sembla percevoir son angoisse car il soupira avant de poser ses rapports sur son bureau et se tourner vers Yuu :

-N'ai pas peur dit-il en lui attrapant l'avant bras, le tirant vers lui pour lui enfouir sa tête dans sa poitrine, je suis là tu sais…

Mika ignorait pourquoi il faisait cela, normalement il l'aurait laissé s'enfoncer dans sa crainte sans qu'aucuns mots ne franchissent le seuil de ses lèvres, or voilà qu'il faisait tout le contraire et le réconfortait.

Il sentait l'humain trembler et pendant une seconde il se demanda si celui-ci allait verser des larmes. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il connaissait Yuu et pendant ces deux mois il avait découvert que le jeune homme avait souvent les yeux larmoyant, que ce soit de tristesse, de peur ou bien même d'embarra, c'était bien là des choses qui le rendait adorable. Mais au bout d'un moment il s'était rendu compte que si Yuu semblait si souvent bouleversé ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque atteinte que Mika ou un vampire aurait pu lui porter, mais bel et bien à cause de ses amis dont il n'avait aucunes nouvelles.

Et en ce moment même, Yuichiro devait penser que les nobles resteraient pour se joindre à la guerre, et cette supposition pouvait s'avérer vraie.

-Yuu-chan, dit-il solennellement en lui attrapant le visage pour le forcer à le regarder, tout ira bien si tu fais ce que j'ai dit, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Une rougeur naquit sur le visage du séraphin alors qu'il hochait brièvement la tête avant de pousser doucement sur le torse du blond pour l'éloigner.

Mikaela lui attrapa la main au passage, nouant leur doigt alors que Yuu écarquillait les yeux s'empourprant encore plus.

Le noble ne comprenait pas ses actions, et cela lui importait peu : Il voulait faire une chose ? Il la faisait.

-Oui… Murmura finalement Yuu à mi-voix, je te fais confiance…

Les coins de la bouche du blond s'élevèrent alors qu'il caressait rapidement le visage de Yuu qui parut encore plus choqué.

Puis il se leva du lit avant d'aller prendre un paquet sur son bureau et de le tendre à Yuichiro qui le fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de se réveiller et de tendre timidement la main.

-C'est le pantalon que tu t'acharnais à demander, lui expliqua le noble en le lui remettant, je vais aller régler quelques affaires… Tu peux sortir mais ne va pas loin, ni ne provoque de vampire comme la dernière fois.

Le jeune homme eut juste le temps d'hocher la tête avant que la porte de la chambre ne claque et que le son des pas à l'extérieur ne diminue progressivement.

Immobile sur le lit, le paquet en main et fixant avec de large yeux la porte par laquelle le cinquième noble venait de partit, Yuu demeurait incrédule.

-Que vient-il de se passer ? Bégaya-t-il finalement avant de porter ses mains à son visage brulant : -Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Un bruit semblable à un miaulement s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber en arrière sur le matelas qui rebondit sous son poids.

Passant un bras sur ses yeux et grimaçant, l'adolescent se demandait quel était donc ces étranges sensations qu'il éprouvait : Il se sentait embarrassé et timide alors qu'il n'y avait pas raison de l'être.

Il poussa un cri frustré avant de rouler sur le coté et de percuter la commode à coté du lit pour immédiatement gémir en s'attrapant la tête entre les mains.

Cela faisait un mal de chien.

Doucement, il se décrispa, ses yeux prenant une teinte soucieuse, puis il s'assit avant de s'emparer du paquet contenant le pantalon qu'il avait demandé bien plus de fois que nécessaire à Mikaela.

Sortir un peu lui ferait du bien.

….

C'était la première fois qu'il sortait depuis sa convalescence, ou plutôt depuis que Ferid Bathory l'avait mordu. Il reteint un grognement au souvenir alors qu'il passait la porte de bois menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans l'immense caverne qu'était Sanguinem.

S'il croisait de nouveau le noble, il ignorait quel serait sa réaction… Bien évidement, les choses ne se termineraient pas comme la dernière fois ou Mikaela l'avait secourut… Si personne n'était là pour l'aider… Elles finiraient mal, et pour lui.

La ville apparut au-dessous de la rambarde, s'étalant en une myriade de petite lumière jusqu'au bout de la caverne et même parfois sur les murs où devaient être postés, dans des alvéoles creusés à même la roche, des vampires gardes.

Yuu s'accouda contre la rambarde, regrettant que le vent ne puisse lui caresser le visage dans cet endroit, ses pensés retournant à un certain noble aux cheveux blonds.

Le temps passé avec ce vampire lui avait fait découvrir les facettes de celui-ci : Il n'était pas comme la grande majorité de ces sangsues stupides ne pensant qu'à se gorger de sang. Non. Bien qu'il puisse être dur, froid et même bestial il était une bonne personne, il pouvait être gentil et Yuu aimait ces moment ou le noble lui montrait qu'il était bien plus qu'un vampire suivant ses instincts primaires.

Quand il repensait à ce coté de Mika, son cœur battait plus vite et ce sentiment d'embarra et timidité venait le frapper de plein fouet sans qu'il comprenne d'où il vienne.

Dans ses moments, il aspirait aux contactes et à chaque fois que le blond le touchait il s'en retrouvait plus qu'heureux… Or Mika le considérait comme un animal, d'où ces caresses.

Ce n'était pas un contacte d'égal à égal.

-Pourquoi je me sens si mal quand je pense à ça, bougonna Yuu en enfouissant le bas de son visage dans ses bras, scrutant en contrebas ou des humains montant et sortant des banques de sang circulaient.

Il soupira avant de se redresser, or, au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face deux voix qu'il connaissait retentirent dans l'air :

-Onii-san !

Tournant sur lui-même, Yuichiro eut la surprise de voir accourir vers lui Dai et Mia qui semblaient fous de joies.

-Tu vas bien !

La fillette brune à couette fut la première à se jeter sur lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son ventre, le forçant à mettre un pied derrière lui pour conserver son équilibre.

Dai la suivit à peine une demi-seconde plus tard, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu vas bien… Répétât-il en souriant les bras faisant le tour de la taille de l'adolescent.

-Je vais bien, dit Yuichiro une fois l'effet surprise passé, posant chacune de ses mains sur leurs têtes.

Mia releva la tête, le visage et nez rougit pas les larmes alors qu'elle reniflait bruyamment :

-J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! Hoquetât-elle, ce méchant vampire te suçait le sang et tu allais très mal ! Puis ce vampire blond qui ressemblait au Prince Charmant est venu te secourir ! Heureusement ! Mais lui aussi faisait peur !

Yuu haussa un sourcil, alors comme ça Mika ressemblait au prince charmant d'après la petite fille ? Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur des comparaisons stupides : Il avait deux jeunes enfants à rassurer.

-Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant à leur hauteur, vous voyez, je n'ai rien.

Seul deux reniflement lui répondirent alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit rire amusé : Quoiqu'on en dise, la compagnie d'être humains lui faisait un bien fou.

-Mika m'a soigné, ajoutât-il.

-Mika ? répétât Dai.

-Le vampire blond.

-Oh… Il est gentil donc ?

-Euh… Je suppose ?

Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une question, après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le noble était « gentil » bien qu'il le croyait : C'était un ennemi, et dire qu'un ennemi était gentil n'était pas la meilleurs chose à faire si après il en venait à devoir le tuer.

Or maintenant qu'il le connaissait… Le pourrait-il ? Comme avec Chess, Horn et Crowley, pourrait-il les tuer après les avoir connus ainsi ? Avoir découvert qu'il pouvait se comporter comme des humains (à peu prés) normaux.

Par contre Ferid restait une autre histoire…

Un cri le sortit de ses pensés et il vit du coin de l'œil les vampires gardes forcer les enfants à quitter cet endroit du pont, l'un d'eux regardait déjà dans leur direction.

-Je crois que vous devriez y aller, dit Yuu alors que les petits affichaient une moue déçue.

-Tu reviendras ? Demanda Mia en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Après tout, les nobles venus de Russie pourraient choisir de le mettre à mort et dans ce cas ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les verrait, mais ne voulant pas les inquiéter pour des choses dont ils ne n'avaient aucune influence, il mentit.

-Super ! S'écria Dai avant d'attraper sa sœur adoptive par la main et se mettre à la trainer en agitant le bras vers Yuu une dernière fois puis disparaitre dans la foule d'enfant qui se pressaient devant le pont, lui jetant parfois des regards perplexes.

Pendant quelques secondes, Yuu agitât aussi la main, le sourire aux lèvres avant que les deux petits ne disparaissent et qu'avec un soupir il laisse retomber son bras contre son corps.

Faisant demi-tour, le jeune homme reprit le chemin de la chambre de Mikaela sans croiser personne dans les couloirs éclairés par de simples torches enflammées.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les marches menant au premier étage il repéra du coin de l'œil une embouchure qu'il savait, menait jusqu'à la grand salle blanche où sa famille avait été assassiné et où, accessoirement, la sortie se trouvait.

Il secoua la tête, c'était inutile de tenter sa chance sans Ashuramaru en main. Il ignora donc le trou dans la pierre et rejoignit la chambre toujours vide de la présence de Mika.

-Autant en profiter pour prendre un bain, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Se saisissant de la chemise noir que Horn lui avait donné, il pénétra dans la salle de bain pour aussitôt tourner le robinet d'eau chaude, le réglant à sa guise avant de commencer à se déshabiller, son regard tombant sur le grand miroir ou son reflet le fichait avec de grands yeux fatigués.

Sa main se portât automatiquement à son cou ou le collier à grelot se trouvait : Le signe de son appartenance à Sanguinem et Mika.

Détournant les yeux, Yuu se dirigea vers la baignoire remplie, le bruit de ses pieds claquant contre le carrelage, avant d'enlever la dernière pièce de ses vêtements et rentrer dans l'eau, allant même jusqu'à y enfouir la tête entière puis en jaillir brutalement pour s'ébrouer envoyant des gouttes partout autour.

-Je dois trouver un moyen de partir… murmura-t-il pour lui-même en ramenant ses genoux contre son ventre, Shinoa et les autres doivent s'inquiéter…

« _Je commence à croire que ces humains t'utilisent_ »

Un halètement lui échappa alors qu'il se remémorait les paroles de Mika.

-C'est impossible, rit-il nerveusement en inclinant la tête, impossible…

Or le doute avait déjà envahi son cœur, s'immisçant en lui à la manière de serpents venant petit à petit rependre leur venin dans son sang à l'image de son esprit.

Guren, Shinoa et les autres… Jamais ils ne pourraient avoir fait une chose pareille, en particulier Guren… Guren l'aimait non ? Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il l'avait sauvé après tout…

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter… Trop d'élément étaient flous. Pourquoi le lieutenant-colonel s'était trouvé pile à l'endroit et moment ou il s'était échappé de Sanguinem ?

C'était impossible qu'une telle coïncidence se produise… A moins que… Que tout ai été prévu à l'avance, que Ferid et Guren soient de mèche.

-Non… dit-il en saisissant sa tête entre ses mains les yeux écarquillés faisant encore plus ressortir ses cernes, non ! Répétât-il avec encore plus de force.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait nier cette vérité : le fait était avéré, que le lieutenant se trouve à cet endroit précis à cette heure là lorsqu'il sortait enfin des souterrains pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, de plus il était le seul à s'être échappé… Akane était morte avec les autres, Guren n'était pas étonné de le trouver seul.

Une seule réponse s'imposait dans son esprit : Il était victime d'un complot dont il ignorait totalement les enjeux et ou l'assassina de sa famille et sa fuite avait été décidé dès le début.

Comme un destin auquel il était impossible d'échapper.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, alors que cette réponse irréfutable s'imposait en lui comme vérité, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il hoquetait sa bouche se tordant en une grimace aux dents serré pour s'empêcher de sangloter.

En vains : Il pleurait déjà.

…..

Ce fut dans cet état que le trouva le cinquième noble blond lorsqu'il revint :

Dans un premier temps Mikaela avait entendu des sanglots provenant de la salle de bain avant de s'y précipiter et d'y trouver Yuu en larmes dans la baignoire remplie à ras-bords.

-Que ce passe-t-il ! S'était-il exclamé cherchant du regard tout ce qui aurait pus faire pleurer l'humain.

Seul un reniflement lui répondit alors qu'il s'agenouillait à la hauteur de Yuichiro qui leva vers lui ses yeux larmoyant :

-Mika, geignit-il en se jetant soudainement à son cou sans se préoccuper de sa nudité.

Complètement dépassé par la situation, le vampire restait les bras ballant, sentant parfaitement l'humidité s'infiltrer de plus en plus dans son uniforme pourtant il ne faisait pas un geste, ni ne repoussait l'humain qui avait enfoui sa tête dans sa poitrine.

Soupirant intérieurement et se disant qu'il était devenu bien trop indulgent envers la petite créature, le noble s'abaissa légèrement pour nouer ses bras autours de la taille de l'adolescent avant de le tirer de l'eau sans aucun effort, rependant une trainé humide sur le carrelage alors que Yuu recroquevillait ses jambes contre lui pour s'assurer un meilleurs support.

Assis et ayant l'humain entre ses jambes et appuyé contre sa poitrine Mika ouvrit la bouche :

-Tu es impossible, souffla-t-il entre ses dents sans que Yuu ne semble entendre quoique-ce soit.

Il ne le lâcha pas, allant même jusqu'à l'enlacer, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, il pouvait sentir la peau chaude et humide sous ses doigt gantés et cela le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

Yuu pleura et gémit pendant ce qui sembla des heures pour le blond, puis, au bout d'un moment avec un dernier hoquet, il se tut et s'immobilisa totalement.

-Yuu-chan ? Dit Mikaela avec hésitation.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint : Un grognement lui échappa.

-Yuu-chan ! Répétât-il avec plus de force en secouant l'épaule de celui-ci.

Un ronflement lui répondit alors qu'une expression exaspéré s'inscrivait sur le visage du vampire : Le jeune homme dormait sur lui complètement nu.

Absolument génial, songea-t-il, un croc nacré apparaissant furtivement au coin de sa lèvre signalent son agacement avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Avec un énième soupire, il détacha sa cape avant de l'enrouler autours du corps de son protéger puis le souleva du sol pour l'emporter jusqu'au lit ou il le déposa délicatement comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre en cristal à la place d'un corps de chaire et sang.

Sang… Ce mot traversa son esprit avant qu'il n'aille s'en chercher : Il avait parfois tendance à oublier, ou plutôt négliger ses besoins depuis que Yuu était entré dans sa vie à l'image d'un boulet de canon.

Mikaela jetât un coup d'œil sur le lit où était allongé l'adolescent alors que lui-même prenait place sur la chaise de son bureau : Il ignorait la raison de ces pleurs mais il comptait bien le découvrir au réveil du jeune homme, qui, entre-temps avait réussi à se lover en boule dans la cape de Mikaela.

Fermant les yeux, le blond basculât la tête en arrière, portant un verre rempli de sang à ses lèvres, l'avalant cul-sec.

Alors qu'il songeait à lui aussi aller s'allonger, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, allant percuter le mur avec force et pendant à peine deux secondes, Mikaela se demanda depuis quand sa chambre était devenu un moulin… Ah oui, depuis que Yuu était arrivé à Sanguinem…

-C'est moi ! Cria la voix perçante de Chess, je suis venue voir Yuu-tan !

-Chess ! S'exclama à son tour la voix de Horn avant que celle-ci n'apparaisse derrière l'épaule de son amie aux cheveux violet, la surplombant totalement : -Un peu de manière veux-tu ? Mikaela-sama, toutes mes excuses.

-Mais-euh ! Protestât la petite vampire en croisant les bras et gonflant les joues, je veux juste voir Yuu-tan ! Mikaela ! Ou il est ?

-Là, grogna le cinquième noble l'air affligé en désignant de la main son lit, mais il dort alors ne le réveille pas.

Intriguées, Chess et Horn s'approchèrent doucement avant de se figer en voyant Yuu endormit.

-Oooh, couina la noble aux cheveux violet, trop mignon !

Et sans attendre elle se jetât sur le lit provoquant de lourd remous réveillant Yuu en sursaut avant que Chess ne l'attrape et commence à le caresser ignorant les feulements de protestations émanant de l'humain.

Par contre, la réaction d'Horn fut l'opposer de celle de sa camarade : Elle se tourna vers Mika, un froncement de sourcil rendant son beau visage sévère et croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine, probablement dans l'espoir de l'intimider :

-Pourquoi est-il nu ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors que Chess continuait en arrière plan à embêter le jeune homme qui luttait pour ne pas faire tomber la cape.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle croyait qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose ? Il secoua la tête exaspéré :

-Je n'ai rien fait, articulât-il lentement comme si la vampire blonde était stupide : Il pleurait et à fini par s'endormir dans mes bras dans la salle de bain.

Chess et Yuu qui avaient entendu la discussion se figèrent, le rouge aux joues pour l'adolescent qui serra ses mains sur la cape blanche le couvrant.

La noble blonde se tourna vers lui, les yeux rouges bordés de longs cils écarquillés avant de s'avancer vers lui, ses talons pointus claquant contre le sol.

-Yuu, commença-t-elle préoccupée, ça va mon chéri ?

-Ca va, répondit automatiquement le jeune homme en secouant la tête un maigre sourire venant prendre place sur son visage.

-Non ça ne va pas, coupa Mikaela sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, je te trouve en train de pleurer dans la salle de bain et deux secondes plus tard tu te jettes sur moi.

Un grand silence s'installa, Yuu le regardait avec de larges yeux, étonné que le vampire ne nie pas son état, quant-à Chess et Horn, elles se fixèrent un moment avant de s'assoir toute deux de chaque coté de l'adolescent et de l'enlacer, une main aux ongles pointues dans ses cheveux.

L'humain était clairement devenu la mascotte de Sanguinem, se dit le cinquième noble en observant les deux femmes vampires cajoler son protégé tandis que celui-ci tentait de montrer qu'il était insensible aux caresses de celles-ci, chose démentit par le fait qu'il se penchait inconsciemment, comme un petit chat, vers les mains de Chess et Horn qui semblaient attendries et ravies de sa réaction.

-Alors ? Insistât Mika, pourquoi tu pleurais ? Encore à cause de tes amis ?

Les épaules de Yuichiro tressautèrent lui prouvant qu'il avait raison. Le jeune humain détourna le regard, baissant ses yeux sur la cape le couvrant :

-Rien… Lâcha-t-il finalement sa voix tremblant légèrement, tout va bien… J'ai juste comprit quelque chose que j'aurais dû réaliser depuis longtemps…

Cela ne l'éclaira pas le moins du monde, se dit le cinquième noble résistant à l'envie de découvrir les crocs, or il fut sortit de ses pensés par Chess qui sembla avoir une illumination les surprenant tous :

-Aah ! s'écria-t-elle avec l'expression de celui ayant fait la découverte du siècle, les humains pleurent quand ils comprennent quelque chose ? Voila pourquoi ils le font beaucoup à « l'éclole » !

De nouveau le silence alors qu'ils fixaient tous Chess comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

-Bref, déclara Horn en joignant ses mains, faisant complètement abstraction de ce que sa compagne venait de dire, je suis venu ici pour déposer la tenue que notre cher Yuu portera devant les nobles…

Elle montra alors un paquet emballé à ses cotés que Yuu n'avait pas remarqué : -Ils devraient être à ta taille.

Hochant machinalement la tête, l'adolescent prit l'emballage que lui remettait la vampire blonde avec le sourire.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, dit-elle, sache que tu peux toujours nous parler, tu as beau être humain mais tu es avec nous maintenant.

-Yep, approuva Chess en gloussant face à l'expression incrédule qu'affichait Yuu, tu es avec nous et tout le monde t'aime bien, même Crowley-sama, moi je veux que tu restes avec nous pour toujours.

L'humain était perturbé, Mikaela le voyait clairement, déjà de nouvelle larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Le noble se demanda brièvement pourquoi Yuu semblait si émotif à chaque fois que des mots agréables lui étaient adressés.

-…Et ne t'inquiète pas pour demain, poursuivit Horn sans se rendre compte de l'état du jeune homme aux yeux vert, je suis sûr que Mikaela-sama et Kululu-sama te défendrons de tout leur être.

S'en fut trop, de nouveau Yuu renifla, se cachant sous sa frange alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pour aller s'écraser sur le tissu blanc.

-Il a comprit quelque chose ? S'enquit innocemment Chess alors que Mika et Horn soupiraient, las.

…

Le jour J était arrivé, Mika et Yuu avaient rendez-vous dans la salle du trône où Kululu se trouvait avec les nobles venus de Russie.

Ce matin là en se levant, Yuichiro s'était aussitôt sentit nerveux et Mikaela n'aidait pas en lui répétant mainte et mainte fois de se taire devant les vampires de hauts rangs. Ce qui en résultat fut une nervosité accrue et l'envie de rester à jamais sous les draps du lit de son « colocataire » blond.

Bien évidement, il fut contrains de devoir s'habiller des vêtements que Horn lui avait remit, une chemise avec un simple foulard blanc noué autour de son cou ainsi qu'un pantalon noir.

-Tu viens ? Fit la voix du cinquième noble.

Il hocha la tête, se levant du lit ou il avait été assis toute la journée puis emboitât le pas du vampire dans les larges couloirs de Sanguinem.

Pas un seul mot fut échangé, Mikaela demeurait froid et inaccessible, Yuu se contentait de le suivre quelques mètres en arrière gardant les yeux rivé au sol.

Ils ne croisèrent personne, les couloirs semblaient vides de toutes présence, puis au détour du mur, les portes de la salle du trône apparurent.

Une fois devant, le noble marqua un arrêt avant de prendre une grande inspiration, se tournant vers l'adolescent aux yeux verts qui abordait un teint blafard :

-Nous y sommes, déclara-t-il presque solennellement, es-tu prêt ?

-Non à vrai dire…

Un mince sourire, quasiment imperceptible, vint prendre place sur le visage du prince :

-Bien évidement, dit-il, mais rappelle toi : Je suis là.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, déjà Mika se saisissait de son poignet et poussait les portes de la salle, le trainant avec lui.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, la pièce était immense : Un tapis rouge se déroulait sous leurs pieds allant se terminer devant un énorme trône d'or massif aux accoudoirs en forme de griffes.

Il regarda autours de lui localisant enfin la reine au centre de la salle aux cotés de trois vampires : Ferid Bathory et deux autre dont un abordant une apparence juvénile, habillé à l'Anglaise du XVIIIème siècle, ayant une tresse rouge alors que ses cheveux à l'avant étaient blancs.

Le dernier était grand à la peau matte, métis quasiment, aux cheveux blond coupés courts dont une mèche lui tombant sur le front et habillé simplement avec un gilet sans manche.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Yuu eut l'impression qu'une décharge de puissance le parcourait, le paralysant, le forçant à ne pas détourner les yeux.

Il en restât éperdu de stupeur, et n'ayant plus conscience de lui-même qu'uniquement grâce aux battements de ses artères, sa main se portât aussitôt à sa poitrine, une crainte mêlé de respect venant prendre place dans ses yeux.

Certes, Kululu et le petit vampire dégageaient la même aura de puissance, mais le noble blond était différent, l'éclat de sagesse et d'ennuis dans ses yeux, comme s'il avait déjà tout vu de ce monde, prouvait qu'il ne pouvait être comparé aux deux autres vampires.

-Alors c'est lui ? Déclara soudainement le plus petit vampire d'une voix moqueuse en le fixant avec condescendance, je m'attendais à autre chose que cette petite chose pour le seraph of the end.

Immédiatement, Yuu le détestât, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kululu et dans une soudaine compréhension mutuelle, ils réalisèrent que le sentiment était partagé.

-N'est-il pas mignon ? dit soudain la voix chantante de Ferid en attirant leur attention sur lui, mais je peux vous assurez que ses réactions le sont encore plus, voulez-vous essayez ?

-Ferid Bathory, gronda la reine des vampires sur un ton d'avertissement en plissant les yeux, tais-toi donc un peu, tu n'étais pas sensé venir… Cette réunion n'autorise que les nobles en-dessous du numéro six.

-Ce n'est qu'un nombre !

-Je vois que tu as toujours autant de mal à contrôler tes sujets, railla le petit vampire.

Kululu ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour faire une réplique cinglante mais fut interrompu par la main du noble blond dont le nom était ignoré de Yuichiro.

-Stop, dit-il d'une voix suave, le mot semblant rouler sur sa langue, nous ne sommes pas là pour de futiles disputes, si Bathory veut rester, qu'il reste…

-Vous êtes bien bon, Urd Geales, roucoulât Ferid en jetant un regard moqueur à Kululu et au petit vampire.

Pour toute réponse, le noble de deuxième rang lui jetât un regard désapprobateur avant de reporter son attention sur Yuu qui frissonna en sentant le regard froid sur lui, seul la présence de Mikaela qu'il savait derrière l'empêchait de paniquer.

-Approche, ordonna Urd.

Déglutissant nerveusement, Yuu s'exécutât, l'impression que ces jambes s'étaient changés en plomb.

Une fois parvenu devant le noble, il réalisa que celui-ci le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

La créature lui attrapa soudainement le menton le faisant glapir et lever les mains pour le repousser, or au dernier moment, il vit du coin de l'œil l'expression de Mika et il se ravisa, laissant au noble le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Comme s'il était une étrangeté, Urd lui fit tourner la tête dans tout les sens l'examinant sous toutes les coutures avant de le lâcher le laissant prendre du recul.

-Ton nom, demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Yuu, répondit effrontément le jeune homme masquant sa peur avec du défi.

Son ton sembla intriguer Urd Geales, mais déplus clairement au petit vampire qui s'avança vers l'humain qui eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête avant qu'une douleur sourde ne se fasse sentir dans son estomac et qu'il s'écrase à terre.

Le vampire l'avait frappé à l'aide d'une canne argenté.

-Ahlala, ricana Ferid alors que Mikaela accourait au chevet de son protégé jetant un regard noir au noble.

-Lest Karr, persiffla Kululu en s'avançant vers le plus petit, ses épaules en avant, comment oses-tu ?!

Les deux vampires se fixaient désormais en chiens de faïences, l'air prêt à se jeter l'uns sur l'autre au moindre mouvement.

-Un humain ne devrait pas utiliser ce ton face à un vampire, cracha Lest.

La reine poussa un grondement digne d'un loup se préparant à bondir, mais une fois de plus Urd Geales les interrompit :

-Je ne tolèrerais aucun combat en ma présence !

L'aura de puissance et rage qui se dégageait de lui en ce moment même poussa toute les personnes de la salle à lui obéir : En ce moment le vampire semblait terrifiant, ses yeux rouges étaient dardés sur la reine et Lest qui semblaient vouloir disparaitre sous terre, il avait des yeux terribles qui paraissaient littéralement luire.

-Contrairement à vous Lest Karr, poursuivit Urd, je n'approuve pas ce genre de comportement envers les humains ! Ce sont eux qui nous nourrissent, les tuer tous serait nous condamner à devenir de simple démon dépourvu de volonté.

Yuu releva la tête, un œil fermé, complètement choqué par ce qu'il entendait.

-De plus ils sont bien plus que du bétail, continua le deuxième noble en s'approchant de Yuu alors que Mika s'écartait précipitamment, ils peuvent nous divertir grâce à l'art… Chose que les vampires ont tendance à négliger, de plus si nous avions été en Russie je l'aurais probablement embauché en temps que danseur ou acteur…

L'adolescent manqua de s'étrangler en entendant cela, puis hoquetât en voyant la main du vampire venir vers lui pour s'arrêter devant son visage.

Il la fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de lever la tête vers Urd qui fit un mouvement d'impatience puis claqua finalement de la langue avant de lui attraper le poigner pour le relever.

Or Yuu trébucha aussitôt pour tomber contre la poitrine du noble à sa grande horreur, un halètement s'échappa de la bouche de Mikaela.

Tétanisé, le jeune homme ne fit aucun geste puis poussa un cri avant de vouloir reculer et tomber bêtement à genoux, les mains entres ceux-ci, les yeux rivé sur le sol et une expression apeuré sur le visage.

Le rire de Ferid Bathory pouvait clairement être entendu, résonnant dans la salle :

-Vous voyez, gloussait-il, je vous avais dit que ses réactions étaient mignonnes.

-C'est réellement l'expérience qui a détruit Shinjuku ? demanda Lest en le montrant du doigt, incrédule.

-C'est lui, oui, soupira Kululu.

Mikaela se frappa le front de sa main ganté.

-Eh bien, dit Urd impassible, si je m'attendais à cela pour l'unique survivant des expériences du séraphin… Alors Kululu, soin d'expliquer pourquoi il est encore en vie ?

Le visage de la reine s'assombrit alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte grave :

-Il est spécial, déclara-t-elle de but en point, savez-vous-même comment cette idée de projet est née ?

-Bien sûr, renifla Lest avec dédain, elles ont commencés en 1945 lors de la découverte d'ossements étranges…

Attentif, Yuichiro écoutait.

-Etranges ? Répétât Mikaela.

-En effet, dit Kululu, c'était les ossements d'un ange.

Les yeux de Yuu s'écarquillèrent mais il demeura silencieux se demandant s'il avait bien entendus.

-Kululu, coupa Mika en fronçant les sourcils, es-tu sûr que…

-Bien sûr que je le suis, s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir, j'étais présente secrètement parmi les humains qui l'ont découvert… Et des années plus tard la possibilité d'extraire l'Adn naissait… Le corps était certes fossilisé, mais ayant moins de 50 000 ans le prélèvement fut possible…

Certaines personnes eurent alors l'idée de comparer cet Adn à celui d'humains… Le verdict tomba : Certaines familles particulières possédaient un ADN similaire et ils en conclurent une chose : Ces personnes descendaient probablement d'un ange et leur gène étaient endormit…

Plus tard, ils mirent au jour d'autres ossements datant approximativement de la même époque, puis décidèrent d'essayer de faire resurgir ces gènes chez les humains descendant de ces anges.

Ce fut une catastrophe, ces expérimentation tombèrent entre les mains de sectes dangereuses qui voulurent les exploiter pour elles-mêmes, la secte Hyakuya était de loin la plus avancé dans ces projets : En effet elle avait recruté un enfant ayant un ADN quasiment identique à celui des anges, en les comparant très peu de différences étaient vues.

Enhardit, les scientifiques utilisèrent le sang de cet enfant sur divers sujets, ce fut un carnage : Il en résultat l'apocalypse d'il y à huit ans et les sujets imprégnés du sang, sans aucune précaution, devinrent ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui comme les cavaliers de l'apocalypse.

Cette fois, une exclamation stupéfaite franchit les lèvres de Yuichiro qui continuait à fixer avec incrédulité la reine des vampires depuis le sol.

-Et cet enfant à l'Adn semblable à celui des anges… dit Lest en prenant la parole, c'est celui-ci ?

Il désigna de sa canne Yuu.

-C'est bien cela, répondit Kululu, le seul à avoir mystérieuses échappé à mon extermination avec un autre groupe d'enfants sans intérêt.

Etant toujours prit au dépourvu par ce qu'il entendait, le jeune homme ne releva pas ce que la troisième noble avait dit à propos de sa famille.

-Mais pourquoi un tel Adn ? S'interrogea Urd Geales pensif une main sur son menton.

-Peut-être car son ancêtre est bien plus proches que nous le croyons.

Le deuxième noble lui jetât un regard ou résignait l'incrédulité, laissant sa main tomber contre son corps.

Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de la reine, même Ferid Bathory.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'impatientât Lest Karr en tapant sa canne en argent contre le sol, parle donc maudite renarde !

Peu ravie du surnom, Kululu laissa un croc briller brièvement entre ses lèvres mais consentit à ouvrir la bouche :

-Une de mes connaissance m'a informé un jour qu'une femme folle prétendait avoir donné naissance à l'enfant du diable, à cette époque tout témoignage aussi ridicule soient-ils s'avéraient important, de plus honnêtement ? « L'enfant du diable » ? Jamais encore je n'avais entendu de pareille sottise, j'ai donc été voir cette femme que je jugeais folle dès le début et lui ai demandé de me conter sont histoire.

Or elle à prétendu que le diable en personne avait prit l'apparence de son mari pour la tromper et lui faire un enfant, ce n'était pas tout : Apparemment une secte du nom de Hyakuya l'avait approché… Et la secte faisait les prélèvements Adn.

Le souffle de Yuu se bloqua dans sa gorge.

-Qu'insinues-tu donc ? Murmura le plus petit des vampires.

-L'Adn est bien trop pure pour être celui d'un simple descendant, répliqua Kululu, j'ai bien peur que cette femme ait raison… Que Hyakuya Yuichiro soit bien le fils du diable.

Des exclamations fusèrent de toute part mais l'humain du groupe était de loin le plus effaré.

-C'est insensé voyons ! s'exclama Les Karr, le diable ? Insinuerais-tu que ce faible humain soit une création du Malin ?

-C'est impossible, dit alors la voix de Mika les interrompant, Yuu-chan ne peux pas être l'engeance du diable, ce sont encore des bêtises d'humains fanatiques.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, intervint Ferid ses yeux n'abordant pas cet éclat malicieux habituel, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus… ai-je tord ?

-Continue je te prie, ordonna le deuxième noble, le seul à n'avoir rien dit, je veux en savoir plus.

La troisième noble hocha la tête prenant une grande inspiration :

-C'est le fils du malin, mais à la fois sans l'être… Reprit-elle, sinon lors que expérimentations que j'ai faites il n'aurait pas de plumes…

-Quoi ! Beugla Lest, pardon ?!

-Continue je te prie, dit poliment Urd en jetant un regard d'avertissement au petit vampire.

-Je pense donc… poursuivit la reine en insistant sur ses mots, que ce ne soit pas Satan qui ai été voir la mère de Yuichiro mais plutôt son ancienne forme : Lucifer.

-Satan n'est plus Lucifer depuis qu'il à été banni du paradis !

-Certes, soupira Kululu, mais il semblerait d'après les écrits de la secte Hyakuya qu'il puisse reprendre sa forme séraphine… Je suppose donc que Yuichiro est bel et bien le fils du diable autant que du séraphin bien qu'il ait hérité des traits angéliques plutôt que démoniaques.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle, tous avaient le regard focalisé sur Yuichiro au sol qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, pour lui c'était de la folie pur et simple.

C'est alors que Lest Karr brisa le silence :

-Tuons-le alors, dit-il calmement en attrapant sa canne de chaque cotés qui s'avéra être en réalité un fourreau pour une épée fine et légère adapté à la corpulence du vampire, qui sait de quoi cette créature est capable.

Il s'avança droit sur Yuu qui se leva d'un bond agile prêt à se défendre, mais Mikaela se positionnait déjà devant lui.

-Ne le touche pas, gronda-t-il furieusement.

-Ecarte toi, gronda dangereusement Lest, tu n'es qu'un cinquième noble, tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi… Laisse-moi tuer cette engeance maligne !

Le jeune humain eut un mouvement de recul en entendant le méprit dans la voix du vampire les mots violents de sa mère se superposant à ceux du noble.

-Ne le tuons pas.

La voix d'Urd Geales claqua comme un fouet, le vieux vampire fronçait les sourcils, désapprouvant totalement l'attitude de son congénère.

-Mais… voulut protester Lest.

-Non, coupa le blond, comme je te l'ai déjà dit : Si tu veux faire polémique et tuer tout ce que tu juge comme menace sans écouter tes supérieurs, alors retourne en Allemagne !

Les Karr se tut, l'ai absolument hors de lui.

-Je ne pense pas que tuer cette créature soit judicieux, poursuivit Urd en s'approchant de Yuu, lui tournant autours, il est totalement inoffensif en ce moment mais comme l'a dit Kululu pourrait nous être utile : De plus des questions demeures… Si ce que Tepes raconte est vrai alors pourquoi Lucifer aurait-il fait un enfant à une simple mortel et surtout : Est-il le seul ?

-Il l'est, dit la reine impassible, et si par hasard il y en avait d'autre, dans ce cas ils sont morts depuis longtemps.

-Je vois… Marmonna le métis, et que faites-vous de « Yuu » -est-ce cela ?- ici ? Vous le gardez enfermé ?

-Non, se permit d'intervenir Mikaela, il est à mon service…

-Je croyais qu'au japon cela était interdit ? S'étonna le noble.

-Nous faisons une exception, ricana Ferid qui en avait visiblement marre d'être silencieux, Yuu-chan fait du bon travail d'ailleurs… Vous voudriez peut-être l'avoir aussi à votre service durant votre séjour pour apprendre à connaitre notre potentielle arme contre les humains ?

-Ferid ! Crièrent Kululu et Mika en cœur.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que les bouches s'ouvraient dans la stupéfaction la plus totale.

Urd se contentait de les fixer de façon impassible :

-Et effet pourquoi pas ? répétât-il, cela me permettrait de découvrir un peu plus cette créature avant mon départ pour informer le conseil.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Kululu d'une voix blanche.

Le noble hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas, Mikaela, nous allons devoir prêter le petit Yuu à Urd…

….

Allongé sur le lit du cinquième noble, Yuu finissait de plier certaine affaires appartenant à celui-ci, son esprit complètement à des lieux de son activité.

Les révélations ayant été faites ce jour là avaient complément retournés son esprit, le plongeant dans une confusion totale et sombre ou évoluer semblait impossible, emprisonnant sa capacité à penser de lui-même dans une eau trouble ou rien n'était visible.

Ses mains tremblaient et les larmes menaçaient de nouveau de couler pour la troisième fois dans la journée : Lui fils de Lucifer ou plutôt du diable ? Quel était encore ces insanités ? N'en avait-il pas eut assez avec ses parents déjà ? Non, les sangsues aussi s'y mettaient.

Mikaela se contentait de l'observer depuis le mur ou il était accoudé. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, se contentant de lui jeter des coups d'œil en coins comme s'il le redécouvrait.

Pousser à bout mentalement, Yuu posa brutalement la dernière chemise sur la pile faite, claquant sa main dedans et dardant son regard sur le blond :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, feula-t-il, ça serait trop te demander d'arrêter de me fixer comme si j'étais un monstre ?

Le cinquième noble sembla étonné de sa hargne, clignant des yeux interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Déclara le noble en venant s'assoir aux cotés de Yuichiro qui fit un écart pour éviter d'être écrasé, c'est à cause de ce que Kululu à révélé ?

-Comment peux-tu le prendre aussi calmement ? Chuchota Yuu en fermant brièvement les yeux, pendant toutes ces années j'ai tenté de me convaincre que ce que mes parents disaient à mon sujet n'était qu'un ramassis de _conneries,_ mais il semble qu'ils avaient raison et que mourir aurait été un choix judicieux.

A sa grande surprise, une main vint brusquement se saisir de son menton le forçant à lever la tête avant que son regard ne tombe dans des yeux cramoisis à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage :

-Ne dit pas ça ! Gronda le vampire, tout ce qui nait à le droit de vivre, peut importe ce qu'il est.

-Mais…

-Ecoute attentivement Hyakuya Yuichiro : Tu es un humain insupportable et d'une maladresse incroyable doublé d'une inconscience sans nom et borné comme jamais mais tu es avant tous la personne avec laquelle j'ai le plus parlé depuis bien des lustre, alors je n'approuve pas que mon compagnon de conversation soit réduit à une loque déprimé !

-Pardon ! S'offensa Yuu, en attrapant de ses deux mains la poigne le retenant, j'ai le droit d'être déprimé ! Le fils du diable ! Et puis quoi encore ? Une queue et des flammes bleues* ?

Mikaela lui jetât un regard déconcerté avant de se reprendre :

-Tu n'es pas vraiment le fils du diable, mais plutôt de son incarnation séraphine : Lucifer.

-Ca reviens au même ! Se lamenta le jeune homme, que dirait ma famille si elle venait à l'apprendre ? Est-ce même vrai ? J'ai le droit de douter pourtant mon instinct me dit que c'est la vérité.

A la mention du mot famille, les yeux du blond se plissèrent ne laissant plus que percevoir deux fentes rougeoyante qui semblèrent mettre Yuu mal-à-l'aise.

-Peut-importe ce que pense les humains, dit Mika à mi-voix, si cela t'inquiète autant alors ne regarde que moi.

-Je… je ne comprends pas, murmura l'adolescent en prenant une inspiration tremblante et semblant enfin s'apercevoir de leur proximité.

Il pouvait sentir la mince respiration du vampire.

-Ne prend en compte uniquement mon avis, peut importe ce que les autres penses, préoccupe toi juste de ce que je pense à ton sujet…

Comme en transe, Mikaela se pencha encore plus en avant, son pouce effleurant la joue de l'hybride qui avait les yeux arrondis par l'étonnement.

Le temps semblait être suspendu, s'éterniser, s'étirer, alors que leurs respirations, elles, s'accéléraient se mêlant les unes aux autres dans un ballet de volupté, un accès au plaisir défendu mais présenté devant eux à la manière d'une table de banquet.

Yuichiro, les paupières tombantes comme alourdie par l'air pulsant de désir, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux du blond suivant presque avidement le mouvement.

Et comme pousser par une force divine ou démoniaque, leurs visages s'inclinèrent entamant un voyage l'un vers l'autre.

Mikaela pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur se dégageant du corps du petit humain, et avec un dernier frisson d'anticipation leurs lèvres se frôlèrent provoquant une décharge en lui qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité et il attrapa Yuu par les épaules pour le repousser vivement.

Un petit bruit franchit les lèvres du séraphin alors que celui-ci le fixait avec de larges yeux brillant les lèvres arrondies dans un minuscule « oh » de surprise.

-Je ne peux pas, dit le noble n'osant même pas croiser le regard de son compagnon, _nous_ ne pouvons pas…

Et il le relâcha avant de se lever, laissant un Yuu hagard sur le lit.

-Tu dois aller t'occuper d'Urd Geales pour deux jours n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre.

Le jeune homme hocha mécaniquement la tête avant de bondir hors du lit s'emparant de ses maigres possessions à la volé puis fonça sur la porte de sortie avant de la claquer derrière lui et de s'y laisser glisser.

Pourquoi ? Ce mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit alors qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer tellement ses sentiment l'étranglaient.

Pourquoi avait-il tellement été déçu ? Son cœur semblait vide et froid désormais, pourtant Mika avait fait la bonne chose !

L'irrépressible envie de pleurer le prit mais il la réprima avec une violence telle qu'il paraissait s'en punir, puis il se releva et prit le chemin de la chambre du deuxième géniteur, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la porte.

…

Dans sa chambre vide, Mikaela, allongé sur le dos dans son matelas portât une main à sa poitrine d'où d'étrange martèlement battant à ses oreilles semblaient provenir :

-Que m'arrive-t-il ? Souffla-t-il.

….

*J'aime Ao no exorcist, eh oui ^^

Bref voila donc un moment important, de plus Urd est arrivé ! J'adore ce vampire bien qu'on ne l'ai vu qu'une fois… j'ai été cherché des infos sur lui et relire le scan ou il apparait pour lui dresser une personnalité potentiel : Il ne semble pas mépriser les humains comme les autres et les utilise pour des divertissements comme nous avons pu le voir dans le théâtre Bolchoï à Moscou.

Les humains là-bas semblent le craindre, comme s'il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande cruauté… Mais cela m'étonnerait car ces personnes devaient soit être inquiète de la présence de Lest Karr (vous aurez remarqués que je ne l'aime pas vraiment) soit être intimidés par l'aura se dégageant d'Urd… Quoique nous connaissant aussi Saito (lui aussi je ne l'aime pas vraiment…), l'autre deuxième géniteur déchu qui ne semble pas vraiment faire peur… Mais il n'a que mille ans alors que pour Urd nous n'avons aucune idée...

Ah : Et en passant… En sortant de la salle du trône fou furieux, Lest Karr fut soudainement attaqué par une créature ailée aux yeux de braise qui l'envoya au sol comme un vulgaire et faiblard humain, et avant que l'inconscience ne le gagne, il vit passer une vampire aux cheveux violet courant comme une folle et hurlant « Gork ! Méchant ! Méchant pigeon ! »

Bref n'hésitez pas à me laisser de review, cette fanfic nécessite un gros travail après tout et les encouragements font toujours plaisir ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Mini Shiro Neko : Tu poses des questions sur Saito mais je n'a pas vraiment d'infos, on le voit dans le roman de Guren et il ferait parti d'une organisation nommé « Mille et une nuit » ou un truc du genre… Si tu veux savoir à quoi il ressemble, c'est le mec qui a trainé Yuu à l'orphelinat dans le chapitre… 22 ? Si mes souvenirs sont bon, bref, merci pour la Review !

Deldom : Nous sommes deux à ne pas l'aimer alors (Lest Karr), il me fait penser à Ciel Phantomhive mais il n'a rien de semblable à ce petit chou ! Quant-à Yuu-chan… Tu verras ^^

Laeryth : Encore du retard malheureusement mais le chapitre est là c'est ce qui compte ! Et… Tu m'as grillé pour Fairy Tail XD J'avais la scène Erza/Jellal en tête quant j'écrivais ^^ Bref merci pour continuer de lire cette fic malgré ses update lamentables.

Guest : Avec moi toujours des poules -)

Mia La Louve : La voila, je m'excuse de l'attente ^^

Viviana cancino : Pues aqui esta ^^ Me alegro que lees esta fic mismo que eres Espanola ^^ Es divertido porque vuelvo de espana y veo tu review XD

Iri'eustass : Ontoni Arigatooo ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra !

….

Chapitre 7

Yuu se tenait devant une grande double porte aux battants de bois finement ouvragés.

Après ce qu'il avait surnommé « l'incident » l'impliquant lui et Mika et l'ayant laissé dans une confusion doublé d'un puissant mal-être, le jeune homme avait s'était dirigé vers une des ailes éloignées du château pour gravir les marches d'une des deux plus hautes tours de Sanguinem dans le but de rejoindre la chambre d'Urd Geales qui serait son maitre pour deux jours…

Il prit une grande inspiration, priant pour que Ferid Bathory lui ai réellement indiqué la bonne chambre et non l'antre d'un quelconque vampire, et toqua trois fois et attendit.

Une minute plus tard, avec un grincement inquiétant, un des battants de bois s'ouvrit sur le deuxième noble le toisant de son eternel regard ennuyé qui sembla légèrement s'éclairer en le voyant :

-Tu voilas donc, dit-il en s'écartant pour l'inviter à entrer, je croyais que Mikaela Tepes ne te laisserait jamais venir.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Yuichiro en inclinant la tête alors qu'il entrait dans une immense salle à l'aspect purement gothique confirmé par le grand lit à baldaquin atteignant presque le plafond, aux rideaux grisâtres déchirés aux extrémités et aux draps de soies noires, de plus, les murs en pierre avaient deux miroirs ronds de chaque cotés du lit, dont un reflétant un fauteuil aux accoudoirs griffus.

-Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée de te prêter, déclara Urd en répondant à sa dernière question.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr, dit amèrement Yuu se rappelant comment Mikaela l'avait envoyé ici.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil avant de soupirer en allant prendre un verre de sang sur une commode, elle aussi grise, et s'assoir dans le fauteuil à l'opposé du lit :

-Je t'ai prit à mon service mais je ne sais pas quoi te donner à faire…

-Ah…

-Que sais-tu faire ? demanda Urd, en Russie les humains savent donner des représentations pour nous divertir…

Le jeune homme le fixa avec de grands yeux éberlués : Il lui demandait de chanter ou faire quelque chose s'en approchant ? Sans façon ! Il se ridiculiserait et ne voulait pas servir de divertissement à ce vampire.

Il secoua donc doucement la tête :

-Je ne sais rien faire de ce genre, répondit-il prudemment, d'habitude je me charge de la lessive ou de m'occuper de besoins simples…

-Tu n'es qu'un simple serviteur donc ?

-Je suppose que l'on pourrait dire ça, grogna-t-il.

Urd braqua son regard pourpre sur lui, le fixant pensivement et le mettant mal-à-l'aise par la même occasion.

-Une personne descendent d'un ange, aussi déchu soit-il, se doit minimum de savoir danser, déclara le vampire après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable, c'est la moindre des choses.

Et il se leva avant de tendre une main à Yuu qui cligna bêtement des yeux sans comprendre, il avait l'impression que chaque actions du vampire le prenait au dépourvut :

-Je vais t'apprendre à danser, dit le blond en lui attrapant doucement la main comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, les humains se doivent d'avoir un peu de culture et de savoir vivre.

-Eh ? Bredouilla l'adolescent aux yeux vert en se sentant tirer contre la créature, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça !

Intérieurement, il espérait que cet argument lui épargnerait cette leçon s'annonçant périlleuse du point de vue de Yuu qui était convaincu qu'il ferait une bêtise.

Le deuxième noble ne l'écoutât pas et lui attrapa le poignet avant de lui passer une main dans le creux de son dos qui s'arquât au contacte soudain du vampire qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

-Fait attention, le réprimandât-il avec fermeté, à présent, met ta main sur mon épaule.

Yuu s'exécutât maladroitement et Urd leva leurs bras, les tendant doit devant eux, l'humain en avait déjà des crampes.

-Tu es prêt ? Allez : 1 2 3, 1 2 3.

Et le noble se mit à tournoyer gracieusement dans la salle, emportant le jeune homme aux yeux vert qui tentait vainement de ne pas tomber, regardant ses pieds nus dans le but de ne pas écraser ceux bottés du blond.

-Regarde moi, lui dit-il en faisant pression sur sa main, le forçant à lever les yeux : -Tu ne dois pas te focaliser sur tes pattes mais…

-Mes pattes ?!

-… Tes pieds mais sur moi, corrigea Urd ayant, si Yuu ne s'abusait, l'air penaud, concentre-toi.

Lui jetant un regard contrarié et n'osant pas commencer à hurler qu'il n'était pas un animal, Yuu essaya de suivre les instructions du vampire sans lui écraser les pieds.

Ce qui échoua lamentablement au vue de toutes les fois ou Urd grogna et le fusilla du regard en marmonnant entre ses dents acérés de faire plus attention.

Finalement, au bout de deux bonnes heures, le géniteur s'arrêtât, laissant Yuichiro tomber assis au sol à bout de souffle et haletant. Qui aurait crûs que danser serait aussi fatiguant ?

-C'est bien, approuva Urd satisfait, tu as les bases et tu es plutôt doué malgré le fait que tu m'ais broyés les pieds.

-Pardon, marmonna Yuu.

-Ne t'excuse pas, dit le blond, un éclat amusé dansant brièvement dans ses yeux, tu es souples, je suis persuadé de pouvoir te faire essayer plusieurs types de danse comme le foxtrot par exemple… Si tu étais en Russie je t'aurais confié à une troupe de danseurs.

-Euh…

Désormais, un mince sourire était présent sur les lèvres d'Urd Geales alors qu'il parlait, une main sous son menton. Cette sangsue était elle aussi différente des autres, songea Yuu en soupirant intérieurement, un peu comme Mika…

En songeant au cinquième noble, l'expression du jeune homme s'assombris, ce qu'Urd sembla remarquer :

-Il y une chambre derrière, dit-il en indiquant une petite porte de la couleur du mur, quasiment invisible, cette chambre à sa propre salle de bain comme la mienne à la porte à coté (il montra une autre porte quasiment invisible à l'opposer de celle sensé donner sur la chambre de Yuichiro), va t'y reposer et retrouve moi pour prendre un verre, il y des choses dont je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi.

Acquiesçant, Yuu se dirigea d'un pas trainant en direction de la porte qu'il poussa avant de pénétrer dans une petite pièce aux murs blanc disposant de sa salle de bain et d'un petit lit double ainsi que d'un bureau. Pour une salle de simple domestique, celle-ci valait bien, au minimum la chambre d'un hôtel trois étoiles pensa amèrement Yuichiro en se souvenant dans quel condition vivaient les humains de Sanguinem.

Il prit une douche rapide, inspectant brièvement ses blessures : Celle au ventre infligé par Mika avait quasiment disparue ne laissant qu'une mince ligne blanche sur sa peau, ses chevilles aussi allaient mieux.

Le seul problème restait la cicatrice en forme de croix dans son dos : Honnêtement, maintenant qu'elle était proche et bien définie il en viendrait presque à la considéré comme « cool », mais la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lui faisait prétendre de contraire.

De plus, il restait les plumes à son poignet qui refusaient de partir.

Avec un soupire fatigué, et s'étirant comme un chat, Yuu s'empressa de se rendre présentable pour rejoindre Urd Geales.

Le vampire se trouvait assis dans le siège ou une table ronde avait été placé devant ainsi qu'un autre siège, une vampire aux cheveux bleus que le jeune homme reconnus comme la même ayant prit ses mesure lui servait un verre de sang.

Elle lui jetât un coup d'œil en biais avant de se renfrogner en le reconnaissant et emmètre un « tch » dédaigneux puis sortit dans le couloir la tête haute.

Urd en sembla amusé, puis d'un mouvement du poignet l'invitât à s'assoir devant lui, face à la petite table où une tasse de ce qu'il identifia comme du thé se trouvait.

Etrange, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils mais obéissant tout de même :

-Vous vouliez parler ? Dit-il aussitôt sachant parfaitement que son ton ne serait pas approuver par de nombreux vampires.

Calmement, le deuxième géniteur reposa son verre et portât son regard pourpre sur lui :

-Kululu à mentit.

Yuichiro ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte : Une bouffé d'espoir et de soulagement montât dans sa poitrine, il n'était pas réellement une engeance maligne ! Or ce soulagement redescendit bien vite à la seconde phrase du vampire :

-Ce n'est pas la secte Hyakuya qui a rependu le virus, mais un humain ayant commit le crime ultime…

-Pardon ? S'étrangla Yuu, le crime ultime ?

-En effet, soupira Urd, cette personne avait des amis, des amis qui moururent… Mais, poussé par le désespoir, cette personne parvint à les faire revivre…

De nouveau, le jeune humain ouvrit la bouche sans qu'une parole n'en sortes, stupéfait au plus haut point : C'était tout bonnement invraisemblable, les morts ne revenaient jamais et le seul espoir de les atteindre étaient les souvenirs.

-Mais, poursuivit Urd impassible en inclinant la tête à gauche nonchalamment, comme tu le sais c'est un acte interdit au profane, même interdit dans le sacré, et, alors ce que je me plais à nommer une « entité supérieure » à la place de « Dieu » à, non pas envoyé une punition à la personne en question, mais à toute l'humanité sauf enfant de moins de treize ans qui sont, selon son point de vu, pur.

Le nouveau silence qui s'installa sembla peser sur les épaules de l'adolescent alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Après tout était-ce la vérité ? Le noble pouvait mentir et surtout :

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Car tu connais cette personne qui a causé la perte de l'humanité.

L'impression que tout l'air de ses poumons était éjecté se fit sentir alors qu'il s'étouffait avec ses propres mots :

-Que… Quoi… Bredouilla-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Il connaissait cette personne ? Il voulut deviner de qui il pourrait s'agir mais il s'en abstient : Il avait peur que ce soit un proche et qu'il en vienne à le haïr, et c'était là la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

-Les humains portent toute leur haine sur les vampires alors que ce sont eux les fautifs, continua Urd avec un reniflement dédaigneux, ils refusent de cohabiter.

En entendant ce que le noble venait de dire, les précédente informations furent relégués au second rang dans son esprit alors qu'une colère noir l'envahissait :

-Bien sûr que nous refusons de cohabiter, cracha-t-il avec hargne ne se souciant plus d'être prudent, comment voulez-vous que cela soit possible si à la moindre occasion vous cherchez à nous planter vos crocs dans le cou !

Urd soupira en posant son verre, avant de croiser ses mains sous son menton :

-C'est sûr qu'avec cet état d'esprit cela ne marchera jamais… Mais ai-je essayé de te mordre ? Kululu et Mikaela ou les trois nobles auxquels tu es affilié ont-ils tentés quoique ce soit ?

-C'est différent ! Rétorqua l'adolescent, ils ne me font rien car ils le doivent ! De plus je me suis fait mordre ici, par Ferid Bathory !

Le deuxième géniteur se figea avant que ses yeux rouges ne s'arrondissent légèrement sous la surprise, puis un grognement rageur lui échappa :

-Evidement, il fallait que cet idiot vienne confirmer les préjugés.

Yuu ne détourna pas le regard, bien que la colère se dégageant d'Urd soit palpable dans l'air, il déglutit nerveusement.

-Alors changeons cela.

Ce que dit à l'instant le blond le prit totalement au dépourvut, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Changer quoi au juste ? Sa vision de Bathory ? Impossible.

-Cela te permettra aussi de comprendre pourquoi les humains n'aiment pas ce faire mordre, poursuivit le vampire.

Un bruit étranglé s'échappa des lèvres de Yuichiro : Comptait-il lui planter ses crocs dans le cou ?

Une sueur froide se rependit dans le dos du jeune homme et il se leva immédiatement entreprenant de prendre du recul pour mettre le plus de distance entre l'ancêtre et sa propre personne.

A son grand étonnement le vampire ne fit aucun mouvement et se contentât de soupirer l'air extrêmement las.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer, dit-il en fermant les yeux, mais cela te permettrait de comprendre pourquoi les humains ne supportaient pas les vampires…

-Outre le fait qu'il est parfaitement normal d'avoir envie de se jeter sous les crocs d'un monstre assoiffé de sang, railla Yuu avec sarcasme, il est logique qu'une personne normal ne supporte pas d'être mordue : Ca fait mal et on risque de mourir !

Urd roula des yeux et se leva au même moment ou le jeune humain reculait d'un nouveau pas.

-Il suffit, clama-t-il d'une voix impérieuse en levant un bras sur le coté, ce ne sont que des sottises ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une véritable morsure !

-Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous ne le feriez pas contre mon gré ?! Cria Yuu en retour plus scandalisé qu'effrayé alors qu'il se retrouvait acculé contre un mur.

-Au grand maux les grands moyens, répliqua calmement le blond en le coinçant, plaquant sa main contre la paroi de pierre à la gauche de la tête du jeune homme qui grogna.

Le vampire s'abaissa vers son cou tandis que l'humain cherchait par tous les moyens une échappatoire, ses yeux allant de gauche à droite.

Mais il dû finalement se rendre à l'évidence : Il était piégé.

Une main lui serra l'épaule :

-Tu vas comprendre, susurra le noble en se préparant à mordre, n'ai crainte…

-Va te… Ah !

Yuu sentit clairement les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chaire et un petit cri lui échappa alors qu'il tentait de se soustraire à l'étreinte du noble.

-Aie ! Protestât-t-il en poussant inutilement contre la poitrine de celui-ci, ça fait un mal de chien ! En quoi est-ce différent de la morsure de Ferid Ba…

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux s'arrondissant progressivement alors qu'un bruit de succion parvenait à ses oreilles, mais ce qui le fit taire était l'étrange sensation qui se rependait dans tous son corps, Urd ne cherchait pas à le vider comme le septième noble, il buvait lentement et n'hésitait pas à lécher la plaie.

Une étrange lourdeur doublée de langueur s'empara du corps du Yuichiro, un halètement lui échappa alors qu'il se collait inconsciemment à la créature, se relâchant totalement dans les bras de celle-ci.

Un doux gémissement semblable à un miaulement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et il s'agrippa à l'uniforme du vampire pour ne pas défaillir alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux pour une raison obscure.

Il tremblait, comme prit d'une fièvre soudaine.

Au moment ou ses jambes se dérobèrent, Urd l'accompagna dans sa descente vers le sol, le maintenant toujours contre lui, continuant à lui prodiguer ces étranges sensations qui n'étaient pas déplaisantes mais qu'il savait d'instinct que les éprouver aux mains d'un ennemi était malsain.

Pourtant il ne pouvait lutter et c'est uniquement lorsque le géniteur consentit à retirer ses crocs de sa chaire qu'il revint à la réalité.

Ces sensations… C'était… Il rougit subitement sous le regard mi-ennuyé/moqueur d'Urd alors qu'il plaquait une main sur la blessure propre et nette.

C'était bien différent de la fois ou Ferid l'avait mordu.

-Que… s'étrangla-t-il.

-Tu vois, fit le noble l'air victorieux, tu as apprécié autant que moi, le fait est juste que les humain ont une morale les restreignant à ne pas avoir de plaisir de se genre de manières, de ne pas éprouver ce type de sensation alors que leur énergie leur est pompé.

Le séraphin en restât interdit, toujours prostré au sol dans la même position : Il n'avait pas souffert, ou du moins dans un deuxième temps.

-Ce n'est pas bien, murmura-t-il finalement en se levant sur des jambes tremblantes.

-C'est ce que les humains penses par morale, nous ne sommes pas des succube/incube par contre, je tiens à le préciser avant que cette comparaison dérangeante sorte potentiellement de ta bouche.

Yuu secoua la tête, n'écoutant même plus. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir d'un pas chancelant :

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir, haletât-il l'esprit toujours embrumé, vous permettrez.

Bien que ce ne soit pas une demande, Urd hocha la tête comme pour l'autoriser à sortir, or la porte claquait déjà.

…

Marchant à grand pas dans les couloirs du château, Yuichiro tentait de se calmer, ralentir sa respiration pour pouvoir penser plus clairement.

Au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il _apprécierait_ une morsure de vampire, une morsure qui avait mit fin à de nombreuse vies dans d'autres situations, comme celle de sa précieuse famille, D'Akane qu'il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux avec le reste des petits enfants innocents composant l'orphelinat Hyakuya.

Avec un grondement rageur, frustré au plus haut point de la trahison de son propre corps, il frappa de toute ses forces le mur jurant entre ses dents d'une manière qui aurait fait pâlir Guren avant que celui-ci ne se lance dans un long discourt comme quoi il ne l'avait pas éduqué de cette manière, ce qui était tout à fait faux car le lieutenant-colonel était le premier à jurer comme un poissonnier.

Or son poing entra en contacte avec une des briques du mur en question, une brique bien différente des autres par le fait qu'elle était en réalité un mécanisme actionnant un passage secret, et ce fut avec une surprise non dissimulé et un cri que le mur en question basculât sur le coté, l'envoyant droit dans une sorte de conduis sombre et sale où il s'écrasa face contre terre soulevant une grande quantité de poussière avec lui.

-Aie, gémit-il avant d'être soudain prit d'une quinte de toux et de rouvrir un œil larmoyant.

Pour immédiatement tomber sur une paire d'yeux rougeoyant.

Cette fois, ce fut un hurlement de terreur qui lui échappa et il bondit aussi loin que possible de la créature, qui cligna des yeux comme interloqué, percutant le mur de son dos et faisant par la même occasion tomber une pluie d'araignées aussi grosses que sa main sur sa propre personne.

Yuu n'avait jamais eut peur des araignées, du moins jusqu'à maintenant ou une dizaine de ces créatures rampaient sur lui.

« _Elles vont me bouffer ! Elles vont me bouffer tout crût et Shinoa se fera une joie d'écrire la pire épitaphe possible sur ma tombe !_ »

C'était ce que se disait le jeune homme en sautant/ s'agitant en tout sens pour se débarrasser des nuisibles velus.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite et qu'il fut assuré que les araignées étaient à leur place, c'est-à-dire au sol où son pied pouvait facilement les écraser, il se rappela de ce qui l'avait effrayé en premier lieu et reportât son attention sur les deux points rouges braqués sur lui.

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à distinguer dans la pénombre la nature de la chose l'ayant surpris, bien que sa vue depuis l'expérimentation se soit amélioré de manière drastique le noir complet l'empêchait de distinguer clairement les formes et voir à quoi il avait affaire.

La réponse lui parvint sous forme d'un mot, ou plutôt un unique son aux intonations interrogatives :

-Côt ?

-Gork ! S'exclama Yuu en reconnaissant la poule/pigeon-vampire de Chess Bell.

En effet, l'animal le fixait une lueur interrogative dans le regard, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il fichait ici.

-Que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit le jeune homme en s'agenouillant les coudes sur les genoux et mains aux joues, tu connais l'endroit ?

-Côt, dit Gork en secouant la tête.

-Oh je vois, toi non plus tu ne sais pas… Alors comment es-tu arrivé là ?

-Côt, côt, côôôôt ! répondit-elle en ébouriffant ses plumes, côt, côt.

-Ah ok ! Toi aussi tu as appuyé par mégarde sur cette brique ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu es trop petite pour ça.

-Côt ! S'offensa Gork en plissant les yeux, côt côt codec !

-Il y avait une araignée que tu voulais manger sur la pierre en question et tu as sauté ? Cela explique tout… Bon je suppose qu'il faut appuyer sur la même brique pour revenir en arrière… Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'abrite ce vieux passage secret miteux…

Il frissonna en songeant aux araignées l'ayant attaquées plus tôt, si elles avaient cette taille là au début du passage alors que serait-ce plus loin !

-Côt ! Renifla Gork, ses petits crocs la rendant contre nature apparaissant brièvement avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et s'enfonce dans le tunnel sombre, côt, côt côdaaaac.

-Qui traites-tu de poule mouillé ! Cria Yuu en levant un poing, une veine battant à sa tempe et se lançant à la poursuite de l'animal :

-C'est pas un peu gonflé venant de ta part ?!

Gork ne lui répondit pas et se contentât de lui envoyer un regard moqueur en gloussant légèrement.

Vexé de s'être fait insulté par un oiseau, mais vaincu par sa soif d'aventure, l'adolescent la suivit tout de même.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les murs semblaient se rapprocher et le tunnel, s'enfonçant toujours de plus en plus profondément dans la terre, devenait cahoteux et escarpé, de plus Yuu vit même des chauves-souris suspendues au plafond, leurs petits yeux jaunes les suivant du regard.

Puis ils parvinrent à un cul-de-sac.

-Il semble que nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin, déclara Yuu, faisons demi-tour.

Gork lui jetât un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de rouler des yeux comme s'il fut le pire idiot que la terre ai porté, étrangement, Yuu eut une subite envie de la faire terminer en rôti.

Examinant le mur attentivement, la poule semblait rechercher quelque chose, puis son regard s'éclaira avant qu'elle ne saute contre le mur, allant percuter une pierre en particulier qui s'enfonça alors dans le mur avant que celui-ci ne coulisse laissant entrer un flot de lumière.

Il mit son bras devant son visage, ébloui, et lorsque ces yeux se furent habitués à la luminosité il pu distinguer une salle blanche familière : La salle où les expériences qu'il avait subit avaient eut lieu, la salle où Ashuramaru était retenu !

Sans même réfléchir, le cœur gonflé par l'espoir et ignorant le caquètement d'avertissement de Gork, il entra dans la salle cherchant du regard son précieux Katana.

Par chance, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un vampire et Yuu aperçut son épée dans le même dispositif que la dernière fois et il accourut vers elle, soulagé que celle-ci n'ai rien.

Yuu observa son arme, ses yeux parcourant la lame verdâtre jusqu'à la garde avant qu'il ne tende timidement sa main, marquant un temps d'arrêt pour vérifier si quelqu'un venait, puis il se saisit de la poigné de l'épée.

L'effet fut immédiat : Le noir envahi sa vision alors qu'il se sentait tomber dans un trou sans fond.

….

-Yuu !

Le son d'une voix enfantine le tira de ses pensés alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur le ciel de crépuscule composant son monde intérieur.

Un gémissement lui échappa avant qu'il ne se redresse balayant du regard les alentour et cherchant à y repérer son démon.

-Ici idiot !

Il tourna la tête pour voir Ashuramaru sur sa gauche le fixant ennuyé. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu : Même tenue féminine et longs cheveux mauves. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses mains étaient sur ses hanches démontrant ainsi son mécontentement.

-Qu'attendais-tu ! S'écriât-il finalement en levant les bras au ciel, ça va faire plus d'un mois que tu n'es plus venu ! En plus une bonne partie de ton humanité s'est envolé !

-J'étais prisonnier des vampires ! Rétorqua immédiatement Yuu, comment veux-tu que je puisse t'utiliser dans de pareilles circonstances ! Je ne pouvais même pas te toucher.

Le démon ne dit rien, parfaitement conscient de la vérité dans les paroles de son porteur, mais laissa tout de même échapper un « tch » contrarié.

-Je sais… marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard, c'est juste que je commençais à m'inquiéter…

La dernière partie aurait été inaudible pour des oreilles humaines, mais Yuu entendit parfaitement.

En sommes, Ashuramaru était préoccupé mais n'osait pas réellement le dire.

-Tu viens me prendre pour que nous nous échappions ? Je suis prêt à te prêter le pouvoir s'il le faut… Je préfère cela que te voir utiliser ceux des piafs.

Il désigna les poignets du jeune homme où les plumes, toujours présentes, étaient agité par une légère brise, le démon faisait clairement référence aux séraphins.

-Non, répondit Yuichiro en fermant les yeux, à vrai dire je viens de découvrir cette salle et n'ai aucun plan de prévu… Je voudrais attendre qu'Urd et le petit vampire de troisième rang partent pour m'enfuir…

A cette mention, les yeux d'Ashuramaru s'arrondirent :

-Urd Geales et Lest Karr sont ici ? S'exclama-t-il l'air horrifié, comment cela ce fait ?

-Ils sont venu pour moi, expliqua l'adolescent, mais Urd à jugé que je n'étais pas une menace malgré ce que disait Lest Karr, donc en attendant qu'ils partent je suis au service de Geales.

-Oh je vois, déclara platement le démon, donc tu compte attendre qu'ils retournent en Russie ? Tu as raison, si tu t'échappes ils risqueraient de se lancer à ta poursuite et là aucune chance de les vaincre et l'armée se retrouverait à se défendre contre des vampires surpuissant… Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça finalement…

-Hey ! Protestât Yuu indigné avant de se reprendre : -Sinon… J'aurais une question à te poser… Savais-tu que j'étais le fils de Lucifer ? Si oui pourquoi ne n'avais-tu rien dit ?

La réaction d'Ashuramaru fut à des lieux de se qu'il avait imaginé : Le démon fit un bond prodigieux en arrière, les yeux arrondit avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucune paroles n'en sorte.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-il finalement.

Visiblement, il ne le savait pas.

-Kululu me l'a dit, dit Yuu, d'après elle, Lucifer aurait prit l'apparence du mari de ma mère et… Euh… Voila quoi…

-Cela explique beaucoup de chose, rit nerveusement Ashuramaru, je savais qu'une part de toi n'était pas humaine mais je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ça… De plus ma sœur ne ment pas pour ce genre de chose…

Il soupira :

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas du prendre cela très bien…

-Ca à été, répondit l'adolescent, Mika m'a aidé à surmonter le choc.

-Mika ? Répétât le démon, Mika ? Attend ! Mikaela Tepes ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama la créature démoniaque, c'est techniquement le fils de Kululu donc mon neveux !

Ah oui, se souvint Yuu, Ashuramaru était le frère de la reine des vampires.

-Je suis à son service, indiqua-t-il, il est euh…

Il se gratta inconsciemment la joue, rougissant légèrement et ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Si avant les yeux du démon étaient arrondit de façon impressionnantes, désormais ils étaient exorbités alors que sa mâchoire semblait vouloir rejoindre le sol, puis au bout de ce qui sembla des heures, un grand rictus se dessina sur son visage alors qu'un ricanement sardonique lui échappait ramenant Yuichiro à la réalité.

-Oooh ! Ronronna-t-il, mon petit Yuu grandit !

-…Hein ?

-Mikaela est assez conciliant avec les humains bien qu'il ait tendance à les considérer comme des animaux mais je suis sûr qu'il a changé d'avis avec toi.

-…Euh…

-Raconte tout à tonton Ashura, poursuivit le démon sans se rendre compte de la perplexité et incompréhension de son porteur, c'était bien ? Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme saisi parfaitement l'allusion et poussa un cri scandalisé avant de fusiller la créature du regard complètement gêné.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareil ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix suraigüe en pointant un doigt sur le démon.

-Ton air énamouré ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! En plus c'est un vampire, marmonna-t-il, il ne voudrait pas de moi… Et moi je ne pourrais pas…

Ashuramaru ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer de nouveau de lui mais se tût soudainement, un froncement de sourcil venant prendre place sur son visage juvénile.

-Yuu… dit-il, tu dois partir quelqu'un arrive !

-Qu…

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de lâcher le moindre mot, le démon se précipitait déjà sur lui pour l'éjecter de son monde intérieur et alors que le noir envahissait sa vision une douleur sourde se fit sentir dans son oreille droite.

-Aie, gémit-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Un nouveau pincement se fit sentir.

-Côt !

Le caquètement de Gork acheva de l'éveiller complètement alors que pour la troisième fois la poule lui pinçait l'oreille.

-C'est bon ! Maugréa-t-il en se frottant la partie de son corps endolorie avant de s'immobiliser : Quelqu'un venait.

Il pouvait entendre des pas descendant les marches et la panique montât en lui. Yuu se dépêcha de se mettre sur pied, trébuchant au passage et se rattrapant in-extrémiste à un chandelier au mur, puis accourut vers le dit mur touchant au hasard chaque pierre dans le but de retrouver celle qui lui permettrait d'activer le mécanisme du passage secret.

Ce fut Gork qui le sauva : Elle bondit sur son épaule avant de pointer du bec une pierre en particulier.

Par ce chance ce fut la bonne et au moment ou la porte du pseudo-laboratoire s'ouvrait, l'entré du passage secret se refermait sur Yuu qui se colla contre la roche le cœur battant.

- _Tu as entendu quelque chose_ ? Dit une voix féminine de l'autre coté de la paroi.

- _Non_ , répondit une seconde voix, cette fois masculine, _tu as dû rêver, rentrons._

 _-Hmm…_

Les vampires ne semblèrent pas vouloir poursuivre leur investigation et le son de la porte de la salle blanche se verrouillant retentis bientôt confirmant à Yuu que les sangsues étaient parties.

Il soupira, se tournant vers son sauveur :

-Merci, dit-il, tu m'as évité beaucoup de problèmes.

-Coot.

Yuu renifla amusé et fit volte-face pour remonter le passage, Urd devait commencer à se demander où il était… Et il ne voulait surtout pas que le blond se mette à sa recherche, de plus il ne retrait pas bredouille : En effet, il savait désormais comment récupérer Ashuramaru sans que les vampires le sachent, le passage était trop endommagé et inutilisé depuis des années, les créatures avaient déjà dû en oublier son existence.

Il attendrait que les deux nobles de Russie rentrent chez eux, puis irait chercher son épée et s'enfuirait.

Sortant du souterrain, le jeune homme, Gork installé confortablement sur épaule, fit à l'aide de son ongle une entaille sur la pierre activant l'ouverture du passage et se mit en route vers la chambre du deuxième géniteur.

Or, en chemin, il fit une rencontre imprévue percutant un objet invisible.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux, jetant des coups d'œil de gauche à droite avant d'avoir l'idée de regarder au sol.

Il pâlit brutalement en voyant Lest Karr le fixer l'air de lui promettre maintes souffrances.

-Oh… Oh ! Bredouilla Yuu en reculant, je suis désolé ! Je ne vous avait pas vu !

Sur tous les vampires sur lesquels il aurait pu tomber, il fallait que ce soit celui qui tenait absolument à le tuer et troisième noble de surcroits, même Ferid Bathory aurait été une meilleure option !

Le petit vampire se releva, une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe :

-Je vois que tu es décidé à te mettre en travers de mon chemin, gronda-t-il posant une main sur sa canne que Yuichiro savait être en réalité une épée.

Le pauvre demi-séraphin n'en menait pas large, n'étant pas totalement idiot et à peu près conscient de ses limites humaines, il savait qu'un affrontement avec ce noble lui serait fatal.

Et alors que l'éclat argenté synonyme de destin pour Yuu commençait à apparaitre, Gork se manifestât avec un piaillement d'avertissement comme si elle comprenait la situation et Lest Karr devint aussitôt blafard.

-C'est ce pélican démoniaque ! Persifla-t-il entre ses dents en position de combat, donc il t'appartenait ?

Pélican ?

-Côt ! Protestât Gork outré de ce titre, côôôt !

Ses plumes étaient ébouriffés et son cri indigné était sortit comme un grondement sourd de sa gorge, Lest paraissait apeuré mais déterminé à le cacher.

-Saleté d'humain, cracha-t-il au bout d'un moment, vous et vos créations êtes infernaux !

Il plissa les yeux une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et disparaitre aussi dignement que possible au détour d'un couloir.

Sous le choc de se qui venait de se produire, Yuu ne bougea pas, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce fut la poule qui le ramena à la réalité en bondissant de son perchoir :

-Côt, dit-elle simplement en agitant une aile.

-Euh… Oui au-revoir.

Et Gork se lança aux trousses du petit vampire.

-Je crois que je vais aller trouver un endroit où m'évanouir… Murmura pour lui-même Yuu estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Ma morsure t'a autant perturbé que cela ?

La voix d'Urd Geales résonna dans l'oreille du jeune homme qui glapit bruyamment provoquant un léger souffle amusé du vampire.

-Ce n'est que vous… Soupira Yuu soulagé, vous m'avez fait peur…

-Tu as l'air épuisé, déclara Urd sans prêter attention à sa précédente phrase, allons dormir : Il y a de nombreuse choses que je dois t'enseigner et tu devras être en forme pour cela !

« _Pitié tuez moi_ »

…

Les jours qui suivirent furent épuisant pour Yuichiro qui, en le peu de temps qui leur était donné, dû apprendre plusieurs choses dont l'étiquette (avec l'aide d'Horn qu'Urd avait invité) et bien d'autres choses qu'il jugeait inutile.

Mais au bout de ces deux jours, il avait apprit à mieux connaitre le noble, le blond était calme et posé en général et ses uniques intérêts semblaient être « l'art » en général.

Ayant le deuxième géniteur à sa portée, le jeune homme se retrouvait avec une source de savoir datant de millier d'années, et parfois, Urd lui contait des histoires intéressantes que Yuu écoutait attentivement.

L'adolescent avait aussi tenté d'en savoir plus sur l'état du monde en dehors du Japon, or le blond était resté muet et au final, la seule chose que Yuu savait était que les humains étaient traités différemment selon les pays.

Voyant l'air déçut face à son manque d'information, Urd avait sembler vouloir le consoler en parlant des pays en questions, de ses monument, culture, habitants, le jeune humain en avait été subjugué en l'entendant parler de la tour Effel de Paris, du Taj Mahal en Inde et du Paô de Açucar de Rio de Janero.

« -Tu sais, avait-il dit, je pense que peut-être un jour si tu deviens le serviteur attitré de Mikaela Tepes tu pourras voyager avec lui et voir le monde »

Yuu n'avait pas répondu.

….

Finalement le jour des départ arriva et les vampires de haut rang et humains se réunirent dans la salle du trône pour les adieux, en rentrant, Yuichiro repéra Mika qui lui jetât un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la reine des vampires se tenant bien droite à la gauche de Ferid Bathory et Crowley Eusford qui lui adressa un sourire.

-Yuu a-t-il été utile outre les leçons que tu lui as données ? S'enquit aussitôt Kululu les mains sur les hanches.

-En effet, répondit Urd en posant une main sur la tête du jeune homme, il a été utile.

Grognant, Yuu voulut se dérober à la caresse mais manqua d'heurter Lest Karr qui se trouvait à ses cotés et, qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas vu.

Le noble le fusilla du regard.

-Yuu-chan est aimé de tous n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Ferid de sa voix chantante, mais il va retourner avec Mika-kun qui est très content !

-Tais-toi, siffla le cinquième noble.

-Allons, allons, dit la reine coupant court à la dispute, ce n'est pas le moment… Urd Geales, Lest Karr, merci de votre visite et je compte sur vous pour prévenir le conseil au sujet de Yuichiro.

-Bien entendu.

-Hmf ! Dit le petit noble en fronçant le nez rappelant à Yuu un enfant boudeur.

Urd Geale soupira face au comportement de son congénère et reportât son attention sur la dame vampire avant de s'incliner :

-C'est à moi de vous remercier, sur-ce :

Il ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux de Yuu et tourna les talons, le pas emboité par Lest qui leur envoya un dernier regard condescendant.

Ils disparurent à l'angle du couloir où Lacus et Réné les attendaient pour les escorter à la sortie.

-Je suppose que tu peux récupérer Yuu-chan, Mikaela, dit Kululu.

Pour toute réponse, le blond hocha la tête et partit rejoindre la sortie saisissant au passage le poignet de Yuichiro qui se vit trainé à la suite du vampire.

-Amusez-vous bien ! S'écria la voix narquoise de Ferid.

….

Comme Yuu l'avait prévu, Mikaela cherchait à l'éviter en lui donnant diverse taches ménagères qui le laissèrent épuisé et d'humeur irascible au vu des araignées dans le conduit d'aération de la salle de bain qu'il se devait de nettoyer : Il commençait sérieusement à haïr ces insectes, de plus qu'à Sanguinem elles atteignaient des proportions contre nature.

-Dégage ! Couina-t-il en agitant la main en tout sens pour tenter de désarçonner le monstre qui s'y était accroché.

Or au moment où il se débarrassait de l'araignée, celle-ci faisait un magnifique vol plané pour atterrir sur le nez de Mika qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Louchant sur son propre visage, le blond fronça les sourcils tandis que Yuu se retenait d'éclater de rire, une main devant la bouche, puis avec un soupir contrarié, le cinquième noble chassa la créature d'un simple geste et celle-ci alla se refugier sous l'évier.

-Tu es impossible, grogna-t-il en observant l'humain hilare perché sur un escabeau l'aidant dans ses taches.

Yuu étant trop occupé à rire, les larmes pointant au bord de ses yeux au souvenir du blond louchant qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il n'avait pas mit le pied au bon endroit.

La gravité se fit alors une joie de lui rappeler son existence et il tomba droit vers le sol avec un grand cri.

Par chance, Mika le rattrapa se disant au passage qu'il était trop gentil et aurait dû le laisser s'éclater face contre terre.

Le jeune cligna des yeux, prit au dépourvut et le blond le déposa au sol :

-Fait plus attention, l'avertit-il, la prochaine fois tu te mange le sol.

Un reniflement lui répondit et l'humain se tourna vers lui :

-Bon, maintenant que tu ne m'évite plus nous pourrions parler ?

-Je ne t'évitais pas, mentit éhontément Mika avec un peu trop de précipitation à son gout.

Yuichiro roula des yeux :

-Mais oui, mais oui et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

Le vampire fronça les sourcils :

-Ce qui s'est passé à ce moment était une erreur.

-Alors pourquoi avoir manqué de faire cette erreur ? Pourquoi à-tu voulus m'embrasser !

Mikaela eut une soudaine envie de s'exiler en Tasmanie en entendant les mots qu'il redoutait sortir de la bouche de l'humain le fixant de ses grands yeux verts déterminé.

-Tu ressens quelque chose mais tu refuses de te l'avouer ?! Poursuivit Yuu en enfonçant encore plus le clou.

La Tasmanie était une jolie île n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait s'y exiler quelques années et y faire de l'élevage de diable de Tasmanie… Au moins si quelqu'un approchait il serait dévoré par les bestioles.

Se rendant soudain compte de l'absurdité de ses pensés, Mikaela secoua la tête se disant que passer du temps avec l'humain lui détruisait des neurones et soupira longuement.

-Tu es un animal, assena-t-il violement espérant blesser Yuu et enfin avoir la paix, bien sûr que non que je ne ressens rien !

-Tu es zoophile alors, déclara l'adolescent en haussant un sourcil, du moins tu le serais si j'étais totalement humain.

-Tu parles de moi, mais toi alors ? Rétorqua le vampire, voulais-tu que je t'embrasse ? Qu'un vampire t'embrasse ?

-Oui.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux créatures, Yuu rougissait légèrement n'osant pas croiser le regard du blond alors que ce dernier était tout bonnement paralysé et à court de mots.

-Je te l'ai dit, dit Yuichiro soudainement calme en s'avançant vers lui : -Je ne jugerais l'individu uniquement sur ce qu'il est lui-même et non sur sa race, et moi je trouve que tu es une personne incroyable quand tu ne joue pas au méchant vampire.

Mikaela sentit plus qu'il ne vit les mains que le séraphin avait posées sur ses joues, totalement silencieux, il écoutait.

Par contre il n'écoutât plus lorsque Yuichiro, le regard enflammé, attrapa brutalement son col avant de le tirer en avant et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

….

A des kilomètres de là, dans un certain bâtiment avec certaine personne et une fenêtre brisé, Hiragii Shinya sourit d'une façon angélique :

-Alors Hiragii Tenri… Prêt à écouter notre demande ?

…..

Omake :

Ce jour-ci Mikaela fixait attentivement le nouvel objet que Yuichiro avait ramené la veille en expliquant qu'il s'agissait là d'un cadeau de Crowley (venant lui-même de Ferid), nécessaire à tous humains vivant dans un endroit correcte.

D'abords confus, le noble n'avait pas demandé ce qu'était encore cet étrange objet posé sur le comptoir de la kitchenette, à vrai dire il l'avait ignoré jusqu'à ce matin ou la boite métallique qu'était la chose émettait de léger bruissement et qu'une odeur de brulé s'en dégageait.

Il s'en approcha prudemment, fronçant le nez dans le dégout, puis décrivit un arc de cercle autours de celle-ci.

Mais soudain, avec un son de détonation, deux petits morceaux de nourritures carrés humain jaillirent brusquement de deux fentes au sommet de la boite de métal.

Mikaela fit un bond gigantesque en arrière, dégainant son épée : Cette chose venait de l'attaquer ! Ou du moins il en était persuadé. De plus la créature le narguait avec la fumer odorante qu'elle émettait : Pas de doute, l'objet, création infâme humaine se devait d'être détruit.

-Epée, bois mon sang ! Clama le noble d'une voix impétueuse au même moment ou Yuu sortait de la salle de bain, écarquillant les yeux à la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

-En garde maraud ! S'écria Mikaela avant de charger alors que l'humain tendait vainement une main devant lui :

-NON ! PAS LE GRILLE-PAIN !

…

Ok… C'était absolument stupide mais je n'ai pas pu résister…

-Mika à 200 ans après tout, puis il ne connait pas toutes les nouvelles inventions, surtout celle concernant l'estomac des humains !

-Vous aurez remarqué durant ce chapitre que Yuu peut parler aux poules, il est crêtelang ! (Fourchelang/crêtelang vous pigez ? … Ok je vais me pendre.)

-J'aime Urd, je l'imagine bien passionner part tout ce qui touche à l'art, à ce qui est beau. Puis il est tellement classe !

-En passant j'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre : Mika se transformait en vache et Shinoa et lui décidaient de former un couple… Depuis cette nuit j'ai arrêté de boire du lait avant de dormir, en plus je ne sais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça vu que je n'aime pas le lait, puis Shinoa et Mika ? Je sais que certaines personnes aiment ce couple mais… Euh… C'est étrange non ?

-Mikaela n'a pas encore remarqué la marque de morsure d'Urd… Peut-être la verra-t-il plus tard ? De plus il a beau dire que Yuu lui fait perdre des neurones mais il avait déjà songé des milliers de fois (A chaque fois que Ferid lui adressait la parole) à partir en Tasmanie.

-Vous aurez remarqué qu'à part Yuu, personne ne comprend que Gork est une poule ^^ Même Mika à vrai dire, il croit que c'est une mouette rieuse.

Bref, le chapitre 7 est achevé et le 8 promet du lourd, c'est un chapitre clé de l'histoire ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser de review ! Généralement plus j'en ai, plus le chapitre arrive vite, de plus je dois vous avouer que parfois j'attends d'avoir un certain nombre de review pour poster… Alors… Visons au-dessus de 50 ! Si 50 est dépassé alors je peux vous promettre que le prochain chapitre arrivera en moins de 2 semaines !

Review ? A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Voila donc le chapitre 8 qui parait très tôt par rapport au rythme habituel ! Ce n'est pas génial ça ?

Alaudi Kyoka-chan : Lol, en effet.

Viviana cancino : Gracias ! Soy tonta, no he pensado nunca que podias ser de Chile o otro pais latino americano XD

Iri'eustass : Merciii ! Moi aussi une araignée sur le nez je m'évanoui XD Enfin ça dépend aussi de sa taille.

Guest : Rien que pour toi, à la fin du chapitre, une révélation sur Gork XD

Kituski : Merci, je suis contente que mon humour à deux balles (comportant excessivement des poules) te plaise ^^ Euh… Sinon désolée de te décevoir mais cette fanfic est Mikayuu et non Yuumika… Je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise interprétation.

Mini Shiro Neko, Guest, shino12, Powaayaoi, otaku: ^^ Arigato.

Inconnue N.02: Wattpad ? Crois moi, j'ai essayé mais je ne comprends rien au fonctionnement de se site -_- ( Yes, I'm stupid) De plus je trouve que rare sont les fanfic bien écrite dedans… Donc désolée mais je suis tout de même heureuse que tu prends la peine de lire ma fanfic sur ce site ^^

MissMIx : Pour Urd et Crowley j'avais à l'origine prévu d'en faire des rivaux de Mika… Mais j'ai abandonné l'idée TT Je pensais que les lecteurs n'aimeraient pas ça… J'ai eut tord il semble XD Bref, bonne lecture.

Tsubasa Sora : Merciii, pour Lest Karr je comprends que tu n'es pas d'avis sur lui… Il est agaçant (de mon point de vue, je sens qu'il va foutre la merde dans le manga) mais mignon en même temps…

…

Chapitre 8

Hiragii Tenri était un homme âgé ayant vu et fait de nombreuses choses dans sa vie, il avait atteint le statut du chef de famille à un âge juvénile et avait eut plusieurs enfants dont un adopté pour épouser sa fille, l'enfant le plus brillant de sa famille, Hiragii Mahiru : Un génie tel qu'on en avait jamais connu et ayant inventé la clé de la contre-attaque humaine contre les envahisseurs qu'étaient les vampires : Les armes démoniaques.

Or Mahiru était morte et seul restait Seishiro le couard, Kureto qui cherchait surement un moyen de le tuer pour acquérir la place de chef de l'armée démoniaque et Shinya…

En parlant de Shinya… Tenri se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il l'avait adopté, en effet, celui-ci avait un talent fou pour crée des situations aussi abracadabrante les unes que les autres causant des dégâts matériels important et aux frais du patriarche de la famille qui avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la facture qu'un bar quelconque de la ville lui avait envoyé après le passage de l'albinos (et accessoirement Ichinose Guren), apparemment le détenteur de Byakomaru avait décidé de jouer au « tire à la carabine » avec les bouteilles d'alcools du comptoir.

Bien entendu c'était Hiragii Tenri qui avait dû payer se demandant pendant un bref moment si ce n'était pas en réalité un coup de Kureto pour qu'il meurt d'une syncope en voyant les zéros excessifs couvrant la facture, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence en voyant Shinya entrer avec Guren dans son bureau l'air d'avoir une gueule de bois monumentale.

Le désespoir qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là -ainsi l'envie d'abandonner toute dignité pour claquer sa tête contre son bureau et sangloter- il ne pensait ne plus jamais le ressentir.

Le patriarche avait tord : Il le ressentait de nouveau aujourd'hui, ainsi que l'envie de sangloter de façon hystérique en voyant le sourire heureux de Shinya et la vitre en double vitrage du dixième étage en miette.

Et il ne voulait pas parler du fait que son dit fils avait ramené toute sa bande avec lui dont l'équipe de sa seconde fille aux cheveux violet dont il ne se rappelait même pas du nom*.

Tous ces invités indésirables étaient passés par la fenêtre (qui était au _dixième_ étage ! Mais comment avaient-ils fait ?) Shinya à leur tête hurlant un énorme « _this is spartaaaaa_ !» incompréhensible pour le vieil homme et brisant la vitre en morceaux tandis que ces compatriotes apparaissaient à leur tour dans la salle se réceptionnant à l'aide de roulades digne d'un film d'action avant de bondir sur leurs pieds.

Il voulait prendre sa retraite, mais étant donné que c'était impossible à moins de laisser l'armée entre les mains de Kureto, il se résigna et prit une grande inspiration :

-Pouvez- vous m'expliquer ce que signifie cette mascarade ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Yo papa, répondit Shinya en levant une main, ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste venu te demander quelque chose !

Tenri plissa les yeux depuis derrière son bureau : La dernière fois que l'albinos lui avait demandé quelque chose…

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement en frappant des poings sur le meuble l'air légèrement affolé, je ne te redonnerais plus jamais ce poste de professeur de Chimie !

Les soldats de la JIDA clignèrent des yeux, le regard interloqué tandis que Guren gémissait en se plaquant une main sur le visage et que Shinya prenait une expression indignée :

-Eeeh ? Mais pourquoi ? Geignit-il.

-Peut-être parce-que tu as fais sauter le laboratoire ? Proposa Goshi sa pipe dans la bouche, et tout ça en tentant de faire griller avec un bec-bunsen une tartine de confiture…

-C'était scientifique ! Protestât l'albinos en se retournant.

-N'empêche que le laboratoire à sauté… Et j'ignore comment tu as fait ça avec du pain…

-Yuu aussi à une fois fait sauter un laboratoire, intervint Shinoa se déviant totalement du sujet principal, il s'était endormit à coté de l'acide fulminique.

-Oooh ! Gloussa Shinya, comme sa maman !

Un grand silence accueilli sa déclaration alors que l'homme abordait toujours la même expression bienheureuse, puis Hiragii Tenri ouvrit la bouche :

-Donc… Commença-t-il, comme tu te considère comme sa… _mère_ alors ce sera à toi de payer les dégâts causés.

Immédiatement le major-général fit volte-face pour être face à son père adoptif, un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur :

-Moi je ne suis qu'une figure maternelle, par contre si je me rappelle bien… Guren voulait l'adopter officiellement.

Les yeux du patriarche de la famille se braquèrent aussitôt dans la direction du lieutenant-colonel qui fusilla du regard son partenaire.

-Nous ne sommes pas venu pour ça, dit-il en se raclant la gorge dans l'espoir de changer de sujet, nous avons une requête à vous demander.

-Donc Shinya ne veut pas reprendre ce poste de professeur ? Demanda Tenri une expression soulagé visible sur la partie son visage non caché par le cache œil.

-Nop, répondit l'albinos, de toute façon j'étais en L, les sciences ne m'ont jamais intéressé.

Un gémissement commun se fit entendre à l'exception de Shinoa qui émit un ricanement moqueur.

Alors que Narumi semblait commencer sérieusement à se demander la raison de sa présence dans ce groupe, Guren prit soudainement alors la parole :

-Trêve de plaisanterie : J'ai une requête, moi Ichinose Guren demande au groupe ci-présent l'autorisation de s'approcher des abords de Sanguinem dans le but d'obtenir des informations sur Hyakuya Yuichiro.

L'homme avait déblatérer cela d'une traite, et le silence qui suivit sa phrase fut pour le moins gênant, en effet, le visage d'Hiragi Tenri ne montrait aucuns signes que celui-ci approuve le projet.

Le patriarche avait noué ses doigts sous son menton et les observait pensivement de son unique œil visible.

-Vous voulez… Articulât-il lentement comme s'il n'y croyait pas, que j'autorise deux escadrons des meilleurs soldats de l'armée d'aller investiguer les abords de la base ennemie à leur risque et péril dans le but de retrouver un gamin probablement mort ?

-Il n'est pas mort !

A peine le patriarche avait-il mentionné cette possibilité que le groupe de Shinoa ainsi que Guren et Shinya niaient cette éventualité de tout leur être, la rejetant comme si elle fut une abomination à bannir des esprits.

-Ecoutez, commença le vieil homme, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça…

-C'est le seraph of the end ! S'exclama alors Yoichi en désespoir de cause, les vampires le savent aussi !

Seraph of the end ? Répétât mentalement Narumi, qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose ? A voir les mines soudainement préoccupées des personnes présentes dans la salle, le jeune homme brun comprit qu'il était le seul à ne pas être au courant.

Hiragii Tenri crispa les poings sur son bureau, l'air partagé, puis il soupira longuement ses trais s'affaissant et démontrant ainsi le poids que portait ce vieil homme sur ses épaules déjà alourdie par l'âge : Il avait beau avoir fait des choses terribles il y avait des années, désormais, il n'était plus qu'un homme usé par les ans et à la tête d'une armée minuscule par rapport au nombre d'ennemis.

-Comprenez-moi, murmura-t-il, je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer un si petit nombre de soldats dans l'entre du diable alors que nous avons déjà été diminué par la bataille de Nagoya… Ce serait un sacrifice plus qu'inutile…

-Ne dite pas cela, rétorqua Junjou Mito en s'avançant, imaginez que les vampires utilisent le séraphin contre nous !

Des grimaces naquirent et des frissons horrifiés parcoururent l'assemblé alors que la possibilité qu'une chose pareille se produise s'installait dans les esprits.

-Ce serait une catastrophe, admit Tenri en fermant les yeux, mais je ne peux pas vous envoyer là-bas.

-S'il vous-plait, insistât Yoichi les yeux brillant, nous nous approcherions seulement un peu, histoire de voir si les vampires préparent quelque chose avec le séraphin…

Cette fois, le chef de la famille Hiragii sembla réellement réfléchir à la proposition du petit brun, balayant la salle du regard qui s'attarda un bref instant sur la fenêtre en double vitrage en miette qu'il avait payé une fortune, puis soupira. Longuement.

-Bien, capitula-t-il alors que des cris de joies retentissaient, mais –il leva un doigt- uniquement les alentours, ne vous approchez pas de l'entrer !

-Bien sûr, dit Shinya en hochant la tête.

Le vieil homme grogna, priant que ces idiots écoutent vraiment ses recommandations, après tout, avec l'âge il perdait de son autorité.

…..

Mikaela ne semblait pas vraiment saisir ce qui lui arrivait, un coup Yuu agissait timidement cherchant à lui faire comprendre ses soi-disant « sentiments » et une seconde plus tard il lui attrapait le col pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, autant dire que le vampire était bien plus que confus.

Son premier reflexe fut de mordre le jeune homme pour le repousser, or à peine effleurait-il la lèvre de l'humain que le sang perlait de celle-ci, conduisant le vampire dans une frénésie indésirable ou l'instinct lui ordonnait de prendre ce qui lui était donné.

Il plaqua Yuu contre le lavabo provoquant un petit cri de celui-ci avant de se repaitre avidement du sang qui perlait, rendant par la même occasion le baiser.

Le jeune humain serrait toujours, mollement, le col de son uniforme comme pour ne pas défaillir puis il le lâcha pour aller à la place glisser ses doigts dans les mèches blondes.

-Mika… gémit-il lorsque le noble se fut reculé pour respirer.

Le vampire marqua un temps d'arrêt, réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de faire, l'horreur de son acte le saisissant avant qu'il ne repousse un Yuu complètement rouge et aux lèvres ensanglantés pour sortir de la salle de bain dans un tourbillon de cape blanche.

Il était un parfait crétin songea-t-il en se réprimandant mentalement avec violence : Embrasser Yuu en retour ? Que diable lui avait-il prit ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas puni l'impertinent humain ?

Des pas retentirent derrière et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Yuichiro bondissait sur lui, l'épinglant sur le lit où ils étaient tombés, les jambes de chaque cotés et ses mains sur ses épaules.

Mikaela savait parfaitement qu'une simple ruade enverrait voler l'adolescent au sol, mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant de planter son regard vermeil dans celui vert pur de Yuu.

-Ne fuis pas ! S'écria le plus petit furieusement montrant des dents qui paraissaient soudainement trop pointues pour un humain.

Fronçant les sourcils, le cinquième noble se demanda un instant si le seraph avait une quelconque influence sur le jeune homme, il pouvait presque voir des éclats dorés passer dans ses yeux.

-Je ne fuis pas, répliqua-t-il sachant pertinemment que c'était un mensonge, pas face à un humain.

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Tu viens juste de m'embrasser !

-A cause du sang abrutis !

-Menteur, menteur, menteur, scanda Yuichiro de manière enfantine qui eut raison de la patience du blond.

-Mais tu vas te taire ! Rugit-il en inversant leur position de manière à ce que Yuu soit sous-lui, tu es vraiment…

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux s'arrondissant lentement : Là, au niveau du cou de son humain, une marque bien nette de croc.

Dans un premier temps, le jeune homme aux yeux vert ne parut pas comprendre ce qui mettait le blond dans cet état avant de s'apercevoir que celui-ci fixait la morsure d'Urd.

Immédiatement il plaqua sa main sur la piqure s'empourprant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura dangereusement Mika en oubliant totalement ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Euh… bredouilla Yuu.

Les yeux du blond étaient effrayants, les pupilles déjà fines étaient réduites à de mince ligne verticale et ses crocs nacrés visibles.

-Répond, gronda-t-il en enserrant entre ses mains les poignets de l'adolescent qui gémit en détournant la tête.

Le vampire ignorait pourquoi il se sentait si mal à la perspective qu'une autre sangsue ait planté ses dents dans le cou du demi-séraphin, il ignorait pourquoi une telle colère noire se faisait sentir.

Ses pensés couraient à mille kilomètre à l'heure, cherchant à imaginer toute les scénarios possibles ou Yuu aurait pu être acculé et mordu, plus particulièrement, il se demandait qui avait fait ça sachant que l'humain était à son service, lui, prince de ce château.

Ferid ? Non, il ne s'y risquerait pas une seconde fois. Malgré son dédain pour les règles de ne pas boire le sang à la source dans Sanguinem, le septième noble savait se tenir lorsque Mikaela le menaçait : Il connaissait les limites du jeu auquel il se liguait en désobéissant.

Alors qui ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, aucun vampire de rang inférieur à lui ne se serait risquer à prendre le sang de son humain, Crowley et ses deux suivantes étaient donc à exclurent bien que le blond doutait qu'ils aient pu faire une chose pareille…

Restaient donc les hauts nobles comme Kululu… Et vu l'âge de la morsure cela semblait dater du moment où Urd Geales et Lest Karr étaient présents…

Sachant que la reine vampire ne toucherait jamais à Yuu de cette manière, il ne restait uniquement les deux invités… Et Yuichiro était resté deux jours avec le deuxième ancêtre Russe…

Urd était le coupable réalisa Mika en écarquillant les yeux, c'était le second noble qui avait fait cela !

Mais pourquoi ? Urd savait parfaitement se contenir pourtant.

-C'est Urd Geales qui t'as mordu, déclara le cinquième noble à voix haute, mais pourquoi ?

Yuu entrouvrit un œil qu'il avait fermé et donna un coup sec au niveau de ses poignets pour faire lâcher prise au vampire.

Mika haussa un sourcil, croyait-il vraiment que cela marcherait ?

-Pourquoi ? répétât-il en resserrant sa prise.

-Aie ! S'écria l'adolescent en se tordant, lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

Avec un claquement de langue contrarié, le blond s'exécutât sans pour autant se retirer du dessus du corps de l'humain.

-Il a voulut me montrer qu'une morsure n'était pas forcement désagréable, avoua finalement Yuu en détournant le regard, les joues pivoines : -Il a voulut le prouver en le faisant…

Si Mika était furieux avant, désormais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gronder rageusement, crispant ses mains sur les draps, de chaque cotés de la tête de l'adolescent, qu'il venait de saisir.

Il voyait cela comme un marquage de territoire, une offense qu'Urd lui avait fait en mordant ce qui lui revenait, ce qui lui appartenait de droit.

Ne se rendant pas compte de la contradiction de ses pensés par rapport à ses précédentes paroles, le noble, toute forme de bon sens occulté par la rage, se pencha contre le cou de Yuu qui frissonna.

-Alors je vais te montrer que mes morsures peuvent elles aussi être agréables, même plus que celle d'Urd.

C'était stupide, il avait 200 ans et ne devait pas percevoir la morsure d'Urd comme un défi, une rivalité inexistante, pourtant son seul désir en ce moment était de remplacer cette marque par la sienne.

Peut-être Yuu avait-il raison, songea-t-il brièvement en ouvrant grand la bouche, il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui…

-Mika ? Murmura le petit humain d'une voix tremblante qu'est-ce que… Ah !

Sa tête fut reversée de force vers l'arrière, exposant son cou, permettant au vampire d'y plonger les dents.

La créature avait mit une main sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de bouger et l'autre sur le bas du dos pour le maintenir stable tandis qu'il lui suçait le sang.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le plafond blanc impeccable de la chambre et entendre les bruit de succion lui prouvant que le noble lui prenait bel et bien son sang.

De nouveau cette sensation de lourdeur doublé de langueur se faisait sentir, il n'éprouvait même pas le besoin de se débattre se laissant simplement porter par les vagues de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps.

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux alors qu'un halètement lui échappait et qu'il levait un bras tremblant pour aller enfouir sa main dans la masse blonde qui le surplombait.

-Mika…

Le vampire se détacha, l'observant comme l'on observerait une bête curieuse, l'air assez satisfait de son travail puis se lécha les lèvres, repus.

-T'es-tu comporté ainsi lorsqu'Urd t'a mordu ? Cracha amèrement le blond.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Apparemment tu sembles beaucoup aimer ça.

Yuu fronça les sourcils en se redressant de manière à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du noble, vu comment celui-ci agissait le jeune homme pouvait presque en déduire qu'il était jaloux.

-C'est agréable en effet, avoua l'adolescent décidant de tenter le diable, mais pas autant que la morsure d'Urd.

Avec un rugissement furieux, Mikaela écrasa Yuichiro contre le matelas :

-Alors comme ça tu préfères les vampires du niveau d'Urd Geales ? Siffla-t-il, bien plus expérimentés ?

Un rire se fit entendre et le blond se figea voyant Yuu se moquer ouvertement de lui bien qu'il ne soit clairement pas en position de force.

-Tu es jaloux, ricana-t-il, cette réaction le prouve parfaitement.

Le cinquième noble en resta bouche-bée : L'humain venait-il de le forcer à admettre ses pensés ? La créature était bien plus maligne que ce qu'il avait imaginé au premier abord… Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une petite chose maladroite et peu futé.

Grosse erreur de sa part apparemment, désormais le fait que son père soit Lucifer lui paraissait soudain plus possible.

Yuu n'était pas humain, réalisa-t-il brusquement en se rappelant qui était vraiment la créature sous ses yeux, certes une partie de lui l'était à moitié à cause de sa mère mais l'autre… Séraphin ? Démon ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Pourquoi résistes-tu à tes désirs Mikaela ? Chuchotât doucement Yuichiro en se redressant pour aller souffler ces mots à son oreille : -Moi je t'apprécie beaucoup…

Deux petites mains virent saisir ses joues alors que son regard rencontrait celui vert du demi-séraphin où de vague reflet jaunâtre dansaient parfois.

Les expérimentations l'avaient transformés comprit le vampire avec un serrement au cœur, laissant sa part non-humaine prendre place dans sa personnalité, certes les changements étaient infimes, mais ici ils étaient visibles par la manière ou Yuichiro semblait tentateur.

Or malgré cela, Yuu restait Yuu se dit le blond en se rapprochant du jeune homme, cette chose naïve qu'il avait apprit à apprécier…

Il se pencha lentement vers celui-ci pour cette fois prendre l'initiative ce qui parut ravir l'humain qui se laissa embrasser.

-Arrête-moi, dit Mika en s'avançant de nouveau vers le visage de son compagnon, fait-le maintenant sinon j'en serais incapable…

L'adolescent secoua la tête faisant, par la même occasion, résonner la clochette à son cou. Il semblait déterminé à achever ce qu'il avait commencé.

Le vampire ignorait pourquoi Yuu faisait cela, or tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était de s'éveiller de nouveau aux sensations pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

Il pouvait sentir la peau chaude, brulante sous ses doigt, pouvait entendre chaque souffle saccadé qu'émettait Yuu, et tout cela provoquait en lui une exaltation délicieuse l'effrayant en même temps qu'elle le complaisait.

C'était le ciel et l'enfer à la fois : Il se savait hérétique de sa race en éprouvant ces désirs si humain mais s'en fichait dans la mesure où il pourrait les assouvir, après tout… N'haïssait pas t-il les vampires comme les humains ?

Dans ces conditions, Yuu devenait alors la créature dont il avait la nécessité pour faire ce genre de chose étant donner qu'il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

Reportant son regard vers le demi-séraphin, Mikaela s'abaissait de nouveau pour l'embrasser plus profondément n'hésitant pas à commencer à le déshabiller.

Les yeux à semi-ouvert et vitreux, le jeune homme le fixait à travers ces cils, sa poitrine se soulevant à chacune de ses inspirations :

-Mika, souffla-t-il comme une prière.

-Yuu-chan, répondit le blond en marquant un temps d'arrêt soudain prit d'un doute.

L'adolescent n'avait probablement jamais eut de rapport et pourtant il désirait avoir sa première fois avec Mikaela, un vampire. Ou avait-il donc la tête ? Se demanda le noble en crispant ses mains sur la chemise de son compagnon qu'il enlevait.

Une pression sur son poignet se fit sentir :

-Fait-le, grogna Yuichiro en s'impatientant, tu ne comprends pas ? C'est toi dont j'ai besoin !

-Tu es fou… Murmura Mika, complètement fou…

-Ca m'est égal.

A la manière d'un serpent, l'adolescent se redressa vivement venant entourer le cou du blond de ses bras, l'emprisonnant dans cette étreinte pour les faire tomber tout deux complètement sur le lit.

Une chance de Mikaela fut assez éloigné du bord de celui-ci, sinon ils seraient tombés.

Désormais ayant Yuu allongé sur lui, le cinquième noble passa une main sur le dos de celui-ci, le caressant doucement, frôlant les flancs, descendant toujours plus bas pour remonter répétant le même mouvement qui tirait des frissons au demi-humain.

Puis, d'un coup, il inversa de nouveau leur position pour passer à l'action ou plus précisément à l'acte.

Il ne voulait pas seulement faire crier Yuichiro, il voulait le voir se tordre et se lamenter et ce qui l'étonnait le plus était que le jeune homme ne semblait pas opposé à cette idée.

S'abandonnant totalement à ses désirs, le blond fit ce que l'adolescent souhaitait depuis le début, le mordillant à la clavicule et au cou faisant perler le sang qu'il léchait tandis que Yuu haletait et gémissait laissant échapper de petits bruits de gorge ressemblant à des ronronnements rauques.

Ils se regardaient face à face, avec des yeux emplis de voluptés, mais néanmoins de tendresse enfouie sous celle-ci.

Les mains de Mikaela descendaient toujours plus bas, effleurant la peau à la manière d'une plume se moquant intérieurement de sa bêtise d'avoir combattu ses passions, après tout n'étaient-elle pas la seule belle chose qu'il ait sur terre maudite ?

Puis il ne pensa plus : La fièvre du moment l'avait déjà emporté dans un monde ou seul lui et le séraphin importait.

Il grogna violement tandis que Yuu ouvrait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, les yeux révulsés avant qu'il ne retomber sur le matelas la respiration étranglé.

S'il y avait une chose que les vampires faisaient rarement, c'était bien dormir, et s'ils le faisaient c'était pour reposer leur esprit d'un trop plein de pensés… Pourtant, cette fois, Mikaela tomba droit dans les bras de Morphée juste après avoir roulé sur le coté et enserré Yuichiro dans ses bas.

….

Lâcheté docile, c'était bien les seuls mots qui venaient à l'esprit de Yuu pour décrire son comportement durant ce que lui et le noble blond avaient fait.

Comme prévu, Mika s'était aussitôt endormit après l'acte et le jeune humain pouvait donc passer à l'action :

Grimaçant face à la douleur lui remontant dans la colonne vertébrale Yuu se redressa avec précaution veillant à ne pas réveiller le noble.

Dans un premier temps il alla se nettoyer puis récupéra ses habits pour revenir au chevet du blond de la culpabilité plein les yeux :

Certes il avait voulut le faire avec Mika, mais il à ce moment là il avait déjà décidé du moment de sa fuite et se devait, pour effectuer son plan, neutraliser le vampire. Ce qu'il avait donc fait à sa manière… Mais le sentiment qui en résultait était fort désagréable : Lorsque le blond s'éveillerait et comprendrait que Yuu l'avait trompé il le haïrait surement… Et cela le jeune homme ne le voulait pas car en réalité il aimait Mikaela, or sa fidélité envers les humains le ramenait dans le camp de la JIDA.

L'adolescent se trouvait égoïste : Il avait poussé Mika à coucher avec lui car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se reverrait plus et si c'était le cas se serait en tant qu'ennemi sur le champ de bataille, mais une part de lui souhaitait aussi croire qu'il l'avait aussi fait pour le vampire : Lui faire ressentir une dernière fois des sensations humaines.

Observant le blond, Yuu essaya de graver dans sa mémoire toute les coutures du visage de celui-ci, de la courbe du sourcil jusqu'au menton son cœur se serrant à voir comment Mika était beau quant-il dormait.

Prit d'une impulsion, il se pencha sur celui-ci, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de se reculer le regard hanté.

-Je suis désolé, chuchotât-il en fermant brièvement les yeux, sache juste que je crois que je…

Il s'arrêtât, pinçant les lèvres, avait-il même le droit de lui dire cela ?

Probablement pas.

C'est pour cela qu'il fit volte face sans un mot de plus et sortir dans le couloir refermant silencieusement la porte de la chambre avant de se diriger vers la tour ou résidait Urd lors de sa visite et où il savait le passage secret se trouver.

Il évoluait à travers les couloirs aussi discrètement que possible, tenant entre ses doigts le grelot que Chess Bell lui avait accroché dans le but de ne pas le faire sonner.

Par chance il ne croisa personne et atteignit le passage secret sans encombre qu'il empruntât jusqu'à la salle des expérimentations vide. Il repéra Ashuramaru dans la machine ressemblant à une couveuse et s'en empara avant de revenir en vitesse sur ces pas, serrant sa lame contre sa poitrine, déterminé à gagner la sortit de Sanguinem au plus vite.

Or, sa chance sembla soudainement tourner, car à l'angle du couloir des voix lui parvinrent et un simple coup d'œil par-delà le mur lui indiqua que Crowley, Horn et Chess venaient dans sa direction.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il se plaquait au mur sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait clairement pas les attaquer, même avec son arme démoniaque il ne gagnerait pas, de plus il les appréciait trop pour cela ! Il ne pouvait pas fuir non plus, le couloir qu'il remontait était long et du temps qu'il parvienne au bout les nobles l'auraient repérés…

Alors que faire ? Il était piégé comme un rat.

Son sauveur lui vint sous une forme emplumé, à savoir Gork qui déboula d'un couloir adjacent pour passer devant les trois vampires en caquetant comme une folle.

-Ah ! S'écria Chess, attrapons-la ! Aidez-moi !

Et sans attendre elle se lança à la poursuite de l'animal suivit par Horn et Crowley qui abordait des expressions sombres de désespoirs.

Remerciant les cieux, Yuu jetât un dernier coup d'œil pour apercevoir le dos des nobles s'éloignant de plus en plus, le jeune homme cru même voir Gork tourner brièvement la tête pour lui faire un clin d'œil**, mais cela était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Sinon il était bon pour être interné.

Il prit une grande inspiration et repartit au pas de course.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il parvenait enfin devant le passage le menant à la Cathédral, porte de sortie vers le monde humain, vers la liberté.

Toujours aussi silencieusement, il emprunta le petit couloir jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne n'était présent : Etre attrapé aussi proche de son but serait vraiment dommage.

Il déboucha finalement dans la grande salle blanche au plafond haut pour soudainement se figer : Deux personnes se tenait en plein milieu de la cathédral.

Anxieusement, Yuichiro avisa leur visage s'apercevant que les personnes en questions étaient humaines et qu'il les connaissait.

Que diable Mia et Dai faisaient ici ?

Sans même réfléchir l'adolescent s'avança à découvert, attirant le regard des deux petits qui écarquillèrent les yeux :

-Onii-san ! S'écria Dai étonné tandis que Mia accourait vers Yuu pour enlacer sa taille, enfouissant sa tête dans son ventre.

-J'ai eu si peur ! Gémit la petite fille.

-Que faites-vous ici ? S'enquit le demi-séraphin en caressant distraitement la tête de Mia alors que le petit garçon les rejoignait.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, expliqua Dai, nous nous baladions près de égout lorsqu'on à entendu quelqu'un nous appeler… Nous avons donc suivit la voix dans les tunnels puis plus rien…

L'enfant marqua une pose, pensif :

-Nous ne savions pas ou nous étions, donc nous avons poursuivit notre route pour arriver ici… Onii-san ? Ca va ?

Inquiet, le jeune garçon s'approcha de Yuichiro qui avait brusquement pâlit.

-Nous ne devons partir, siffla-t-il, vite ! S'écria-t-il en voyant les mines perplexes des petits.

Il les poussa en avant, dégainant Ashuramaru sous leurs yeux stupéfait et légèrement intimidé.

La lame émit un son claironnant sortant enfin depuis longtemps de son fourreau, Yuu pouvait presque la sentir bourdonner comme si le démon à l'intérieur réclamait du sang ennemi, ce que le jeune homme préférerait éviter.

-Ah la la… Fit soudain une voix chantante venue de nulle part, alors comme ça ont cherche à s'enfuir ?

Le cœur de Yuichiro rata un battement alors qu'une forme argenté surgie de nulle part leur bloquait la sortie.

Il s'en était douté : C'était bel et bien Ferid Bathory qui les avait attirés ici pour s'amuser.

Le septième noble comptait-il massacrer les enfants sous ses yeux ? Les pauvres petits s'accrochaient déjà à la chemise du jeune homme reconnaissant le vampire ayant failli tuer Yuu.

-N'approche pas ! S'exclama-t-il en se mettant en garde.

-Tu es si mignon, railla Ferid, crois-tu réellement pouvoir me résister ?

Non, l'adolescent savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas le vaincre, à moins de se transformer en séraphin il n'avait pas une chance… Mais résister comme l'avait dit le vampire ? Ca c'était une tout autre histoire : Il n'avait pas pu sauver sa famille ? Il sauverait Mia et Daï quitte à donner sa vie contre leur liberté.

Sur ces pensés et avec un grand cri rauque, le demi-séraphin se jetât sur le noble qui ricana avant d'éviter son coup d'un simple pas sur le coté.

-Tellement amusant, chantonna-t-il en bondissant à chaque fois hors de la porter du soldat de la JIDA, bon… Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais puisque tu sembles tenir tant que ça à être blessé…

La créature eut un sourire mauvais avant de disparaitre pour réapparaitre derrière Yuu qui eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le pied du vampire entrait en collision avec son dos l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

Ashuramaru glissa de ses mains, hors de porté.

-Onii-san ! Cria Daï.

-N'approchez pas ! Hurla Yuu en retour, fuyez bordel !

-Des réactions toujours aussi adorables, ricana Ferid en dégainant sa lame dans un bruit de frottement funeste.

Et sans même que le jeune homme ait le temps de réagir, le septième ancêtre leva son épée pour brusquement la planter dans la cuisse gauche de Yuichiro.

L'adolescent jetât sa tête en arrière alors qu'un sifflement de douleur se faisait entendre. Il serra les dents.

-Résistant donc… marmonna le noble avant de remuer sa lame à même la plaie provoquant un horrible bruit de succion et chaire déchiré.

Cette fois, Yuu hurla et du coin de l'œil, vit Daï retenant Mia qui cherchait à le rejoindre des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Bien, bien, dit Ferid en retirant l'arme de la cuisse du jeune homme et l'examinant attentivement, maintenant à table…

Il s'abaissa à son niveau, l'empêchant de se défendre, et lui inclina doucement, presque amoureusement la tête pour exposer son cou.

Tremblant, l'adolescent comprit que son sang allait de nouveau lui être prit contre son grés et cette fois il n'y survivrait probablement pas.

Or, la morsure qu'il attendait ne vint pas, et il ouvrit un œil qu'il avait fermé pour voir le vampire aux cheveux argentés examiner son cou avec étonnement.

-Eh bien si je m'y attendais, dit-il avant de commencer à déboutonner la chemise de Yuu qui poussa un glapissement outré avant de se débattre.

-Calme-toi bon sang, maugréa le noble en lui bloquant les mains, tiens… Il semble que Mika-kun et toi ayez fait la bête à deux dos…

Le noble observait attentivement les marques violacés parsemant sa poitrine, présent de Mikaela.

En entendant les paroles crues, le pauvre adolescent failli s'étrangler avant de rougir brusquement et tenter de cogner le vampire. Ce qui échoua lamentablement.

Ferid Bathory se reculât, caquetant ce qui ressemblai à un ricanement et fit volte-face à la surprise générale :

-Je me demande comment Mika-kun réagira en voyant que tu t'es échappé en te servant de lui ainsi… Je sens déjà le drame amoureux arriver… Oh j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui se passera !

Avec un dernier éclat de rire que l'on pourrait qualifié de sardonique, le noble disparut.

Aussitôt, les enfants se précipitèrent sur Yuu qui fixait toujours avec incrédulité l'endroit ou le vampire avait disparut, pourquoi exactement l'avait-il laissé en vie ?

-Ca va ? Demanda Daï en examinant la plaie : -Ca doit faire mal !

-Ca va, ça va… répondit machinalement Yuu en se remettant sur pied péniblement.

Des goutes de sang s'écrasèrent au sol alors que Mia gémissait pitoyablement.

Le jeune homme reboutonna sa chemise et alla récupéra son katana qu'il remit dans son fourreau à sa hanche avant de boitiller jusqu'aux enfants.

-Nous partons, déclara-t-il en prenant dans ses bras la petite fille qui cacha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Pour aller où ? demanda Daï d'une voix chevrotante alors qu'il attrapait la main de l'adolescent, et puis comment peux-tu porter Mia avec une blessure pareil à la jambe ?

-Elle est légère… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi sinon pour répondre à ta première question… Nous quittons Sanguinem pour le monde extérieur.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'écarquillèrent et Yuichiro se mit lentement en marche vers la sortie qu'il avait empruntée quatre ans plus tôt.

…..

Il neigeait.

Ce fut la première chose que remarqua Narumi en arrivant aux abords de Sanguinem alors qu'il observait le paysage se recouvrir d'un manteau blanc.

Il souffla et des panaches de vapeur s'élevèrent dans l'air.

D'ici, il pouvait voir la ville et ses bâtiments détruits, en ruines alors qu'il renflait bruyamment se faisant immédiatement fusiller du regard par plusieurs paires d'yeux courroucés.

Pourquoi était-il là à se geler alors qu'il aurait pu rester bien au chaud dans sa chambre ? A oui ! Pour chercher un cadavre !

Depuis qu'il avait rejoins l'escadron d'Hiragii Shinoa il s'était retrouver dans diverses situations plus ou moins gênantes et la plupart du temps inutilement dangereuses… Mais de la à se retrouver à deux pas du repaire ennemi avec seulement deux escadrons d'hommes… Il y avait quand-même un écart !

-Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Sayuri en chuchotant à l'adresse de Yoichi qui examinait les alentours à l'aide du viseur de son arc.

Celui-ci abaissa son arme et secoua la tête :

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il, je n'arrive pas à voir avec toutes ces branches…

De nouveau Narumi reteint un grognement : Les deux équipes se retrouvaient dissimulées en pêle-mêle derrière un buisson sans feuilles et bien trop éloigné de l'entrer de Sanguinem pour voir autre chose que passer des écureuils affamés ayant oublié d'hiberner.

-Nous devrions peut-être nous approcher… Proposa Guren serrant entre ses mains une jumelle.

-Surement pas ! Répliqua aussitôt Shigure, imagine que nous tombions sur des nobles !

-C'est très peu probable, tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs sortie pour Sanguinem et je vois mal des nobles emprunter celle-ci relié aux égouts.

-On ne sait jamais !

-Vous êtes agaçant avec vos querelles amoureuses… Intervint Shinoa le ton railleur.

-Querelles amoureuses ? Glapit Shinya, tu me trompes Guren ?!

-Quoi ! Depuis quand sommes nous ensemble ?

-Mais vous allez vous taire oui ? Tempêtât soudainement Mitsuba.

-Tais-toi gamine s'est une affaire d'adul…

-Mais non bande d'idiot ! Persiffla la jeune fille, j'entends quelque chose !

Tous se turent aussitôt, tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir ce que Mitsuba entendait.

En effet, à mesure que le silence s'étendait, un doux son de clochette se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-La colline ! Indiqua soudainement Shinoa en désignant le sommet de la butte.

Narumi plissa les yeux : D'ici il pouvait voir une silhouette grandir progressivement, or il remarqua que celle-ci était accompagné de deux plus petites formes dont une dans ses bras, la personne boitait et le son de grelot se rapprochait de plus en plus.

C'était un jeune homme et des enfants réalisa alors le brun, l'adolescent avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux d'un vert vif luisant dans la semi-pénombre du crépuscule.

Des sons étranglés se firent entendre autours de lui alors que Kimizuki et Guren bondissaient sur leur pied et nom qui figea Narumi s'échappant de leurs lèvres :

« Yuu ! ».

…..

Inlassablement, Yuichiro avançait, ignorant la douleur foudroyante remontant dans sa jambe à chaque pas : Il devait rejoindre au plus vite une base humaine pour mettre en sécurité Mia et Daï qui fixaient avec de grand yeux la neige tombante.

Mia tendit même une main vers les flocons des larmes silencieuse coulant sur ses joues tandis que de la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche :

-De la neige… Souffla-t-elle en laissant retomber son membre, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais la voir…

Son frère hocha mécaniquement la tête sa petite main tremblant dans celle de Yuu.

Sortir dehors pour la première fois depuis des années devait être un choc pour eux, Yuichiro lui-même se souvenait parfaitement de son ressentit, or il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder : Il neigeait et ils étaient peu vêtus et par-dessus tout pieds nus.

Il marqua une pose au sommet de la butte observant la ville s'étalant au loin puis fit un pas avant de s'immobiliser complètement, la peur au ventre : Plusieurs personnes venaient de surgirent de buissons et fonçaient sur lui à toute vitesse.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que les uniformes n'était pas blanc comme il l'avait prévu initialement mais _noirs._

Une seconde plus tard, Yuu se faisant engloutir dans une étreinte à rompre les os.

Mia poussa un léger cri effrayée mais le jeune homme la calma en la pressant contre lui pour ensuite se concentrer sur la personne l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

-Gu… ren ? Tanta-t-il d'une petite voix, il reconnaitrait cette odeur d'agrume entre mille.

-Dieu merci, lui répondit la voix du lieutenant-colonel, dieu merci…

Doucement, pour ne pas brusquer l'homme, Yuu se dégagea lentement pour voir le bataillon du Guren ainsi que celui de Shinoa devant lui. La seule personne lui étant inconnue était un grand jeune adulte aux cheveux brun noués en queue de cheval ayant un trident en guise d'arme.

-Yuu-kun… S'écria Yoichi les larmes aux yeux, tu es vivant !

-Mais blessé, dit Kimizuki en s'approchant, comment t'es-tu fais ça ? Et qui sont ces enfants ?

A cette mention, les petits se rapprochèrent encore plus du jeune demi-séraphin, intimidé par le nombre de personne :

-C'est Daï et Mia, répondit Yuu en désignant respectivement les enfants, alors que je m'échappais je suis tombé sur eux dans les couloirs… Le même vampire qui a assassiné ma famille les avait attirés pour les tuer… Mais pour une raison que j'ignore il nous a laissé la vie sauve… Bien qu'il ait réussi à me blesser.

Il mentait : Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Ferid les avait laissé partir.

Si Guren et Shinya ne parurent pas convaincus, ils ne dirent rien, en attendant Sayuri tentait de faire lâcher prise à Mia qui se cramponnait à Yuichiro comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Allez, murmura finalement l'adolescent, laisse Sayuri te porter… Elle est gentil ne t'inquiète pas…

A contrecœur, la petite fille lâcha Yuu qui se serait effondré si Kimizuki ne se tenait pas derrière lui pour le réceptionner, il lui jetât un regard remplis de gratitude : Il n'y arrivait pas à y croire, toute sa famille était venu pour lui !

Il regard autours de lui pour être accueilli par des regards chaleureux et soulagés et il leur souris faiblement en retour.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Shinoa se tenait en retrait. Fronçant les sourcils il se redressa étonné qu'elle détourne le regard avant de comprendre qu'elle devait se sentir coupable.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux, c'était mon choix.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira et Yuu pu clairement voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Yuu-san ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant droit vers lui.

Déjà, l'adolescent fut surpris de sa réaction, mais ce qui le stupéfia le plus fut l'action qui suivit :

Elle lui bondit dessus.

Et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

…

Alors déjà… PAS TAPER ! Dans un premier temps posez tout objets/armes nucléaires (ect..) et prenez une grande inspiration :

Répétez-vous : Cette fic n'est pas un Yuunoa mais du Mikayuu, du Mikayuu.

Une fois chose faite allez lire un véritable lemon Mikayuu pour vous calmer, voila vous êtes zen désormais.

-Bref ! Je suppose que les amateurs de Yuunoa sont heureux, mais désolée je n'aime pas Shinoa donc il n'y aura rien entre eux… Je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas ce perso à cause du fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de Yuu or dans mon cas c'est une toute autre raison : Elle se moque trop des gens, son humour fait certes rire mais quand je me mets à la place des personnages subissant cet humour je me sens mal : Comme la fois ou elle a prit la note de Yuichiro (un magnifique 0) pour la montrer à toute la classe, c'était déplacé et humiliant. Ou encore quand elle à sous entendu que Mitsuba n'était pas vierge, encore une fois gênant…

-Je préfère quand elle est gentille…

-J'aime trop son arme en passant.

-Re-bref : Daï et Mia s'échappent avec Yuu ^^ Je n'aime pas les gosses mais eux oui, sont mimi et jouerons un petit rôle mineur.

-Les réactions sur les retrouvailles seront mieux détaillées dans le prochain chapitre ainsi que la réaction au bisou.

-Shinya se prend pour la maman de Yuu XD Par contre quand il doit réparer les dégâts que son dit enfant à fait, c'est à Guren qu'il refourgue la tache XD Et Guren débourse souvent… Que ce soit pout Yuu ou bien pour Shinya qui trouve toujours un moyen pour le faire payer à sa place.

Bon… Passons aux étoiles (*)

* Alzheimer quand tu nous tiens… Tenri néglige complètement Shinoa…

**Eh bien c'était possible, car Gork n'est en réalité pas une poule, mais Satan/Lucifer incarné dans l'oiseau en question pour pouvoir veiller sur son fils… Pourquoi une poule me diriez-vous ? Car en réalité l'animal symbolisant le diable n'est ni le serpent, chat ou autre mais bel et bien la POULE !

Sauf que ce n'était vraiment pas cool ni effrayant donc pour évité d'être tourner au ridicule Satan/Lucifer fit donc croire que les animaux ci-dessus étaient ses véritables « totems », mais chut c'est un secret.

Voila vous connaissez la vérité désormais.

Voila donc ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des review ! Vous avez vu ce nombre qui grandit de plus en plus ? Ben il faut qu'il devienne encore plus grand ! Visons une dizaine de review ? Encore une fois le chapitre paraît bien plus vite lorsque j'ai des review.

Bref… A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Donc me revoilà après cette longue attente ! J'étais en vacance. Puis j'ai commencé à regarder Naruto aussi… Bref, trêve de bavardage, voila le chapitre !

Viviana cancino : No te preocupes, tendras quizas une « pelea de perros » ^^

NoName : Merci, Mika est en effet responsable de la fuite de Yuu…

Laeryth : Ton hypothèse à propos Yuu x Mitsu et Mika x Shinoa risque fort de se produire malheureusement… En effet Naruto à été une grosse déception à ce sujet, en particulier lorsque Hinata avoue son amour à Naruto durant le combat contre Pain (ce n'était absolument PAS le moment d'ailleurs) il ne lui a rien dit après… Pareil pour Sasuke et Sakura… Il l'ignorait totalement et a essayer de la tuer… Ben bravo la preuve d'amour !

Arya39 : Merci ! Au fait très bon ton chapitre sur ton cross-over ! J'irais prochainement mettre une review.

Yanaio : Merci et vala le prochain chapitre !

…

Chapitre 9

Ce n'était ni désagréable, ni agréable.

Pour lui, ce fut juste un simple contracte qui s'acheva aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

Mikaela embrassait bien mieux, songea-t-il brièvement avant que Shinoa recule légèrement, les mains toujours sur ses épaules. Elle avait soudain l'air gêné, comme prise elle-même au dépourvu par son acte.

Autours de lui régnait un lourd silence, les militaires abordaient des expressions allant de la stupéfaction la plus totale à la colère réprimé pour certains.

Puis finalement, Mitsuba ouvrit la bouche :

-Hiragii Shinoa ! Rugit-elle en s'avançant et pointant un doigt accusateur vers son amie, comment oses-tu ?

-En effet, renchérit Guren avec véhémence, _comment oses-tu_ !

Sa mains c'était automatiquement porté à la garde de son épée, et une envie de la dégainer se lisait sur son visage, seul la présence de Shinya lui envoyant un regard d'avertissement semblait le retenir de se laisser aller à ses pulsions.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Yuichiro, anticipant d'avance sa réaction, le pauvre enfant était assis sur le sol blanc de neige et clignait des yeux clairement perplexes face à ce qui venait de se produire.

Ils s'attendaient à tout : Que Yuu rougisse subitement et se mette à bégayer ou bien qu'il soit prit d'un accès soudain de colère. Rien ne les prépara à ce qui vint : l'adolescent soupira. Longuement.

-Shinoa, commença-t-il en la repoussant doucement, je suis flatté… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.

Une expression choqué fit sont apparition sur le visage de la jeune fille, de même que sur celui des personnes présentes. La réplique avait été froide, distante, presque cassante. C'était clairement un rejet.

Il eut un léger bruit métallique signalant que Guren avait lâché la poigné de son épée, puis le lieutenant-colonel s'avança pour tendre une main secourable à son prétendu fils qui la prit avec reconnaissance.

Or sa jambe blessé le rappela à l'ordre et Kimizuki –se trouvant à ses cotés- dû une nouvelle fois l'empêcher de tomber.

-Je pense que nous devrions rentrer pour lui administrer les premiers soins, proposa alors Sayuri tenant une Mia aux yeux écarquillés dans ses bras.

Ils hochèrent la tête, toujours hébétés par ce qui venait de se passer et choisissant d'un accord commun de ne pas le mentionner, décidèrent de rejoindre la route où leur véhicule les attendait, dissimulé derrière une illusion de Goshi.

Guren voulut hisser Yuichiro dans ses bras pour lui épargner la peine pénible de marcher blessé et pied nus dans la neige, mais le jeune homme l'arrêtât :

-Avant enlève moi-ça, dit-il en tendant le cou et montrant d'un doigt le collier à clochette.

Un éclair de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de l'adulte avant qu'il ne passe ses mains derrière le cou de l'adolescent pour lui enlever sa marque d'appartenance à Sanguinem.

Mais le lieutenant-colonel fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher le collier, il s'acharna dessus pendant quelques secondes.

Narumi claqua de la langue agacé et s'avança, son trident levé, pour aller trancher la sangle verte.

-Voila, dit-il en roulant des yeux, le collier tombant dans la neige.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Yuu en se massant le cou.

Il n'avait jamais croisé ce gars là dans le bataillon d'extermination.

-Makoto Narumi, l'éclaira ce dernier, ton remplaçant et nouveau membre d'équipe.

-Oh…

Ce fut tout ce que répondit Yuu avant que Guren ne le hisse sur son dos et commence à avancer.

Aussitôt les autres leurs emboitèrent le pas, sauf pour Shinoa qui restât un moment immobile avant de les imiter. Elle sentait sur elle le regard noir de Mitsuba n'approuvant pas son geste.

Elle l'ignora, relevant fièrement la tête.

Yuu était fatigué, elle lui parlerait plus tard. De plus la jeune femme était déterminée à séduire son compagnon d'arme.

…

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Yuichiro. L'adolescent avait put se reposer et reprendre des forces de manière à pouvoir s'entrainer avec ses camarades.

Au début, ses compagnons refusaient de se battre avec lui, pour eux il était en convalescence. Même Kimizuki s'était retenu bien que Yuu l'ai provoqué dans le but de commencer une bataille

« Tu es blessé à la jambe » disait-il en redressant ses lunettes d'un doigt, « va t'occuper de tes gosses »

La dernière phrase était bien sûr dite avec moquerie, « ses gosses » faisant évidement référence à Mia et Daï qui suivaient Yuu partout où il allait, dormant même avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand jeune homme aux cheveux roses devait aller s'acheter de nouvelles lunettes sous le regard railleur de Narumi et las du reste de l'équipe. L'adolescent aux yeux vert avait certes encore du mal à se déplacer, mais rien ne disait qu'il ne pouvait pas cogner la personne se trouvant en face de lui quand il en avait l'occasion.

Yuu était vraiment heureux d'être de retour. Très.

Le seul problème était que, comme Kimizuki, personne ne voulait le brusquer allant jusqu'à le considérer comme petite chose fragile qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier et traiter avec délicatesse (Shinoa, dans un « accès de gentillesse » lui avait même cuisiné ce qu'il identifia approximativement comme des crêpes, or il ni toucha pas prétextant une allergie).

Mais la pire des choses était probablement le comportement d'Ichinose Guren qui le terrifiait autant qu'il le contrariait : Plus d'insulte, de remarque désobligeante, ni de coup de pied. Le lieutenant-colonel s'était transformé en une sorte de « papa poule » qui fusillait du regard quiconque l'approchant (plus particulièrement Shinoa) et traitait Daï et Mia comme s'ils furent ces petits-enfants.

Effrayant.

Ce qui nous amenait à aujourd'hui : Comme à sa nouvelle routine, il se leva, réveillant par la même occasion les deux enfants pelotonnés contre lui qui émirent des bruits de protestations et alla se débarbouiller incitant Daï et Mia à faire de même pour finalement sortir dans le but de rejoindre le réfectoire ou ses amis l'attendaient.

Au passage, il vérifia que ses poignets où les plumes germaient étaient dissimulés : Il ne voulait pas encore révéler que les vampires avaient expérimentés sur lui.

-Yuu !

La voix de Narumi Makoto retentit dans l'air alors que le petit groupe de Yuu faisait volte-face.

-Narumi, répondit solennellement Yuu.

-Onii-san, gazouillèrent Daï et Mia.

L'adolescent avait apprit récemment que le jeune homme brun avait perdu son équipe lors de la bataille de Nagoya, d'où le fait qu'il se retrouvait parmi eux. Outre cela, le demi-séraphin s'entendait assez bien avec son nouveau coéquipier à la grande joie de Yoichi qui craignait que lui et Yuichiro se battent.

Ensembles, ils se rendirent au réfectoire et s'installèrent à la même table que Shinoa et compagnie se trouvant proche de la fenêtre ou de gros flocon blanc tombaient en tourbillonnant.

-Vous êtes en retard, déclara Mitsuba en guise de salutation.

-Allons Mi-chan, ricana aussitôt Shinoa, Yuu-san nettoyait peut-être quelque chose… Après tout dans la ville des vampires c'est tout ce qu'il faisait n'est-ce pas ? C'est dur de perdre les habitudes.

-Shinoa-san ! S'offusqua Yoichi les yeux arrondit par la surprise, c'était méchant !

Yuu et Narumi plissèrent les yeux, le premier se sentant blessé dans son orgueil –la jeune femme devrait parfaitement se rendre compte combien il lui en avait couté de leur avouer qu'il servait les vampires lors de sa captivité- et le deuxième n'approuvant pas ces paroles crues.

-C'était bas, renifla l'unique blonde du groupe en fronçant le nez, on dirait qu'une certaine _contrariété_ passe mal….

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que la chaise de la chef d'escadron était brutalement repoussée et que celle plaquait ses mains contre la table.

-Pardon ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

-Je disais…

-Je pense que c'est bon ! Coupa Yoichi sentant que la situation s'envenimait, se postant entre les deux adolescentes, d'ailleurs Shinoa-san… Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous dire avant qu'ils arrivent ?

Son intervention eut pour conséquence d'amenuiser la tension dans l'air et les deux jeunes filles se rassirent sagement, non sans s'envoyer des regards noirs.

-En effet, grogna l'adolescente en se raclant la gorge, étant donné que nous approchons de Noël la JIDA à décidé de faire un événement pour remonter le moral des troupes…

-Un événement ? Répétât Mitsuba soudain intéressée, dans quel genre ?

-Un bal.

Un ange passa, et finalement Yuu prit la parole, un sourcil haussé :

-Comme dans Harry Potter ?

-Tu… Tu connais ? S'exclama Kimizuki choqué.

Il n'était pas le seul, les autres, excepté Narumi et Yoichi, semblaient éberlués du fait qu'il puisse connaitre quelque chose… A moins que se soit le fait qu'il ait fait une référence qui les mettent dans cet état.

Encore une fois, il était prit pour un idiot.

-Oui je connais, répliqua-t-il d'une voix cassante qui les prit au dépourvut, qui ne connaitrait pas ?

-Toi ?

-Kimizuki ta gueule.

Et pour la vingt-neuvième fois consécutive depuis le retour du demi-séraphin, l'adolescent à lunette et celui-ci se retrouvaient front contre front sifflant comme un chat furieux pour le premier et grognant comme un chien enragé pour le second.

-Onii-san, gémirent Daï et Mia n'aimant pas les voir se battre.

Immédiatement, Yuichiro cessa de feuler et se rassit sagement en caressant machinalement la tête de la petite fille qui entreprit de grimper sur ses genoux.

Kimizuki émit un « humph » dédaigneux avant de l'imiter.

-Breeef, reprit Shinoa, comme je le disais avant cette interruption, un bal sera donné à Noël ! N'est-ce pas génial ! Et devinez qui va devoir faire les préparatifs ?

-Nous je suppose, dit Narumi.

-Exactement !

Sur ces mots, elle pencha pour ramasser un petit sac mauve à ses pieds d'où elle sortit un papier à l'aspect officiel pour le poser sur la table :

Apparemment d'après la feuille, il manquait certaine décoration telle des banderoles et il fallait distribuer des tracts ainsi qu'apporter de la nourriture.

-Narumi, Yoichi et Mitsuba se chargerons des décorations, Kimizuki de la cuisine et Yuu-san et moi des flyer…

Sans attendre et ignorant son amie blonde qui marmonnait quelque chose à-propos d'être avec mise avec Yuu, Shinoa s'empara à nouveau de son sac pour en sortir –cette fois- une liasse de feuilles qu'elle sépara en deux paquet distinctifs : Les flyer.

-Voila ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en levant les bras, autant commencer maintenant (elle tendit une liasse à Yuu qui la prit machinalement) : Le bal est à peine dans une semaine ! N'oubliez pas de vous trouver un cavalier/cavalière !

Elle se leva, leur fit un clin d'œil et les plantât là avant de s'enfuir distribuer les feuilles.

-Bon sang ! Maugréa aussitôt Kimizuki, elle n'aurait pas pus nous le dire avant ?

-C'est Shinoa, dit Mitsuba comme si cela répondait à tout, bon… Autant nous y mettre de suite…

Ils hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent en plusieurs groupe, Narumi suivit Yuu pour aller chercher des caisses, le jeune homme manqua même de trébucher sur Mia dans son empressement.

-Comment je vais faire moi ! Geignit le grand brun une fois dans le couloir surprenant les plus petits, il faut trouver une cavalière !

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème pour toi, répondit distraitement l'adolescent aux yeux vert en examinant le flyer, tu es séduisant ça ne devrait pas trop être difficile…

La tête de Yuichiro rencontra alors les omoplates de l'ex-chef d'escadron le forçant à marquer un arrêt.

-Eh ! Protestât-il en se massant le front avant de s'apercevoir que les oreilles de Narumi étaient rouges, avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Bref ! Reprit le jeune homme d'une étrangement enroué, tu me dis ça mais toi aussi il n'y aura aucuns problèmes : Shinoa va te demander d'aller avec elle et tu diras oui cette fois.

-Surement pas.

Sa réponse parut encore plus surprendre le brun qui ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Pardon ? Bredouilla-t-il, mais pourquoi ? Shinoa est très jolie tu sais !

-Mais elle ne m'intéresse pas, renifla Yuu, c'est une amie, pas plus. Je ne compte pas lui donner de faux espoir.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Lorsque tu étais toujours chez les vampires, Yoichi et Mitsuba se plaisaient à te décrire comme quelqu'un qui préférais passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens ! Si j'en crois leurs mots tu devrais dire oui à Shinoa pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments !

Il se tût, attendant une réponse que Yuu ne semblait pas disposer à donner de sitôt, en effet, le jeune homme paraissait avoir été surpris par ses paroles, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'un changement soudain avait eut lieu en lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il avait changé, réalisa Yuichiro ayant la désagréable sensation que des serpents lui rampaient sous la peau, ces mêmes serpents, à l'image des expérimentations subies, qui lui empoisonnaient l'esprit le rendant plus implacable. Terre-à-terre.

L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration, fermant un instant les yeux : Ce n'était pas exactement cela, certes les expérimentations l'avaient changés, mais pas en mal. Elles l'avaient tout simplement fait murit et appréhender certaines situations différemment d'avant.

-Tu te trompes, articulât-il lentement prenant Narumi au dépourvu, je ne compte pas lui faire de mal, c'est juste que comme je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs… Si elle ne comprend pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à elle de cette manière, elle risque de continuer et passer à coté d'une véritable possibilité de relation.

Si avant le grand brun paraissait étonné, désormais seul demeurait la stupéfaction. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de réponse de la part de « l'idiot » du groupe.

-Je vois, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Ils parvinrent à une interception et avec un dernier regard, se séparèrent pour aller accomplir leurs taches.

Pendant que Yuu et les enfants distribuaient les tracts à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient, le jeune homme repensa à sa conversation avec Narumi Makoto : Il avait raison, il devait trouver une cavalière… Ou un cavalier… S'il faisait ça Shinoa comprendrait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ?

Peut-être pas, et de plus tous le croirait gay (ce qui n'était pas exactement faux) et il serait méprisé par beaucoup de personne portés sur les préjugés.

Non, valait mieux se trouver une gentille fille avec qui il pourrait avoir une discussion amusante et agréable tout à fait platonique.

Soupirant, l'adolescent plaqua un sourire aimable sur son visage et donna à un gars quelconque un flyer gazouillant un « n'hésite pas à amener des amis » qui lui donna envie de se pendre.

A cotés, Daï et Mia semblaient avoir autant de succès que Yuu, donnant des tracts à un groupe de filles attendries.

Une fois les flyer totalement distribués, Yuu prit la décision d'amener les enfants au parc de la zone protégé qu'était la JIDA, ils pourraient s'amuser pendant que lui prendrait une pose sur un banc.

Le parc n'était pas très loin, juste à deux rues d'où ils se trouvaient. C'était un petit espace verdoyant où des arbres entourés de fleurs donnaient de l'ombre. Les jours de canicule, il était toujours agréable de venir s'y rafraichir.

A peine arrivés que les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers une aire de jeux où déjà trois autres gamins, dont une fillette, s'amusaient sous la surveillance attentive de deux jeunes mères.

Du coin de l'œil, Yuu vit les enfants interagirent brièvement entre eux avant de se mettre à jouer ensemble, non pas dans le portique comme il l'avait prévu à l'origine mais dans le parquet de fleurs.

Haussant les épaules, le demi-séraphin ferma les yeux, repensant à ses jours en Sanguinem où il avait été heureux bien qu'il le nierait.

Il en avait beaucoup plus apprit sur lui là-bas qu'ici… Devrait-il dire à ses amis ses véritables origines ? Non, il préférait éviter…

Evidement, lorsqu'il repensait aux vampires, il pensait aussi à Mikaela et une incroyable sensation de culpabilité le prenait, le crochetant par le cœur sans qu'il puisse s'en défaire… Même s'il s'en débarrassait, la plaie était à vif.

Secouant la tête dans le but de chasser les idées noires l'habitant, le jeune homme reportât son attention sur ses protégés, s'apercevant que Mia agitait la main dans sa direction dans le but de l'attirer

Il se leva du banc et la rejoignit à pas lent, ne faisant pas attention aux trois autres enfants du même âge qui le fixèrent émerveillés : Ils avaient probablement reconnus son uniforme de l'armée.

-Qui-à-t-il ? S'enquit-il en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de la petite fille qui lui dédia un sourire éclatant :

-Ta-da ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui mettant quelque chose derrière l'oreille qui fit alors éclater de rire les enfants présents, c'est-à-dire deux jumeaux de sexe masculin blond avec un visage en forme de cœur et une petite enfant rousse aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Des gloussements retentirent et Yuu se rendit compte que les mères, plus loin, riaient aussi.

Il voulut porter une main à son crâne pour savoir ce que Mia lui avait mit sur la tête, mais celle-ci le reteint :

-Ne fait pas ça, gazouilla-t-elle, c'est très joli tu sais !

Daï hocha la tête, l'air amusé :

-Tout à fait, renchérit-il en retenant ce qui semblait être un ricanement, tout à fait adapté à un dangereux tueur de vampire.

-Moi je l'aime bien cette fleur, intervint la petite fille rousse.

Une fleur. Voila donc ce que Mia lui avait glissé derrière l'oreille. Pas étonnant que les personnes présentes gloussaient comme des poules… Disons riaient, il ne voulait pas penser aux poules en ce moment.

-Allez, dit-il en se redressant, il se fait tard… Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller…

-Déjà ? Se plaignit Daï.

-Nous reviendrons, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ces paroles parurent convaincre les enfants qui se levèrent avant de faire leur adieu à leurs nouveaux amis.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Yuu passa une main derrière son oreille récupérant la petite fleur que Mia lui avait accrochée.

Tournant la tige entre ses doigts, l'adolescent l'examina de plus près : De jolis pétales blanc purs renfermant des fils de pollen jaunâtres : Un rhododendron.

Le symbole du danger dans le langage des fleurs…

Une bile amère montât dans sa gorge : Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

…..

-Yuu !

La voix de Mitsuba retentit dans le couloir des dortoirs provoquant l'immobilisation de la main de Yuichiro sur la poigné de la porte de sa chambre.

La jeune femme accourut à grande enjambés dans sa direction, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux dans le but de reprendre sa respiration.

-Pfiou ! Haletât-elle en pinçant les lèvres, je te trouve enfin !

-Onee-chan ! Salua Mia en recevant en retour un sourire.

-Il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda Yuu en inclinant la tête.

-Non, répondit la blonde en secouant la tête, faisant voler par la même occasion ses couettes, je voulais juste te demander une faveur… Ou plutôt te faire une faveur.

L'intérêt de l'adolescent fut piqué à vif et il lui jetât un regard intrigué tandis que son amie se redressait, plongeant des yeux déterminé dans les siens :

-Viens avec moi au bal, déclara-t-elle sans sourciller.

Mia et Daï poussèrent un couinement surexcité tandis qu'un froncement de sourcil naissait sur le visage de Yuu : Est-ce qu'il serait possible que comme Shinoa, Mitsuba…

-Ne te fourvoie pas, coupa sa camarade d'arme en interrompant le cours de ses pensés, je n'ai aucune idée si j'éprouve des sentiments à ton sujet… Mais même si c'est le cas, je n'ai aucune chance car…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et pointât un doigt, non pas accusateur, mais plutôt « _victorieux »_ sur lui :

-Tu es gay !

Le demi-séraphin faillit s'étouffer en entendant l'affirmation, à ses cotés, les deux enfants lui jetèrent un regard perplexe ne comprenant pas forcement la signification du mot.

-Je suis… _Quoi_ ?! Bafouilla-t-il complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Oh, s'il te plaît ! Grogna Mitsuba en roulant des yeux, ne va pas nier mon affirmation ! J'ai l'œil pour ça ! Tu es un des rares gars qui n'a pas regardé une certaine partie de mon anatomie lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré !

-Et alors ! Ca ne veut rien dire ! Protestât-il déterminé à nier cette affirmation bien qu'elle soit en réalité vraie.

-Mais oui, mais oui… ricana la jeune femme, alors comment expliques-tu le fait que tu nous ai vu dans les douches Shinoa et moi sans avoir une quelconque réaction ?

Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de rétorquer, mais la referma immédiatement en comprenant qu'elle avait gagné… En effet : Quel homme parfaitement hétéro ne réagirait pas face à Mitsuba et Shinoa dans la douche ?

Il soupira vaincu alors que son amie affichait une expression victorieuse pour le moins agaçante.

-Très bien, dit-il, alors _imaginons_ que ce soit _éventuellement_ le cas –Mitsuba renifla- pourquoi me proposerais-tu de venir à cette foutue fête avec toi ?

-Parce-que sinon Shinoa te demanderait et tu aurais du mal à refuser… Pourquoi tu ne lui dit tout simplement pas que tu es gay ?

-Mitsuba !

-Oh, c'est bon calme toi ! Avec moi au moins tu es sûr de n'avoir rien à craindre vu que je sais la vérité ! Alors… Deal ?

Dans un sens, la blonde disait vrai… Avec elle aucun problème, cela dissuaderait Shinoa de lui demander de plus… La seule chose qui le contrariait était que Mitsuba le considère comme homosexuel (ce qui était vrai).

-Bien, lâcha-t-il finalement, mais je dirais que nous y allons en amis, fais de même.

-J'y compte bien, répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle fit volte-face, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement et repartit pour aussitôt s'arrêter à l'angle du couloir pour lui faire de nouveau face mais avec un éclat dans les yeux qui mit Yuu sur ses gardes :

-Au fait… commença-t-elle un sourire mauvais venant prendre place sur ses lèvres, tu as déjà eut un petit amis ? Si oui vous avez… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Ravalant un gémissement intérieur, Yuu la fixa d'un regard se voulant vide mais son corps le trahi et tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut rougir au souvenir soudain de Mika et lui à Sanguinem, plus précisément de la chambre.

Et avant même qu'il ait pu répondre Mitsuba ouvrait grand la bouche pour laisser un petit couinement surexcité :

-Génial ! Glapit-elle un peu trop bruyamment pour les oreilles de Yuu, c'était ou ? Quand ? Avec qui ?

-Euh…

-Il était beau ?!

-Mitsuba ! S'écria l'adolescent scandalisé (se maudissant aussi mentalement pour être aussi facile à lire) et se rendant compte que les enfants étaient toujours là, ce n'est pas tes ognons !

La jeune femme se tût, l'air de s'être fait reprendre et lui envoya une moue boudeuse. Génial, son ami avait un penchant pour le yaoi apparemment.

-Tu as raison, rit-elle finalement, mais sache que je suis toujours là si tu veux parler à ce sujet !

Yuu était vraiment étonné : Son amie était vraiment gentille et agréable quand elle ne jouait pas la tsundere et n'était pas furieuse (il ignora la voix d'Ashuramaru lui disant que pour lui c'était pareil).

-Merci, dit-il finalement en souriant, tu me sauve la vie.

-De rien, répondit Mitsuba en partant pour de bon, au fait… Une dernière chose : Habille-toi correctement, je ne compte pas aller à la fête avec un clochard !

Elle disparut à l'angle du couloir, les laissant tout les trois seuls.

…

Deux jours plus tard, Shinoa vint demander à Yuu d'aller avec elle à la fête. Grace à Mitsuba, il pu refuser l'invitation de la jeune femme sans mentir.

Dire qu'elle fut déçue fut trop peu : Lorsqu'elle apprit que son amie blonde serait la cavalière de Yuu, elle se mit à l'éviter, lui jetant parfois des regards noirs que la deuxième jeune fille ignorait.

Yuu et Mitsuba eurent beau dire qu'ils sortaient en amis, elle ne parut pas les croire, ni leur autres amis d'ailleurs : Kimizuki avait reniflé, Yoichi félicité et Narumi envoyé un regard plein de sous entendu.

Seul Mia et Daï semblaient comprendre que leur « grand-frère » et « grande sœur » n'y allait qu'en amis. Et c'était les plus jeunes.

Puis le jour du bal vint enfin, l'événement se produisait dans une grande salle au septième étage du bâtiment Hiragii où un énorme balcon donnant une vue incroyable sur la ville dévasté était présent.

Un buffet bien garnit était visible à l'opposé des baies vitrés, et des tas de banderoles multicolores étaient accrochées un peu partout donnant à la salle un aspect festif où les personnes présentes se faisaient une joie de danser sur de la musique qu'un DJ aux cheveux blanc étrangement familier diffusait.

Yuu et Mitsuba s'avancèrent dans la salle avec Daï et Mia. Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme blonde avait revêtue une robe bustier violette orné d'un ruban noir à la taille lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Et pour une fois, ses cheveux éternellement noués en couettes avaient été coiffés de manière à crée un chignon complexe lui donnant un air plus mature et sophistiqué.

Son compagnon, lui, avait opté pour une chemise blanche à jabot qu'il avait été acheté la veille même et un pantalon noir avec ses bottes militaire (Mitsuba avait roulé des yeux en les voyants). Il n'avait même pas songé à dompter ses cheveux.

Quand à Daï et Mia, les deux avaient été faire des courses avec Mitsuba le jour d'avant, le premier portait un mini-costard cravate et la seconde une robe à bretelle verte pomme. C'était bien évidement Yuu qui avait tout payé.

Les deux adolescents suivit des enfants cherchèrent du regard leur camarades qu'ils repérèrent proches du buffet. De plus il semblait que tous, sauf Narumi, n'avaient pas de cavalier/cavalière.

Etrangement, la cavalière de Narumi s'avérait être en fait un _cavalier_.

Les deux nouveau arrivant ne firent aucun commentaire, saluant le nouveau jeune homme blond aux cotés de leur camarade d'arme brun. Son nom était Mitarashi Ken apparemment.

-Yuu-san, Mi-chan ! S'écria Shinoa d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être naturel.

La jeune femme portait pour l'occasion un top noir et une jupe rouge, dans sa main, un verre d'alcool à moitié vide.

-Shinoa… Marmonna Mitsuba en se crispant, comment vas… Eh ! Mais c'est de l'alcool ! Tu es mineure bon sang !

-Qui s'en soucie ! Rétorqua la chef d'escadron en tournant sur elle-même et gloussant de façon presque hystérique, c'est la fiesta ! Amusons-nous !

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse elle s'enfuit en sautillant de droite à gauche sous les yeux éberlués de son escadron qui se demandait déjà quels genres de dégât elle causerait.

-Wow, fit le cavalier de Narumi en haussant un sourcil, elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Qui sais… dit en un souffle Kimizuki.

Ils se jetèrent un regard commun avant de se dire qu'il était inutile d'en parler et de se joindre à la fête qui battait de son plein.

Mitsuba insistât pour que Yuu danse avec elle, ce que le jeune homme consentit à faire, surprenant agréablement son amie par ses compétences dans la matière.

Dans l'ensemble, les deux s'amusèrent bien, de même que pour Daï et Mia à leurs cotés qui sautillaient dans tout les sens, mais sans s'éloigner de la blonde et son cavalier.

« Finalement Mitsuba est vraiment drôle quand elle n'hurle pas ni frappe » songea Yuu alors qu'il éclatait de rire à une énième blague de sa camarade.

Fatigués par la dance, ils s'étaient repliés sur des chaises dans le coin de la salle et parlaient de tout et rien en partageant un morceau de tarte à la mélasse dans une même assiette.

Il était déjà plus de minuit et la plupart des adultes étaient enivrés, comme le prouvaient Hiragii Kureto et Ichinose Guren qui se crachaient mutuellement leur défauts au visage, à la grande joie de Shinya (le DJ) qui enregistrait la conversation, ou des aveux embarrassants se faisaient entendre, à l'aide d'un enregistreur de voix.

Ce fut à ce moment que Shinoa réapparut, droit devant Yuu qui eut un mouvement instinctif de recul en sentant l'halène alcoolisé de sa chef d'escadron. C'était un des inconvénients des expérimentations : Elles avaient augmentés ses sens, par conséquent son odorat qui s'en retrouvait souvent gêné.

-Yuu-san ! Minaudât-elle d'une voix cassé en se saisissant de ses mains, allons, viens avec moi !

Or, au même moment, Guren écartât brutalement Kureto de devant lui et se précipitât vers on fils adoptif.

-STOP ! Cria-t-il en poussant la jeune fille et s'emparant de Yuu qui hoquetât.

-Que…

-Si mon fils doit danser avec quelqu'un c'est avec moi !

Puis il se pencha vers le jeune homme et lui chuchotât sur un ton de confidence :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne la laisserais pas te violer

C'était décidé, se dit Yuichiro : Plus jamais le lieutenant-colonel ne s'approcherait d'une bouteille d'alcool.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kimizuki et Narumi tenter de réprimer un fou-rire, quant aux autres, ils semblaient bien trop stupéfaits pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son. Seul Shinya avait eut une réaction quelconque en tendant l'enregistreur de voix dans leur direction, l'air absolument extatique au chantage qu'il pourrait faire grâce à ce précieux appareil.

Yuu grimaça, sentant déjà le début d'une migraine pointer le nez, mais au même moment l'adulte le tirait par le poignet dans le but de le forcer à ce lever. Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'arracher les bandages que l'adolescent portait révélant au grand jour ce qu'il avait essayé de cacher le plus longtemps possible. A savoir des plumes.

Exposés à la vue de tous.

Il eut un lourd silence du coté de la salle abritant l'équipe Shinoa ainsi que Guren et Shinya. Personne ne pipait un mot, tous fixaient avec des degrés différent de stupéfaction les plumes noires germant à même la peau de leur compagnon d'arme.

Puis finalement, Kureto et son père s'étant joints au groupe furent les premier à réagirent :

-Que diable signifie ces plumes ! Rugit le patriarche Hiragii complètement choqué.

-En effet ! Renchérit Kureto, sont-elles vrais ?

Voulant vérifier sa théorie, l'homme attrapa brusquement le poignet de l'adolescent avant de tirer sur les plumes.

-AIE ! Hurla Yuu en se dégageant aussitôt, fait attention !

-Donc elles sont vraies ! déclara le lieutenant-général avec incrédulité, mais comment ?

Il était dans une impasse. Maintenant tous savaient pour les plumes et ne tarderaient pas à en déduire qu'elles venaient d'expériences sur sa propre personne. Kimizuki avait d'ailleurs commencé à comprendre à voir son regard.

-Yuu… chuchotât Yoichi à mi-voix, pourquoi as-tu ça sur toi ? S'il-te-plaît… Dit le nous.

-C'est… bredouilla le jeune homme aux cheveux vert en tirant ses manches, les vampires ont…

-Expérimenté, acheva solennellement Shinoa en les étonnant tous.

Elle semblait déjà un peu plus sobre.

-Oh ! Yuu ! Se lamentât Mitsuba en posant une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule, je suis désolé !

-Ce n'est rien, grogna Yuu en serrant les dents : Il n'avait guère besoin de pitié.

-Quel genre d'expérimentation au juste ? Intervint Kureto un éclat d'intérêt dans les yeux.

Fronçant les sourcils avec ces camarade, l'adolescent s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut couper par un halètement venant de Guren.

Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le lieutenant-colonel qui paraissait estomaqué et abasourdit.

-Ils… Ils… Bredouilla Guren en pointant à tour de rôle Mia Daï et Yuu.

-Ils ? Repèrent le bataillon Shinoa en se penchant en avant.

-Ils ont forcé Yuu à avoir des enfants ! Hurla l'homme en stupéfiant la petite assemblé, ils ont trouvé un moyen pour qu'un gars ai des enfants pour ensuite les faire grandir artificiellement !

Un grand silence s'installa, tous fixaient le lieutenant comme s'il fut devenu fou, ce qui était pour eux, pas loin de la réalité.

Soudain, un bruit de craquement retentit. Et les soldats virent que Yuu avait claqué son poing dans le mur si fort que celui-ci abordait désormais des fissures.

Ignorant le couinement scandalisé d'Hiragii Tenri qui allait encore devoir réparer les dégâts à l'aide seule de son portefeuille, les humains se concentrèrent sur leur camarade qui avait la tête baissée, les yeux dissimulés par sa frange et une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe.

-Pardon ? Articulât-il lentement et d'une voix doucereuse qui provoqua des frissons dans le dos des personnes présente, tu peux répéter ?

La main du jeune homme se posa sur la garde d'Ashuramaru qui luisait d'un éclat malveillant.

-Mon bébé ! Geignit Guren à qui l'alcool semblait détruire neurones et instinct de survie, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tous t'aideront à les élever !

Ce ne fut qu'uniquement grâce à ses incroyable reflexe que l'homme survécut à la lame verte fendant l'air pour aller crée une seconde fissure à même le sol.

-Eeek ! Hurlèrent plusieurs personne dans la salle en ce tournant vers la source du remue ménage.

Le patriarche Hiragii se contentât de fixer l'énorme trou dans le sol l'air vide.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! Rugit brusquement Yuichiro l'air de s'être changé en un fauve particulièrement féroce.

Les soldats eurent un mouvement de recul parfaitement synchronisé alors que l'adolescent aux yeux vert s'élançait vers son soi-disant père adoptif qui fit une embardé avant de prendre la fuite suivit de Yuu.

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment un male peut avoir des enfants lui-même ! Je ne suis pas un hippocampe merde !

-Mon dieu ! Ils t'on transformé en homme-hippocampe ! Hurla Guren de façon hystérique en passant les portes donnant sur couloir.

-NON BON SANG ! J'AI DES PLUMES, PAS DES NAGOIRES ESPECE DE CAPYBARA D'AMAZONE !

Le son des voix s'amenuisa à mesure que les deux soldats s'éloignaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment Hiragii, de même que pour les explosions que le détenteur d'Ashuramaru semblait provoquer.

-Capybara d'amazone ? Dit soudainement Mitarashi Ken, le cavalier de Narumi en haussant un sourcil septique, ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-Euh… Marmonna Yoichi, pas vraiment… Enfin pour Yuu-kun peut-être… Il s'énerve facilement mais pas à ce point d'habitude…

-C'est normal, soupira Mitsuba, qui ne s'énerverait pas en entendant de pareils bêtises ?

-Mais quant même ! Protestât Kimizuki, la réaction était un peu extrême, bon ok, Ichinose-san était complètement ivre mais…

-Bof, souffla Shinoa, ce n'est pas grave. Laissons les s'entre-tuer et profitons de la fête… Nous lui poserons des questions sur les plumes plus tard.

Ils hochèrent la tête : elle avait raison, autant attendre un peu avant de se mettre à poser des questions au jeune homme qui semblait plus que réticent à vouloir répondre. Ce n'était pas une urgence après tout.

….

Dans les longs couloirs vides de Sanguinem, Mikaela marchait d'un pas décidé, les longs pans de sa cape volant derrière lui.

Voila déjà quelque temps de Yuu s'était échappé, déjouant sa surveillance avec cette _diversion_ hideuse qui avait parfaitement trompé le cinquième noble.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Comment s'était-il laissé guider par des instincts bestiaux qu'il ne se devait plus ressentir ? Il était le crétin le plus parfait que cette terre ai porté.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus contrarier était les moqueries de Ferid et les réprimande de Kululu.

La reine avait été tout bonnement furieuse et l'avait giflé en plein visage alors qu'il lui annonçait la nouvelle. Il sentait encore le gout de son propre sang lorsqu'elle avait fendu sa lèvre.

Or, selon lui le pire était les regards de reproche d'Horn et Crowley qui semblaient l'accuser et ceux larmoyant de reproches de Chess. Même Gork la poule semblait lui en vouloir !

Dans ses moments, une colère sourde l'envahissait et il se retenait de leur hurler que lui-aussi était affecté par le départ du petit humain.

Il prit une grande inspiration, serrant sa main sur la garde de son épée qui émit un son claironnant : Une clochette argenté y était accroché, seul vestige du collier que portait Yuichiro durant ses jours en Sanguinem. Il avait trouvé l'objet en dehors du tunnel menant à la ville vampire prouvant que l'adolescent s'était bel et bien échappé et avait coupé ses liens avec la ville et vampire, par conséquent Mika.

Un grondement naquit dans le fond de sa gorge : Le demi-séraphin l'avait trompé alors qu'il avait mit sa confiance en lui. C'était bien l'action d'une engeance maligne qu'il voyait là. Pour lui Yuu était maintenant devenu un but à atteindre, ou plutôt, il voulait venger son honneur bafoué par la créature en question.

Et rien ne l'arrenterait, sa lame et la clochette suspendue à la poigné de celle-ci deviendraient rouge.

Les portes de la salle du trône claquèrent alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur de la pièce, Kululu l'avait convoqué.

Or à peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il se figeait : Devant lui se trouvait non pas Kululu Tepe mais Urd Geales ainsi que la reine elle-même lui jetant un regard condescendant de son mètre 45.

-Mikaela Tepes, le salua le deuxième noble.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda poliment le blond une fois le choc passé.

-Je l'ai appelé, répondit Kululu à la place du russe, il est volontaire pour nous aider à récupérer ce qui nous appartiens.

Mikaela déglutis en sentant le regard du deuxième noble sur lui tandis que la reine expliquait les raison de sa venue au Japon. Alors comme ça le grand Urd se déplacerait pour un simple humain ? Enfin, pas vraiment « simple » mais tout de même.

-C'est cela, intervint Urd, je souhaite vous aidez à récupérer Hyakuya Yuichiro.

-Et comment faire ? S'enquit Mika, il est probablement en plein milieu de la JIDA, même pour nous ce serait risquer d'essayer de pénétrer leur camp !

-C'est une des raisons pour lesquels Urd Geales est ici, renifla Kululu en croisant les bras, il va nous aider à donner l'assaut d'ici une semaine !

…..…

Chapitre 9 complets ! Enfin, quelle longue attente n'est-ce pas ?

-Guren se prend réellement pour le grand-père de Daï et Mia, Yuu à été traumatisé le jour où l'homme, légèrement bourré, leur avait proposé de l'appeler papy. (Et par traumatisé, cela signifiait s'emparer des enfants et s'enfuir jusqu'à la chambre de Kimizuki –le réveillant par la même occasion- pour s'y cacher. A quatre heure du matin bien évidement)

-Si vous voulez pour savoir, le bal est une idée de Shinya qui à harcelé Kureto et son père jusqu'à que ceux-ci cèdent (oui cèdent, pas convaincre… A vrai dire à force de voir l'albinos apparaitre à divers endroit improbables au pire moment possible –c'est-à-dire par exemple à la fenêtre de la salle de bain du dix-septième étages alors qu'ils prenaient leur douche- ils ont été légèrement, (le germent je dis ! Un Hiragii n'a pas peur !) Effrayés.

-Shinya obtient toujours ce qu'il veut ! Surtout quand il s'agit d'avoir des photos dossiers de Guren (et accessoirement Yuu car c'est le « fils » de Guren).

-Hum… Que dire d'autre ? Le capybara tiens ! Cette insulte est en l'honneur d'un capybara s'étant fait dévorer par un crocodile dans un reportage que j'ai vu hier… Pauvre choux T^T Ils me rappellent mon cochon-d'inde XD

-Ps : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait des capybara en pleine amazone… J'en ai vu un au brésil à Iguaçu (du moins je crois que s'en était un vu que mon père et moi nous remettions d'un vol de cookies par un coati affamé) mais je ne sais pas vraiment ou ils vivent en réalité XD

Bref, une review si vous voulez que Guren survive ?


	10. Chapter 10

Euh… D'abords des excuses pour le retard… Ensuite une annonce comme quoi je ne réponds pas aux review car j'ai la flemme (désolée en passant) et ce chapitre est l'avant dernier… J'espère qu'il vous conviendra.

….

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Yuichiro se leva ce matin là, il eut l'impression qu'un éléphant lui était passé dessus le soir précédant.

Pourtant, contrairement à certains, il n'avait pas touché à une goute d'alcool. Or la sensation de lourdeur ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre…

L'adolescent se redressa, balançant ses jambes par-dessus son drap, veillant par la même occasion à ne pas écraser Daï et Mia qui étaient parvenus à rentrer dans son lit la nuit dernière, et soupira longuement en se remémorant les événements du soir d'avant.

Guren était le plus grand idiot que la terre ai connu ! Sérieusement, même ivre, comment pouvait-on avoir des idées pareilles ?

Choisissant de ne plus y penser, l'adolescent alla s'habiller pour sortir dans les couloirs vides des dortoirs en quête de la cuisine.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les enfants. Il était encore très tôt et les marmots ne se réveilleraient pas avant son retour.

A son grand étonnement, il s'avérait que la cuisine n'était pas vide, en effet, une touffe de cheveux violets ébouriffés pouvait être aperçue affalée sur la table.

-Shinoa ?

-Mfffrr… Répondit-elle en levant des yeux injectés de sang dans sa direction.

-Wow, ricana le jeune homme, il semble que quelqu'un à beaucoup bu hier !

-Ne parle pas aussi fort, gémit la jeune femme en saisissant sa tête entre ses mains, j'ai une migraine d'enfer !

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à boire autant, dit-il en ouvrant le frigo pour s'emparer d'une bouteille de lait.

-Tais-toi, grogna-t-elle.

Haussant les épaules, le demi-séraphin alla prendre place face à son amie qui le fixait du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il déjeunait. Elle semblait pensive et prenait parfois de petites inspirations hachées comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais se ravisait au dernier moment.

Ses regards fuyant commençaient à agacer Yuichiro qui reteint un grognement avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent :

-Tu veux dire quelque chose ? S'enquit-il en la prenant au dépourvu.

-A vrai dire… commença-t-elle, oui. Je voudrais te demander ce qui ne te plaît pas chez moi pour provoquer un tel rejet… C'est ma taille ?

Nous y voila dons, songea Yuu en soupirant, son amie voulait savoir pourquoi elle n'avait aucune chance de relation amoureuse avec lui.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ton physique, ta taille ou autre… A vrai dire c'est ton sexe.

Il s'aperçut malheureusement trop tard de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher, à peine eut-il levé la tête brusquement dans le but de se reprendre que la jeune fille avait déjà la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

-Par…Pardon ? Hoquetât-elle, tu es… _Gay_ ?

Grimaçant, le jeune homme hocha brièvement la tête, se détournant pour se soustraire au regard gênant de sa chef d'escadron. Elle le dévisageait comme s'il fut une étrange créature, une abomination n'ayant pas sa place dans cet endroit.

-Ca te gène ? Feulât-il finalement, bien plus agressivement que ce qu'il avait prévu à l'origine.

Shinoa sursautât avant de prendre la parole :

-Non ! Dit-elle un peu trop précipitamment, pas le moins du monde… Je respecte ça…

Sa voix chevrotante se fana sur les derniers mots et sa chaise fut repoussé alors qu'elle se levait et posait ses mains serrés en poing sur la table, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Elle allait quitter la salle comprit le jeune homme.

-Ecoute, déclara Yuu d'une voix cassante, je comprends que tu puisses être choquée, mais cela te répugne-t-il au point de ne pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que moi ?

Shinoa voulut dire quelque chose, mais au même moment un son strident se fit soudainement entendre les figeant sur place.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil alarmé, tout souvenir de leur précédente conversation envolé.

-C'est l'alarme, murmura la jeune fille en un souffle, l'alarme nous prévenant d'une attaque imminente…

Le cœur de Yuichiro rata un battement. Etaient-ils envahis ? Non, c'était impossible ! Aucune créature ayant un minimum de bon sens ne les attaqueraient en plein milieu de leur base.

A moins d'avoir une grande confiance en leur force… Et avoir un but.

Il pâlit soudainement avant de se précipiter hors de la salle :

-Je vais chercher Ashuramaru ! S'écria-t-il, et mettre Daï et Mia en sécurité par la même occasion !

N'écoutant même pas le cri de Shinoa lui ordonnant de l'attendre, Yuu accéléra ouvrant la porte de sa chambre violement et réveillant les deux enfants sur son lit.

-Nii-san ? Grogna Daï en se frottant l'œil de son poing, il est encore tôt tu sais…

-Tôt, c'est vrai ! Renchérit une Mia aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, siffla l'adolescent aux yeux vert en s'emparant des mains des enfants, il faut filer !

L'urgence dans sa voix sembla persuader les deux petits de ne pas protester, mais les questions virent immédiatement après :

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Nous sommes attaqués, fut la réponse précipité de Yuu en les entrainant en direction du bâtiment Hiragii abritant une salle protégé pour les civils qu'il voyait déjà se diriger dans cette direction.

Il croisa au passage Yoichi et Mitsuba qui lui jetèrent un regard affolé en courant à contre courant de la foule.

-Hey ! Héla-t-il en marquant un arrêt, j'amène les gosses au refuge ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite après !

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, le teint pale, avant de poursuivre leur chemin laissant leur compagnon suivre les civils jusqu'au bâtiment Hiragii ou plusieurs soldats indiquaient les directions à suivre en ordonnant de garder leur calme.

Une fois parvenu à l'entrer de l'immeuble, il s'arrêtât de nouveau, se demandant si laisser les enfants suivre les adultes seuls serais une bonne idée…

Probablement pas.

-Zut, grogna-t-il en observant les alentours avant de se figer : là, devant lui, les trois enfants avec qui Daï et Mia avaient joué dans le parc se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux accrochés à leurs jeunes mères et un homme qui se devait être un des pères.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et une des deux femmes hocha la tête.

Yuu comprit aussitôt et poussa les deux petits enfants qu'il tenait dans leur direction tandis que ceux-ci lui jetaient un regard confus voyant leurs mains se faire saisir par les adultes.

-Prenez soin d'eux, articulât silencieusement.

Des hochements solennels de tête lui répondirent et les jeunes mères entrainèrent le groupe d'enfant à l'intérieur, non sans avoir envoyé un dernier regard à l'adolescent.

Secouant la tête, Yuu chassa les regards apeurés que lui avaient jeté ses deux protégés avant d'être entrainé dans le bâtiment, le demi-séraphin rebroussa le chemin slalomant entre la marré de personnes affluant à la manière de proie fuyant les prédateurs vers le refuge et se mit finalement à courir dans le but de rejoindre le front ou son équipe et Guren l'attendait.

Or au moment même ou il passait devant un cul-de sac obscure, il sentit une main aux ongles pointu l'attraper brutalement et l'attirer dans l'allé sombre le plaquant contre le mur.

Un gémissement douloureux franchit les lèvres de Yuichiro alors qu'il rouvrait ses yeux qu'il avait fermés pour tomber sur un regard rougeoyant appartenant sans l'ombre d'un doute à un vampire.

Immédiatement, sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur, et sa main se portât automatiquement sur Ashuramaru.

-Calme-toi, murmura soudain une voix douce mais grave, je ne te veux pas de mal Yuu…

« Yuu » ce vampire connaissait son nom. Il se calma progressivement, mais ne se détendant pas dans l'étreinte de la créature. Certes, la voix lui était familière, mais il ne devait pas baisser sa garde avant d'avoir totalement identifier son potentiel agresseur.

Petit à petit, les battements effrénés de son cœur ralentirent ainsi que sa respiration lui permettant d'avoir une meilleure perception de son environnement.

Le vampire qui le maintenait contre le mur était blond s'aperçu le jeune homme dans un premier temps, blond cendré, pas blond dorée comme Mikaela…

Rien que de savoir qu'il n'avait pas affaire à son amant d'une nuit, l'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu m'as reconnu ?

Levant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de la sangsue, le demi-séraphin manqua de s'étrangler en reconnaissant Urd Geales, deuxième noble.

Comment ?! Pourquoi était-il au Japon ? N'était-il pas sensé être rentré en Russie ? C'était ce que ce demandait Yuichiro en prenant un pas de recul, ses mains se portant immédiatement à sa poitrine.

-Que faites-vous là ? Chuchotât-il précipitamment en jetant des coups d'œil de droite à gauche, si quelqu'un vous voit…

-Penses-tu réellement que des humains pourraient me poser problème ? répliqua Urd en fronçant les sourcils, je suis ici pour te prévenir que l'armée mener par Mikaela Tepes viens te récupérer…

-Quoi ?!

Alors comme ça l'attaque était de sa faute ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête, dit le deuxième noble en roulant des yeux, à vrai dire je ne sais plus quoi penser…

-Comment ça ?

Urd parut hésiter et ses lèvres se pincèrent comme s'il débâtait intérieurement de quoi lui répondre.

-Eh bien… Commença-t-il l'air soudainement exténué, suite à une certaine rencontre… Une certaine personne m'a demande de prendre soin de toi, et d'empêcher les humains et vampires de s'entre-tuer jusqu'à qu' _il_ arrive…

-Il ?

-Laisse-tomber, soupira le noble, tu ne veux pas savoir…

Ah ? Il ne voulait pas savoir ? Yuichiro fronça les sourcils : Qui pouvait bien être cette personne pour donner à Urd Geales cette expression lasse ?

Attendez, le vampire venait de dire qu'ils devaient empêcher la bataille à venir ?

-Euh… Commença le demi-séraphin hésitant, vous avez parlé d'empêcher la bataille à venir… Mais comment fait-on ça au juste ?

-Bonne question.

Un lourd silence s'installa, ponctué par les cris des soldats rejoignant les champs de bataille. Si avant Yuu était stupéfait par la nonchalance de la créature, désormais il était tout bonnement éberlué.

-Ok, déclara-t-il sentant un mal de tête pointer, vous voulez que nous retenions le combat jusqu'à qu'une personne qui m'est inconnue arrive ?

-C'est cela, soupira le noble.

-Et je dois faire ça avec Mika qui veut probablement me donner un grand coup de poing ?

-Il ne veut pas te donner un coup de poing.

-Ah ? Il n'est pas en colère alors ?

Une mince lueur d'espoir sembla fleurir dans sa poitrine.

-Non, il veut juste te mutiler atrocement puis te tuer… Et peut-être t'empailler, mais cette information viens de Ferid Bathory.

L'adolescent se renfrogna. Evidement qu'il lui en voudrait, qui ne serait pas furieux de voir ses sentiments trahi, être tromper et utiliser comme un moyen ?

-Je surveillerais tes arrières dans l'ombre, reprit le deuxième géniteur, contente toi juste de tuer les vampires comme d'habitude…

Comprenant que c'était inutile de discuter, le jeune homme se contentât d'hocher la tête d'une façon saccader démentant ici sa perplexité face à ce qui venait de lui être dit, puis s'élança dans le but de rejoindre ses amis. Pas une fois il se retourna pour vérifier qu'Urd tenait parole, il faisait déjà confiance au vampire aussi étrange que cela paraisse.

Ses jambes le portèrent aussi vite que possible aux cotés de ses camarades et l'équipe de Guren qui le fusillèrent du regard :

-Que faisais-tu ! S'écria Kimizuki en repoussant un vampire brun du plat d'une de ses épées, on croyait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

-Désolé ! Cria Yuu à travers la clameur du combat, il y avait beaucoup de civil qui bloquaient le passage !

Guren et Shinoa lui envoyèrent un regard suspicieux avant de finalement se retourner pour s'attaquer aux sangsues se jetant à tour de rôle sur eux.

En observant les alentours, l'adolescent aux yeux vert aperçut d'autres membres de l'armée impériale comme Hiragii Kureto qui se servait de la foudre de son katana pour ravager les troupes ennemies de manière efficace. Par chance aucun vampire qu'il connaissait ou avait rencontré était en vue.

-Yuu-tan !

Il se figea : Il avait parlé trop vite. Déjà une petite vampire plantureuse aux cheveux lavande s'élançait dans sa direction, ses grands yeux rouges écarquillés.

Or à peine était-elle à sa hauteur qu'un tigre blanc, venant de la baïonnette de Shinya, la percutait durement l'envoyant rouler à terre.

-En plein dans le mille ! S'exclama Mitsuba en serrant son poing, achevons-là !

Or Chess ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot : En un clin d'œil elle était sur ses pieds, les lèvres retroussés et prête à en découdre. Elle se jetât aussitôt sur Shinoa à sa gauche qui eut à peine le temps de bloquer les poings de la vampire qui se saisi immédiatement après du fouet accroché à sa taille avant de le claquer violement contre une des jambes de l'adolescente qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer.

Une seconde plus tard, Narumi et Yoichi, tirant une volé de flèches, intervenaient, rejoins par le reste du groupe.

-Rendez-vous Yuu-tan, humain ! Gronda furieusement Chess en prenant su recul.

-Jamais ! Rugit Mitsuba en donnant un coup horizontal de sa hache qui fut détourné.

Tétanisé, Yuu se contentait de fixer la scène d'un regard perdu et horrifier ne cherchant pas à prendre partit. Il ne pouvait pas après tout : C'était choisir entre sa famille, sa patrie et celle qui était devenue comme une petite sœur durant son séjour à Sanguinem.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ses pensés et idées volant dans son esprit comme des colibris en cage, des colibris devant choisir entre fuir seul ou bien rester enfermés avec leur camarade à jamais, mais ensemble.

Le choix était impossible, ou plutôt : Il n'y avait pas de choix juste. Il y perdrait énormément aux deux.

Au moment même ou il parvint à cette conclusion, un cri aigu semblable à un couinement se fit entendre et Chess, dépassée par le nombre d'humains l'attaquant, fut de nouveau envoyée à terre mais cette fois droit sur lui, roulant plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour finalement s'immobilisé à ses pieds, les yeux grand ouverts dans la stupéfaction de s'être faite repoussée par des humains.

Yuichiro la fixa avec incrédulité et crainte, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire. Chess elle-même semblait perdue, comme frappée par la foudre, elle se contentait de le regarder la bouche grande ouverte.

-Yuu, rugit alors la voix de Guren, achève-là !

Il balaya la foule du regard : Tous le fixaient attendant qu'il plante sa lame dans le corps de la créature. Yuu déglutis : Il ne voulait pas la tuer, mais s'il ne le faisait pas il deviendrait un traitre aux yeux de l'armée et des humains, de plus Kureto n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à l'exécuter ou se servir de lui comme cobaye pour une expérimentation.

Ses mains tremblantes se portèrent machinalement à la garde d'Ashuramaru qui lui parut pulser sous ses doigts d'une façon presque erratique, comme le suppliant de ne pas commettre cet acte.

A ses pieds, Chess lui envoya un regard larmoyant et trahis.

Il prit sa décision et leva haut son épée, la pointant vers le bas de la gorge de la vampire.

-Je la plante à gauche, murmura-t-il précipitamment en un souffle alors que la lame reflétait un instant la lumière du pâle soleil de midi avant d'entamer un piqué droit vers la jugulaire de la créature.

Or, au dernier moment, il détourna légèrement de sa trajectoire le katana pour que celui-ci aille se planter à la gauche de la gorge de son amie de Sanguinem coupant par la même occasion des mèches de cheveux lilas.

Ne perdant pas une seconde et souriant brièvement dans sa direction, la vampire se redressa d'un bond appuyant momentanément ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Yuu, sa bouche proche de l'oreille de celui-ci.

-Merci… Souffla-t-elle avant de pousser sur sa poitrine l'envoyant voler droit sur Kimizuki sur lequel il s'écrasa sans qu'aucune douleur ne se fasse sentir, du moins pour lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'en sortit moins bien à entendre l'exclamation étouffé qu'il poussa en grimaçant.

Et sans attendre, elle se retira vers les lignes arrière de son camp.

-Kimizuki-kun, Yuu-kun ! Cria Yoichi, vous allez bien ?

-Cette stupide sangsue t'as bien eut, grogna Kureto les ayant rejoins avec Aoi sa fidèle suivante.

L'adolescent aux yeux vert fut soulager d'entendre cela : Personne n'avait remarqué sa manœuvre pour épargner à Chess la mort.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur cet évènement et durent reprendre le combat dont la brutalité et sauvagerie semblaient s'être décuplés.

Yuu haletait violement, priant qu'à chaque vampire qu'il pourfendait, que le prochain ne soit pas un noble ou une de ses connaissances comme Chess.

Cela semblait faire des heures que lui et ses amis répétaient les mêmes mouvements, esquives, parades pour défendre la zone de l'armée. Mais le nombre de vampires ne faiblissait pas, au contraire, à l'image d'une hydre à chaque fois qu'un était tuer, deux autres surgissaient.

En regardant autours de lui, l'adolescent sentait une angoisse sourde monter dans sa poitrine : L'armée était humaines, donc ne pouvait pas combattre éternellement et se fatiguait comme maintenant.

Narumi prenait de profondes inspirations tandis que la sœur coulait sur le front de Kimizuki et Mitsuba se battant cotes-à-cotes.

Le reste ne paraissait pas en meilleurs état : Guren avait la respiration sifflante, les doigts de Shinya tremblaient sur la gâchette de sa baïonnette et même Kureto avait un regard épuisé.

Alors que le demi-séraphin, dans un regain de force, se jetait en avant pour empaler son centième vampire, un bruit doux familier lui parvint.

Il se figea, complètement tétanisé. Ce son… Yuu l'aurait reconnu entre mille, après tout, celui-ci l'avait suivit partout ou il allait dans Sanguinem.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, le jeune homme fit lentement volte-face pour trouver la source du bruit. Bien lui en prit car à peine eut-il planté ses yeux vert dans ceux rougeoyant d'un beau vampire blond qu'il devait se jeter à terre pour éviter d'être décapité par la lame rouge sang de la créature.

-Yuu !

Le cri de ses camarades le força à se remettre sur pieds et observer avec une horreur non-dissimulé la personne qu'il avait redouté de rencontrer une nouvelle fois : Mikaela Tepes.

Le blond semblait tout bonnement hors de lui, ses yeux aux pupilles fendues luisant de soif de sang, il leva son épée, la tenant à une main, se mettant en garde et provoquant par la même occasion un bruit de grelot dont Yuu identifia la source sur la garde de la lame ou une petite clochette argenté reconnaissable entre mille s'agitait au gré du vent.

-Merde ! Hurla soudain la voix de Guren un peu plus loin, c'est le noble qui s'est emparer de Yuu la première fois !

A l'entente de cela, les adolescents soldats voulurent rejoindre leur camarade aux yeux vert dans le but de lui prêter main forte, mais à peine une seconde plus tard, des vampires leur barraient la route les séparant efficacement de leur ami.

-Yuichiro, déclara froidement Mika.

Le demi-séraphin déglutis, se positionnant de manière à ne laisser aucune ouverture à la créature si elle tentait de l'attaquer.

-Mika… Murmura-t-il alors que le visage du vampire se tordait en une expression haineuse à l'entente de son surnom.

-Tu vas payer, siffla-t-il, payer pour m'avoir utilisé de cette manière… Je n'aurais jamais dû offrir un semblant de confiance à un humain… Vous n'êtes que des créatures avides !

-Non ! Voulut protester Yuu, Mika ! A ce moment j'étais sincè…

Il ne pu continuer, avec un rugissement de rage, le noble se jetait sur lui l'obligeant à lever son katana devant lui. Or étant un cinquième noble, la force de la créature était tout bonnement incroyable et l'envoya s'étaler durement à terre.

Un craquement au niveau de son poignet retentit et Yuu reteins un gémissement d'horreur doublé de douleur en comprenant que celui-ci venait de se briser ou dans le meilleur des cas fracturé.

Mika ne voulait pas le tuer… Il ne pouvait pas car il obéissait aux ordres de la reine… Mais il pouvait très bien le blesser.

-Je ne peux pas te tuer, renifla le blond en s'approchant de lui, ses pas créant de lèges tourbillons de poussière, mais je peux te faire souffrir dans le but de récupérer l'honneur que tu as piétiné.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu piétiné ton honneur !

-Tais-toi donc, bétail, cracha Mikaela donnant à Yuichiro l'impression de s'être fait gifler.

Le jeune homme en restât paralysé, si bien qu'il ne vit qu'à la dernière minute l'épée rouge du noble foncer droit vers son estomac.

« Merde ! » S'écria-t-il mentalement alors que ses amis lui hurlaient de fuir et qu'il mettait une main devant lui, fermant les yeux.

Or rien ne vint, à la place, des halètements choqués retentirent au même moment ou un frottement métallique se faisait entendre.

Yuu entrouvrit un œil pour voir, à sa grande surprise, Urd Geales se tenant devant lui, son regard planté dans celui de Mikaela.

-Je ne pense pas que tenter de le poignarder lui permette de rester en vie, dit le deuxième géniteur avec sarcasme, ce ne sont pas les ordres de la reine de le tuer si je ne m'abuse…

-Ecarte-toi… gronda Mika en faisant pression sur l'épée d'Urd, tu ne sais rien…

-Au contraire… Je sais parfaitement ce qu'à fait le petit Yuu pour s'échapper… Je comprends que cela t'ai blessé, mais reprend-toi, tu n'es pas censé mettre tes propres sentiments avant la mission… C'est pathétique.

Aveuglé par la rage, le cinquième noble, oubliant sa position et le fait qu'Urd Geales était vingt fois plus fort que lui, repoussa tant bien que mal son adversaire qui haussa un sourcil avant d'essayer t'atteindre Yuichiro.

Il fut encore une fois détenu par le vieux vampire, leur lame s'entrechoquant violement et créant une onde de choc envoyant le jeune humain rouler vers ses amis pour être rattraper par Guren et Shinya qui s'accroupirent pour éviter, eux aussi, d'être éjecter plus loin.

-C'est dément ! S'exclama Mitsuba, qui sont-ils ?

-Le deuxième noble et le cinquième, répondit Yuu en provoquant des exclamations choquées.

-Oh mon dieu ! Gémit Yoichi en serrant son arc contre lui, je suis heureux qu'ils se battent l'un contre l'autre dans ce cas !

-Ne soit pas si positif, répliqua Narumi, dès que le deuxième noble en aura finit avec le cinquième il s'en prendra à nous !

-Mais il à sauvé Yuu, intervint Shinoa.

Cette remarque sembla plonger les soldats dans la perplexité, tous sauf l'adolescent aux yeux vert observant l'affrontement, épouvanté.

-Urd va tuer Mika… gémit-il d'une voix chevrotante en voyant le blond cendré envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du cinquième noble qui s'en retrouva fracassé et barbouillé de sang.

Mais même malgré cela, et le fait que le deuxième géniteur ne faisait que jouer avec lui, Mikaela continuait de charger. Un comportement qui n'était pas passé inaperçu dans l'armée vampire aussi bien qu'humaine qui avaient complètement oublié leurs combats et se concentraient sur ceux des nobles.

-Il va finir par tuer Mika, répétât Yuu horrifié à cette perspective.

-Et alors ? Demanda Kimizuki intrigué par la peur se dégageant de son camarade, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?

Secouant la tête, le demi-séraphin essaya de se mettre debout retenu aussitôt par le lieutenant-colonel et major-général qui froncèrent les sourcils.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Urd Geales décida que le jeux était finit et éjecta un Mikaela choqué aux yeux écarquillés droit sur Hiragii Kureto qui affichait une expression surprise à voir le redoutable vampire s'écraser à ses pieds, à sa merci.

Yuu comprit ce qui allait se passer : Le cinquième noble avait la plupart des os du corps brisé par la violence du coup de son ancêtre et ne pourrait pas se déplacer avant quelques secondes. Secondes bien plus que suffisante à Kureto qui leva son épée, ses yeux brillant de plaisir à l'idée de tuer la créature.

Et avant même que Yuu le sache, il s'échappait de l'étreinte protective de Guren et Shinya pour courir à une vitesse fulgurante au niveau du lieutenant-général à qui les yeux s'arrondirent en voyant un de ses soldats bondir droit sur le vampire de manière à être à quatre-patte, face à celui-ci, et dos à Kureto à qui le katana s'enfonça dans la chair de l'enfant, transperçant l'omoplate puis le poumon droit.

Quelques secondes avant l'impacte, les yeux verts de Yuu se réunirent avec ceux stupéfait de Mikaela ou un éclair de bleu sembla passer.

Ensuite, seule la douleur existait.

…

Et voila donc la fin pathétique de ce chapitre ^^ Mais pas d'inquiétude ! Le dernier ne saurait tarder (normalement).

Bref ? Des Review ? J'aimerais bien atteindre les 100 avant la fin de la fic…


	11. Chapter 11

Euh… Coucou je suppose… Je suis en retard je sais ! Mais je m'étais perdue sur le chemin de la vie ! Je faisais aussi une déprime suite au visionnage de Your lie in april, et j'ai été kidnappée par une meute de chiens mutants roses qui voulaient me prouver que les chiens étaient meilleurs que les chats…

Je suppose que j'ai donné assez d'excuses (stupides) pour mon long retard ^^

Bref les review :

Alaudi Kyoya-chan : Voila la suite qui n'est pas sortie immédiatement ^^ Les raisons sont marqués au-dessus XD

angel-944 : Merci, voila la suite.

Yanaio : Tu verras, tu verras mais désolée de te décevoir sur un certain point, quant au mec tu verras qui c'est.

Mini Shiro neko et angicat : Merci !

Tsuki Tsukushi : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te conviendra bien qu'il ne soit pas terrible comparé aux autres.

…..

Chapitre 11

Un liquide chaud et poisseux remontât dans sa gorge alors qu'il se penchait sur le coté pour cracher un caillot de sang qu'il fixa d'un air détaché.

Il mourrait, c'était une évidence à voir le regard des personnes autours de lui, plus particulièrement celui de Mikaela qui ne paraissait pas croire que Yuu puisse choisir de sacrifier sa vie pour lui.

Il eut un bruit de succion et l'adolescent aux yeux vert s'effondra sur le vampire blond : Kureto venait de retirer son épée du corps du demi-séraphin.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, murmura le lieutenant-colonel en un souffle alors que Guren et le bataillon de Shinoa hurlait le nom de leur compagnon tombé au combat.

-Idiot, déclara simplement Urd en attrapant délicatement Yuu pour le retirer du dessus du corps du cinquième noble qui se redressa sans détacher son regard du jeune homme effondré au sol. Comme la première fois ou ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut les seuls mots qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Mikaela alors qu'il fixait Yuu avec effrois.

-Pour te prouver que je ne t'avais jamais mentis… Ahana péniblement l'adolescent, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus laborieuse et sifflante à chaque secondes.

Des bruits de cavales se firent soudain entendre alors et la voix de Chess résonna dans l'air :

-Yuu-tan est là !

Il eut des halètements d'horreur venant des humains et des grognements de plaisir pour les vampires en voyant un groupe de nobles arriver dans leur direction. La reine de Sanguinem elle-même à sa tête.

Or les créatures se figèrent face à la scène, Horn plaqua sa main devant bouche. Horrifiée.

-Mon dieu ! Lâcha-t-elle alors que Ferid Bathory émettait un sifflement admiratif face au carnage.

Il fut aussitôt fusillé du regard par Kululu Tepes qui se postât au cotés de Mikaela s'étant relevé entre temps et planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux d'Urd Geales qui soutenait l'humain.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle froidement mais respectueusement.

-L'enfant s'est jeté devant Mikaela et à encaissé l'attaque que le lieutenant-général dirigeait vers lui, expliqua brièvement le noble en jetant un regard en biais en direction de Kureto qui grimaça.

L'homme semblait pour la première fois indécis, comme ne sachant plus quoi penser de la situation, son esprit brillant ne l'appréhendant plus et ne pouvait donc pas envisager des plans t'attaques.

De toute façon, les deux camps étaient paralysés pour l' instant.

Tous se méfiaient les uns des autres, semblant attendre le prochain mouvement qui sonnerait la reprise des combats mais personne ne faisait un geste. Se contentant de rester tendu excepté Urd et Yuu qui glissait lentement vers l'inconscience.

-Ce combat est futile, déclara brusquement le deuxième noble en brisant le silence venant de s'installer.

-Pardon, hoquetât Guren en prenant soudainement la parole, tu te moque de nous ? Si tu dis cela alors pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné l'ordre, rétorqua calmement Urd, je n'étais même pas sensé être là… Mais _il_ m'a dit de venir et de prendre soins de Yuu…

-Qui est ce _il_ ? Siffla Guren en s'impatientant et pointant Mahiru no Yo en direction du vampire, à la place de jaser nous devrions nous occuper de Yuu !

-Oui ! Renchérit une Shinoa à la voix tremblante, si nous ne ralentissons pas l'hémorragie il mourra !

L'état de l'adolescent était plus qu'alarmant désormais : Son teint était pale, si pale qu'on aurait dit un cadavre, le vert de ses yeux, entrouvert sous de lourdes paupières, étaient vitreux et comme assombris. Ses respirations étaient quasiment imperceptibles.

On aurait dit un mort.

Mika s'approchât de lui, s'emparant de ses mains, s'étonnant presque de cette froideur semblant se répandre en lui dans un fourmillement du bout de ses doigts, remontant dans ses bras manquant de lui faire lâcher prise.

C'était de sa faute réalisa-t-il avec, non pas culpabilité, mais amertume.

-Il va mourir, déclara-t-il disant tout haut ce que murmurait tout bas les personnes présentes.

-Et par ta faute et sa bêtise, cracha Kululu en plissant les yeux, jamais je me serait attendu à un pareil acte.

Un lourd silence s'installa, les entourant tous dans une atmosphère presque palpable, s'étendant de plus en plus, donnant l'impression d'être interminable mais le deuxième noble blond le brisa en ouvrant la bouche :

- _Il_ arrive.

-Encore ce _il_ ! S'exclama furieusement Shinoa en balayant le paysage de sa main, geste qui failli couter à Kimizuki un œil. –Vous le mentionnez depuis le début mais…

Elle se tût brusquement, soudainement aux aguets comme ses camardes et peuple vampire : Quelque chose venait. Ils ne savaient pas quoi mais cela arrivait.

L'air était plus lourd, la même impression pesante avant qu'un orage n'éclate se faisait sentir. Et au coin d'un bâtiment à moitié endommagé une ombre inhumaine apparut, se rapprochant progressivement.

-Que… S'étrangla Kureto en palissant.

L'ombre bestiale avançait sur deux pattes longues et maigres lui donnant un air maladroit accentué par sa démarche maladroite qu'avait généralement les hommes ivres, son corps était rond et terminé par ce qui semblait être une sorte de queue hérissé à plusieurs endroits aléatoires. Sa tête était perchée sur un long cou serpentin et disposait d'une étrange protubérance en vaguelettes sur le sommet. Son bec, apparemment, était pointu et recourbé.

L'ombre grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, et avec elle l'appréhension des personnes présentent.

Puis elle apparut, provoquant des halètements de stupeur.

-Côt ?

Gork cligna des yeux et ébouriffa ses plumes.

-Côt ? répétât-elle en voyant leurs regards incrédules.

-Le voila, déclara simplement Urd en provoquant encore plus de stupéfaction générale.

Crowley Eusford fut le premier à prendre la parole, pointant un doigt sur l'animal :

-Le _il_ que vous mentionnez depuis tout-à l'heure est cette poule ? Sans vouloir vous vexer c'est une poule… Alors pourquoi en parler au masculin ?

On sentait sous ses paroles polies un « Mais vous z'ètes pas un peut con vous ? » non dit, mais Urd ne s'en aperçut pas ou choisi simplement de l'ignorer.

-Ce n'est pas une poule, dit-il, c'est Satan.

Un légé toussotement se fit entendre et Mika se trouvant toujours agenouillé aux cotés de Yuu jetât un regard suspicieux au noble détenant son amant d'une nuit et sembla décider que le métis était tout bonnement cinglé et qu'il fallait mieux écarter l'adolescent de lui.

-Ok, marmonna Kululu en se massant les tempes, j'appelle les services psychologiques vampires de suite.

-Nous ne disposons pas de services psychologique vampire votre majesté, intervint un vampire ne comprenant pas le sarcasme.

-C'était une façon de parler, triple buse !

Il semblait qu'Urd eut déjà prévu une réaction dans ce genre car il soupira, longuement avant de se lever abandonnant un Yuu comateux dans les bras de Mika, pour se diriger (les humains sur son passage s'écartèrent lestement) vers Gork qui agitât ses ailes.

-Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme normale ? S'enquit respectueusement le deuxième noble comme si parler à un volatil était la chose la plus normal au monde, votre fils se meurt…

-Ok, grogna Narumi, je crois que je suis d'accord avec la sangsue aux cheveux roses… Un asile pour vampire serait une bonne idée.

Or, à l'étonnement général, Gork hocha la tête et soudains, sembla se mettre à briller de l'intérieur, se tordre, contorsionné pour grandir de plus en plus prenant peu à peu une forme humaine révélant un homme adulte.

Et un beau, incroyablement beau.

De longs cheveux blancs lisses encadraient son visage fin aux yeux couleur lapis-lazuli, ces oreilles étaient étrangement pointues. Il était assez grand et portait des vêtements d'aspect anciens rappelant sans mal ceux que les vampires portaient sous leurs uniformes : Une chemise blanche à jabot et au manche lâche, le tout recouverts par un gilet en cuir marron sans manche avec de petite ceintures sur les cotés.

Le reste de sa tenue se composait d'un pantalon taille serré et de botte militaire. Il abordait un air grave.

-Que… S'étrangla une bonne partie de la population oubliant complètement le conflit qui les opposaient pour se mettre à murmurer entre eux, ne songeant même pas à s'accuser de se cacher mutuellement des choses tellement la situation semblait aberrante et irréelle.

-Je vous attendais Lord Satan, déclara simplement Urd.

-Pardon ! S'époumona Kululu en s'avançant, tu veux me faire croire qu'une poule était le diable ?!

Seul un regard vide lui répondit et la reine sembla se retenir de frapper ce qui était clairement son supérieur en rang et en force, à la place, elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

-Qui êtes-vous, siffla-t-elle menaçante ignorant derrière elle les pleurnicheries de Chess, consolée par Horn, qui semblait outré que sa poule n'en soit en réalité pas une.

-Urd Geales dit la vérité, déclara simplement l'étranger d'une voix étonnamment douce, je suis moi-même entré en contacte avec Urd pour lui demander son aide… Je voulais qu'il arrête ce combat…

-Attendez, attendez, coupa brusquement Guren en faisant tourner les regards dans sa direction, qu'est-ce que s'est que ces bêtises ? Et qui dit que vous êtes le diable ? Si s'était le cas vous ne devriez pas plutôt tous nous bruler ou laisser entre-tuer ? Et puis… Pourquoi de tous les animaux une _poule_ ?

A cette mention, le visage de l'autoproclamé Satan se tordit en une grimace dégouté comme si le lieutenant-colonel venait de dire la plus grosse ineptie sur terre.

-Bien sûr, renifla-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, parce-que je suis le diable je suis méchant et doit tous vous envoyez en enfer comme les misérables pécheurs que vous êtes ! Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais tous ce que vous a raconter dieu et ses disciples n'est pas forcement vrai…

-Euh…

L'homme aux cheveux blanc ignora les airs confus des personnes présentes et s'approcha à pas lent de Yuu, levant une main apaisante en direction d'un Mikaela lui montrant les crocs de manières menaçante.

-Il y à de cela des siècles, commença-t-il, Yavè, ou dieu comme vous l'appelez dans votre langue m'a banni du « paradis », un choc. Mais pas pour les raison que vous connaissez, non, en effet : J'aimais apparemment trop les humains (et non pas dieu comme beaucoup le pense) ce qui était désapprouvé par mes pairs qui se contentait d'observer les guerres et épidémie sans rien faire pour aider…

Tous l'écoutaient attentivement, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cet individu leur semblant fou, qui, entre-temps s'était accroupis au chevet de Yuichiro.

-C'est alors que j'ai été directement confronté dieu, poursuivit Satan, mais à la fin, celui-ci lassé de mes plaintes m'a déchu en envoyé à ce que vous appelez aujourd'hui « enfer » où déjà des créatures, prototypes de dieu déjà bannie avant moi, vivaient.

J'y suis resté des siècles, accueillant les anges qui partageaient mes principes et avaient été déchus. Je veillais à ce que les créatures que vous nommez « démons » ne quittent pas l'enfer, bien que comme vous vous en doutez cela ne marche pas toujours…

Puis un jour, j'ai entendu dire qu'un humain était parvenu à ressusciter cinq personnes et que Dieu, en guise de punition, avait prit la décision d'envoyer une épidémie tuant la plupart des être humains bien qu'il ait épargné les plus jeunes… Mais comme vous en doutez, ce n'est pas tout…

Il se tût un moment, observant les alentours pour vérifier qu'humains et vampires écoutaient. Voyant que c'était le cas, il reprit :

-Certains anges non-déchus avaient eut une descendance avec des humains et humaines, dieu à alors décidé de contrôler le sang divin dans les veines de cette descendance lointaine -que les humains avaient réactivé à l'aide de prélèvement d'ADN sur d'anciens cadavres- qui se trouve à notre époque créant ainsi le séraph of the end…

-Donc Yuu serait un descendant d'un ange ! S'exclama Mitsuba en prenant la parole et brisant par la même occasion le silence les entourant.

Elle ne pensa même pas à remettre en cause les paroles de l'autoproclamé diable.

-Pas vraiment, la démenti Satan en posant une main sur la joue de Yuu une émotion indescriptible dans ses yeux, Yuu est différent… Laissez-moi d'abord vous dire que le sang des anges à été réactivé dans le but de vous annihiler totalement… Et grâce à se sang, dieu peut en quelque sorte insuffler au séraphin de la fin le désir d'anéantir les pécheurs… Il le fait avec Yuichiro… Mais je peux lui apprendre à se contrôler. C'est mon fils après tout !

Des halètements choqués et des cris de surprise retentirent de partout. Shinoa et Crowley Eusford en avaient même fait tomber leurs armes respectives dans un bruit métalliques qui résonna à travers la zone.

-Qu… Quoi ! Bredouilla Mikaela son regard passant de l'homme aux cheveux blanc à l'adolescent aux cheveux noir, alors vous êtes vraiment…

-C'est réellement Lucifer ou plutôt Satan ! Murmura Kululu les yeux arrondis par la surprise, les seuls à savoir l'ascendance de Yuu étaient quelques vampires privilégiés !

Du coté des humains, seul des hoquets choqués s'étaient fait entendre.

-Quoi ! Glapit Kureto d'une manière qu'ont pourrait lui considéré indigne de sa personne, Hyakuya Yuichiro serait…

Il laissa sa phrase en supent, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était tout bonnement irréaliste.

-Si c'est vrai, intervint soudainement la voix de Yoichi à la surprise général, si c'est vrai… Alors sauvez-le ! Vous pouvez faire cela au moins n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent avait les lèvres pincées et malgré la crainte évidente que lui inspirait Satan à voir ses tremblements, il le fixait avec de grands yeux larmoyants mais déterminés.

L'ange déchu le fixa un instant, comme pour l'évaluer, mais un sourire naquit sur son visage et il hocha brièvement la tête avant de passer ses mains sur la plaie de son fils.

….

Yuu flottait dans un endroit sombre. Il pouvait le sentir : Les pends se ses vêtements s'agitaient doucement, comme caresser par une douce brise…

« Non » Songea distraitement Yuu, ses habits n'étaient remués par une brise quelconque mais plutôt effleuré par ce qui semblait être des courants marin.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans un lieu noir ou la seule source de lumière était visible au-dessus de lui en un point scintillant.

« -Ou suis-je ? » voulut-il demander.

Mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut des bulles et un vague son étouffé le plongeant dans une perplexité sans fin. Il se trouvait dans l'eau, or respirer lui était possible.

Se contentant de fixer dubitativement la lumière qu'était la surface, Yuu leva une main vers elle pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus, coulant dans le néant.

« -J'ai encaissé un coup à la place de Mika, se remémora-t-il étrangement calme et paisible, puis je me retrouve dans cet endroit… »

« Ashuramaru ! » Appela-t-il presque désespérément en voyant la surface continuer de reculer l'entrainant vers le bas.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et l'adolescent comprit qu'il mourrait et que ce lieu était un entre-deux entre la mort et la vie et que plus il coulerait, plus la mort s'approcherait.

Il devait rejoindre la surface ! Paniqué, il agitât ses jambes et bras dans le but de gagner la surface mais sans succès.

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! » S'exclama-t-il les larmes commençant à fuir de ses yeux, « Pas comme ça ! Il me reste encore des choses à faire ! ».

S'il touchait le fond, c'était fini. Cette déduction lui était venue aussi simplement qu'elle était vraie, au moment même ou il atteindrait le fond, il pourrait dire adieu à toute ses ambitions, projet d'avenir et par-dessus tout aux personnes qu'il aimait.

Mais alors que l'accablement le consumait et qu'il abandonnait petit à petit, ses mouvements ralentissant, il eut l'impression que quelqu'un se saisissait de poignet et le tirait doucement vers le haut.

Ce fut ce dont il avait besoin : Avec un dernier regain de force, ses jambes battirent le poussant vers la source de lumière. Il ne pouvait pas encore partir, Shinoa, Mika et les autres l'attendaient !

Il perça la surface, une lumière aveuglante le força à fermer les yeux et soudain, comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, les sons envahirent ses oreilles.

Les yeux toujours clos, il prit une grande inspiration tandis que des chuchotements frénétiques résonnaient autours de lui et il ouvrit ses yeux pour ce retrouver dans ceux rouges de Mikaela qui haletât.

-Tu vas bien… Murmura Yuu d'une voix éraillé et tremblante, dieu soit loué…

Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent au-delàs du possible et les chuchotements s'intensifièrent.

Le jeune homme grogna légèrement et se redressa avec difficulté, observant les alentour pour y voir tous ses camarades et un homme aux cheveux blanc étrangement familier qui lui était inconnu.

Ou du moins il croyait, en voyant le regard de celui-ci, il devina aussitôt à qui il appartenait. Et c'est avec une incrédulité non-dissimulée qu'il s'écria :

-Gork ?!

Yuichiro crus entendre un « Oh mon Dieu c'est pas vrai » venant des rangs vampires mais l'ignora pour se concentrer sur le nouveau venu qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds tout bonnement stupéfait.

-Oui et non, répondit-il en souriant, à vrai dire je suis ton père qui s'était transformé en poule pour veiller sur toi lors de ton séjour chez les vampires.

Yuu cligna des yeux :

-Quoi ?

-Il dit la vérité, coupa Urd décidant probablement qu'il ne voulait pas repartir dans de secondes explications, ne te pose pas de question c'est bel et bien Satan.

Se détournant, le demi-séraphin examina de plus prêt celui qui s'était présenté comme son père et diable :

-Nous ne nous ressemblons pas, déclara-t-il platement prenant au dépourvu les personnes présentes.

-C'est parce que tu ressembles à ta mère.

-Ah…

Ils s'interrompirent, se jugeant mutuellement d'un œil critique.

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi en enfer pour apprendre à contrôler ton séraph.

La phrase de Satan provoqua des hoquets et Guren bondit sur ses pieds :

-Surement pas ! Rugit-il le regard enflammé, Yuu ne vous suivra pas ! Ou vous étiez quand il avait besoin de vous ? Je suis bien plus son père que vous alors éloignez-vous de _mon_ fils immédiatement !

Le diable lui envoya un regard noir que le lieutenant-colonel rendit avec encore plus d'hargne.

-Idiot, gronda-t-il en montrant des dents un peu trop semblables à celle des vampires, je ne peux pas tout le temps être sur terre ! Dieu m'a interdit l'accès à la terre des hommes, rien que le fait que je sois présent aujourd'hui est une violation de ces lois ! De plus cesser vos combats ! Vous êtes tout deux des créatures de dieu ! Bien que les vampires aient été crée dans le but de détruire un jour totalement les humains. Dieu veut que vous vous exterminiez et haïssez mutuellement !

Guren siffla, n'approuvant pas les paroles de l'ex-séraphin et jetât un coup d'œil dégouté en direction des sangsues qui elles aussi paraissaient répugnées par le fait même d'envisager de faire une trêve avec les vampires.

-Vous voulez que les vampires et humains fassent une trêve ? répétât Shinya en intervenant, ça ne me gênerait pas d'arrêter de se battre mais moi, personnellement je ne pourrais pas cesser mon combat en sachant que des enfants à Sanguinem sont maltraités et affamés !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Coupa Kululu avec violence tandis que certains vampires (dont Ferid se mettant à siffloter) détournaient le regard ou semblaient mal à l'aise. –J'ai ordonné à ce que les enfants donnant de leur sang soient traités correctement et nourris convenablement !

-Eh bien il semble que tu ne saches pas contrôler ton peuple, rétorqua effrontément Shinya, tu peux demander à Yuu-chan !

La reine se tourna vers son peuple qui se contenta de la fixer d'un air vide, Lacus eut même le culot de toussoter.

-Il dit la vérité, Kululu, soupira Urd en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant d'attraper Yuu sous les aisselles et de le prendre dans ses bras malgré le grognement rageur de Mika qui semblait complètement avoir oublié qu'il voulait tuer Yuu il y a un quart d'heure.

-Mais… Mais… Bégaya la vampire.

-Même pas capable de se faire écouter par ses soldats, renifla dédaigneusement Kureto approuvé par Aoi.

-Je ne t'ai jamais réellement écouté tu sais, fit remarquer Guren.

Seul un grognement inintelligible lui répondit.

Entre temps Urd Geales s'était rapprocher de Satan pour lui tendre un Yuu, assez contrarier d'être trimbalé dans les bras d'un vampire, qui plissait les yeux.

-Je suppose que vous voulez le récupérer, dit-il en tendant l'adolescent à Lucifer.

-Bien sûr, gazouilla-t-il, tiens ? Il est plus léger que prévu…

Yuu grogna fusillant son père du regard, ce qui n'intimida pas le moins du monde l'homme qui se tourna vers les vampires :

-Je ne veux plus que vous vous battiez, ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, c'est ce que Dieu veut… Urd Geales… Je compte sur toi pour que les humains ne soient pas maltraités en mon absence…

-Vous comptez aller quelque part ? S'enquit Narumi.

-Je rentre en enfer avec Yuu, déclara Satan provoquant des cris de protestations de la part des humains.

-En enfer ! S'exclama Yuu qui avait réussi à se remettre sur pied pour aller se coller à Mikaela, je ne compte pas aller dans un endroit où des flammes sortent de partout !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa son père en souriant, depuis que les locaux sont devenu non-fumeur il n'y a plus de feu !

-Cela fait sens, ricana Ferid.

-Même, reprit le jeune homme aux yeux vert, je ne veux pas abandonner tout le monde !

-Exactement ! Approuva le bataillon de Shinoa.

-C'est nécessaire, dit Satan d'un ton sec les étonnant tous, jusqu'à maintenant il avait seulement parlé gentiment ou avec amusement. –Yuu, comme je l'ai dit avant, les personnes ayant du sang de séraphin son manipulé par Dieu dans le but de détruire les humain, c'est pour cela qui tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, et pas que toi : Si les humains découvrent d'autres personnes avec du sang de séraphin qu'ils me les amènent. Nous devons partir le plus vite possible.

-Laissez-moi au moins faire mes adieux à mes amis, répliqua Yuichiro apparemment résigné à suivre son patriarche.

-Yuu-kun, geignit Yoichi en voulant se jeter dans les bras de son ami pour reculer en voyant Mikaela lui jeter un regard plein de promesse de mort s'il touchait à un seul des cheveux de son compagnon.

-Je viens aussi, déclara-t-il en surprenant tout le monde plus particulièrement Yuu.

-Mais… Mais tu me détestes, bredouilla le jeune homme, ses yeux arrondis.

-Je voudrais.

Il n'en dit pas plus, il lui indiquait juste qu'il était prêt à lui pardonner, ce qui suffisait à Yuu.

-Si le petit-ami veut venir… soupira Satan en haussant les épaules.

-PETIT-AMI ?!

….

Les jours suivant furent à vrai-dire assez pénibles : Entre les traités de paix et les contrats, vampires et humains vivaient dans une atmosphère très tendue.

Le tout renforcé par le fait que les sangsues faisaient des vas-et-viens dans le territoire de l'armée. Urd et Kululu les commandaient.

Mika était resté avec Yuu, bien que cette décision ait été fortement désapprouvée par Kureto et Guren, qui, pour une fois, était d'accord avec le lieutenant-général (bien que ce fût à cause de la révélation comme quoi le vampire et _son_ fils étaient _très_ proches, autant dire que Shinya avait dû le trainer hors du bar dans lequel il s'était soulé et protestait à vive voix à propos du fétichisme sur les dents pointues qu'avait apparemment Yuu).

Daï et Mia avaient tout bonnement refusés de se séparer de Yuichiro et venaient pas conséquent avec eux en enfer. Ils étaient sensés y séjournés pendant deux ans environs pour ensuite revenir et « défier dieu » en tenter de retrouver partout dans le monde les autres séraphins pour leur apprendre à se contrôler.

Le jour J arriva finalement et la « petite famille Hyakuya » comme se plaisait à l'appeler Mitsuba, était réunie devant ce qui s'avérait être soi-disant l'entrer des enfers au Japon : Une boutique de Taxidermie affichant dans sa vieille vitrine parcourue de fissure une poule empaillé à laquelle il manquait un œil.

-Décidément je déteste Lilith , persifla Satan les poing sur les hanche avant de se tourner vers la petite assemblé composer de vampires et humains proches de Yuu et Mika. –C'est elle qui supervise les passages entre nos mondes et choisi l'emplacement ou les ouvrir. Et il fallait que ce soit une taxidermie pour oiseau !

-Euh… Marmonna Kimizuki en redressant ses lunettes sur le pont de son nez, je suppose donc qu'il est temps de dire au-revoir ?

-Je suppose, soupira Kureto.

Aussitôt, plusieurs personnes bondirent sur Yuu, aussi bien vampires qu'humaines, pour l'étreindre malgré le sifflement de Mikaela.

-Tu vas me manquer, _fils_ , déclara Guren serrant dans ses bras l'adolescent et jetant un regard en coin à Satan avant de se tourner vers le cinquième noble blond : -Et toi prend soin de lui !

Shinya secoua la tête, affligé par le comportement de son compagnon mais souriant tout de même.

-Bye bye Yuu-tan, gazouilla Chess approuvé par Horn et Crowley, ramène moi une poule démoniaque, ok ?

-Bien sûr, ricana Yuichiro amusé.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes les adieux se poursuivirent et finalement, Shinoa qui était restée en retrait s'avança pour aller enlacer son ami :

-Désolée d'avoir été aussi stupide, murmura-t-elle en reculant, j'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt que je n'avais aucune chance face à Mika-san.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin que seul Ferid sembla voir.

-C'est rien, répondit le jeune homme en se saisissant en même temps des mains de Daï et Mia.

L'heure du départ semblait être arrivé, le Diable poussa la porte d'entré de la taxidermie avec une grimace non-dissimulé.

-Allons-y, dit-il, le passage est dans la cave.

Avec un hochement de tête et un dernier regard pour leurs camarades et compagnons d'armes, Yuu et Mika plus les enfants n'emboitèrent le pas à Satan avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs.

-J'espère qu'ils iront bien… Chuchotât Shinoa pour elle-même.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Mitsuba à ses cotés en la prenant par surprise, c'est Yuu !

L'adolescente aux cheveux violets parut surprise puis un légé sourire vint fleurir sur son visage, bientôt refléter sur ceux de ses amis amusés par l'affirmation.

-Tu as probablement raison.

…..

Voila donc la fin de cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura satisfaite !

Bref, je compte sur vous pour atteindre les 100 review ! J'ai fini la fic après tout, même un simple mot suffirait.

A la prochaine.


End file.
